When the Wind Blows
by butterfly collective
Summary: Set about one year after season 3, Ethan is bored in Paradise with no crime to fight as a nearby town starts to burn but what's waiting for him when he rides on out to help?
1. Chapter 1

Ethan Cord kicked up his heels and placed them on the desk in his office. The past few weeks had been slow in town. If bank robbers and cattle rustlers were breaking the law, they weren't doing it around the valley for a spell. Claire had started teaching in town, taking over the classes that had been handled by Ms Cross before she became Mrs. Baker and left town with her husband to head back to New York. Ben and George were in their classes probably spending more time daydreaming about summer than in paying attention to their studies. But then Ethan remembered what he'd been like at their ages when he'd been working on the family ranch before he'd hooked up with the gunfighter who'd change his life.

Dakota had been out riding in the countryside checking in on those who were still recovering from the plague that had hit the region when spring arrived. Doc Tucker had been tending to the last few families that were on the mend from what had threatened to wipe out the town.

Three months had passed since then the quarantine had been lifted and the crime wave hadn't quite picked up since the last body was burned to prevent the spread of the disease.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with blond ringlets wearing a blue dress walked in the door.

"Hannah…"

She smiled coolly at him.

"Ethan…I thought we'd go get some lunch…it's been so quiet here lately."

Ethan sighed.

"Too quiet…the quiet before the storm."

Hannah just smiled widely as she looked around his office. The photos of the children on the walls…his sister and Amelia…his ex-fiancée….it seemed like a hundred years ago but it'd actually been over a year since he'd seen her.

She'd left suddenly to do some traveling, she said, to ease the tension inside of her that came from staying in one place at a town. He hadn't seen her since but he passed by her house every day he came into town. But the arrival of Hannah, a former actress had kept him quite busy. She'd been part of an traveling entertainment act that had passed through only she had returned. He hadn't been disappointed in that.

"Oh Ethan…I'm sure it's a good thing and with the summer festival soon…it will help the town recover from that awful plague."

Ethan nodded.

"The town needs something to look forward to after the past few months…and it'll be Founder's Day coming up soon enough."

Hannah's eyes sparkled and her hands clasped.

"Oh yes…and I'm on the planning committee for it," she said, "It's just a small one with myself and Grace from the mercantile and Millie, the teller at the bank."

The same one that had been owned by Amelia, her husband more accurately but now had been sold to a group of investors who were buying them up all over the western part of the country.

"It'll put Paradise back on the map…with all the people wanting to come but afraid because of the plague."

Ethan knew that the traffic into town had dried up since news broke that there'd been the quarantine put on it. It'd gotten so quiet since then; he'd spent most of his days riding out on the countryside looking at the scenery. His gun always in its holster, sitting idle…and he returned back in time to pick up the boys after school and take them fishing on the lake…sometimes dinner with Hannah. Then riding back home under a sky crammed with stars all the way to the horizon.

"It'd do the town some good…as long as the riff raff doesn't come back."

She pursed her lips.

"Oh Ethan…it's going to be so much…it'll help people know that Paradise is the more cultured, tamer alternative to some of the neighboring townships."

Ethan sighed knowing that Hannah was referring to Silver Crest. Things had gotten a bit wilder over there since the arrival of some famous folks who showed up some said, to rile people up…especially the women folk.

"You mean Silver Crest. Things are quieting down there since they threatened to call the marshals."

Joseph had told him that last night after returning from riding out with Dakota. The two had become closer friends in the past year especially since Joseph wanted to be a deputy. Ethan had vetoed that saying he needed to go to college. Joseph had said he'd think about it and had taken a job with Doc Tucker helping him keep his books and tending to some of the simpler cases.

He'd made himself a town hero during the plague and Ethan had been so proud of him but he didn't want it going to the boy's head.

"Yes I might be heading that way myself if things heat up any worse…"

Ethan doubted that they would because there was only a certain amount of trouble that could be caused by a band of woman.

* * *

The women started quieting down as soon as the two women walked to the lectern. They were sitting inside what looked to be a schoolhouse only there weren't any children. The blackboard had been used to draft ideas for the plan of discussion.

"We're going to take back our town," one woman said, "It belongs to us…not them."

The women clapped and marveled at Evelyn who ran the mercantile and had refused to pay the protection money first. She had torn up her order right in front of the pair of thugs who had shown up to ask why she was late with her payment.

"So which one of you will be next?"

The women looked at each other. Then another one Annabelle who sold saddles and tack for horses and oxen made by her husband since he'd been nearly killed in a mining explosion…she stuck it her hand slowly at first and then more firmly.

Amelia sat in the back with the journalist who had traveled to these parts by train and then by stagecoach. One of the most famous in her trade, who had already began to make a name for herself by investigating for her stories. Just what was needed to retake the town from Brockton Sinclair and his organized gang.

She turned to the reporter.

"So what do you think?"

Nellie Bly, well that wasn't really her name Amelia knew but that's what everyone called her. Female journalists just like female anything, from bankers to ranchers weren't taken seriously unless there was a man around which made it real tough on the widows.

"I think it's a start."

Amelia sighed. It had taken so much to get to this point. When she'd left Paradise, she left with plenty of money and wanderlust to see the world, hoping to even get to San Francisco and then take a boat to someplace far away. Places she had read about in books and newspapers. She wanted to get far enough away from the life she had left so that the secret she carried no longer burdened. But fate had a funny way of intervening and she'd seen much of that in her life since she'd left Australia to make a new life for herself.

The carriage to the train that would take her to the ocean had broken its wheel off and then…but better not to think about that.

"You've already worked so hard I can see that Amelia," Nellie said, "It'll tell a great story to readers as soon as I can my editor to see that."

Amelia knew that Nellie had struggled to get some of her stories to print, as she was still waiting to see if she could find that big one that would blaze her byline from coast to coast.

"All we want is this town back," she said, "He breaks us, he'll just move on to the next one…"

She knew that the town she had left, the one she both hated and loved would be one of the next to be visited by Brock and his gang.

"He's going to retaliate if the merchants don't pay him."

Amelia looked at Nellie.

"You mean the merchant's wives. The men are all damaged from the mine."

Most of the men had either died in explosions or were weakened by illness that robbed them of their breath, their energy and often their lives. So the women had to step up to keep their families and the town going and then into this, had stepped a ruthless group of con artists turned criminals who kept those in Silver Crest under a vice.

"What about you being mayor…?"

Amelia paused. The women had already asked her to do that but she couldn't, she'd only been here a little over a year. Many of the others had built longer roots into the town's fabric. Evelyn, Annabelle and some of the others would be better.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying…once this fight starts being won."

She had thought about moving on with her travels and she had thought about returning home. But she didn't know where home was exactly. She dreamed about one place at night where people lived that had been…family. But the friends she had made her, the women and their families they needed her too.

"That could be a long time…are you ready for that?"

Amelia had thought about that too.

"Yes…Yes I am. I've been a fighter all my life…my father taught me how to fight and that's what I'm going to do."

Then she stopped talking because her ears had picked up something…the other women stopped to listen too. She thought she heard the sound of hoof beats not far outside the window. She looked outside into the darkness and then her eyes squinting as she saw them.

Three of them on horseback…one of them holding something that glowed.

"Everyone hit the floor…now…"

The other women did so in unison knocking down some desks in their rush. But Amelia had just gotten down when she heard the glass shattering and then a blast of heat around her. The room was already going up in flames as the women looked at each other.

But they knew what to do, they didn't panic. The past year had taught them so much. They rushed to the back exit and after pushing the door open; they ran out into the warm spring night. Amelia collapsed on the grass and covered her head with Nellie next to her as an explosion rocked what had been the schoolhouse. She looked up through the smoky haze that showed up in a sudden stream of moonlight through the trees and saw the men in horses ride quickly away, their faces hidden.

She ducked as shrapnel went flying and when she glanced up again they were gone.

* * *

Ethan had seen the kids off to school, while he met Dakota in the marshal's office. Another quiet day, hotter than the last one loomed…another day to pick up the boys after school and catch more fish for dinner…maybe Dakota could join them.

But the younger man just shook his head.

"Damn explosion hit Silver Crest…a schoolhouse…it's never a quiet moment there."

Ethan furrowed his brow as he sipped some coffee.

"The women's group again…?"

Dakota made a face.

"You mean those damn suffragettes."

Ethan studied Dakota's face seeing his displeasure. He himself didn't care what the women did, if they wanted the vote, more power to them and more responsibility. But if they used violence…it just made no damn sense.

"I'm not sure it's the vote they want," he said, "It might be something else…the mine's closure hit that town hard…at least Paradise's got something else."

Dakota sighed.

"It'll make our job harder if we have to go over there…or if they get the women here all riled up."

Ethan bit back a smile. That reminded him of a certain someone…but the fire had gone right out of Paradise when she had taken off.

"Not likely to happen here," he said, "The women are happy enough to organize the next social event."

Dakota nodded.

"Claire thought about helping out…when school's done and we get to talking…"

Ethan put up his hand.

"Now hold on there…I hadn't agreed to let you marry her. She's too young and she's going to school this fall."

"I know that...she put her foot down and I know she meant it."

Ethan had to smile at that too. No one ever made Claire do something she didn't want or feel ready to do. She's skipped a grade or two and graduated before Christmas…mostly because with the teacher getting married and moving out of Paradise, they needed her to fill in until they could find someone permanent. She and Joseph were now only a year apart in their studies but she'd probably get to college before he even made up his mind.

George rushed into the room. Ethan folded his arms looking at his nephew sternly.

"What you doing outside of class?"

George just looked at him.

"Kids are making fun of me and Ben because our sister's teaching."

"You know that's just until summer."

George sighed dramatically…god he'd grown an inch or two. He'd wind up being the tallest in the family the rate he'd been growing even before he hit his teens.

"I know…but it's still not fair."

"George…life's not always going to be fair. You live in my house, my rules right? Now those rules include never missing schooling so you best head back to class before you're missed..and the teacher comes looking for the marshal to find you."

"But…"

"George...now…"

His shoulders sagged and he turned around to head back to the school building. Dakota shook his hea.d

"You're just too strict Ethan…missing one day won't hurt him."

Ethan shook his head.

"Can't let him slide…he missed quite a bit of schooling when he got sick."

They both looked up as the mayor, Steve Cashton walked into the room. He smiled at both men who were never that thrilled to see him.

"Quiet here lately…no crime. I like it that way."

Ethan looked over at Dakota.

"We're in a lull period but it could pass."

"It better not…at least not until after the festival. We need something to put Paradise back on the map and convince people that the plague is history."

Ethan leaned back in his chair and listened to him do his spiel.

"We don't want what's going on in Silver Crest to spread to our fine wholesome town…maybe it's time to keep an eye on what's happening there. My gracious, a schoolhouse just blew sky high."

Ethan sighed.

"It won't spread here…whatever is going on there is their business."

The mayor leaned closer.

"Not if it spreads here…I think you should think about wiring the sheriff and see if he needs any help."

Ethan made a face.

"The new guy…Brock didn't catch the last name…he's from someplace east but he promised a lot of changes."

"He might need some help if the town catches fire…"

"It's not that bad," Ethan said, "but we will keep an eye on it and wire this Brock character if it gets any worse."

He looked over to Dakota who nodded for extra emphasis. The mayor just looked at them adjusted his suit and then left them alone. Ethan's eyes wandered to where a message had just come in and went to read it.

"The sheriff said that the schoolhouse blowing up was an accident. No need for alarm or outside assistance. Silver Crest will take care of its own business."

Dakota sighed.

"You believe them?"

Ethan paused for a moment.

"Ask me that later…let's see how this plays out before jumping in the midst of it like unwelcome guests okay?"

Dakota nodded and then the two of them got up to go get some lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire shook her head at Ben chasing George around the barnyard. Chickens went scattering everywhere when they were supposed to be rounded up. Times had been tough since the plague and she'd seen fewer and fewer students return to classes once the school had been reopened than she'd expected.

"George, Ben stop messing around," she said, "Get them back in the coop."

George just looked at her.

"They don't want to go…and Uncle Ethan said it wasn't my fault."

Ben sighed, looking forlorn.

"It was my fault."

George nodded.

"Your fault, not mine."

Claire sighed.

"Just get them back in the coop and we'll settle whose fault it is later…dinner's almost on the table."

Ben and George tried to round up the chickens while Ethan went out to go look at one of the horses who had gone lame after catching a rock in its foot. John Taylor had advised him to get Joseph to make a poultice for it and it seemed to be working. It'd been a tough day…not the bass fishing part of it with the boys who were supposed to be catching the hens that one of them let out but he felt on edge more and more with each passing day. He had always been a man of action, often immediate, gut driven, spur of the moment decision making back when he'd been a gunslinger.

Now, the days were so damn quiet after the epidemic had burned itself out and the town started returning to normal. He knew with the hot summer months coming, it'd be a matter of time before the riff raff returned to try to take advantage of the town people.

He heard the sound of hoof beats and saw Hannah drive up in her carriage. He remembered that he had invited her to dinner. She'd be bringing some dessert that she'd picked up at the new baked good shop. Mr. Lee had a brother who had once worked building the railroad but had been injured in an explosion so now he started his own business. It'd been one of the last things Amelia had done before leaving town.

He helped Hannah out of her carriage and she looked around.

"Land sakes…what are all those hens doing?"

He watched as George and Ben nearly collided trying to herd them in one direction.

"Ben…George…time to clean up for dinner," he said, "I'll have Joseph get them in there."

Joseph had just come out to check the horse and shook his head.

"I'll do my best…but after dinner I got to go back into town and work on some files."

He seemed to like his job working with Doc Tucker and the money he earned went to his education when he'd be ready to go.

Hannah sighed.

"So how were things today?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"The usual…quiet…there were some wires coming in late on Silver Crest."

She groaned.

"What a place of heathens…to blow up their own school like that."

Ethan didn't know how to respond to that but he did know if it got much worse, he and Dakota would be riding there to help the sheriff keep order.

"We don't know what happened exactly," he said, "but there's been a lot of unrest there…and they're keeping us posted in case they need our help or any comes down this way."

Hannah headed with him to the house.

"I heard it's a bunch of those…suffragettes wreaking chaos on our way of life."

He frowned.

"I thought it'd make you happy…to get the vote."

She looked pained.

"Oh Ethan…I'm happy enough with what I got," she said, "My own business…left to me by my father of course and plenty of nice things…why would I want more people to vote to change all that?"

He supposed she had a point but none of the women in Paradise really seemed to talk much about what was going on in other places and with Silver Crest…somehow it didn't seem to really be about suffrage. They walked inside the house and Claire was putting the food on the table. It smelled delicious but she'd always been a good cook even before she came to live with him.

They all sat down at the table, gave thanks for such a fine meal and then started eating.

* * *

Amelia looked over at Annabelle while Nellie jotted notes. They'd been to the sheriff after the school blew up and Carlton didn't seem much interested in the fact that some men on horseback had tried to kill them.

Or at least stop their meetings which until that night, they thought had been clandestine. Someone must have told or been overheard talking about them. The town had been like that, no one was sure now who to trust. Brock had bought off some people with promises of more prosperity but then so far not much had materialized. The only one who seemed to get richer was him and his gang. She suspected that Carlton was in with him already. She knew he had deputies that worked all over the region but that he took care of most everything.

"You ready for your speech in front of Town Hall?"

Amelia didn't think she should be giving it, being a newcomer but none of the other women had volunteered. The explosion had shaken them up, put the fear of further loss into families that had already seen too much of that. Nellie had wired back some information to the cluster of newspapers that would tell their story.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Annabelle sighed.

"They're talking about whether or not to call in the neighboring marshals."

Amelia's brows arched slightly. She knew that would mean Paradise…and Ethan. But she also knew that the town was recovering from the plague that had hit the region, Paradise worse than Silver Crest or anywhere else. He wouldn't have the time or manpower to deal with anything outside. It'd been enough to know that he and the children had weathered the crisis well and that the town was getting back on its feet.

But she knew she could never see him. She knew if she did she could never keep the truth from him. She rubbed her forehead where the patchwork of silvery lines above one eye still remained. But she returned her focus to what she had to do here.

"Then we'll worry about that when it happens…and not all of them can be bought."

Nellie looked up from her writing.

"Oh? You have some honest lawmen in these parts?"

Amelia nodded.

"One…and he'll never be turned."

The reporter's brow knit in question.

"Who?"

"Ethan Cord from Paradise…he was doing the job before it was official."

"Have you thought about contacting him," Nellie said, "Having him come out here and talk to the sheriff?"

Many times, Amelia thought to herself.

"No…no it wouldn't help…more marshals will just complicate things…it could be more dangerous."

Nellie pursed her lips.

"More dangerous than an exploding schoolhouse…?"

Amelia nodded, much more dangerous.

"We….we just have to keep to our strategy."

Annabelle sighed.

"We'd better finalize it then," she said, "and have a plan for if Brock's men try to come and shut us up."

Another woman, Emily sighed.

"In a town square, won't we be safe?"

Amelia knew there was no guarantee of that; no place was safe after all. But they knew what they had to do.

* * *

Ethan walked Hannah out to her carriage after dinner. It had been a pleasant meal and she'd been good company but he didn't they'd move beyond a polite friendship. Though she kept trying to push him into formally courting her…when he just didn't want to do that…

"So I'll see you in town tomorrow."

He nodded as she looked down at him from the carriage.

"She's not coming back you know," she said, "Why would she?"

He blinked his eyes.

"I know that…but you don't just forget something like that…at least I don't."

She nodded crisply.

"Okay then but you need to focus on the here and now," she said, "and this summer we'll have time to spend together and we seem to be compatible."

He cleared his throat. Compatible…now he'd never been one where a word like that would come into play. But then until a couple years ago, he'd never imagined he'd be staying in one place long enough to run a homestead and looking after the children.

Life had a funny way of changing everything in a split second.

"I might be called out to what's going on in Silver Crest if it gets worse."

She sighed. '

"They need to just send in some militia to enforce the law on those rabble rousers. It's going to impact Paradise if those wanting to do business with it think we're all like that."

"Shouldn't be that bad…"

She gathered up the reins.

"I don't know Ethan…something's got to be done to tame this region once and for all," she said, "We just can't have rebellions popping up like this because someone doesn't like a system of laws."

"We don't know what's going on," he said, "Sometimes those enforcing the laws are wrong."

Her jaw dropped.

"Is that what you think," she said, "You're the marshal and you're talking like that?"

He sighed, wondering why she was getting all ruffled up.

"I'm not…and I do believe that enforcing the law is important but I'm not going to jump to conclusions about what's going on there anymore than I would here."

She clucked to her horses and started to leave.

"See you later Ethan…"

He watched her go before heading back to the house but something stopped him. He turned around knowing who he'd see before he noticed John Taylor walking up to him from the darkness.

"Hi…"

His bond with the Indian hermit was as tight as with anyone but seeing him made him wary because among other things, John Taylor warned of danger.

"Ethan…"

They looked at each other, in the quiet.

"What's going on that I need to know about?"

John smiled at him.

"Why do you assume that?"

"Because I know that look…"

John nodded.

"There's unrest in these parts."

"I know that…but it's not our problem," Ethan said, "We've got enough problems."

"This might be our problem," John said, "or at least the town's."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

John paused.

"There are some shady characters that are trying to make themselves richer off of those who've already lost so much."

"Silver Crest…"

After all, it wasn't news to Ethan what that town and its people had lived through with the mines.

"Bad men…posed as the law Ethan," he said, "and some people are standing up to it."

Ethan felt the prickle on the back of his neck….he'd had this sense that there was more to it.

"If they lose…it'll spread and it'll come to Paradise…"

Ethan rubbed his forehead, just what they needed after the plague had finally left them.

"Who's trying to stop it?"

John smiled again.

"The town's women, the only people strong enough to stand…they've got that famous writer, Nellie Bly there writing about it."

Ethan had heard of her.

"So this isn't about suffrage?"

John shook his head.

"It's about survival…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia woke up and got ready for her job at the restaurant. She cleaned the tables and took the orders for the customers. Mostly regulars but some from out of town just passing through as well…a lot different than what she used to do but it kept her busy. Kept her mind busiest of all which suited her because she didn't like to think much about the past…better to focus on the future and the fight ahead.

Brock and a couple of his men came in the restaurant and were quickly seated. Whereas sometimes other customers had to wait, he and his party were dealt with immediately. Amelia knew that Charlotte and her husband Earl ran the restaurant below where they lived and it'd been a struggle since Earl had taken sick with whatever robbed the men's breath. Bertha, the cook fried chicken and made mashed potatoes heaping with gravy for the men.

Amelia went to take it to their table. When Brock saw her, he tipped his hat.

"Morning Amelia…my you're looking quite fine…"

She didn't think so, dressed simply in a cotton dress and apron like the rest of them. But she knew she had to act polite while working. She didn't want to make trouble for Earl and Charlotte who still paid the protection money.

"You're looking awfully busy this morning."

He smiled at her but his eyes just studied her with such scrutiny, it made the perspiration dampen the nape of her neck.

"Yes…Yes just paying the merchants a visit to see how business is doing."

She sighed, after placing his tray of chicken and fixings in front of him.

"Business is slow…you know that the plague's kept visitors away from here."

Brock shook his head.

"I know no such thing," he said, "Places outside of here…like Paradise…that's where people got sick and died. We were spared."

"Maybe from that plague…but you know that most of the men were sick from the mines."

He scowled.

"Nothing wrong with the damn mines," he said, "In fact, I'm thinking about reopening them and putting people back to work."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think that's a good idea," she said, "They were closed for a reason…because they were unsafe."

He stared at her.

"The whole world's unsafe…as you should know."

She did and she looked away from him for a moment but what he was suggesting…There had been plenty of times in her life when she'd been out to make money…when she wondered if she might want too much. But then she'd moved to Paradise…

Where she used to live for a while but now she was here in Silver Crest.

"I'd like to talk to you some more about it," he said, "Why don't you drop by my office?"

"I'm…busy…"

He studied her again.

"Oh I know you are but I still would like to talk to you."

She paused.

"I don't think there's anything left to talk about it Mr. Sinclair."

"I'm the law in this town, Mrs. Lawson."

"Only because you say you are," she said, "and you have men to back you up but what you don't have is the legal authority. The marshal…"

"Is reporting to me, in fact he'll be meeting me for lunch."

Amelia saw him approach, Carlton and he smiled at Brock and she knew he was right.

* * *

Ethan rode out to town and once again passed her house. He glanced at it and then continued on to where he'd meet Dakota. The man had been pestering him about courting Claire and he'd told him her education came first. He knew that's what her mother would want. That's what Claire wanted too although Ethan knew she had feelings for his main deputy.

Dakota had the coffee when Ethan arrived.

"So what's going on," Ethan said, "Anything on the wire."

Dakota sat down next to the desk.

"Nothing here…damn it's too quiet too long," he said, "but I guess in a month or so I won't be complaining about that."

Ethan knew that was the truth. When things picked up in Paradise and they would, both men and the other deputies would have their hands full.

"Oh there was something from Carlton, he's the marshal out in Silver Crest…"

Ethan sat at his desk.

"What'd he want?"

"He said he appreciated our offer but that he doesn't need any outsiders right now."

Ethan arched a brow.

"Outsiders…?"

Dakota shrugged.

"You know how some of these towns are Ethan…Paradise is no different. We like to handle our own trouble."

"But people are blowing up schoolhouses there and there's people clashing in the streets."

"Exaggeration Carlton said…he blamed it on some muckraking woman."

Ethan nodded.

"Nellie Bly…"

"You know her?"

"No…but Amelia mentioned her more than once," he said, "Reading her stories and how she helped people."

"Well Carlton sent a note earlier that she and some others were raising a ruckus over nothing…but they'd soon have it under control."

"Hope so…don't want anything like that here."

Dakota put his coffee mug down.

"Silver Crest seen a lot of hard times…"

"No different than Paradise when the mines don't bring the jobs."

Both men had seen what happened when the mines shut down or reduced their production, the impact that had on those who worked there. Men who already lived on the edge already had broken different rules. He'd gotten the tar kicked out of him by out of work miners more than once.

"Well like you said, I hope there's no trouble," Dakota said, "but maybe we should ride on over there."

"We wouldn't be welcome," Ethan said, "Carlton said he could handle it. He sees us trying to interfere…"

"We could just drop by for a visit," Dakota said, "You could buy something for the ranch…"

Ethan cast him a stern look.

"No Dakota…soon enough we'll have our own problems here."

Dakota crossed his arms.

"You are getting soft?"

Ethan gritted his teeth.

"No I'm not getting soft…but I'm not looking to crowd a man out like it's a barn dance either. Marshals respect other marshals and their judgment when it comes to knowing whether they need outside help or not…and Carlton says not."

Dakota leaned back in his chair and Ethan knew the younger man was impatient. It wasn't his nature to idle and do nothing and he knew that if action didn't come to Paradise soon, Dakota would go and find it.

He'd been that same way when he'd been younger. But he was older now, he had a ranch to run and kids to raise.

"You thinking you're settled aren't you?"

Ethan looked over at him.

"Got my ranch and kids but I've got a job to do too and I'll do it."

He knew he could still outshoot most anyone around but he also knew he couldn't always reach for the gun first. That lesson had been drilled into him more than once, painfully in some cases.

"What about a woman?"

He sighed.

"What about it…I'm too damn busy."

Dakota chuckled.

"No man is too damn busy…what about Hannah?"

Ethan picked up a wanted poster of a bank robber who probably was half way to the border by now.

"She's a nice lady but like I said, my life's too busy."

"You miss her don't you?"

Ethan looked up sharply at Dakota because he didn't have to ask for what he meant.

"She's gone and she's out there enjoying the world…having those adventures she wanted…Paradise wasn't where she wanted to be."

"I don't know about that," Dakota said, "She seemed happy enough…of course probably waiting for you to figure it out."

"Figure what out," Ethan said, "She…me…we were never going to work out Dakota. We're too different."

"Right about that…she's a lot smarter than you for one thing…"

Ethan shot him a direct look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…just that I think she left for other reasons," Dakota said, "It was right after that man…"

Ah that, Ethan remembered but he didn't want to think about it. But she had taken off without warning and he had thought it had been to break away from the town…and the people holding her back. Could he have been wrong?

"She's better off now…wherever she went."

Dakota tilted his head clearly enjoying himself.

"I don't know about that," he said, "maybe she needed to get away for another reason."

Maybe, Ethan thought but so much time had passed. Nothing could be done about it, didn't even know where she'd gone. Maybe she'd met someone else, even gotten married.

His gut didn't like that much but he did want her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. He got up out of his chair.

"We got to get going," he said, "if only to see how quiet it is today."

* * *

Nellie looked over at Amelia.

"He's got some powerful connections," she said, "I think they're from south."

"It doesn't matter," Amelia said, "We can't let them keep doing this to this town and so we've got to stick to the plan."

"What if they don't let us," Annabelle asked, "They got a lot of power."

"So do we…and we got numbers if we all stand up together."

Evelyn sighed.

"Okay we'll meet at the town square at noon tomorrow and make our stand."


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan rode out to through the countryside beyond the town limits. Dakota had gotten on his own gelding and went with him. The sun shone down on the lake as they rode past it, on the way to the main road leading to the next townships. It'd grown wider before the plague had hit with increased traffic to Paradise and other places but when the illness came…traffic had slowed and now patches of grass split up the road.

"Nice day…"

Ethan sighed. Dakota didn't have to say that it was quiet too. They rode through the dirt kicking it up until they reached a grove of trees.

"Hey what's over there?"

Ethan looked over and saw a man fussing with his horse.

"Need some help?"

They rode up to where he stood. He was an older map, with salt and pepper hair and a beard.

"No, what you a marshal…?"

Ethan looked over at Dakota.

"Yeah…you say that…you dropping in for a visit?"

The man just looked at both of them.

"Bass fishing's great back there," Ethan said, "Been plenty of fish since the plague."

The man smiled and then went to get something out of his saddle bag. Ethan almost went for his gun, nice to know his reflexes were still intact. He looked over at Dakota and noticed he was just as wary.

"Would you like some lunch…I've got some ale cooling in the stream over there."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"No…we just wondering what you're doing in these parts but if you're just passing through…"

The man sighed.

"My name's Stuart Brewster and I'm not really traveling anywhere specific."

Ethan arched his brow.

"You're not?"

Stuart shook his head.

"No I'm mainly leaving some place."

"Where from…?"

Ethan thought he knew the answer before the guy said it.

"Silver Crest…did you hear they blew up a schoolhouse?"

Ethan sighed.

"I did hear something about that," he said, "We offered our assistance but Carlton the marshal there said he didn't need help."

Stuart spat at the ground.

"Just goes to show they'll pin a badge on anyone…worthless bucket of warm…"

Ethan put up his hand.

"I heard that he was appointed just last year…after some gun fight with some mobsters."

Stuart waved his hand.

"Pure fiction…else why would he act like he's at home with them?"

Ethan's muscles tightened as he looked at the man.

"What do you mean…at home with them?"

Stuart stared at him directly.

"I mean what I said," he said, "There's some rough characters who rode into town about a year ago…they now run the place."

Ethan shot a look at Dakota.

"They run all kinds of rackets…make the merchants pay them money…you know crime's been up in town and the business owners pay extra for security."

"Doesn't the marshal provide that?"

The man looked a bit uneasy.

"Yes but…there's only so many deputies to stop crime from happening and like I told you, it's been way up."

The man walked back to the embers of what must have been a fire with his coffee pot on top of them.

"Lots of break ins, robberies and hoodlums…none of them ever get caught but soon after Brock Sinclair and his men drop by businesses asking for more money."

Dakota sighed.

"Sounds like a racket…wonder how many of those committing the crimes are on this guys' payroll…could be that's why they never get caught."

The man poured himself some more coffee to go with his lunch which looked like a biscuit with some stringy meat inside of it. But both Dakota and Ethan shook their heads. He just shrugged and took a bit of his meal.

"Might want to drop a line to Carlton about it…"

Stuart snorted.

"Yeah…good luck there…sometimes he's with Brock when he's hitting these merchants up."

Ethan knew that there'd been plenty of times that when locals were being squeezed for protection money; often the law was either involved or looking the other way. He wondered where Carlton fell. It's not like he really knew the guy except by reputation.

"What about the explosions…the schoolhouse."

"They say it's a group of troublemakers, but they're just a bunch of women. They've been making a bunch of noise about the new security…taxes. A couple of out of town women got them all fired up."

"Heard Nellie Bly dropped by to do some stories," Dakota said, "My…"

He looked over at Ethan who shot him a look.

"My…friend enjoys reading them."

Meaning Claire but that'd been a habit she picked up from Amelia.

"The other woman, she doesn't even sound like she's from around here," Stuart continued, "showed up a year ago they say after a wagon accident. Before they showed up, everything was fine."

Ethan thought quickly. Wondering who exactly was the real problem here. The group of men who Stuart said had taken advantage of the town's people to shake money out of them and a group of women using violence in response. Carlton was going to have his hands full with both.

* * *

Nellie had sent another story out over the wire before Carlton came to talk to her. She'd come out of the wire room after Nichole had helped her and both she and Amelia looked up at the marshal.

"So what are you two ladies up to?"

Amelia folded her arms.

"She sent a story to her editor on what happened at the schoolhouse."

He took a step closer.

"And what happened?"

"Someone threw fire at it," Amelia said, "and we barely made it out alive."

"Accident…that's what my report read."

That didn't surprise her but it wasn't the truth.

"It was no accident…we heard hoof beats and men's voices outside the building just before it happened."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What were you all doing there at night anyway?"

Amelia looked back at him.

"Starting a women's social club," she said, "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing to keep out of the men's hair?"

Carlton shook his head at them.

"You've been causing trouble that's what," he said, "and you ever since you got here."

"I know how I got here…"

He chuckled.

"Well…like I told you then…"

She looked away from him and focused on Nellie.

"Did you get the story out?"

Nellie looked up at her.

"Yes I did and they could be setting type right now."

Carlton looked uneasy at her words.

"Nah…they won't print it. It aint none true."

Amelia smiled.

"Which part of it," she said, "the part where Brock's gang have been hitting up the merchants or the part where some of his men probably blew up the schoolhouse?"

His eyes turned beady.

"Now hold on…those are some mighty serious charges you just made against the businessman who's turning this town around."

"He's grifting this town, can't you see that?"

Carlton just touched his hat, looking at her.

"What I see is a bunch of hysterical women trying to create trouble in a town that's seen enough hardship with the mine…"

Amelia listened to him and wondered not for the first time if he was closer to Brock than she knew. But if he were a marshal, how could they get to him? Through money, or promises of power?

"I heard that you're having a meeting in the town square today."

She set her chin.

"Yes I heard that too."

"You best cancel it then and any thoughts of holding one, best put it out of your mind right now."

She folded her arms.

"And if we don't…?"

He sighed shaking his head.

"Then there's going to be trouble…"

* * *

Ethan and Dakota left the man after watching him eat lunch and headed on back to the ranch. Dakota wanted to drop in on Claire and found out how she'd passed her day teaching school. Summer being around the corner, he knew she'd be ready for a break.

He also knew that Ethan would keep a watchful eye over him around Claire but then if he were in his position he might do the same thing.

They tied the horses up and headed inside the house where Claire had dinner started. Dakota went and gave her a peck on the cheek. Not what he wanted but he didn't want to be escorted out the door either. He hoped Hannah would be there as least as a distraction and she was sitting in the living area on a worn chair.

"So you're back…and I just got out of one of the meetings…good timing…"

Ethan pecked her on the cheek and then went to go put his gun away. Dakota went with Claire to go fetch Ben and George who were out doing chores.

"So how was your day?"

"Quiet…"

She took a deep breath.

"You know Ethan…someone looks like they might be buying up the Lawson house."

His brows arched something inside him tugged but he'd grown used to it. He still missed her but she wasn't coming back.

"Who…?"

"Oh some investors who are going from town to town looking for places to drop their money," she said, "and you know real estate's real cheap right now especially here."

He knew that and he also knew that Amelia could find a whole team of lawyers to handle the sale if needed. She was probably far away from it…and them.

"Maybe I should buy it…"

That gave him a start.

"No…are you sure that's something you want to do?"

She smiled.

"It's a nice place…needs some work but has a lot of potential…and it's in a perfect spot," she said, "It might make a good inn actually."

"But…"

"Ethan…she's not coming back. Why should she? If I had been in her shoes I'd had done the same thing…except leaving you of course."

He sighed. It hadn't been that simple for either of them. The broken engagement yet he felt they'd started making progress…and then she decided to take off one day.

"I just don't think it's something to do rashly Hannah…those investors might want to pay a lot more money."

She flashed her eyes at him.

"I really like the place and it's not up to you," she said, "although I wish you'd support me…like you did her."

She looked flushed and he knew he upset her without meaning it.

"Okay…if it's what you really want," he said, "after all it's just a house."

The children came in then and they all sat down for dinner and Ethan listened as they talked about their day but his mind wandered as he wondered where she might be. What she might be doing and who she might be with…as the sky darkened outside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan looked up from where he'd been handling one of his new horses in the pasture and shouldn't have been surprised to see John Taylor walking towards him. He just appeared out of nowhere sometimes usually when someone needed to talk to him or use his medical skills to save a life.

"Hi…what brings you to my ranch?"

John smiled in that way he had that made Ethan wonder if he knew a secret.

"No real reason…thought it was a beautiful day for a walk."

Ethan looked at him carefully.

"You sure about that," he said, "I mean that's how you usually start talking and then you bring something up."

John looked out at the meadow where the yearling cavorted.

"Nice animal…you just buy it?"

Ethan nodded.

"The younger boys need horses to get around now."

"Sound purchase," John said, "You heading into town today?"

"Of course, even if not much is going on," Ethan said, "Still got to do my job."

John shook his head.

"Bad trouble down the ways," he said, "you know about Silver Crest?"

Ethan sighed.

"Course I know about it but it's not my problem."

John nodded.

"You're right…"

Problem was Ethan didn't know exactly what he meant by that.

"Damn right…I've got enough area to watch over here in case all that trouble spills over."

John tilted his head.

"You know you seem to know an awful lot," he said, "so if you don't want to get involved then you're probably right to stay out of it."

Ethan set his mouth in a fine line.

"Carlton the marshal wired me and said he didn't need any assistance."

John paused.

"I can understand why…I just can't understand why you're taking it at face value."

Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"And what does that mean…are you saying that Carlton's not being upfront about what's going on?"

John shrugged.

"I'm saying that the trouble started not long after he showed up for the job."

"But he's a decorated war hero…"

John just smiled again and the hairs on the back of Ethan's neck prickled because he knew where he was being led.

"So what's really going on then?"

"He's sent for some men of his own," John said, "and today it's going to end one way or another…"

Ethan didn't wonder how John knew all of this because the man had his ways of getting information and he'd never been wrong yet.

"But from what I understand it's the women raising the uproar."

John nodded.

"The way I heard it they didn't start it," he said, "Some men bought out a large interest and then started hitting the business owners with what you folks call taxes."

"That's how towns generate money to pay for services," Ethan said, "and Silver Crest's seen some pretty hard times lately. Though Dakota and I did meet a man who told us about what sounds like a protection racket being run."

"The women are barely able to make it to feed their families," John said, "The men are all ailing from what was in the mines."

Ethan had heard that too but not about this group of men that had ridden in to take over. But if they were taking advantage of the townspeople then where was Carlton?

"I got work to do here…and Hannah's setting to buy Amelia's house and wants my support."

John arched his brow.

"Amelia's selling her house?"

Ethan nodded.

"It's been sitting there long enough," he said, "and Hannah's set on buying it."

John sighed.

"I thought she'd be back by now."

"I didn't…I think she's probably out there living the life she's been dreaming about…the one I couldn't give her."

John looked at him.

"That's what she said she was doing when she left…"

"Why yeah she told me nothing could ever make her stay…because she got it in her head that I was going to die and leave her alone to bring up the kids…she said she couldn't handle it."

John grew pensive and that always put Ethan on edge.

"I see…well I took Amelia for a lot of things but I never took her for a liar…"

Ethan blinked his eyes and just stared at the Indian.

* * *

Amelia and Nellie stood with the other women in the town square. Some of them had brought their children although their husbands hadn't wanted it. But then most of the men were too weak to even leave their homes.

They stood there while Evelyn took the petition with all their names on it to give to Brock.

"You ready to speak," Evelyn asked.

"It shouldn't be me," Amelia said, "I still think it should be you or Annabelle or one of the others."

Evelyn shook her head.

"No we all want you to do it."

"But I'm not from here," Amelia said, "I'm what some might call foreign."

Annabelle smiled.

"Doesn't matter…you might not have been here long but you're one of us."

Amelia felt warmth inside her at the woman's words. When she had first arrived, she'd been in no shape to do much. Kristin walked up to her, one of Evelyn's children her eldest.

"I think you'll do good Mrs. Lawson…"

Amelia smiled back at the young girl.

"Thank you…"

She began to walk up to the makeshift podium looking out at the crowd of women and children that had joined them.

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you for coming out…We're here to talk about what happened the other night at the schoolhouse…"

Brock stood with Carlton looking out at the assembly.

"Look at them all out there, in their dresses and petticoats…can't even get a meal at a restaurant right now."

Carlton pulled at his shirt.

"I did read something on one of those leaflets about them stopping work," he said, "I heard that's been done in other places."

Brock shook his head.

"Not in my town…my investors are getting nervous."

"You mean your gang, don't you," Carlton said, "Look I'm here to keep the peace and if I need to break up this assembly to do so I will, but we both know why."

"Yes we do marshal and we both know that some of those women rabble-rousers have better uses than making speeches."

"We don't allow that type of operation in this town…"

Brock laughed derisively.

"You're the only mining town that didn't," he said, "and that's your problem. Well I'm thinking that the mine's been closed enough, these men need to be put to work and the women…they need to have some way of spending their time than in the town square and contributing to the coffers."

"They won't do it," Carlton said, "Most of them were church going folk when we had a church."

Brock sighed.

"Your town is overrun with riff raff and I won't have it," he said, "My men are protecting you for pittance and we need to get this town making money again to pay its bills."

"Your bills…"

"That too…and this has got to stop," Brock said, "Now I called in some reinforcements. They should be here soon…"

"We don't need outsiders…"

"Yes you do…they'll come here, break it up peacefully and they'll arrest anyone who tries to stop them. Then it'll be over and done with and we can work on making Silver Crest grow again…we just have to break up the sticks before they become a bundle…"

Amelia had looked over at Nellie once as she spoke. That gave her the fortitude to continue, as she'd never been one for public speaking. But she knew she owed these women an incredible debt. Evelyn and Kristin stood next to her.

"So what is it going to be," she asked, "Are you…we going to give up everything we've worked hard for in this town to these…thugs?"

The women in the audience cheered and some yelled in the negative.

"Okay then…we're going to take the petition and we'll make sure it gets to the capitol into the public record."

Then the women silenced and she looked up and saw the men arriving on horseback, all carrying weapons. None of them was looking friendly.

They were here to try to stop them.

* * *

"So you are saying that she's a liar then? I never knew her to be one."

John stroked his chin.

"Sometimes lies are told to protect other people…"

Ethan furrowed his brow.

"So what's that mean then," he said, "I might be a bit thick in the head so you're saying she lied."

John paused.

"I'm saying that sometimes people lie because they think people need protecting…"

"Who needs protecting?"

"Or they lie to protect the ones they love."

Then Ethan had his answer.

* * *

The dust cleared over Silver Crest and a few bodies lined the square. Several men and a woman. But the fighting had just begun.

Amelia had ducked when she'd heard the first gunshots. But they hadn't been aimed at anyone not at first. Then she pulled down Kristin with her as Evelyn had blood stain her dress near her shoulder. That's when she knew these men were serious.

"Protect her…"

She looked over at Evelyn's pale face and nodded. She grabbed Kristin and they took off at a run towards what once been a church.

Brock pulled a couple men aside, smiling as they racked up their guns.

"We'll handle this one ourselves…"

Nellie ran to the telegraph office and slammed the door behind her, pushing a heavy chest against it. The woman, Lucinda looked at her puzzled from under a desk.

"What…?"

"Just help me get word out…"

"What's all this shooting going on," Lucinda said, "What you women gone and done now?"

Nellie shook her head.

"It's Brock and his men…they're shooting at people in the town square. Some men came out of the homes to protect the women…just let me get it out before they start cutting the wires."

"They wouldn't do that…"

"Quick…hurry…"

"Where do you want to send it?"

"As many places as you…everywhere…"

That's what Lucinda did, she sent them out in snippets and Nellie knew that soon enough they'd go far and wide but would help come in time?

* * *

Ethan looked up from where he'd saddled his horse to head into town and heard the sound of hoof beats rushing at him. Dakota was riding toward him at full gallop. His horse slid to a stop and he looked at Ethan. Claire had come out with some lunch for Ethan to take with him.

"Dakota what is it?"

He tipped his hat at her and then looked at Ethan.

"Some telegrams have been coming in…strange ones about Silver Crest. Shooting in the streets…"

"From Carlton…?"

Dakota shook his head.

"No…from that reporter lady…the one who's written all those stories…"

Claire's face lit up.

"Oh Nellie Bly, what'd she say?"

Dakota's face sobered up.

"People have been killed including women…and several of the women are holed up in the church…and there's some kind of army there."

"Too soon for the federal marshal to act…"

Dakota shook his head.

"Not them…this one's private."

Ethan thought quickly.

"Best we get to town quick and find out what's going on there…"

Claire 's voice interjected.

"I'm going with you," she said, "some of my students have family that way and I want to know what to tell them."

"Claire it's not safe if we have to go there…"

"We're just going into town for now Uncle Ethan," she said, "besides I can handle myself…and I'm old enough now…"

Dakota and Ethan looked at each other.

"Joseph can watch the boys," Ethan said, "They could take care of the ranch."

Claire nodded.

"Now that's settled, I'll just get my horse…"

The two men watched her go. Dakota chuckled.

"Some man's going to have his hands full with her."

Ethan just shot him a warning look as he got on his horse. Claire came out to join them on the horse that Amelia had left behind and they sped off into town.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan reached the sheriff's office first then Dakota and Claire behind him. They got off their horses and then went into the office. Sarah, one of the women who worked the telegraph stood there as if she'd been waiting for them.

"What is it," Ethan asked.

She sighed.

"You got a wire from a woman up in Silver Crest," she said, "It's odd how they keep coming in five minute intervals."

"What do they say?"

She handed them to him and he started reading through them. Claire knit her brows.

"What is it Uncle Ethan?"

"It's that Bly woman," he said, "She said that some of the women and children went into the schoolhouse. They've got armed men all around it. Some sort of standoff."

Dakota and Claire just looked at him.

"So we are going to ride on out there without waiting for Carlton?"

Ethan kept looking through the telegrams.

"She said there's been some shots fired…but doesn't know from where?"

Claire's eyes widened.

"Why would anyone do such a thing," she said, "and why haven't they asked for help?"

Ethan sighed.

"I don't know but Dakota and I'll head on out there," he said, "and we'll find out what's going on and how we can help."

"I'm coming with you…"

Ethan put up his hand.

"No Claire…I need you to go ride back to the ranch," he said, "and tell the boys I'm going out of town."

She looked pained.

"I'll be fine…I can take care of myself and I can help."

Dakota turned to Ethan.

"She can stay on the outskirts…there shouldn't be any trouble there and I know an old miner and his wife who can help."

Ethan nodded.

"Okay, we'd better get moving…"

They rode across the countryside, through glens of trees, flatlands and through some foothills. Ethan saw the remnants of the mines in the mountainside and knew they were approaching. They stopped for a light meal, sitting under a large tree. Claire had packed up some biscuits with meat and they were able to drink water from a nearby stream.

"All those mines got shut down," she asked, as she cleaned up.

Dakota nodded.

"All the men got too sick to work," he said, "and the conditions deteriorated so they had to close them down. Town never recovered after that."

"Isn't there anything else they could have done?"

Dakota shrugged.

"There's a whole line of industries tied up with mining…specialty stores selling gear….claim staking, cashing out and then there's the entertainment…"

"She doesn't need to know about that part…"

Claire smiled.

"I already know Uncle Ethan…remember when Amelia explained it?"

Ethan did and his jaw clenched at the memory.

"It's a lot for a town to come back from," he said, "and plenty of desperate people to take advantage of in the wrong hands."

"We're almost there Ethan…just another hour or two."

They went to get back on their horses to continue riding.

* * *

Amelia sat inside a jail cell while Brock and Carlton stood outside of it. Kristin and Evelyn stood nearby.

"He's dead…the doc said and she shot him…"

Brock looked over at Amelia.

"Any witnesses…?"

Carlton shook his head.

"None that are talking but it was just the three of them. Her, the young girl there and the dead man…who worked for you."

Brock nodded.

"His name was Reade," he said, "One of my best men…his brother Brant isn't going to be happy when he finds out."

Amelia just sat there, on the cot in the cell looking at her hands.

"When he's coming back," Carlton said, "He'll need to claim the body."

Brock looked at him directly.

"He'll do more than that," he said, "He'll want the killer."

"She's in my custody," Carlton said, "If she took that man's life then she'll face charges and we'll send for a marshal to pick up her up to take her to where she'll be tried on murder."

"Brant might have something to say about that," Brock said, "Besides how do we know which one really killed my man? It could be the other one…"

Carlton looked over at Kristin who huddled near her mother.

"That little girl," he said, "Not likely… but maybe her mama…"

Evelyn tightened her hold on her daughter.

"That sounds more likely," Brock said, "Damn shame that this child's going to lose her mama so young…"

Amelia stood up inside the jail cell and stared at the two men.

"If you want to know who killed Reade, and then ask me," she said, "I did it. I killed him."

Everyone in the room just looked at her. Carlton sighed.

"Okay…sounds like we need a marshal to pick her up then…I'm not having vigilantism in my town Brock. You tell the surviving brother that."

Brock just looked at him and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Ethan and the others rode up a trail leading to a ridge before heading down into a narrow valley. The sun had started heading towards the horizon but they still had some daylight.

"We should see my friends' homestead pretty soon."

Ethan nodded at Dakota.

"Good…we might need to spend some time there first deciding what we're going to be heading into," he said, "I'm not sure Carlton's going to help us much."

"I don't trust him either Cord."

Claire just looked at the two of them.

"So we'll find a way…there's three of us at least and we're going to need a plan."

The two men looked at her and Ethan shot Dakota another look.

"What you been saying to her," He said, "This could be dangerous."

Dakota smiled.

"Oh I think the influence is coming from somewhere else."

Ethan had to smile at that.

* * *

Nellie walked through what had once been the town square after being kicked out of the telegraph room. She was lucky they hadn't taken her to the marshal's station but she knew she had too much notoriety to be worth the risk. The stories had gotten out piecemeal and she went to walk where the standoff had taken place to get more of a feel for what happened.

There were still some bodies…the men left lying there. A woman's body covered, just showing her boots and one of her hands with a golden band on it. She nearly flinched when she saw that…but thankfully no children. They must have all scattered or been protected. She walked near the old church and saw shell casings and other debris before she walked inside of it.

The pews were scattered, some knocked over during what must have taken place there. The altar was broken. A door to an adjoining room was nearly knocked off. She saw broken glass and other relics on the floor. It didn't tell her much only that something had happened, something violent.

She started to leave and then she saw a broken chain with a locket attached in the rubble. She bent to pick it up and then opened it to see what clues it might give her about its owner. Four children, two older, a girl and boy and two younger boys.

A photo of a man, handsome and wearing what looked like a marshal's outfit. She closed the locket and then carefully placed it and the chain in her pocket.

* * *

Ethan, Dakota and Claire rode up to the house where Dakota's friends lived. It was a simple structure, surrounded by vast prairie.

They dismounted and then walked up the pathway to the front door. After they knocked, an older couple who called themselves Bud and Sally let them in the house. Sally went to go get them some dinner on the stove.

"We don't know much about it," Bud said, "Heard some gunshots earlier today…heard the explosion the other night."

Sally brought some servings of food for them to eat in the living area.

"I'm sorry it's not much but we've been trying to get by since…"

Bud sighed.

"Since the mines were shut down."

Ethan nodded.

"Heard about that…know what that whole business did to Paradise."

"We needed it badly here," Bud said, "even though men were getting too sick to work and when this Sinclair character said he'd reopen them…"

Ethan and Dakota looked at each other.

"Reopen them, you can't be serious," Ethan said, "Those mines are too dangerous."

Sally sighed.

"I can't argue with you on that after what's happened with Bud but that's what I heard. It's all over the town."

Bud nodded.

"Then all this trouble started," he said, "Carlton the marshal's been saying it's these women closer to town but I think Sinclair and his men are taking advantage of our weakness."

Ethan started in on his stew.

"Could be…but we got news today of a standoff in the middle of town."

Bud and Sally just looked at each other.

"We don't know anything about that," she said, "but we're really close to town."

Dakota smiled at them.

"This is great food…thanks…I always heard about what you did for people when the mines were open."

Bud sipped his coffee.

"Not sure what good it did…"

Ethan looked over at Dakota.

"We're going to have to find out what's going on," he said, "You ready?"

Dakota nodded.

"Claire you stay with them okay?"

She nodded and then walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful…and you too Uncle Ethan."

Ethan hugged her and then the men went outside to get their horses and ride into town. They headed on away from the spread to a dirt road that appeared to lead right to Silver Crest.

"What you think we're going into," Dakota asked.

"I don't know…but we best be careful when we get closer," Ethan said, "in case some of these same men are out and about."

* * *

Amelia tried to get some sleep but the cot was hard and not comfortable. Evelyn and Kristin had been allowed to leave and go to their home. Since she'd confessed, Carlton had his killer in custody. She didn't know what would happen next except he'd wire some marshal to come and haul her down to the court for trial.

Trial and then public hanging, most likely….She hadn't liked those words having seen hangings. But she did what she had to do and she was going to have to live with it. Then she'd figure out what to do next. She lay back wishing she could change out of her clothes, as they'd been soiled with dirt and blood. She'd tried to rinse her face from the pail of water near what passed for some kind of basin.

She knew when morning came her fate would be known. But she also knew that there were channels out of the official ones for dealing with suspected killers. She knew that Reade had a brother that would want to avenge his brother's death. He knew that there was more than a chance that Carlton might just let him do it. Brock and his thugs ran the town anyway.

She was in one hell of a mess and there was no easy way out of it. But Reade had deserved to die and the world was better off without him. A sound of scurrying feet came from nearby and she knew that there rats lurking around the buildings and probably inside most of them. She closed her eyes trying to shut them and everything else around her out and she thought of what made her feel better…sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed, eating a good home cooked meal, sitting on the porch swing watching the sunset.

Remembering some of the best days of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan and Dakota rode closer to town and saw some men carrying rifles guarding one of the trails just outside of Silver Crest.

"Who they…federal or some militia…?"

Ethan got a closer look.

"Local…the feds aren't here," he said, "They won't come out unless it's no longer a local issue."

Dakota looked around into the darkness.

"Sure quiet now…"

Ethan nodded.

"Whatever's happened passed…"

They rode further and then one of the armed men caught a glimpse of them. He talked to the other and walked on over to the two men on horseback.

"What's going on here," he asked.

"I'm a marshal and I'm here to see if I can help out."

The man who looked exhausted sighed.

"Then you must be the one to pick up the prisoner," he said, "The boss has been expecting you."

Ethan looked at Dakota and then back at the man.

"Prisoner…did someone escape from someplace?"

The man frowned.

"No…there's been a murder…one of the men trying to stop them was killed by a woman," he said, "She's in custody."

"Awaiting pickup to go to await charges for trial?"

The man nodded.

"Who got killed and where…?"

"These women hid in a local church…what used to be one before…well anyway and the guards surrounded them. A group of them went inside to force them out and one of them got shot…by one of the women inside."

"How do you know who did it?"

"She confessed to the crime after being apprehended," he said, "She's waiting in the jail now."

Ethan looked over at Dakota and then tipped his hat at the man.

"We'll be riding in to make sure that gets done," he said, "Excuse us."

The man blocked the horse.

"You really the feds…?"

"I'm the marshal and I've got a job to do."

He looked over at Dakota again and his deputy nodded.

"Yes…he's the marshal and we're here to…take a report and see the prisoner."

The man sighed.

"Then I suppose I can let you through," he said, watching his partner move back to his post, "I don't know what really happened. Cindy…she's my girl…she was there when it happened and I haven't seen her."

Ethan noted the worry in the man's voice.

"What do you think happened?"

The man sighed.

"I think that we've got some bad things going on," he said, "Cindy told me about some of them but I told her I couldn't hear anymore. I got a job to do…to support my kids since their mama died."

Ethan understood that. It was time to just leave him and go into town and find out what happened. So that's what they did.

* * *

Amelia woke up and it was still dark. Her body felt cramped from sleeping in the damn cot. The air had chilled and she had only one blanket. She pulled it closer to her and then she heard movement.

"I really shouldn't let you in here miss."'

Then a familiar voice responded.

"Oh come on deputy…I'm just trying to finish my story. My editor's been hounding me to send him an update. You don't want a woman like me to lose her job. I don't have a man you see…"

"You don't? That's too bad miss," the deputy said, "but this woman's been arrested on murder and we're awaiting a marshal to pick her up and take her to trial..."

"I see…well this will take only a minute."

The deputy looked uncertain and Amelia watched his face, almost as if he were torn about it. What was he doing here? What were all these men doing, including Carlton serving at Brock's bidding? She sat up in the cot to watch.

"Okay then…I've got some paperwork on her to review before the marshal comes."

Nellie smiled.

"Then you best do it…I won't be long."

The deputy left them and Nellie walked over to the cell.

"How you doing," she asked.

Amelia shrugged.

"Okay I think…don't know what's going to happen in the morning."

"The marshal will pick you up and move this drama to another city," Nellie said, "I'll be one step behind."

Amelia smiled.

"I guess it's settled then."

Nellie sighed.

"What really happened in the church?"

Amelia looked straight at her.

"I shot and killed a man. That's what happened."

"That's what Carlton said…but you know how these guys make things up."

Amelia shook her head.

"It's the truth. But I can't talk about it here. I'll see what happens when I see a judge."

"That might take a while," Nellie said, "Could be months, a year even."

Amelia shrugged.

"Then I'll wait until then…this is the way it has to be."

"Why?"

Amelia paused.

"Because I'm not sure what's going to happen here," she said, "But I don't want the women to give up."

Nellie smiled.

"They won't…in fact they're more resolved than ever."

Amelia wrapped her arms around her.

"That's good…there's so much that's good to fight for here."

"What about you," Nellie said, "Is there anyone to contact?"

Amelia paused and then shook her head.

"No one…"

Nellie reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket. She handed it to Amelia who looked at her startled.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the church…"

Amelia looked at it in her hand.

"It must have fallen off," she said, "I tried to have the clasp fixed after the last time…but…thank you for finding it."

Nellie looked directly at her and Amelia wasn't sure whether she was looking at the reporter or the friend.

"They your family?"

Amelia pursed her lips.

"That's a bit complicated."

"Then they're not your children?"

Amelia shook her head.

"But for a time, I felt like they were…I was all alone for a long time when I was in Paradise but everything changed when they arrived."

"And what about the man…?"

Amelia smiled.

"Oh that's Ethan Cord…I was going to marry him once but…well that didn't work out. We're just…different."

"He looks like a sheriff…"

"A marshal, yes that was one of the complications when he took that job…"

"Then he can help you, can't he?"

Amelia shook his head.

"He's got his own problems," she said, "He's got four kids to raise since his sister died. Their father…well let's just say he's not able to take care of anyone."

Nellie appeared to digest what she said but her face grew serious.

"You need help…someone's got to get you out of this mess."

Amelia sighed.

"No…no one can help me…I killed a man after all. A man like Ethan would be obligated to arrest me and take me to jail for it."

Then they heard footsteps behind them. Brock and Carlton entered the room. They saw Nellie instantly.

"What you doing here reporter lady?"

Nellie stared back at them not budging an inch.

"I'm visiting your prisoner," she said, "My readers…"

"Damn your readers and your rag…with its lies," Carlton said, "Deputy where are you?"

The deputy returned.

"Yes…she must have come in while I was looking for the paperwork on the prisoner."

Carlton's face turned to ice.

"Get her out of here…"

Nellie rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't have to ask me twice," she said, "but I will be expecting an interview with you soon. You do want to help my readers get both sides of the story don't you marshal?"

He just glared at her and she left but stood outside the doorway where she saw a man she didn't recognize.

"So is she ready to go," Brock said, "because he's here for pickup."

Carlton sighed.

"This isn't the way we normally do this," he said, "I wired for a marshal to get her off of my hands."

Brock chuckled.

"No need to go through that trouble," he said, "My guy can take care of her, get her off your hands and save the state the expense of a trial…you see my kind, we hang killers. No trials…"

Carlton's eyes widened.

"You can't do that," he said, "We've got laws…procedures to follow first."

Brock sighed.

"Not necessary…she's been enough trouble and this has got to stop now…it's costing us money and we've already put a lot of capital into this town's…development."

"It's all crazy…"

Brock's voice darkened.

"Don't ever call me crazy," he said, "This is how it's going to go down. She'll be gone. We're going to get these mines back open and then we're going to put everyone to work so you can start paying off your debts."

"Debts…?"

"Hell yes, this town owes us a ton of money for what we've put into it," Brock said, "We were gracious enough to help it out of its bind but it's time to pay it back."

"It's like making a deal with the devil."

Brock shook his head.

"No, I'm sure he'd charge higher interest rates from where he's at."

Carlton shook his head.

"Okay…I'll do what you say," he said, "but you promised to take care of Stella and me…"

Brock smiled.

"Oh we can do that," he said, "The least we can do for making our job easier for us."

Nellie just listened keeping an eye on the armed man next to her. She wondered who he might be but he didn't say nothing just waited for Brock to get Carlton to agree to let him take the prisoner. Why would he do such a thing? Was he a hired gun or was it something else?

But she knew she had to go and find help. Not second nature for her because her instinct was to put words down on a page and get others outraged enough to help. But that wouldn't be enough this time. Her editors had warned her about getting involved in her own stories, of becoming part of the story rather than the detached witness writing it down.

She thought of that while she left the sheriff's building out into the darkness.

* * *

Ethan and Dakota rode onto where they could see the outlines of buildings ahead of them and some haloes of street lamps. Not much activity but then the establishments were probably shut down in response to what had happened earlier to keep people off of the streets, and a curfew must have been imposed. He did see some horses tied up and a couple of men carrying guns near a building that must be the bank. Then a couple more of them by a building lit up inside.

That just might be the marshal's office.

"So what do we do, walk right in?"

Ethan looked over at Dakota.

"We're here to conduct business," he said, "No reason for Carlton to refuse us."

"It's awfully quiet isn't it?"

Ethan nodded.

"Pretty night…in the darkness you can't see that it got ugly…"

The two men started to ride over to the marshal's office getting off of their horses. Immediately the men there walked up to them, shotguns against their chests.

"Good evening gentlemen," Ethan said, "I'm here to check on a prisoner that's to be sent up for trial."

The two men looked at each other.

"You a federal marshal," one asked.

"I'm a marshal and this here's my deputy."

The man frowned.

"He's already got someone here to pick her up and take her to the courts."

"You mean right now," Ethan said, "What's the rush?"

The man sighed.

"This woman killed a man, from what I heard she confessed…no need for a trial really."

Ethan rubbed his jaw line with a couple fingers.

"So you think it's time for a hanging?"

The man shrugged.

"Why not…I think they should do it here…to set an example for the rest of those trouble makers…that if they try to overthrow the local government, they'll be consequences…"

"But I thought this lady killed someone…"

"She did…Reade, one of Brock's men who was trying to restore order…"

Ethan knit his brow.

"Reade…he got a last name?"

The man shrugged.

"Suppose so…that's what people call him in these parts."

"He was shot?"

The man nodded.

"Where's his body?"

"In the back of the office," the man said, "Reade's brother came to identify it. Said he'll send someone to pick it up to take to the family plot…"

"Who's his brother?"

The man glared at him.

"You ask a lot of questions…"

"I'm a marshal, it's my job. Just answer it."

The man sighed.

"Brant…he also works for Brock's militia if you call it that. He's on his way here."

Ethan nodded.

"I think I'll go talk to your boss now about the prisoner."

The men looked at each other then they shook their heads.

"No one gets passed here," he said, "That's our orders and that means you."

Ethan looked past the men inside the building. He could see activity inside of it. No doubt Carlton was there looking at a long night ahead of him. But Ethan was here to help him, not make his life harder.

"I'm the marshal he sent for…"

"I'm not saying you're not but he gave us specific orders…"

Dakota nodded.

"Okay then, we'll just let you get back to your job of protecting one marshal from another then."

The two men looked confused but Ethan took his cue to walk away with Dakota.

"What's going on here," he asked.

Dakota shrugged.

"I don't know why they're not letting us inside."

"Something's wrong here. They don't look like they're working for Carlton."

"You think they're Brock's men?"

"I think that I want to get inside that sheriff's office and find out what's going on…and who's really running the show."

Dakota sighed.

"Okay let's make like we're leaving and we'll head on over there out of sight and make a plan."

Ethan looked in that direction towards what looked like a supply store and nodded. They got back on their horses and headed away from the sheriff's office to talk about what they were going to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia's eyes widened when she saw him walk into the room to join Carlton and Brock. She turned to look at the other two men.

"What, what's he doing here?"

Brock smiled.

"He's here to take custody of you from me."

She folded her arms.

"That's not how it works…it's supposed to be a federal marshal that comes to pick me up."

Brock looked at Carlton and Carlton cleared his throat.

"This is a special case," he said, "Due to the circumstances; we don't think a federal marshal is warranted to come all this way. So I'm using my authority to deputize Brant here to act in that capacity."

"You can't do that…"

"Oh yes I can and I've done it," Carlton said, "I've got too much work thanks to you to do it myself and the feds…they're not too eager to interfere in local troubles."

Amelia knew she had to think fast. She couldn't let Brant take her anywhere because it had been his brother in the church building.

"His brother is dead."

"No thanks to you," Carlton said, "After all, you confessed to it."

She looked away for a moment.

"But to send him to pick up a person who's confessed to killing his own brother…highly irregular."

Carlton shrugged.

"No…the way I see it, he's doing me a favor…now if you'll just sign the paperwork."

Brant nodded and followed Carlton to do that. Amelia realized then it was a done deal, that Carlton would be releasing her into the custody of the man whose brother was now dead. She just wrapped her arms around her body and waited, not sure what to do at this point. Brock walked closer to her cell.

"Well I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you but then I'd be lying."

She tilted her face at him.

"That's not exactly new for you is it Brock?"

He smiled.

"Maybe not but I own this town now and I'm just doing my job of ridding it of a bad outside influence," he said, "I'm sure Brant will see his brother's killer safely all the way to the judge."

Amelia thought otherwise.

"You won't get away with it Brock…I'll see to that."

He chuckled.

"Oh really…we both know you'll be lucky if you make it out of the county alive…and luckier if you don't."

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry but her mind always worked even in crisis. That's what those who knew her back in Paradise had always said…but she couldn't think about that now. She had to find a way to survive…quickly.

Brant returned with Carlton.

"I guess I'll be leaving here with her now," he said, "Someone will be dropping by with a wagon to pick up my brother in a couple of days."

Carlton moved towards the jail cell to unlock it. Brant reached for his cuffs.

"My horse is waiting out back…"

* * *

Ethan and Dakota stood near the supply store that had closed along with the rest of the businesses.

"I don't know what's going on here," Ethan said, "Maybe we need to go check out the crime scene."

Dakota nodded. They walked down the empty street to the church which had been boarded up for a while in the front. But they saw a side entrance. No one was guarding it so they walked to go inside it. What they saw was mostly pews askew and knocked over and the area where the altar had been was damaged. He didn't know how much to what had happened today or if it had happened some time ago.

Ethan sifted through the debris until he saw a back area, a smaller room which looked like living quarters for someone in the church. More debris lay on the floor, furniture in disarray including a small bed and bureau with drawers. He went to look inside of them and found nothing.

Then he saw the blood…splattered on the floor near the disheveled bed. He knelt to examine it and saw that it had mostly gelled and some of it had dried. A lot of blood and it sent a chill through him because he saw a shell casing not far away.

"This is where it happened," Dakota said, "This is where the victim was killed."

Ethan looked around the room.

"We don't know who the victim was yet," he said, "Just the killer."

Dakota nodded.

"I wonder how long after they rushed the place…was it quickly?"

"No way of knowing until we talk to witnesses…assuming there are any…who saw it happen."

Then they heard a noise behind them, of someone approaching and they both reached for their guns. Ethan drew his carefully, as he watched for someone to appear in the doorway. The footsteps grew closer, louder and he aimed his gun at the door.

But what he saw there was a woman.

* * *

Amelia's hands felt cramped behind her where they'd been cuffed. Brant pushed her outside the building to head to his horse. He attached her cuffs to a rope and then tied it to his saddle.

"You're going to make me walk the whole way?"

He smiled.

"I don't have a long trip planned," he said, "but I can't risk sharing my horse with a killer."

He got aboard his horse.

"Now don't slow me down or it'll be a real short trip, understand?"

She nodded and he looked over at Carlton.

"Pleasure doing business with you…"

Then he tugged the reins on his horse and they started off. Amelia tried to walk quickly but she couldn't see in the darkness where they were going. She couldn't free herself; she couldn't get away from him. She'd have to wait until they stopped if they did to try and escape. But until then she tried to formulate a plan.

* * *

Ethan looked up as the woman stood there looking at him.

"Are you going to shoot at me marshal?"

He kept the gun aimed at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nellie Bly…I'd show you my ID but I seemed to have lost it in the day's excitement."

He looked at Dakota, nodded and both lowered their guns.

"I heard about you…I heard you like to make trouble and then write about it."

She smiled at him.

"I'm not the one making trouble here," she said, "I think it's the men who are supposed to be upholding the law."

Ethan knit his brow.

"The marshal…I came here to help him."

"He's got his own brand of help," she said, "Brock Sinclair's militia and earlier today, they attacked a peaceful crowd of women and children. You don't seem like someone who would align yourself with that ilk."

"I'm just trying to find out what happened."

She sighed, entering the room.

"A man died in here today," she said, "A woman's been arrested and she's going to be picked up tomorrow to go face a judge."

"I heard…I read some of your telegrams too."

"Really…well I did send them far and wide," she said, "before they shut me down."

"I just thought I'd look at the murder scene," Ethan said, "but I've still got more questions than answers."

"Well I know some of the women who were here," she said, "Who witnessed what happened. Maybe you should go talk with them."

"How many were there?"

"I'm not sure…I know Kristin was there when it happened. Evelyn her mother, not so sure whether she was in the room."

Ethan nodded.

"I guess I'd better go talk with these two women," he said, "Seeing as they won't let me see the marshal."

Nellie snorted.

"I'm not surprised…this whole thing stinks…I'm looking into it myself…but I'll take you to them."

Ethan and Dakota followed her out of the church into the darkness of a town asleep.

* * *

Amelia tripped over some of the rocks. She felt the tug of the rope on her wrists which were cuffed in front of her whenever she slowed down. But she felt fatigue and the bite of the cold while she moved through unfamiliar terrain. She welcomed the movement because she dreaded what would happen if they stopped.

They'd made good time. She didn't see any point in trying to slow down his progress. No one would come after her…not the way that Carlton…no Brock really had handled this as part of covering up for their own crimes.

She knew that Brant would kill her but it wouldn't be immediate and it wouldn't be quick and painless. She knew that reality could both work for or against her and she had to make her choice.

"You are getting tired…?

Her voice sounded scratchy, her throat parched.

"No…no…not at all."

"Good, then I won't have to shoot you…I hate hauling dead weight any further than I got to…and I'm not ready to kill you yet."

She sighed, knowing partly he said that to get a rise out of her but she also knew he'd do it. He'd get his brother's revenge because Brant didn't need a confession to believe she was capable of killing Reade. She looked up and saw the hint of pink on the horizon meaning that the sun would be up soon. Would he stop to rest a bit before heading on after a bite to eat?

He just stared straight ahead leaving her to stare at his back. She knew what he wanted and she didn't care about that. But she did want to get away. Life was always better than the alternative no matter what. She found herself thinking about her life a lot as they traveled. Images of her back in the outback underneath the stars…of sailing on a ship for what seemed like ever…images of the new country that greeted her…of Pierce who swept her off of her feet…her wedding…then Paradise.

She should have hated that part of her life. Her husband betrayed her, broke her heart and abandoned her out in the wilderness so far away from the land that raised her. The conditions…the lack of cultural pursuits…the roughness of the lifestyle and how it impacted those who lived there…the outlaws wanting to steal from her…guns…and then the gunfighter.

The one who vexed her until the day his life changed when he had to raise his nephews and niece on his own. Only he hadn't been by himself because their arrival had changed her too. Everything had changed so much, so fast it made her head spin. Ethan…he'd been much different than Pierce and her feelings…more intense and more complicated. She'd finally walked away from him but not for the reasons he thought. She'd missed him so much since then…she'd never believed that when they'd said goodbye…it'd really be goodbye.

She looked as shades of soft yellow joined the pinkish highlights and she knew that morning had arrived. Watching for the sun to rise, she promised herself that it wouldn't be for the last time.

* * *

Ethan and Dakota watched Evelyn pour them coffee even though they hadn't asked for it. She'd been so gracious; telling them her husband was not feeling well enough to join them. Kristin sat there holding onto her younger sister, Jewel. She looked pensive as she watched the others talking.

"I didn't get there in time like I said," Evelyn told them, "as for my daughter, I'm just so thankful they're not putting her in jail."

Ethan sipped his coffee, strong like the woman in front of him.

"What for…she's just a young girl. They can't hold her on anything."

Evelyn sighed.

"Sure they can…they thought she was old enough for other things."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"What other things?"

Evelyn looked over at Nellie who nodded at her, and then she drew a deep breath.

"They want to reopen the mines…get them running again and put the men back to work only…"

"They're too sick to work," Ethan guessed, "Those mines shouldn't be reopened. They're deadly."

Evelyn shrugged.

"I know that, every woman in town knows that," she said, "But these guys they don't care…they just want their money and that means they might have to bring in some healthier outside men."

Ethan guessed the rest.

"And these men would need…entertainment when they're not working."

Evelyn nodded.

"Yes…and the thought that they would do that to my daughter…god over my dead body. I might not be worth much and my husband might be worth less but I'm not letting them use my child like that."

Ethan sipped his coffee but it did little to ease the sickness in his stomach. He'd seen many horrible sights in his life even before becoming a marshal but looking at Kristin…she reminded him so much of Claire when she'd been that age.

"We're going to need to wire the federal marshals to get them down here and go after these men."

Evelyn shook her head.

"Won't help…these men are powerful…I think they have…friends up in high places. No…it's our problem and we'll have to deal with it."

"But a man's already been killed…"

"He deserved to die," Evelyn said, "I don't have to be there to know that fact."

Nellie spoke up.

"So you think that he was shot in self defense."

Evelyn didn't blink.

"I think he got exactly what's coming to him," he said, "That man…I know he's hurt other women. He's a snake…worked for Brock as long as he's been here."

Nellie looked at Ethan and Dakota.

"Some people think that Brock's gang whipped up a whole crime wave just to hit merchants up for protection money."

"How much has he hit you for?"

"A whole lot of money that needed other uses," Evelyn said, "but we didn't have a choice. I threatened to stop paying and look what's happened since."

She went to go check on her husband and Kristin just looked at them still holding onto her sister. Ethan smiled at her.

"You are helping out your mama?"

Kristin nodded.

"She needs me…I got two other sisters and a brother and my daddy's been sick so long…"

Ethan saw the mixture of fear and pride on her face.

"You were in the church when the man got shot?"

She nodded slowly.

"He was a bad man…he had a gun."

"He came into the church with the others?"

She tilted her head as if to remember…then she looked uncertain.

"He did…at first but he was alone when he found us."

Evelyn returned with more coffee and offered them some stew but both men demurred.

"Kristin go get the others…dinner's late but it's finally ready…"

Kristin nodded and then left the room.

"We'd better head on out," Ethan said, "Thanks for talking to us."

Evelyn's face twisted.

"It's not right…to put her in jail for killing anyone…she was real nice…told us stories about growing up in some faraway place."

"The woman who's in jail now…"

Evelyn nodded.

"They're taking her away in the morning."

Ethan set his jaw.

"We'll see about that…Come on Dakota. We'll let these folks get to their dinner."

"Ma'am," Dakota said as they walked to the door.

Nellie then gave a start and her face lit up.

"Wait a minute…I remember you now…"

He turned to look at her puzzled.

"I seen you before only in a picture…you're Ethan Cord aren't you?"

Ethan looked at Dakota who looked back at him.

"Yes I am…how do you know?"

"I got something to show you…"


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan followed Nellie to the street light outside the house and he saw her pull something out of her pocket. A locket on a broken chain and as soon as he saw it, he recognized it.

"Where did you find it?"

She looked up at him.

"Inside the church…not long ago…I know who it belongs to."

Ethan sighed.

"So do I…but…I'm sorry I just realized who you are," she said, "Your picture…"

But Ethan already knew and after he took the locket from Nellie, he looked inside of it. He saw the photo of himself not taken too long ago when there'd been someone taking pictures in town. He'd been the town marshal…not long before she'd left town.

"What happened to her?"

"Amelia? She's the one who got arrested," she said, "She's in jail."

He put his hands on her arms and looked at her face.

"Right now…?"

She nodded.

"She's the one being charged with Reade's murder. The marshal's set to pick her up in the morning."

Ethan looked at Dakota.

"Come on let's go…"

They ran off with Nellie trying to keep up back to the marshal's office. Ethan didn't know what in blazes was going on but he intended to find out. The sun was getting ready to rise up from the mountains so morning was about here anyway.

* * *

Amelia sat under the tree, chained to it while Brant went to get some water from the stream. The sun had started to come up, she could feel the beginning of warmth but there was a chilly breeze to offset it. They'd stopped a few minutes ago and he'd made sure she couldn't escape, not that there was anywhere to go. They were out in the middle of wilderness in between distant towns.

He had told her not to move or he'd shoot her dead. So she sat there trying to keep her mind busy. She knew she could come up with an escape plan if she cleared her head and just focused on her surroundings and how best to use them. To find any weaknesses in Brant and exploit them but the man appeared to have none. He was built like his deceased brother like an ox, strong with the same dark hair. He wasn't any nicer.

"You ready to go?"

She just looked at him.

"Answer me…"

"Yes…the sooner we get there, the sooner I'm done with you."

He smiled and bent over to talk to her.

"We both know that you're not going before any judge," he said, "I'm your judge and jury for what you did to my brother."

She stared at him back.

"I had no choice…and I'd do it again."

He pulled his gun out and aimed it at her face, a few inches away from her where she could sense it as much as see it.

"Why…he's just doing what he's told," he said, "He was working for Brock. You mad at anyone it should be at him."

She just looked at him.

"You going to shoot me over that?"

"I will if you don't shut up about my brother deserving to die," Brant said, "If it hadn't been for him, I would have died."

"Pity that…"

"Shut up…I've had enough of your mouth."

She sighed.

"It's a bit late to eulogize him as a saint isn't it? We both know what he did…and you know why he's dead."

She thought he might shoot her right there but after hesitating, he put the gun back on his holster and then grabbed her to drag her to her feet so they could continue.

"You're going have to pick it up or I'll drag you…"

She felt exhausted, her muscles ached and her feet were so sore. But she knew she had to do what he said.

Soon enough they were on their way.

* * *

Ethan and Dakota rushed back to the marshal's office and saw the same two armed men in front of it. This time he wasn't going to ask nicely…twice.

"Step out of our way and let us pass."

The men just stuck together and their hands on their shotguns, they just looked at him steely. But he was better at that than they were and he put his hand on his gun.

"I'm asking you nicely first and then I'm going to order you."

One of them stepped closer.

"On whose authority," he said, "We're guarding this building for the marshal."

"Then you best get him outside fast…"

That's when Ethan pulled out his gun and aimed it back at them.

"Now…"

The two men looked at each other and then one of them darted inside. Dakota looked at him.

"What you going to tell him," He said, "Carlton's the law in these parts."

"I'm going to tell him to take me to Amelia right now."

They both awaited and then Carlton came out to face them. He looked more than a bit edgy even after Ethan put his gun in his holster.

"What do you gentlemen want?"

"I'm here to see Amelia…"

Carlton studied Ethan and what he read must have made him nervous.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Ethan Cord, the marshal in Paradise and this is my deputy Dakota," he said, "We're here to pick up your prisoner to take to the judge."

Carlton shook his head.

"I didn't send for any marshal," he said, "so who sent you…?"

"I think it's best you take me to her now."

Carlton's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you threatening me Mr. Cord?"

"Not yet I'm not, but if you don't take me to her that's going to change."

Carlton looked aside and that's when Ethan saw that other man had stepped outside. He knew without being introduced that had to be Brock.

"What can we do for you marshal?"

Ethan looked at him, saw that he was dressed in nice threads and packed a powerful gun.

"The marshal has a prisoner for me to collect," he said, "I don't know what that has to do with you Mr. Sinclair."

"It has everything to do with me if this prisoner killed a man who works for me," Brock said, "I'm here to make sure justice is done for his grieving family."

"Okay then you won't have any trouble with me and my deputy here to take her to the judge for trial."

Brock smiled.

"Actually that won't be necessary," he said, "She's already gone. She was picked up several hours ago."

Ethan looked over suddenly at Dakota. That made no sense because it'd take time for a prisoner to be picked up and transported and the courts expected that. There was no reason to rush it at least none that he knew about. The whole idea that Amelia could be jailed for murdering someone was ridiculous. The only time she'd ever shot anyone had been in self defense.

"Why so quickly and how did a marshal get here so fast?"

Brock and Carlton looked at each other and then Ethan knew.

"It wasn't a marshal was it…"

Brock nodded.

"No it wasn't…it was the dead man's brother, Brant. You see in these parts we believe in blood vengeance…that if someone's family member gets killed then that person has the right to determine punishment…"

"So you just handed her over to him…"

Carlton nodded.

"Seemed fitting…save the state the expense of a trial since she confessed."

Brock stepped forward.

"Now that you have your information on the prisoner, you know we don't need your services."

Ethan pulled out his gun saying otherwise.

"You tell me where this guy headed."

Brock didn't look fazed by the gun.

"Don't have to tell you that," he said, "You need to leave right now or I'll have my men escort you out."

The two men started walking toward him but Ethan held them at bay with his gun and Dakota pulled out his own gun.

"Stand back…I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what direction this guy took."

Brock chuckled.

"It's over…she's gone and what's one less killer out there? I'm not sure why you're so concerned about this one."

Ethan just stood there, his gun aimed and his face impassive.

"She's not worth much…a troublemaker trying to stir things up…and she had it in for Reade."

Carlton nodded in agreement.

"We don't get rid of the riff-raff we'll lose our town…they'll be no getting it back then."

Ethan just looked at the two of them, his finger itching to pull the trigger and he wasn't sure why. But what he needed to do was find this Brant guy quickly and that meant not getting himself into deep trouble with only one deputy as backup.

He nodded at the men which was hard enough to do.

"Come on Dakota, we best head on back."

Dakota looked startled.

"But Ethan…we need to get our prisoner to the courts."

Ethan shrugged.

"They have their own brand of justice here like they said. We best respect that."

The two men walked away and as they did, Brock leaned to Carlton.

"We need to keep an eye on them," he said, "I don't trust them as far as I can throw him."

After all, he didn't get this far in business by being stupid and he just knew Ethan in particular was up to something. He just didn't seem the type of man who'd back down when challenged.

* * *

Amelia followed the horse stumbling at this point. Her body aching, her throat parched, he hadn't given her much water, just a few sips once in a while. Enough to keep her alive, but weak….she didn't know how far they'd traveled but it felt like a long way. Her clothes had torn, her hair strung over her face, even though it hadn't been that warm, the exertion had caused her to sweat and then when the wind whipped through, it chilled her skin.

Her wrists chafed and stung too from being pulled constantly over rock, through sand and up and down hilly trails. Her mind kept working as her eyes kept looking around for means to escape…but she just felt too tired. All she wanted to do was to lie down and go to sleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep back there," he said, "I'll stop when we find shelter. Have a little rest. Got plans for us."

She felt chilled and just tried to focus on moving one foot forward at a time. Nothing else, to keep her mind from wandering to where it wanted to go…she couldn't think about regrets, or dreams unfulfilled. She didn't want to think about dying. She didn't want to think about a time when she might want to die rather than to live. She just wanted to focus on putting one foot down before the other.

She didn't want to think about him. Not until she found a means to get away. Suddenly she noticed the horse had stopped and Brant had gotten off again. He unhooked the rope and pulled her to tie her up to a tree where she sat down in soft grass.

"You've walked long enough for now," he said, "Time to eat."

Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten since…but she couldn't eat if her hands were cuffed.

"Don't even ask…I'm giving you some food…you come up with a way to eat it."

He went to his saddlebag and tossed her a biscuit with hardtack in it. She clasped it with her hands after it fell on her lap. It tasted better than just about anything and he'd given her a couple sips of water which helped her swallow easier.

He leaned against a nearby tree.

"You look a mess."

She finished her biscuit.

"Good…"

"You'll have to clean up later…in the stream when we get to the campsite."

"Where are we heading?"

"Can't tell you," he said, "Haven't decided how long I'm going to let you live…that might depend on you."

She pursed her lips.

"I've got no life left either way," she said, "If it's you or the law…I'd just be hung anyway."

He sighed.

"Better this way," he said, "so one has to pay for the pleasure of getting a cold blooded killer to the noose."

She looked away.

"It wasn't cold blooded and you know that. We both know what your brother's like, don't we?"

He remained quiet for a moment.

"You're no different are you?"

He just looked at her.

"I didn't know who he was at first," she said, "until we were in the church."

"Enough talking," he said, "It's time to get going."

He dragged the rope pulling her back to the horse again.

* * *

Ethan had taken off across the meadow on his horse once he left the miner's house. He and Dakota had gone back with Nellie to tell Claire that Ethan would be going to find Brant. Dakota had wanted to go with him but he had told him that they needed to stay in town and keep an eye on Brock, Carlton and the others.

"Someone needs to stay behind and protect the people," Ethan said.

Claire nodded.

"Dakota's the best person and I'll help him…with Nellie."

Claire had been so thrilled when she saw Nellie with the two men. She'd long admired her and she'd hit her up with questions once things settled down and Ethan got Amelia back.

Ethan nodded.

"Be careful…these men don't know where I'm going," he said, "and they don't know Dakota is still here. Best we hold onto those advantages as long as we can."

Claire nodded back.

"Just go and get her back and we'll handle things here."

Ethan looked at the both of them and then turned to Nellie.

"We'll need your help too," he said, "Need you to get word to whoever can get out here quickly."

She nodded.

"Good luck…and watch out…Brant's just as much of a snake as his dead brother," Nellie said, "If Amelia killed him she had good reason."

"I imagine so…but I won't know the truth until I find her."

She hesitated.

"There's a reason why it mattered so much to her what happened to people in this town…and she'll tell you that too."

"What…?"

But she didn't elaborate.

"Just bring her back…"

He nodded and he left to head to his horse. Nellie had said that Brant might be heading on a worn trail outside of town. He urged his horse forward and he flew across the flatland.

* * *

Brant served up supper but she didn't get much of it. He'd been frying up some fish he'd caught up at the lake while he'd kept her tied up. She got up on shaky legs and tested the length of rope which was about eight footsteps. The sun would be setting soon and she wasn't looking forward to that. After all, she already knew he wasn't any different than his brother.

He brought up the fish and fried them in front of her while she sat there, her eyes closed just inhaling the smell and listening to the sizzling on the frying pan. It reminded her of the times she'd gone fishing back in Paradise.

She thought about how fun it had been to travel, to have an adventure or two like she'd dreamed. But there was a lot to be said about just going on home to what really mattered.

Now if she only had the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan rode hard as the sun began to sink towards the horizon. His jacket wore off the chill that would come with nightfall. The days had grown warmer but the nights still were quite cold, better to be sheltered from the winds and the occasional rains.

His horse didn't complain as he urged it on faster. He knew even if he were headed in the right direction, he had serious ground to make up to reach them. If he wasn't…but he sensed somehow that Brant and Amelia had taken this direction. All he could think about was finding her while he still had time. He wouldn't let anything stop him.

He looked down and saw some broken brush which he knew from his tracking experience meant that the horse that left it wouldn't be too far ahead of him, less than a day. He saw some tracks, through a wash that looked like it had been dampened the night before by a rain shower.

Horse prints definitely…and then some shoe prints.

Maybe he was heading in the right direction. So he had to keep on going…when it was dark, he might have to find enough moonlight to keep heading in the right direction. He knew that Brant would stop for the night and he needed that time to catch him.

He remembered the last time he'd seen her when she decided suddenly to leave Paradise telling him she couldn't handle being with him if he was killed. But John Taylor had said that this wasn't the truth. John never had been wrong about anything he said, as long as Ethan knew him. He'd been the one that told him she'd come back to Paradise and so far…that hadn't happened. But he needed to find her now even if she were never going to come back.

Her life depended on it and that was enough.

* * *

Dakota and Claire sat with Nellie in the living area of the miner's house. They had to plan and they told Evelyn that they'd get back together with her, Annabelle and the others when they had figured out what to do.

Bud went outside to the barn to get something while Sally sat with them, telling them about how they had sat and watched what had been happening. It hadn't been the first time no-good opportunists had tried to take advantage of the town's misfortunes but this time they had actually gotten a foothold in its fabric threatening to tear it apart.

"We can't let that happen," she told them.

"Anything you got that can help us."

Claire watched as Dakota helped Sally and she knew she hadn't misread him. He really had goodness and kindness inside of him though he was rough around the edges. She wished her uncle saw that rather than kept complaining that he was too old for her.

"My husband has a map…of the tunnels leading from the mines into the town."

Dakota looked at Claire.

"Tunnels…where do they go…?"

"We're not sure," Sally said, "They've not been active since they closed. I think there was some smuggling going on inside them."

Dakota nodded.

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened," he said, "I wonder what condition they'd be in now."

"They were pretty sturdy," Sally said, "They could withstand the ground shaking."

Bud returned with some old papers, worn on the edges and spread them out on the table.

"I found them where my brother hid them," he said, "before he was killed in the explosion 10 years back."

"Look at these tunnels Dakota," Claire said, "They're to different buildings aren't they?"

Bud nodded.

"Some are still there…some are not including the schoolhouse."

"It might help us," Dakota said, "Nellie's going to find a way to get the federal marshal's here?"

She nodded.

"I can get someone to help me…in the morning. They haven't cut the wires yet…and Evelyn's talking to everyone."

Dakota leaned back in his chair.

"We've got to think of something by morning," he said, "Even if we wire the marshals and they agree to show up, it's going to take them a while to get here."

* * *

Amelia sat a distance away from the fire just feeling its heat. Brant had eaten and then headed to the river to clean up. She wasn't allowed to do that of course.

"You ready for some time alone?"

She harrumphed.

"From you…of course…"

He didn't like her humor. She guessed that when he bent down and grabbed her by her hair tightly.

"No…not from me," he said, "Don't you remember what it was like when you first met us?"

She tried not to close her eyes, didn't even blink them as she stared at him.

"I try not to…you're both snakes."

She felt the sting as he slapped her face for that but she didn't care. Then he pushed her against the ground, and she felt his hands. But she couldn't do anything but try to arch her body to try and stop him.

"No…you don't…," he said, "or I'll hit you harder."

"You can't hit me hard enough…"

He hit her on the face, near her eye and she felt dazed.

"Now you lie still…My brother might like willfulness in a woman but I don't."

Then she heard hoof beats and the sound of a man's voice. Who would that be, someone out looking for her?

But then she felt Brant get off of her and go up and then both of their voices, dashing her hopes.

"Am I interrupting something," the man asked.

"No Jake…I'm just warming up," Brant said, "Took you long enough to get here."

"Brock told me you'd taken off alone," Jake said, "not like you boss."

Brant went to his bag to pull out some hard liquor in a flask.

"So you're coming to check up on me?"

"You owe the rest of us some cash from that last job," Jake said, "Reason we're going soft is because we heard about your brother."

Brant drank straight from the flask.

"Yeah he was a good one," he said, "Got the killer right here."

Jake appraised Amelia.

"Her…a woman got the better of your brother?"

Brant grew angry.

"Shut up about that…"

Jake backed off right away.

"Sorry…just never thought it'd happen like that…a gunfight maybe against a trained professional…so you going to hang her yourself?"

Brant paused looking at her.

"Eventually…but she's pretty isn't she?"

Jake chuckled.

"Yeah and there's not another woman for miles…maybe I'll stick around for a little while."

* * *

Ethan crept through the brush towards the men's voices. He'd spotted their horses already and went to check them out. He'd heard one of them ask the other one if he was checking up on him. His eyes scanned where they stood and he thought he saw her. But the man waving the flask was standing close to her, not going too far.

He'd wanted to jump out into the clearing and confront them but the experience in him knew better. One wrong move and one of them would kill her and he didn't know how many other men were nearby hidden from sight. He kept himself hidden in the darkness watching. But he knew they'd split up in the morning most likely…

"You best head out in the morning and meet at the hiding place."

Jake sighed.

"I've got the stash there."

"Good…then I'll meet you once I'm done with her."

Ethan watched them continue drinking from flasks. His muscles poised for action but he knew he couldn't act too soon. He wanted to wait until they split up and deal with Brant himself.

* * *

She tried to keep herself from drifting off to sleep but she was so tired. All that walking to avoid being dragged by the horse had exhausted her, not to mention the adrenalin rush that kept her going. Her eyes fluttered but she couldn't relax not with Brant and Jake drinking not too far away from her. She'd been trying to work the rope towards the edge of what looked like a piece of broken tree sticking out of the ground, slowly trying to saw the rope where they couldn't see it.

She thought if she just were still and quiet, they wouldn't pay her much mind once the liquor hit them. They hadn't approached her and she was hoping that they'd be too busy to come after her. She didn't think she had any fight in her if they did. Not that it mattered much if men were stronger, determined.

The memories of what she'd left in Paradise always threaten to creep inside her head. As much as she tried to push them away, they returned. The children who she'd grown to love and Ethan…though it'd gotten so complicated with him. She'd left him telling him that she couldn't handle the danger and unpredictability of him working as the town marshal when in reality; she couldn't keep secrets from him and had been entrusted with a huge one.

She realized over time that she should have been honest about it. She thought about going back and telling him the truth. The only one who suspected her motives weren't what she told others had been John Taylor. But she knew that he wouldn't divulge anything, it wasn't his way.

Now she wouldn't have that chance unless she figured out how to free herself and get away from them. She hoped that Jake would stick to his word and split off in the morning…maybe then if she kept working the rope against the branch, she'd cut it loose. Then she'd just have to find her way back, the river would help lead back to civilization eventually.

"She's falling asleep?"

Brant sighed.

"Nah, she's just resting up," he said, "Got a busy day tomorrow until I decide it's over."

"You enjoy killing women don't you?"

Brant shrugged.

"More or less like killing a dog," he said, "or another worthless animal…"

She heard them and she knew that tomorrow would decide everything. She had to figure out how to get away or die trying.

* * *

Ethan watched and waited. The men stayed far enough away from her, busy drinking but too close for him to make his move. Waiting was often the toughest part of being a gunfighter turned marshal. He looked around him sizing up every detail or nuance in the landscape. He didn't know how many more men might be close by but so far, it looked like just these two.

She was almost close enough to touch, just a few yards away. She lay there, her wrists together where there was rope tethered to a tree. Like an animal and his hands clenched imagining better uses for that rope like stringing those two men from the tree in a hanging, if he didn't shoot them dead. He'd focus on getting to her but he might have to kill those men and anyone else first.

But first he had to wait a little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire got up early to help Sally make breakfast and the sun had not yet risen. She'd slept on some blankets on the floor while Dakota had fallen asleep on a chair. He'd been outside talking to Bud even after she'd turned in. He's still been asleep when she woke up and she watched him splayed on the chair completely relaxed. But then he'd always been that way except when in the middle of a shootout.

She'd always admired that about him. But he'd looked at her as Ethan's little girl and she knew that her uncle had issued a warning to him that he'd pretty much hang his own deputy if he looked at her wrong. But that didn't stop her from liking him.

"How's some roasted potatoes and eggs sound?"

Claire nodded with a smile.

"Like home."

"So you live in Paradise…that's a rough place for a young woman."

"Yes…My brothers and I were sent there by our mother when she took ill," Claire said, "then she died and we lived there for good."

"Your uncle takes care of you," Sally said, "He seems like a good man for a marshal."

"He's the best…we never really knew our real father…and I help him run the household."

Sally sighed.

"My kids are grown and gone," she said, "I had a daughter, Becky who married and then moved away to another valley and my son Denny, he's off working a mine east of here."

"You ever see them?"

Sally whisked up some eggs after cracking them open in a bowl.

"Not often enough…but they wire me sometimes…Becky's going to have a baby next year."

Claire smiled, going to get some plates.

"Sounds wonderful…"

"What about you? You have a fellow?"

Claire looked towards the living area and smiled again.

"Maybe…but he doesn't know it yet. Does that make sense?"

Sally rested her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"It makes a lot of sense," she said, "That's how it was with me and Bud years ago. My father didn't want me to marry him, a man who'd just work the mines like he did but I loved him and we both wanted the same things."

"So did your father ever change his mind?"

"Yes, but we had to threaten to run off and get married," Sally said, "That set him straight and we've been married for almost 30 years now."

"That's a long time…"

"Almost a lifetime…"

Claire heard Dakota walk into the room, his hair ruffled from sleeping.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Dakota," Sally said, "Sleep well?"

Dakota looked at Claire.

"Yes I did…thank you for the chair."

Sally poured the bowl of egg mix on a dish on the stove to cook.

"You're helping us, you and Mr. Cord…who's looking for a needle in a haystack to find that woman in this wilderness."

Dakota went to get some coffee.

"He's good at that…and when he sets out to find someone, he always does no matter what."

* * *

Ethan woke with a start. He'd fallen asleep for a spell in the brush. His horse well hidden nearby…and when he got up to look for the men, he saw them still asleep.

Passed out more like it….and when he looked over at Amelia, she still lay there next to the tree. Asleep it looked like. He left the brush and crept closer, each step taken carefully as not to make any noise that might wake the men. He kept his hand on his gun, more than ready to use it. As he approached the campsite, he didn't see any other men around. That would make his job a whole lot easier.

Then one of the men stirred and got up on his feet, a bit shakily. It looked like Jake and suddenly Ethan heard more horses riding into the clearing.

More men showing up, suddenly making his job a lot harder…which meant more waiting…nothing he hated much more than staying idle. But he knew his job.

Brant got up and looked over at the men who had arrived.

"These are your guys?"

Jake nodded.

"You got some breakfast for them?"

Brant frowned.

"I might have to send some of them to go set a mess of fish," he said, "Better get her up."

Ethan watched Brant go up to get Amelia on her feet. He watched the guy pull on the rope and she struggled against at first nearly pulling him down but she stood up. Shaky on her feet and limping as he brought her to the fire that Jake stirred up with more nearby dead wood. She sunk down by the fire on the ground.

"Nice woman you got there Brant," a man said, "How much can I give you for her?"

Brant looked over at her.

"Nothing after today," he said, "Tomorrow's her hanging day. I just have to find me a good sturdy tree."'

The man shook his head.

"Give her to me I can take her off of your hands," he said, "I got a few bucks from that last job."

Brant scowled.

"She's a killer…liable to slit a man's throat or shoot them dead if they're not careful," he said, "She killed my brother and it's like dealing with a mad dog."

Ethan watched Amelia but she didn't look anywhere but at the men. He knew her well enough to know how quickly her mind worked.

* * *

Amelia looked at the men, more of them now which meant escaping would be much harder. But would they be sticking close to Brant or were they just here to get a meal off of him? She watched Brant take a couple of them down to the river to catch some fish.

That left Jake and another man sitting by the fire talking about some job they'd done robbing a bank in Stockton a while back. She hated bank robbers, at least she had when she'd owned a bank or ran her cad of an ex-husband's bank. No, she wasn't going to spend any time thinking about Pierce not if her time spent on earth was dwindling down to its last days or hours. It didn't leaving a pain inside of her to think of him, it was just a waste of time.

But then that left Ethan and when she thought of him, it was harder to breathe. She'd been right to get away from him, to spend time on her own for a while to enjoy herself but that's not why she had left him and Paradise. She'd left because she knew something that she could never tell him and the children yet she couldn't not tell them and live with it. So she took herself out of the equation entirely.

Too much had changed. Too much had happened since she last saw him and now a man was dead. She'd be hung for his killing one way or another.

Jake wandered over to her and sat just a foot too far away from her.

"You're looking pretty this morning."

She just shot him a look.

"You know I can find a way to talking Brant out of hanging you," he said, "but you're going to have to be nicer to me."

She gave him an even more piercing look.

"No…I'll take my chances with him."

"Why…you know he'll kill you after he's done with you."

"Of course…he's just like his brother…only I killed Reade didn't I?"

She saw the expression on Jake's face just as Brant came back with a couple of small fish. Amelia had felt her stomach growl but knew she wouldn't be eating this morning. Jake looked up at him.

"Will that feed all of us?"

"Probably not…that only works in the Bible."

Jake sighed.

"Well, let's split them between us and not tell the others."

Brant chuckled.

"Turning on your own gang," he said, "Nice to know you haven't changed a bit."

Brant went to fetch the pan to cook the fish over the fire.

"Neither have you," Jake said, "We'll ride with you and then split at the juncture."

Brant nodded.

"I'll join you after I've taken care of her."

* * *

Ethan knew that after they ate, they'd be packing up soon and leaving. He knew he could follow behind them without being detected. They'd ride for several hours and then they'd split off and that's when he'd go after Brant. That's probably mean killing him but then the world would be better off without him.

He had some hardtack in his saddlebag and some water. He couldn't risk a fire so he settled for that as he ran through his plan of action in his head. Flexible because he never knew what a man like Brant would do when confronted. All of them ended up with the man dead because he didn't want to have to bring him in…better to let the man join his brother where they both belonged.

Amelia sat by the fire watching as the men cooked up the fish and ate it. He saw the men gather around the fire fighting over the fish. He guessed that they hadn't caught enough for all of them. Soon the shoving started.

He watched knowing it was going to be a long day but by its end, he'd get Amelia back.

* * *

Amelia walked behind them for a while until Brant yelled at her for slowing them down. But her body had gotten sore overnight and her feet were blistered. Her wrists chafed and she started feeling dizzy as the day warmed up.

"Get her on your horse," Brant ordered Jake, "but keep your hands off of her."

So Brant untied her from the horse and helped her get on Jake's horse in front of him. She flinched when he wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt his body press her back but she just focused on her plan of looking for escape opportunities. But she had to wait until the number of men thinned out…and hoped that'd be soon. She sensed from what she heard that Brant didn't spend much time with the gang, maybe being a loner. Soon enough, the presence of the others would grate on him if that were the case.

They rode through a canyon and there was breeze that blew through it, that felt good on her face. She listened to the noises made by the animals in the brush. The birds flying overhead…and sometimes she thought she heard the sound of hoof beats quietly behind them.

But when she tried to listen, they fell silent. No matter, she had to find a way to get herself out of here, to lose these men. After that, she'd figure out how she'd find her way back to civilization as a fugitive wanted for murder.

One thing at a time.

* * *

Ethan followed closely enough, knowing when to stop so they wouldn't realize they were being followed. The wind worked in his favor keeping him downwind. But he was getting impatient. He didn't know what they had planned or when they'd split up. It had to be before nightfall because if it wasn't, he was rethinking his plan to wait to act until there were fewer men. His instincts hadn't steered him wrong yet and they said that he needed to force their hand soon.

The men stopped for lunch about midday when the sun shone brightly overhead. A creek nearby provided water and Brant pulled Amelia to tie her up again to a tree but then the men wandered away to go check out what interested one of them.

It looked like it might be an abandoned mineshaft.

As they left, Ethan dismounted his horse and got closer. The men were already arguing, about what he didn't know and didn't care. He watched them enter the opening and then looked over at Amelia who was watching them too.

He heard the men arguing louder.

"I say we have our own party here," one of them yelled," There's enough to drink here to have some fun."

Brant shook his head.

"No…there will be no drinking…we've got to keep our heads."

"Oh come on, what's a hanging without a celebration ahead of time," one of them said, "After all, isn't that what they do when they hang one of us?"

"No…and that's final."

Ethan listened to them argue with Brant and then he looked over at Amelia. His eyes widened.

She was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Amelia had been working the ropes hard to free herself. It'd taken her all night pretending she'd been asleep while she moved them against a sharp branch.

Brant's mistake had been to keep the rope on her while she rode with Jake. That meant he didn't know that the rope tied to her cuffs had frayed. She pulled and pulled when they all walked into the opening of an old mine shaft and she was almost startled when the rope broke loose.

A chance had opened up but would she take it? If she didn't, they'd just come back and tie her up tighter and she wouldn't be able to escape…she had to escape before the sunset. So she got up on her shaky legs and then her eyes caught the horses tied up not too far away. She had hers picked out already, the buckskin gelding belonging to Jake and she headed in that direction quickly. No one came behind her as she kept her focus on getting away.

Her vision blurred but she hurried anyway and when she reached the horse, she soothed him with her voice as she untied the reins. Hard to do because her hands were cuffed together but she'd figure out how to get them off later. She knew it wouldn't affect her riding once she got on the horse. She pulled him slowly away and it took her a couple attempts but she got aboard. She'd been riding since before she could walk back in the homeland so she knew she'd be fine once she got away.

* * *

Ethan heard the sound of hoof beats taking off near the trees where the men had tied up their horses and he took off in that direction. Suddenly, she rode right past him, on a buckskin horse as fast as the horse could fly. The men heard the sound too and came racing out of the mine and ran into Ethan.

But he'd pulled his gun out and shot a couple of them down before they could put their hands on their holsters. Brant, Jake and a couple other men dropped behind some rock cropping where he heard them pull their guns out to shoot back. He ducked behind a tree, his gun ready.

Then they shot and he shot back, bullets ricocheting off the rock face. He looked where she had ridden and figured she'd gotten far enough away to get a jump on the men.

The gunfire stopped.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ethan kept his gun ready and aimed at where he knew they hid.

"I'm the marshal who's here to pick up your prisoner," he said, "She's supposed to be in my custody not yours."

"The marshal in Silver Crest gave her to me."

"He didn't have the authority to do that," Ethan said, "So she'll be in my custody once I catch up to her. You didn't watch her very closely…too busy exploring an old mineshaft."

The men were silent.

"You best head back where you came from," Ethan said, "Or I will kill you…if you follow me or go after her again. She's expected to appear before the judge for trial."

"She killed my brother."

"The court will deal with that crime," Ethan said, "though your brother's reputation isn't exactly sterling is it?"

"He's a fine man."

"He's an outlaw like you," Ethan said, "and an outlaw's days are always numbered."

The men grumbled but then finally Brant agreed not to follow him. Ethan wasn't foolish enough to believe him but it would buy him time for now to find Amelia.

So he made his way back to his horse and rode off to find her.

* * *

Amelia rode for as long as she needed to try to figure out what to do next. She was in the middle of unfamiliar wilderness and had no idea what to do except to try to follow the river. Downstream would lead her back to Brant and his men but upstream would take her up into the mountains. She followed a windy trail next to the river as the sunlight hit her. The day was quite warm but the further up she climbed the cooler it would get and the nights would be downright frigid.

She'd have to find shelter and a way to keep warm without alerting the outlaws to her location. Then she'd have to find food…she hadn't eaten much since before she was arrested. She felt parched too but decided she'd wait until she had put as much distance between them and her before getting water from the river.

When she reached the base of another mountain she decided to stop for a brief rest. She hadn't heard anyone behind her for the past hour so she figured if she were careful…she could stop. She dismounted from the gelding and her feet hurt when they landed on the ground. But she remained standing and went back down to the river to get some water. Dizziness hit her and she winced as she reached some rocks to step over. But she did make it to the river. She waded into it until she fell in the chilly water. With her hands tied, it was difficult to move as the current rushed past her but it was shallow and she wound up sitting in it while she cupped up water to drink.

It felt so cold and delicious as she swallowed it. Slowly at first to give her body a chance to adapt. But she started feeling much better, more clearheaded and the water felt so good against her aching muscles, she didn't want to leave it but she knew she had to get back to the sun to dry off a bit before getting back on her horse.

Then she heard hoof beats and froze out exposed on a trail. They'd found her somehow, ridden relentlessly following her tracks until they reached her. She'd made her mind she wouldn't go willingly with them. If that meant dying here, then she'd die here. But if she could find a place to hide…it'd buy her time to think. So she saw some large boulders and stumbled behind them, sitting on the ground.

A man came out into the clearing, she couldn't get a good look at him but he was tall and broad shouldered. Dark hair and he looked like a marshal…the way he carried himself but she couldn't see his face.

She knew the marshals might be looking for her because she was wanted for murder. She thought quickly, wondering if it'd be better to face her fate rather than to die out here…alone or at the end of Brant's noose.

"Amelia…"

She heard him calling her and the voice…it sounded familiar…but she wasn't thinking clearly. It couldn't be…

"Amelia where are you?"

Then she knew and she found her voice.

"Ethan?"

He followed her voice and quickly found her. The relief etched on his face then tugged at her but she didn't get up to meet him. He was a marshal and she was wanted for murder, everything had changed.

"You okay?"

She studied his face, memorizing it.

"I'm a killer Ethan."

"So am I…"

He moved closer to her, bridging the distance.

"You have to bring me in…"

He sighed.

"We'll worry about that later," he said, "Come on, we'll ride awhile and we'll make camp and talk about it then."

"Those men…"

"Two dead and the rest probably rethinking their alliance with Brant about now…"

She looked at him, her brows knit.

"You killed them?"

"I shot them…didn't stick around to find out if they're still alive."

She got up and she stumbled. He moved to try to help her but she shook her head.

"I can handle myself," she said, "Look I know you have a job to do. I'm not going to cause any trouble."'

He just stared at her.

"I know that…you don't cause trouble."

She almost smiled.

"You know that's not always true Ethan."

He shrugged a little.

"Maybe not but I'd rather have you on my side."

She sighed, looking at him.

"We can't be that Ethan…I killed someone and you're supposed to bring me to the judge."

He gestured to the horses.

"Come on, like I said we can talk about it when we make camp."

He moved closer and she almost moved backward before she remembered it was him. His hands moved towards her cuffs.

"They won't come off."

He smiled at her, his hands settling on hers and she'd missed the way they felt on her skin without realizing it.

"I know some tricks," he said, "After all, I've seen more than my share of them."

She knew that he had because he had much more experience being a fugitive than she did. He pulled something out of his belt and fiddled with them until finally they came off and fell to the ground. She shook her wrists out and he grabbed them.

She pulled away at first but he held strong.

"Need to rub them to get the circulation back."

She closed her eyes as he did that and they felt better.

"I knew that…I did it for you."

He let go of her wrists and they walked back to their horses to do some more riding through the mountain range.

* * *

They sat under a tree not far away from their horses. She could hear the river flowing over rocks in the background. He'd given her some more water after he'd refreshed his canteen and some of the hardtack.

"We can try fishing later," he said, "plenty of steelhead in these rivers."

She ate the food, feeling hungry.

"That'll be good."

Silence fell between them. This wasn't the way she imagined it would be when she saw him again.

"So how are things with you and the children?"

He looked at her suddenly, from eating.

"They're fine…doing very well…the plague hit Paradise hard but it's coming back."

She nodded.

"I heard about that…when I was in Silver Crest."

"How long you been there?"

She shrugged.

"A while…very nice people there."

"Some of them told me what you were doing," he said, "Helping them out against Brock and his men."

She looked down at her hands.

"I owed them that much…much more actually…"

"I missed you Amelia…"

She read his face and she knew nearly how much.

"Ethan…"

"I did…I used to stop by your house sitting there all empty and sit on your porch swing when the sun set."

She remembered sitting there with him and she remembered missing those quiet moments when she'd been away.

"I missed you too…but it's all different now…for both of us."

"Doesn't have to be…"

She looked at him and almost believed him. He's always had that effect on her but now…no the course was set for both of them now and they were on opposite sides of the law.

"I'm charged with murder…"

"Not yet…"

"Just a formality," she said, "I confessed to killing him."

"So I heard…but Amelia I know you better than you think," he said, "and I know the only way you'd take a life was to protect another."

She shook her head.

"Yeah I've done that but…"

He interjected.

"Who were you protecting this time Amelia?"

That stopped her words short. She just rubbed her forehead.

"You shouldn't know anymore," she said, "You're the marshal."

"I'm a lot more than that…or so I thought."

She felt all kinds of emotions churning inside of her but she had to forget about most of them.

"I had to protect someone," she said, "You're right about that but it's still murder."

He sighed.

"Killing in defense of another is allowable by the law," he said, "It's just a matter of putting on a case."

She shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Why?"

Now she felt exasperated even though it wasn't his fault.

"Ethan it's more complicated than that," she said, "and I can't say more…you're not my lawyer."

He looked away a long moment then got up to walk back to the horse and she knew she'd upset him. But what was there to say, he was the last person she should be talking to about the murder. He came back holding something in his hand and sat back down next to her.

"What is it?"

He showed her the locket and she picked it up.

"Where'd you find it?"

"In the church…that's where Nellie picked it up."

She fingered the locket.

"You met Nellie?"

"Yeah…interesting lady…reminded me of someone."

She wanted to open the locket but somehow that would make it much harder.

"It's broken…"

He removed it from her hand.

"I'll get you a new chain for it."

She didn't argue with him about the pointlessness of getting the locket fixed when she'd just be getting hung.

"Save it for the children."

He looked directly at her.

"I'm getting it fixed for you…looks pretty around your neck."

"Prettier than a noose…"

He shook his head.

"That's not going to happen."

"But you've got to bring me in to the judge…"

He put the locket in his pocket carefully.

"What's the rush," he said, "It's going to take time to ride there…you're in no shape to keep going right now."

She struggled to get on her feet.

"I am so…I can prove it to you right now."

"Amelia, you're exhausted, your muscles got to ache…and you can barely walk on your feet."

She folded her arms.

"I can make it if you can."

He shook his head at her.

"Stubborn…I remember that part now," he said, "Okay we'll ride a couple more hours and then set up camp. But the weather's tricky in these parts and we've got to be prepared to find longer term shelter if it changes…"

She nodded, remembering what the mountains were like, how the weather could turn on you like a rattler if you weren't prepared.

"Okay then we'd better get moving…"

She walked to fetch her horse and he followed after her still shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

They camped for the night by a river and it'd gotten chilly by then so he'd built a fire. He kept his gun handy in case Brant and his men came calling. But the only noises they heard were those made by wildlife foraging around in the brush.

He went and brought back a rabbit that they cooked over the fire. He had some jerky as well…and she didn't think she could ever drink enough water.

"You feel better?"

She nodded.

"Rabbit's quite good," she said, "I can never get it quite right."

"It's a bit chilly tonight," he said, "Better sleep close to the fire."

"I'm fine here."

She didn't know what else to say to explain that had to look out for herself and if he was the one that was going to have to bring her to the judge, then that meant keeping him at a distance.

"Amelia it's going to get chilly in these mountains."

She tilted her head.

"I don't sleep much anyway anymore. I'll be fine."

She knew he'd get frustrated at her stubbornness but instead he went to his saddle and undid the sleeping blanket. He handed it to her.

"You take it," he said, "You look like you could use some sleep. I'll keep watch for a while."

She put the blanket around herself and tried to lie down. Although she felt exhausted, she didn't really feel sleepy. Her mind raced with everything that had happened to her.

Things she wished she could say to him. But as she watched him sitting by the fire, she knew she'd come too close to saying too much.

Ethan looked over at her drifting off to sleep. She'd eaten some dinner and said she felt better but he didn't think she'd be able to travel much tomorrow. He'd seen her limping earlier when she insisted that they get moving. But the terrain was starting to look familiar from years ago.

He got up and walked over to her, seeing that she'd dozed off and he pulled the blanket up around her to keep her warm. She fidgeted and her brow creased into lines. Her hair had grown longer and curlier since he saw her last and on her face he saw the edge of a scar near her eye he hadn't noticed before. He went to pour himself some more coffee that he'd mixed up with hot water. It'd be a long night but he didn't want Brant or anyone else sneaking up on them.

She seemed more relaxed in sleep than she had been awake but then he figured she'd been through a lot in the past few days. Had she been happy to see him, he couldn't really tell because she kept a barrier around herself that he didn't understand. They'd been apart for over a year and he'd missed her every day. Mostly when his work as a marshal keeping the peace and going after bad guys, quieted down just enough to remember what life had been like when she'd been there.

Then again, he'd been thankful enough to see her again. That would be enough and he'd find a way to get these murder charges dropped. Then he'd find a way to talk her into coming back to Paradise with him.

He settled down not too far away from where she slept after checking the fire. His horse would alert him if anyone were coming he thought as he went to get the other blanket.

Claire and Dakota sat on the stoop at Bud and Sally's watching the stars. It was late but neither of them could sleep. There was much discussion about the tunnels and then when Evelyn and Kristin had come over, they had related what had been going on in town for the past couple of months. Amelia had been heavily involved in it and she'd contacted Nellie. The reporter said that she and Amelia had met up while they were both in San Francisco.

Brock and his men had moved in not long after the town started facing financial hardships after the mines had closed and it had been mostly the women who had been working. When Carlton had told them that Brock Sinclair would bring business in town, everyone had been excited. But even before he got settled the crime wave had started. It got bad enough so that the business owners wanted more security and Brock promised to provide it at a price.

"A protection racket," Dakota said, "Run into them before in this line of work. Even worked a few of them myself back in the day."

Claire put her hand on her shoulder.

"You're a different man now."

Dakota digested what they'd told him.

"So when did Amelia show up?"

Evelyn looked at Kristin.

"Right when the crime started," she said, "She was in a stagecoach that lost its axel and it got robbed by two masked men. She was the only survivor."

Claire sighed.

"How awful."

"She got hurt…from the accident or those men…they took a lot of cash and valuables from the passengers and driver."

"Did anyone ever catch them," Dakota asked.

Nellie spoke up.

"Don't know…I'm wondering if they were really armed robbers or on Brock's payroll."

Evelyn looked pensive.

"Amelia recognized one of the men in the barn," she said, "Don't know how but Kristin told me she said something…didn't she?"

Kristin just nodded.

"I'm guessing a lot of these crimes were caused by people who worked for him," Nellie said, "Maybe some of them doubled up as the security."

Dakota knit his brow.

"I guess it's possible…"

"They wore masks over their faces," Nellie said, "at least the ones who robbed Amelia's stage and killed those people."

Dakota sighed.

"We'll have to find out…"

Hours later he mused over what they had discussed at the meeting.

"You suppose she's right?"

Dakota looked at his coffee mug.

"Could be…I've seen this happen before in other places," he said, "Some guy wants to take advantage of a town. Brock was charging a lot of money for security."

"Yeah, almost everything they made in a month," Claire said, "He needs to go to jail."

Dakota shook his head.

"Even if we're right, we're a long way from putting him there," he said, "Ethan's got to find Amelia too. We need to know if it's true she recognized the man that she shot."

Claire sipped her coffee.

"I hope Uncle Ethan finds her."

"He will…he's been wanting to see her again."

Claire nodded.

"Yeah he talks about her sometimes," she said, "even though Hannah had her sights on him."

Dakota chuckled.

"You do not like her much."

"Don't know her," Claire said, "but she seems to care about things more than people. I thought Amelia was like that at first…and then she saved George. Almost died from my uncle's bullet but John Taylor helped her."

"They'll come back," Dakota said, "but in the meantime, we got to figure out how to deal with Brock once the federal marshals agree to come."

"They haven't done that yet…"

"Oh but they will…I'll see to it."

Dakota and Claire looked behind them and saw Nellie standing there.

Ethan woke up when he heard a woman's voice. He looked over in the darkness lit up by the embers of the fire and saw Amelia growing restless. She murmured in her sleep and then she tossed her blanket off.

He couldn't make out what she was saying but he got up anyway. He knew she was dreaming…or rather having a nightmare. She tried to curl herself tighter into a ball. The air felt frigid and he knew she needed to stay warm, so she needed her blanket. Her voice grew louder and her movements more agitated. Almost as if she was fighting in her sleep.

"Hey Amelia…"

He tried to wrap her up in his arms as he sat next to her but she tightened in his embrace. Her muscles tensed and she fought his grip. She'd always been strong but what made him struggle to hold onto her was something else besides physical.

"Wake up…okay…?"

But she still recoiled in his embrace and tried to pull away but he just held her tighter against him. Her body against his own and her head jolted as she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing…just get away…"

"Take it easy…you were dreaming…"

She pulled away from him and grabbed her blanket wrapping it around her.

"I'm fine…"

He sighed.

"No you're not and you're going to get real cold soon if you don't come closer to the fire."

She just looked at him but her eyes were unreadable.

"I said I'm fine…"

She wrapped her arms around herself and he knew she did that to try to settle herself down. During times when she'd been scared and not wanted to show anyone her fear, she'd done it. But she didn't want his help and he wouldn't force it on her.

"Okay then…I'll stay right here if you get a little closer to where it's warm. It won't do any good if you catch a cold or worse. You need to be healthy."

She looked at him a long moment as if considering it and then she nodded slowly, giving in.

"A little bit closer," she said, "but just leave me alone."

He felt bewildered but he just nodded. He grabbed his blanket and lay back down by the fire, watching as she did the same. He heard her breathing quickly, still recovering from her nightmare.

"I had them too…back when I first gave up gun fighting."

Silence and he didn't think he'd get an answer.

"When the children came…because you were scared you couldn't separate that violent part of your life away from your family."

She'd read him well back then when few tried and she did right now.

"Yeah…I seem to remember this young lady setting me straight on a few things."

She paused again but when she spoke again, her voice had softened.

"You were a little rough around the edges if I recall…but you're a good man Ethan."

He pulled the blanket closer around him because it was chilly. He wanted to get closer to her to keep her warm too but he knew enough to keep his distance.

"Goodnight Amelia…"

Another pause between them, then the softest voice.

"Goodnight Ethan."


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan woke at the crack of dawn, the moment when darkness receded to be replaced by sunlight which would soon stream through the mountains. The morning air chilled and he pulled on his coat before going to heat up some coffee on the fire. He had some jerky left but thought he might hunt up something more filling. There were some wild plants that John Taylor told him would make nourishing food with meat.

Amelia still remained asleep curled up in her blanket. He'd brought back another rabbit quickly enough and cooked it so it'd be ready by the time she did wake up.

"Ethan…"

He looked as she got up wrapped around in her blanket and he noticed she limped.

"Good morning…I'll have some breakfast and some coffee."

"I should help you…"

He looked at the rabbit and decided it was done well enough. The aroma stirred up his appetite.

"You needed your rest…you had a hard day yesterday."

She smiled.

"All that walking," she said, "I hadn't done that in a while."

He sighed.

"Didn't leave your feet in good shape," he said, "and you see those clouds over there…"

She looked over at the horizon.

"Those ones…so it might rain."

"Up here, that's a serious matter," he said, "We're going to have to find some shelter for a while."

"But you've got to take me to a judge," she said, "I know that's what you're supposed to do."

"Why the hurry…there's no rush," Ethan said, "They'll know it'll take some days getting there."

She went to go pour herself some of the coffee. She sipped it down slowly.

"Ethan…then after the rain stops…"

He shook his head.

"No…those feet of yours are going to need some medicine that John Taylor told me how to make," he said, "and a day or two off of them."

She didn't like that one bit. He could tell that by looking at her even before she protested.

"We really can't do that."

"Yes we can…I'm in charge here remember," he said, "You're in my custody now."

"So you're giving me an order…"

He smiled to soften it.

"Yes I am. Now let's pack up and head on out while the weather's still good."

She did that quietly though there wasn't much for her to pack up so she helped him. Her feet had gotten much sorer overnight but she didn't say anything. When they finished, they got on their horses and took off down the trail that would lead up into the mountains while the clouds covered the horizon.

He knew enough from experience to know that when rain came to the mountains, the storms blew in quicker than a man could blink his eyes let alone get away. But he also knew that John Taylor had told him once of a small mining town. If they needed to, they could find one up there or some folks to give them shelter until it passed.

"It's beautiful up here."

He couldn't argue with that, the view of the valley with the river snaking through it took your breath away. It gave him a better look at the approaching storm clouds, he guessed they had a couple hours of riding left.

* * *

Claire and Dakota rode into town to meet up with Evelyn and Annabelle who were cleaning up the mess left by the militia. Nellie was taking notes about it, to add to the articles she would be transmitting to news outlets.

"So much damage," Claire said, "How could they do this?"

"Because they wanted to stop us," Evelyn said, "When we stopped paying them protection money, they knew they had to break us."

Annabelle nodded.

"As if we could even afford to keep paying it," she said, "We were struggling before the plague cost us business."

Claire nodded.

"Paradise is just starting to get back on its feet," she said, "I teach at the school we set up and the students are just starting to return."

Annabelle sighed.

"Our children had a school but with Brock, he thought they'd be better suited for working than book learning."

"It took a while to get a school in Paradise," Claire said, "For a while there weren't that many children except when they forced them to work the mines."

"That's what Brock and his men want to do when they reopen them," Annabelle said, "The men are too sick to work so they got to find some source of cheap labor."

Nellie walked over to them.

"I think I've got enough," she said, "I've got to find a way to get it wired out."

Annabelle sighed.

"They're probably going to be more careful."

"I'm surprised they haven't cut the wires," Evelyn said, "but then they probably need them too much."

Dakota walked on over.

"Don't worry about that," he said, "I'll go talk to Brock and keep him busy while you slip inside."

Nellie looked at Claire.

"You come with me," she said, "It won't take too long."

Dakota nodded.

"Just be careful…"

"I'm always careful Dakota…but I'll do what I have to do to protect my family."

Meaning Ethan and Amelia….who where god knows where. Hopefully they were at least together.

Dakota gestured to the building.

"Then let's get going…"

Dakota walked straight into where Brock and Carlton were in the sheriff's office attracting the attention of two armed men who followed him.

"Where are you going," one asked.

"To see your boss of course," Dakota said, "Listen we came out all this way to help you with your…crisis."

One man knit his brow.

"Seems to me there used to be two of you…"

Dakota smiled.

"Oh my partner's out talking with some of the ranchers," he said, "He's got a ranch himself…maybe thinking about picking up some horses."

The two armed men looked at each other and Dakota just walked into Brock's office.

Claire and Nellie waited and then walked towards the telegraph building.

* * *

Ethan and Amelia rode up the mountainside until they realized that the clouds had followed them. Dark and heavy with rain, the air smelled of it. He turned to look at her.

"There's a small town up around the bend….less than a mile."

So they took off but the footing was rocky so they didn't move quickly and soon enough the skies opened up on them, drenching them on horseback. Ethan spurred his horse forward and Amelia followed closely.

The horses pushed ahead as the footing began to turn muddy. Ethan knew that it would just get worse if they didn't hurry.

They rode around a bend and saw the town, Mesquite Creek, the sign nearly knocked over. It looked pretty deserted but the buildings looked in good condition.

"Where'd they go?"

Ethan didn't know. Maybe the plague had reached this far up or maybe the town had gone bust recently and people moved on.

"Don't know…but doesn't look like it was too long ago."

They rode their horse down the muddy main street until they reached what looked like an inn. It looked as deserted as the rest of the buildings but he turned to look at her.

"It looks drier in there than out here."

She nodded and they took their horses to what looked like a small barn in the back. Ethan opened the door and they found some stalls to settle them in and then they left to go check out the inn.

"Looks nice," he said, as they walked inside the front entrance. There was a counter to check in guests and the rooms were spacious and decorated by furniture that was functional more than anything else. It had a parlor, a kitchen that still had jars of preserved food.

"Where do you think they all went?"

"I don't know," he said, "Times have been tough with the mines and the plague…maybe they just packed up and moved off the mountain."

Amelia nodded and then limped over to a window where rain streamed down it.

"Should last for a while," she said, "I guess the judge's going to have to wait."

He walked over and stood next to her.

"I'm in no hurry to bring you in," he said, "Besides if you're planning to go to jail Amelia, you're going to have to be feeling better. It's a very rough place."

She nodded and went to sit down. He followed.

"Let's take a look at your feet okay?"

She just looked at him.

"They're just a little sore from walking."

"Then you won't mind me taking off your shoes," he said, "and seeing for myself."

He bent down to do that and when he saw her wince, he moved more slowly, but she bit her lip when he finally got the first one off. Then the second…and when he saw her feet he looked up at her.

"How bad are they?"

He sighed.

"Blistered mostly, some raw areas…don't want to get those infected."

She folded her arms.

"So what do you propose?"

"John Taylor showed me once how to fix them," he said, "It'll take about a day…maybe two but they should heal up quick."

She winced more as he gently handled her feet and then she watched him walk away.

"I'll be back in a few moments…"

She watched him leave and knew he'd be back but how was she going to handle spending time alone with him again after leaving?

After everything in her life had changed?


	15. Chapter 15

Amelia looked at Ethan as he prepared to put something strange looking on her feet.

"What is that?"

He just looked at her.

"John Taylor used it on me a time or two," he said, "Works like a charm."

She sighed.

"Ethan really I'm fine."

He scooped up some of the mixture and started to spread it on her feet.

"You'll feel better tomorrow," he said, "only takes about a day to work."

She felt the coolness of it on her feet and the pain did fade quickly. He rubbed it into the skin gently and she just closed her eyes. The man had nice hands, strong but gentle.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded slowly.

"It does…and you're right," she said, "In jail I'm going to have to be healthy and strong."

She enjoyed him rubbing her feet, the ointment he'd made somehow coating the roughened skin. She knew it felt raw, as if a lot of skin had been rubbed away but Brant hadn't cared what had happened to her as he forced her to walk for miles behind him. She wondered what he was doing now. Looking for them most likely, alone or with more of his men…she shivered at the thought.

"You cold…?"

She turned to look at him.

"Not really, maybe just a little."

"There's a fireplace and some wood where it's dry," he said, "I can make a fire and warm up the room a bit."

"That'd be nice. It's not bad looking. It must have been the nicest hotel."

"Amelia, I think it's the only hotel."

She smiled.

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"Attracted mostly gamblers and speculators," he said, "not that much different from Paradise."

She smiled feeling wistful.

"I never thought I'd say this but I missed that place."

Ethan blinked and looked at her.

"Did I just hear you right?"

She nodded.

"You know I had some nice times," she said, "some good memories on my travels…until."

No, she didn't want to dwell on that right now.

"I can imagine," he said, "but we missed you a lot, the children and me."

"I missed you too…more than you could know."

She didn't know why she added that last part but suddenly, she wanted him to know. Soon she'd be running out of time to tell him anything. Once she was handed over to the judge, she'd be locked up and then soon enough tried just before being hung. She knew that she didn't have much of a chance once she got there.

He kept massaging the ointment into her feet and they felt much better. Her muscles began to relax.

"Why did you leave?"

She just looked at him, surprised he'd asked.

"I told you when I left that I couldn't handle the thought of losing you to some gunfight."

He paused.

"I know what you told me but I also know that's not the truth or all of it."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No…but someone told me that there were other reasons."

She paused for a long moment and then sighed.

"John Taylor told you didn't he?"

"He said something…it had to do with that man…the children's father."

She just stared at him.

"But…"

"I know that you spent some time alone with him."

She nodded.

"Yes and he told me something…I couldn't keep a secret and live with it while you and the children were there. I can't hurt anyone like that let alone people that…"

"People that you love," he said, "Amelia I get that and that you've shown time and time again that you'd risk your life for them."

She set her chin.

"Yes I would and for you too."

He smiled and then reached for what looked like thick socks. He started putting them on her feet gently.

"Here, these are for you to wear," he said, "and walk on…but only when you have to…and then before we head on out again, we'll have to find you better shoes."

"Ethan…"

"Your feet need time to heal," he said, "but the medicine should work."

She just sat and watched as he pulled the socks up her shins. They felt better against her skin than what she'd worn earlier.

"Ethan I'm sorry I left the way that I did and didn't tell you why but I needed some time to think," she said, "to get away from Paradise for a while."

"I don't think it's right what he did," he said, "to put his secrets on you but when I found out, I knew I'll have to wait before I tell them."

Meaning the children, Amelia thought and she hoped that he'd have the strength but it should have been his responsibility not hers.

"So much has happened…I wasn't sure I'd see you again."

"Did you want to?"

She felt taken aback.

"Yes I did…I was on my way back to Paradise some time ago but…then well, I wound up in Silver Crest and helping the women there."

"You shot Reade didn't you?"

She stared at him and looked away.

"He's dead…and he's not worth mourning."

He sighed.

"I'll get some wood and start that fire," he said, "I think I saw some food stored away that just needs cooking."

"I'll help you."

"No you just stay here for a while," he said, "let me handle it."

Later, the fire crackled in the fireplace as the rain poured outside still. A bad storm had hit the mountainside and Ethan knew that it could be a day or two before it could clear out. But he was in no hurry to take Amelia to the judge. It'd give him time to come up with another plan instead. He'd fix up some stewed vegetables and dried beef. He found some ale stashed away to drink.

It didn't take long to fix a meal and she ate it up quickly enough.

"Very good and this ale, I don't know how old it is but it's nice."

He sipped his own glass and sat back in a plush chair while she lay on the couch.

"Would you go back to Paradise?"

She frowned.

"Ethan I'm going to go before a judge on murder charges and that'll be it."

He sighed, wondering why she wasn't fighting any harder to avoid the noose. There had to be more to this than she said.

"It won't be it," he said, "We'll come up with something."

"There's nothing to be done," she said, "I killed someone and now I have to pay the price…even though it was a worthless life."

Ethan looked at his glass.

"I'd heard of him and his brothers," he said, "a chip off the old block, their daddy was a big-time bank robber but they say they both tried to do right in their own lives."

"I heard but never ran into him professionally…but they're wrong about his sons."

"He died in prison," Ethan said, "injured in a gunfight but didn't live to stand trial."

She looked at her hands.

"His sons are carrying on the family tradition. Reade worked for Brock but he was an outlaw. He was a bad man but Brant wanted his killer to pay. The problem is no one knows that they're anything but honorable men."

Ethan sipped his ale.

"Brock shouldn't have given you to him."

She shrugged.

"Brock's not an honorable man either," she said, "In fact in his own way, he's worse."

"How much money's he gotten from the town?"

"I don't know…a lot but there's not much left to take," she said, "the town's got nearly nothing left."

She just looked into the fireplace watching the wood burn.

"How is Paradise," she said, "You doing well?"

Ethan poured more ale in his glass.

"Ranch is doing good," he said, "Being a marshal keeps me right busy so Joseph and Claire run it."

She nodded digesting that.

"You meet anyone?"

He hesitated.

"I met Hannah. She used to be an actress who used to come to paradise on tour," he said, "but now she lives there."

He didn't add that she'd thought about buying Amelia's house. Amelia smiled but her eyes found some other place to be.

"That's…good Ethan," she said, "I want you to be happy."

"I don't have any plans with her if that's what you're thinking…"

She shook her head.

"No, I think you should spend some time with her," she said, "You need to find someone who can settle you down…who's not worried about you not coming home some night…someone who's got a future."

He heard the wistfulness in her voice.

"I want you," he said, "I missed you so damn much."

She lowered her head.

"Ethan I can't go back," she said, "I've got a murder charge on me…and you're a marshal."

He heard the cool rationale in her voice.

"I know you and you wouldn't kill someone unless it was in self-defense."

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's not that simple," she said, "I don't think the judge would call it that."

He sighed.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I shot him in the church," she said, "Not much else to say."

"What are you going to tell the judge," Ethan said, "When he asks for your defense."

She sipped her ale.

"I don't think he'll be asking," she said, "I'm sure he believes that Reade was acting as an officer of the law when he was shot."

"What about the other witnesses?"

"They won't help Ethan," she said, "I'll get to the part where I killed Reade and it'll be over as far as what the judge wants to hear."

He got up to clear the plates but his mind worked. Amelia sounded almost resigned but he wasn't…whatever it took to stop the murder charges, that's what he would do.

But he knew he didn't have a lot of time once the storm ended…and he knew there was more to the story she wasn't telling.


	16. Chapter 16

Amelia remembered the mornings when she used to go riding, across the meadows as fast as her horse could carry her. She'd explore the area by the lake and undress just enough to go swim out to the waterfall when she thought she'd been alone.

Only she hadn't been as alone as she thought when Ethan casually admitted one day about the lake being good for bass fishing. She'd been busted as some might call it. But it'd been her way of getting away from the side of her that was what some might call, the cold calculating business woman. But what else was a young woman dropped in the middle of a barely civilized town in the wilderness to do? She'd grown up in a place similar but she'd put all that behind her when she'd traveled by boat to the new world. Pierce had represented all that was wealth and prosperity. He'd been a genteel Southern gentleman before she'd learned that his fine clothing and proper manners hid a scalawag. Before marrying her, he'd bought the bank in Paradise but then left her with it when he'd left town one night dodging people that he'd swindled in some illicit business deal.

So she'd been all by herself, stuck with her expensive wardrobe and things in a place that didn't know much of either. The people who lived in town mostly viewed her as a curiosity but over time, they respected her business sense and even her drive to make the bank a success. What many of them knew was that she was doing that so she could obtain the bank legally and sell it to get herself out of Paradise.

Life had a funny way of working out and even as she told herself she wanted to leave, she found a hundred and one reasons to stay. She's been married to a man who acted like a child and that hadn't left her in good stead so how could she become attracted to a gunslinger who inherited children?

She had almost married him…almost but the reality of a town barely holding onto survival and his need to both find steady work and feed his need for adventure had broken them up. But somehow…they'd run into each other again.

"You feel better?"

She nodded. The ale had made her feel relaxed and her feet didn't bother her anymore.

"Might be a good time to get some sleep," he said, "We both need to rest up…been a long day."

"That sounds good," she said, "plenty of rooms here I think."

He took the glasses and put them aside.

"You need some help?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No I'm fine…thank you," she said, getting off the comfortable chaise.

He looked at her a long moment.

"See you in the morning…"

She watched him go after she left him at one of the bedrooms. The room was simply decorated but whoever did it surprisingly had elegant taste. She started to undress slowly, her muscles still somewhat sore and then she felt the fatigue hit her. She wished she could wash up some but she'd have to wait until morning.

Sliding beneath the blanket the bed felt comfortable. She closed her eyes to try to go to sleep but her mind wouldn't rest. She'd gone through a lot in the past several days and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Not to mention what she'd told Ethan about why she had really left Paradise. She wrapped the blanket more around her and she thought about what he had said about missing her and wanting her back. If he knew everything about her, would he still say that? She sighed because she'd missed him so much but they just weren't meant to be together. If they had been, wouldn't they be married? He had also met someone else, Hannah and she could give Ethan what she couldn't, he'd be much happier in the long run with someone like her.

She couldn't see herself marrying anyone. Her first marriage had caused her enough grief and had made her life so complicated. But she really had wanted to marry Ethan so much and when they hadn't, it had broken her heart. Then life moved forward and she left and he'd gone on with his life. She just had to find how to travel her own path.

She wondered how as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He knew that Amelia would probably fall asleep straight off. She'd looked exhausted and she needed her feet to heal up before they started traveling again. He had to think of some way to stop her from getting hung because he knew she'd been right about the judge.

It wouldn't matter what her reasoning had been…and she hadn't really told him much of anything about it. Why she had shot and killed Reade in the church but he knew it had to be self defense if he knew her. She wouldn't say that though and he didn't know why.

When he saw her again, he'd felt all these different emotions mixed up inside of him. He'd missed her so much in the early days when he sat on her porch swing but when John Taylor just smiled at him and said she'd be back so matter of fact like, Ethan had believed him. He'd always trusted the Indian's judgment on everything from when the next shootout was going to be to matters of the heart.

But now that he saw her again, she didn't seem to want to pick up where they left off. She kept him at more than arm's length and didn't seem to say much more than necessary. Was it that secret she'd kept from him about why she left? Even after admitting that, she hadn't seemed interested in talking about much beyond casual questions about the town and some of t he people she had left behind.

He understood it in a sense because as far as she was concerned, the future was clouded. By the fact that she'd killed a man and was charged with murder…and if the judge wanted, she'd be hung quickly…which didn't give a person the luxury of planning ahead.

But he'd find some way to stop that from happening, somehow and then her whole life would be ahead of her again. They'd head back home to Paradise and figure something out. He'd convince her of that somehow.

Amelia woke with a start grabbing her blanket around her. Her eyes darted around the darkened room and she sank her head back on the pillow. She'd been dreaming, it had to be a dream because it couldn't be happening again. The hotel had fallen quiet and she decided she needed to get up and go find some water to drink. Ethan had brought some from a pump outside and her mouth felt so dry.

She got up out of bed and limped to the hallway. He must still be asleep. They'd both been so tired after all that had happened.

After pouring herself some water in the kitchen, she sipped it slowly, her heart still beating quickly in her chest. When she woke up, she had expected to see Reade in the room with her until…she remembered he was dead now. It was his brother who was alive and looking for her but he wasn't the one in her dreams.

"Hey what you doing up?"

She looked and saw Ethan standing there in his long johns, his hair mussed up from sleep.

"I was thirsty….what are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard something…but it's just the rain and wind."

She sighed.

"It hasn't stopped yet has it?"

He went to pour himself some water to drink.

"It won't likely for the next day or so."

She looked around the kitchen.

"So we just stay here…until Brant finds us?"

"He won't be looking up here," he said, "at least not until the weather improves. The trails are treacherous when they get wet."

She'd seen that towards the end of their ride.

"You sleeping okay?"

She looked up at him surprised by his question.

"Yes…how about you?"

"I slept for a while," he said, "but my mind's still awake."

She sipped her water.

"I know what you mean," she said, "It's hard to find quiet."

He leaned against the counter, putting his glass down on it.

"You thinking about the man you killed?"

She paused, looking at her own glass.

"Maybe…sometimes but like I said, he's not worth thinking about…he should be dead."

"I know but that doesn't stop you does it?"

She rubbed her forehead.

"No…but I'll have plenty of time to hear about it when I go before the judge."

"You know anything about him besides his brother," he asked, "Any different from his father?"

She shook her head.

"He was no different," she said, "His father was honest about what he did…but not Reade. I…I didn't know that until just before I shot him."

He studied her face. He knew she remembered what had happened in the church.

"What was he going to do?"

She tilted her face.

"Well let's just say that Brock had his own ideas of what's appropriate women's work and leave it at that."

"What do you mean?"

She folded her arms in front of him.

"That he wanted to reopen the mines Ethan, he wanted to put people back to work who were too sick to go back in them…and he wanted all the other businesses that are part of a mining town."

"Including ladies who keep the men company?"

She nodded.

"So that was why Reade was in the church?"

"He was in there to restore order to the town, at least that's what Brock and Carlton said."

He sighed.

"I'm not much interested in how they tell it," he said, "What happened?"

She grew silent.

"I shot him…that's the only part that's going to matter and we know it."

"What about Kristin?"

If she was surprised to see her name mentioned, she didn't show it.

"What about her?"

"She was with you in the church."

Amelia nodded.

"The two of us were in the back room. Evelyn hadn't gotten there yet when it happened."

"What happened?"

She paused a long moment and then she looked at him.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Tell me, I'll make it matter."

She turned away from him for a moment and then looked back at him.

"The world's better off without him," she said, "Trust me on that."

"I do and I don't think you should hang for it."

"Ethan…"

"You were protecting her weren't you," he said, "You were protecting Kristin from him."

She sighed.

"It wouldn't matter," she said, "but I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Then tell that to the judge."

She shook her head.

"No…because it's more complicated than that," she said, "in ways I can't explain."

"Can't or won't?"

She glared at him.

"I think I've had enough of the interrogation," she said, "I'm not one of your outlaws Ethan…I can walk away."

He watched as she did just that right out of the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Claire looked at Nellie as they walked down the dusty streets of Silver Crest. They had emptied out since what happened in the town square. Many women stayed home with their children and ailing husbands, many businesses had "closed" signs on their doors.

"Paradise was like this once," Claire said, "Then they found a new mine."

Nellie nodded.

"Towns like this can go from boom to bust and back again but I don't know if that can happen here."

Claire sighed.

"What was in the mines that made the men so ill?"

Nellie shrugged.

"Hard to say…could have been a buildup of toxic fumes," she said, "there's been more reporting on what can build up inside mine tunnels to make those who work them ail enough to stop working."

Claire looked over where Dakota had been riding his horse around the church. They hadn't found any more clues involving the shooting and she knew that Kristin knew more than she said. The girl was just a bit older than her but had led a much different life. She'd seemed shy when Claire had tried to talk to her, to draw her out of her shell. She knew that her eyes hid secrets. But could anything they saw help Amelia?

They hadn't seen or heard from Ethan since he took off after the brother of the dead man who had been shipped off to parts unknown after a group of men looking more like outlaws came to collect him for Brant.

Brock walked up to them suddenly followed by two of his armed men.

"I'm posting a notice that the mines will resume operation later this week," he said, "But I need some miners and I'm willing to give the men in this town first crack at the jobs."

Claire folded her arms.

"The men are too sick. You know that the mines were closed down because they're too dangerous to work."

Brock waved his hand dismissively.

"A bunch of malingers that's all…men who want to sit in bed while someone else does all the work. I'm paying a salary and bonus pay if they hit a strike."

Claire had heard from Evelyn that the mine might have some veins of ore streaked through its rock waiting to be uncovered. But they didn't know for sure.

"How can you do that," she said, "push people so hard and take everything they have?"

Brock smiled.

"This town needed someone to keep it afloat after the mines closed," he said, "so it turned to me and I put the money into it. Now it's time to start seeing some return on my investment."

"You're going to kill them if you make them work to pay it back."

He shrugged.

"Then I'll hire new ones to take their place," Brock said, "I'm a business man. Plenty of men out there needing jobs right now…and when we get the businesses back up and running, it'll be a booming town again."

Nellie shook her head.

"Men like you always put money over people."

"That's how you get rich and I am very rich."

She folded her arms and looked over at Claire.

"You are going to bring in gambling halls, liquor and prostitution as well?"

He sighed.

"The men are going to need some after hours entertainment," he said, "something to spend their salaries on and what better place than in town?"

Claire just looked at him.

"You're a greedy man," she said, "but men like you always end up alone and unhappy."

"I guess we'll see about that," Brock said, "Good day…"

Both Claire and Nellie watched him go.

"He's a piece of work," Nellie sighed, "I can't wait until he gets what's coming to him."

Claire sighed just hoping that the federal marshal would get their message and take action, and that her uncle had found Amelia and they were safe.

"They look much better…"

In the morning, he had unwrapped her feet and John Taylor's remedy had worked wonders.

"They feel better…maybe we can leave today."

He went to get some coffee cooking on the stove.

"Maybe we'd better wait until the weather gets better."

"It's not raining now," she said, "See the sunlight's coming through the window."

"It'll rain later on," he said, "Besides it's better just to hole up here a while longer until Brant and his gang move on."

"He won't move on Ethan," she said, "I killed his brother. He wants to avenge it. Isn't that the code in these parts?"

Ethan knew that was how it often worked out from his own experiences but now as marshal he had learned the other side of it.

"We can spend some time together catching up," he said, "It's been a while."

"Over a year since I left Paradise," she said, "I had to leave…after what happened…It's so hard to love you sometimes."

"Sometimes…?"

She sipped her coffee.

"Like when I thought I might hear that you were dead," she said, "I had to find a way to live with that. I tried to move on, see different places meet people…"

"How was it?"

She looked away.

"Parts of it were nice…I met some interesting people but I never forgot what I left…I guess I missed you."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…I know I made life hard when I broke it off…the engagement," she said, "It wasn't that I didn't love you."

"I know…"

"I never meant to hurt you…when I thought you might die…I got scared."

"So you were coming back to Paradise?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"I didn't make it," she said, "Something happened. I was riding a stage and some robbers held it up. I was the only one to make it but I got hurt. Evelyn and her family took care of me…a complete stranger into their home."

"Why didn't you get word to me?"

She just looked at him.

"Ethan I didn't even know where you were," she said, "Back in town or trailing some outlaw."

"I would have come…"

She smiled at him and reached to touch his stubbly jaw.

"I survived and I'm here," she said, "and so are you…but now I don't have a future."

She got up out of her chair and walked to the window to look out into the morning sun.

"Course you do," he said, "Then you'll come back with us."

She turned to look at him.

"You are doing well I hope…"

He sighed.

"Since the plague, it's been pretty quiet…Dakota and I just spent our days riding looking for something to happen."

She smiled.

"Not good at sitting still but then you never were."

"You're right about that," he said, "You were right about a lot of what you said but that's just who I am Amelia."

She nodded.

"I know…it took me a while to figure that out," she said, "But I did…what you do is so important Ethan. I know what it's like when something happens…and there's no one to hold anyone accountable."

"The stagecoach…who did it?"

She looked away for a moment.

"They wore masks," she said, "Maybe they would have killed me if they didn't…but then again they shot everyone else."

"Robbery?"

She nodded slowly.

"They took the money I had left," she said, "Which was most of it…I was bringing it back to Paradise."

"John Taylor always told me you'd come back," he said, "Wouldn't tell me how he knew that but I guess he just knows his friends real well."

She shrugged one shoulder.

"I wanted to come back," she said, "I didn't know what I was coming back to…I mean it'd been a few months…and now it's over a year."

"Well life goes slow as molasses in a town like Paradise…not much happened. Claire is teaching school until she leaves to go to college…Dakota's got an eye on her."

"Keep an eye on him then," Amelia said, "He's a good man underneath his swagger but she's your daughter."

"Yeah I know…but the boys are doing good," he continued, "Joseph works for Doc Tucker a few hours a day when he's not on the ranch."

She smiled.

"Sounds like life's going well Ethan," she said, "and what about you?"

"Well I've been working…"

"I mean socially…is there anyone special?"

He paused.

"There's this woman Hannah I mentioned," he said, "You know that actress that got stranded during the storm a couple years back…well she returned and we've been seeing each other."

She furrowed her brow and he noticed the scar again.

"Is it serious?"

He sighed, walking away from the window.

"I don't love her if that's what you mean."

"It's okay if you've moved on Ethan," she said, "I'm the one who left you…you don't owe me anything."

He just looked at her.

"I just want you to be happy…"

Like some speech she had rehearsed until she believed it.

"I missed you so much Amelia," he said, "There isn't room in my heart for anyone else."

Now she stared at him, frozen still.

"Ethan…"

"I'm not saying otherwise…"

"But I'm going to be hung for what I did…"

He walked back to where she stood.

"No…we'll find a way to take care of this," he said, "We always do…"

She sighed.

"Not this time…I don't even have any money left to buy someone off…"

She'd tried that before several times with disastrous results. If it hadn't been for the man she loved right in front of her…but love didn't matter, it couldn't matter.

"When I killed him, I thought that was it," she said, "But I couldn't let him…"

"Let him do what…"

She walked away from him this time.

"Never mind…it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," he said, "Why don't you just say it?"

She tilted her face, her eyes challenging him.

"Say what…why I did it," she said, "What would that accomplish? It doesn't matter why he was there…or what he'd done…"

"It might sway the judge."

"I killed a lawman even though he was anything but," she said, "The judge isn't going to care that he was much worse than a criminal."

She started to walk away.

"Amelia…"

But she just kept moving until she'd left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Amelia sat in the chair eating some breakfast that Ethan cooked in the kitchen. He's slipped out and shot some rabbit that had been peeking out after the rain had stopped. It smelled wonderful and she knew that there had been some wild vegetables growing outside. Put it all together and it'd make a good breakfast.

She'd wanted to help but he'd left her to sit on the chair because her feet still needed some time spent off of them.

"John Taylor's remedy worked wonders but your feet are still tender."

She didn't need him to tell her that but she wanted to help him out. She felt restless when people waited on her.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes…"

She heard him finishing up in the kitchen and thought back to the night's sleep she'd gotten after she and Ethan were in the kitchen. She must have been exhausted but she'd woken up in the morning and then he'd checked her feet. What he said still resonated for her that he didn't love or want anyone else but her. She knew that he meant it, that he didn't fall in love easily and that he didn't say the words very often. But through his actions, people clearly knew how Ethan believed on anything. His relationships with people, what he thought about issues that threatened to divide the town, that he often did the difficult jobs that no one else wanted to think about doing.

She'd bothered him enough about it when she'd been back in Paradise even before he'd inherited his sisters' children. They'd known each other mostly in passing, when he came back to town to rest up after one of his gunfights. She remembered now that she hadn't had much nice to say to him, she'd been quite critical. But when the children arrived, he'd been laid up shot in some hotel bed leaving her to welcome them to town. John Taylor had saved Ethan as he'd saved her once and then he needed a better living to make to support his new family. So she'd leased out the ranch to him.

Ethan brought her back some rabbit and vegetables along with water.

"It smells good."

"I hope it tastes as good," he said, "but got to work with what we have."

She tasted it and thought it was delicious. He was a much better cook than she was and she marveled in eating what he prepared. Claire had done some of the cooking too but Amelia found out after a while that Ethan rather enjoyed it.

"It'll be fine."

It felt good to sit down and eat with him after not seeing him for over a year. Since she left him and Paradise, she'd dined in some of the finest restaurants including in San Francisco on tables with the finest silverware and china. Cutlets of prime beef stock and a glass of wine, vegetables grown from the valleys, eating with different people she had met. One night she had ran into a fellow expatriate from Australia. Neither were citizens in this country and the woman, Sarah had lost her husband in an accident back home and wanted to put all the memories of her life there behind her. So she'd sailed across for months like Amelia had done to get to America where she could make a fresh start. She ran a mercantile in San Francisco that was doing quite well, keeping a widow alive.

But when they kept talking after the restaurant had emptied and the workers were cleaning it up, Amelia had realized that she missed her homeland where she'd grown up in the larger part of it that was very much unsettled. When Ethan had commented on their impromptu camping trip that she had done this before, he hadn't known the most of it. He hadn't known that she'd been from Australia. He mentioned believing she'd been from England, a common mistake.

She missed riding the valleys near the mountains where she grew up, spending hours on horseback even far away from the homestead. The ranch hands would be led on new cattle trails by a native tracker who at night would tell stories before they settled in to sleep.

There were parts of America that weren't much different than what she left. There were parts of Paradise that weren't much different. When she'd come to America, she'd been sponsored by someone who had known her grandfather back home.

Talk about a culture shock, she remembered. But she had pulled it off; she had turned herself into quite the cultured young woman even before she met her husband Pierce Lawson. She'd crossed paths with him but she didn't have anything in common with the little boy who'd never grown up.

"I'm going to go out and look at the road," Ethan said, "It probably still needs to dry out some before it'll be useful."

She nursed her coffee.

"You think that Brant and his men will find it?"

"They might but I'm guessing that the gang split up and he's got at most another man or two traveling with him now."

She sighed.

"I know he's going to come looking," she said, "He's determined to avenge his brother's death."

"I'll see if I can find any trace of them too."

She watched as he went back into the kitchen before leaving to go saddle his horse. All she could do is sit and wait until he returned.

Never one of her favorite pastimes, but wasn't much else she could do.

* * *

Claire opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Joseph…what are you doing here?"

He had obviously ridden during the night to get here.

"Where are Ben and George," she asked, "Who's taking care of them?"

"John Taylor's checking on them," he said, "and well, Hannah's agreed to do it."

Her eyes widened even more.

"Hannah? Oh Joseph, I don't think she even likes kids."

He shrugged as she opened the door wider so he could come inside.

"If she's going after Uncle Ethan, she's going to have to change her mind."

Claire's brow furrowed.

"You think she wants to marry him?"

"I think she's been after him since she first showed up in that show," Joseph said, "Maybe that's why she quit."

"I suppose she could handle them for a few days if John Taylor's there."

Joseph sighed.

"I had to come…Uncle Ethan and Dakota are going to need some help," he said, "John Taylor told me that Brock's a very dangerous man…and Carlton's too weak to be marshal."

Claire knew that you had to be strong and tough to be law and order in a town. She'd learned that through the different marshals that Paradise had until Ethan took the job. Carlton hadn't impressed her and she felt more than unnerved by Brock.

"He's out trying to find Amelia," Claire said, "She's been arrested for murder and the dead man's brother picked her up."

"What?"

"They do things differently in Silver Crest it seems. But I know Uncle Ethan will find her and get her back."

Joseph snorted.

"They'll be arguing and fighting the whole way back."

Claire suppressed a smile.

"Probably but as long as he gets her back," she said, "Maybe she'll come back to Paradise."

Joseph shook his head.

"She was in a hurry to leave," he said, "didn't want to marry Uncle Ethan."

Claire paused.

"No she needed to get away for a while but I knew she'd return."

Joseph walked to the kitchen where he saw Sally cooking some stew. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," he said, "I'm Joseph, my uncle's Ethan."

Sally nodded.

"Have some stew. You look like you've been riding all night."

He ate it heartedly after she served him and he and Claire caught up.


	19. Chapter 19

Hannah had been at it for two days and felt like ready to bolt. The kids were driving her crazy and she felt tied down to them. John Taylor had just taken Ben and George to the lake to fish with him after they'd done their chores.

She felt exhausted already. She'd been an actress not a nanny. Her only experience with children was those who saw her performances and she'd had no plans for children in her life. Once she and Ethan got married she'd talk him into sending his nieces and nephews off to a private school…far away.

Claire had left with Ethan and without her the house had quickly fallen into disorder. Joseph then had gotten up one morning, saddled his horse and took off to Silver Crest to join his sister and uncle. So that left her with the youngest who were upset that they had to stay home and couldn't join in the adventure and it became more difficult. Try impossible, if John Taylor hadn't dropped on by when he did…she'd pull her hair out.

She'd really have to have a talk with Ethan when they got engaged which she knew was only a matter of time because they'd been seeing each other four months, two months formally.

The kitchen remained a shamble of the remnants of breakfast and last night's dinner but what did she look like a maid? Or a rancher's wife…well when they got married they'd have to discuss that too.

Suddenly Ben and George burst in carrying a batch of fish with John Taylor behind them.

"Look Hannah…we caught a heap of fish and I caught most of them," George said.

Ben thought otherwise.

"D…Did not…"

George handed the basket to Hannah. She just looked at the pile of fish inside it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

George smiled.

"You just skin them and then clean them and then cook them."

Oh god, she thought as if her hands were going anywhere near those slimy animals. John Taylor looked at her suppressing a smile.

"Maybe you'd better show her how George," he said, "Ben, let's get some more firewood so we can cook them up properly."

Hannah felt relief flow her as George began to instruct her in how to clean fish. He started one and then when he'd given her an unpleasant look at its insides, he picked one up and presented it to her.

"Now you try it."

She took hold of it gingerly expecting it to wiggle away in her hand but it was truly dead. She took the knife and started slowly slicing through it. John Taylor and Ben brought some wood for the fire. The Indian leaned over to check her work.

"Not bad…you sure you've never done this before?"

She just looked at him but he smiled innocently setting the wood down. After they did the fire, Ben walked to Hannah.

"I'll go ge…get us some eggs."

She sighed.

"You do that Ben," she said, "I suppose you want me to fry them up."

George smiled.

"I'll help."

She felt like collapsing in a heap as this had been the hardest couple of days in recent memory. John Taylor went to pour himself some of the too strong coffee.

"You know the children are part of Ethan now."

She bristled.

"I know but maybe it's time for them to see another part of the world," she said, "Go get some exposure to culture like museums and parks."

John Taylor narrowed his eyes.

"You think they should be sent away?"

"Just to school…they could still live here during vacations."

John Taylor just watched her amused thinking it'd never work out before her and Ethan and she'd best know that before it got more serious. But he also knew that Ethan didn't want to marry. He was still waiting for the one woman who got him to come back to Paradise. John Taylor supposed it was his fault for planting the seeds of hope in Ethan that day by Amelia's house but he knew the both of them better than they apparently knew themselves. He just spoke the truth and knew it'd play out that way but Amelia was taking her sweet time sowing her traveling oats and returning home where she belonged.

* * *

Claire folded her arms looking at Dakota.

"If they try to open the mines…"

He put up his hands with a smile.

"Now whoa there you don't have to convince me."

She sighed.

"It's almost like what happened in Paradise when they mined copper," she said, "the gold just made people greedy and the owners turn children into slaves but the copper mining made the miners sick, killed them."

Dakota remembered that too and it'd been a courageous doctor who'd discovered that only when the mine's owners got wind of it they had him killed. Both Dakota and Ethan had admired the man and were more than happy to avenge his death by exposing his killer and closing the smelting operation down. Though Ethan had bristled at him because he'd made no secret out of his feelings for Amelia and Ethan hadn't been honest about his own.

Dakota felt caught between the middle of that at times but closing the mine had put Paradise in bust again.

Nellie walked up to them.

"You could be right Claire," she said, "It could be copper poisoning like back in your town or something else…maybe a sickness deep inside the mine. Those that went the furthest got sick first."

Some of them had died; the others had been so disabled by it that they could barely get out of bed let alone work. They weren't lazy as Brock claimed but he was just saying that to shame them back to work because he'd wanted to reopen the mines since he'd shown up.

Dakota sighed.

"Ethan must have caught up with that guy by now and gotten her back."

Claire nodded.

"He's good at his job. I just hope he's careful."

"I should have joined him."

"No Dakota we need you here," she said, "We've got to help Nellie find the facts she needs to tell her stories."

"I think the wire rooms closed for business."

Brock had seen to that by posting additional guards there but Claire just smiled.

"I think we can find another way…"

* * *

Amelia woke up more times than she could count or even remember while she slept. All she did recall was seeing the face of the dead man, Reade in front of her. He'd removed his mask inside the church and she'd remembered his face.

When he'd dropped to the floor from her gun, she'd felt release. Not happiness but relief that he could no longer hurt anyone. She'd killed before in self defense, during aborted bank robberies to when she'd been held hostage. But she knew that the best tool and the best weapon was her mind. Her father had taught her that and her life experiences had only honed it.

Ethan walked over to her where she stood in the kitchen.

"You are feeling better?"

He meant her feet and John Taylor's ointment had truly worked miracles. They felt as if they'd never been so badly blistered.

"A lot better…Ethan we need to get out of here," she said, "The federal judge is probably waiting for me."

"They'd been waiting forever if Brant's plan had succeeded," he said, "They can wait longer."

She sighed.

"Ethan then they'll come after you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

He reached his hand over to cup her face and though she winced, she didn't move away.

"Nothing's going to happen," he said, "and Dakota and Claire are back in Silver Crest trying to find a way to help the people there."

She smiled at that.

"Nellie's going to be a great asset. She's an amazing woman. I'm glad I got to meet her."

Ethan couldn't argue with how formidable she'd appeared when he'd met her. But it'd take a lot to bring down Brock, Carlton and the rest of them. He'd seen small towns with good, hard working people get sorely tested by hard times. Men like Brock would come in flashing money to take advantage of their perils.

"We've got to figure out what to do next."

"I told you what you need to do," she said, "You need to do your job."

Take her to stand in front of a judge who might just decide to hang her, Ethan didn't think so. He had some other ideas he'd been working on since they'd arrived at the hotel. He'd gone out on scouting rides and hadn't seen any signs of Brant and his gang. They must have chalked up their losses and moved on to some other crime.

"We'll leave tomorrow," he said, "Pack up some supplies and head on out. By then we'll figure out where to head."

"Ethan…I don't want to turn you into a fugitive yourself."

He cupped her face again looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself," he said, "I've been in worse jams."

She smiled at that knowing it to be true but in her eyes, he saw a trace of fear. She rarely felt it for herself and showed it, he knew but she'd often felt afraid for him.

"I know but I put you in this one."

He shook his head.

"Amelia all you were trying to do was help people who needed it," he said, "This is Brock's doing and when we get you all cleared away, I'm coming back for him."

He meant it too.

"Then when that's done, we'll head on back home to Paradise."

She didn't know what to say to that as she watched him leave the kitchen to get ready to do a scouting ride.

Life looked too complicated to ever figure out a way to get back to where she most wanted to be.


	20. Chapter 20

Ethan didn't find any sign of Brant or his gang when he went out riding. The rain had stopped and the sun poked out of moving clouds. Tomorrow morning might be fit for leaving the town but he didn't look forward to it.

He didn't want to take Amelia to the judge waiting for the accused killer of one of Brock's hired guns. She'd confessed to shooting him inside the church but he knew there was more to what happened. Only she didn't tell him and Kristin factored into it somehow…but she was back in Silver Crest.

A deer scampered by him and though he loved venison, he didn't feel tempted to kill it. They didn't have the resources to fix it but he'd have to look through the provisions to see if any were fit to pack for travel.

He just wished he'd had a plan of action already but he knew that the task against him was among the most formidable he'd ever faced. He had to find a way to stop Amelia from winding up on the end of a hangman's noose. He'd been in that situation and barely escaped with his life, at least once because of the woman waiting for him back at the abandoned hotel.

She'd saved his life more than once and it'd taken a severe toll on her which led her to leave him for months. She'd been on her way back, he knew it but then life had taken a turn that no one could have anticipated.

He chirped to his horse and turned around to head on back. He hitched the horse up next to hers in the back shelter and went inside. She stood in the kitchen cooking some of the rabbit he'd caught that morning.

"There's more coffee over there."

He went and poured himself a cup.

"You are doing okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm ready to ride if that's what you mean and it's time for us to go Ethan."

He hedged.

"Tomorrow morning will be early enough."

"Okay…I'll see if I can pack some food up for us then."

"You can do that in the morning," he said, "I just want tonight to be tonight to be nice and peaceful. It might be the last night for a while."

She bit her lip.

"What does that mean Ethan? Does it mean we'll get back together? I don't know if I can do that if that's what you want."

He moved closer to her and took her hands in his own squeezing them.

"I just missed you so much and I know you missed me," he said, "and I know you were coming back."

She licked her lips.

"Yes I was Ethan but I never made it."

"It didn't stop us from finding each other again."

She paused and looked into his face, feeling so conflicted. He always made things sound much easier involving the two of them than they often were in reality.

"I know but so much has happened…"

He moved in with his mouth before she could finish and kissed her softly caressing her lips with his own. His beard tickling her skin in the way she couldn't ever forget even when they'd been far apart. He placed his hand on her hips and drew her even closer as he tasted her mouth, the one he'd missed so much. She melted against him at first and returned his passion with her own, pent up inside for all those months.

But then he felt her body tense and she pushed him away gently at first.

"No Ethan…I can't."

He held on at first and looked at her face, her eyes not able to meet his own.

"Amelia…why…?"

Now she pushed harder and he let her go. She looked upset but he didn't think it was at him.

"Ethan I'm a wanted criminal…a fugitive who will probably get hung," she said, "I killed Reade and I can't take it back…"

"I know Amelia but that doesn't mean…"'

"I wouldn't take it back Ethan."

The vehemence in her voice did surprise him but it paled in comparison to that in her eyes.

"That's okay Amelia…He was the worst kind of outlaw, one who hides behind the law."

She rubbed her forehead.

"I don't want to talk about it Ethan," she said, "I just wasn't going to let him hurt someone else."

He cupped her face with his palm and tilted it up so she'd look at him.

"Like you?"

She frowned then and shook her head.

"I just did it to save Kristin from him," she said, "and now I'll have to pay for that crime."

He sighed.

"Not if you explain it to the judge…"

She looked doubtful.

"Justifiable murder…revenge I don't know which one will prevail and the second would get me hung the fastest."

Ethan knew that to be true because he knew Brock held a lot of influence in the region and he might put on a case that Reade was innocent, a lawman out to stop a riot in the middle of town. But if other witnesses stepped forward…then maybe they could get the judge to remember that defense of others allowed people to kill within the law.

"That's not going to happen Amelia. I won't let it."

"You can't stop it Ethan," she said, "I just wish I didn't have to go even though I know I have to do it. I can't live like a fugitive."

He paused.

"We'll figure out something. We still have time."

Amelia realized that but she knew that time kept moving forward and pretty quickly enough it would run out.

* * *

"Dakota you can't do this…"

Claire followed him but she knew it to be futile. Once the deputy made up his mind there was no stopping him. Nellie followed the both of them to go spy on the meeting Brock held with his lawmen. But they were making too much noise as they crept to the other side of the building.

"So you think that we came on too hard?"

That sounded a lot like Brock, Claire noticed, but what were they talking about now? The crackdown in the square that led to Reade's death?

Was it something else?"

"Claire let me handle this…"

She felt irritation fill her.

"Dakota be quiet, I can't make out what they're saying when you're all bossy."

That made him quiet down and she moved closer until she was beneath the window but it was hard not to step on dry brush causing it to crackle. Each time she put her foot down it had to be done carefully and when Dakota cracked a small twig, she just shot a look at him. Nellie had no problems and Claire had the feeling she'd done this before in her investigations.

Then she heard Brock's voice again.

"The investors want more money and this town's stripped down to nothing even with all that we put into it. We need a way to pay off the debt and the mines are the best way."

Another voice objected.

"But the mines were closed because they made people sick working there."

"We'll just reopen them then," Brock said, "The men were weak perhaps but if we make it clear to them that they'll lose everything if they don't go back, they'll get stronger."

Claire looked at Nellie and she'd gotten down every word in her scribbles.

"But if it's the mine that made them sick…"

Brock interrupted.

"We don't know that for sure," he said, "It could have been something else besides anything inside it."

Claire knew that not to be true. She suspected the cause had been the same as back in Paradise but they needed someone like a doctor to check it and those who worked there. Like that out of town doctor had done before he'd been beaten to death for his troubles.

"It's got to be the mine," another man said, "No one else got sick."

Some more men talking over each other until Brock hushed them.

"Look, Carlton here said he'll send out some of his lawmen out to tell the men to go back into the mine starting next week."

Claire was horrified. She turned to Dakota.

"Isn't that against the law for him to do?"

Dakota didn't know for sure. He hadn't been on this side of the law for very long but it didn't seem right to him.

"Ethan would probably know."

Claire sighed.

"But he's not here…we don't know where he is or if he found Amelia yet."

Nellie spoke up in a whisper.

"They'll be coming out soon," she said, "We'd better get out of here so they don't know we've been here."

Claire nodded and started creeping out of the brush back to the side of the building just as Carlton and a couple of his lawmen ran into them.

"Hey lady what are you doing here?"'

Claire smiled at him.

"I'm looking for some blackberries…like the ones over there…"

She pointed her finger.

"For what…?"

"To make into a pie of course," she said, "I could give you one if you'd like to try it."

He just looked at her, not friendly.

"No...You just need to move away from here," he said, "This isn't where you should be."

Claire nodded and moved back to the others thinking that was close. They headed on back to meet with the wives of the miners to tell them what they'd just learned.

They needed to come up with a plan to put in action and they needed to do it fast.


	21. Chapter 21

Amelia saw him again in her dreams. The man that she'd killed in the church only the dream had been elsewhere. She hadn't been killed when the stagecoach fell over, none of them had been. The wreckage that remained made it difficult to get out especially since a couple of the men were injured. One businessman held a broken arm while another had a stream of blood flowing down his face.

"Where…are we?"

She felt dizzy at first, her vision hazy. Maybe she'd been knocked out for a bit. She struggled to remember what had happened. She'd been sitting across from the businessman, just closing her eyes trying to get some sleep while the coach bounced down the trail. They had wound through some mountains and just arrived at a valley and then…that part she couldn't remember at all.

"I don't know," was all she could say as she struggled to move.

She felt some pain but nothing really serious. Her arms and legs worked and once her vision cleared, she only felt an ache in her shoulder. Maybe she'd hit it on her way to the floor.

"Where's the driver," one asked, "Did he hit something?"

She didn't hear anything outside just silence. Didn't hear any horses or know if they had been injured or run off.

Suddenly she heard some men's voices and then a gunshot split the air. It jolted her with its nearness but she thought; maybe the driver had used a gun to kill an injured horse. Then suddenly she heard more voices and she froze.

"Driver's dead now…let's check inside the coach…"

She heard them circle the stagecoach and she tried to make herself smaller while still allowing herself to see.

Then she heard the efforts of a man pulling at the door but it proved to be stuck.

"Who are they," one of the men asked, "Are they here to help us?"

A sense of foreboding hit Amelia.

"I don't think so…"

Then the stage coach finally opened and she saw two men with guns aimed at them. One of them sneered to the other.

"Well look at what we got here."

She woke up suddenly in the darkness, in a sweat looking around her. Just stillness met her, no men and she struggled to get up when suddenly someone grabbed hold of her. She gritted her teeth and resisted.

"Now hold on Amelia…it's just me…"

The voice sounded familiar and so did the man's touch. She looked up and saw the silhouette of Ethan's face as he sat on the bed holding onto her. He wore his long sleeved undershirt and pants, looking at her.

"Ethan…what…I…"

He sighed, cupping her face with his hand.

"Sounds like you had a bad dream."

"Sounds…?"

"Yep….I heard you yelling at someone to get away so I came running," he said, "Thought someone broke in."

She shook her head.

"No….I don't know why I'd do that…I don't remember dreaming."

He stroked her face and her eyes looked at him.

"Well you must have had a bad one," he said, "Not surprised with everything that's been going on."

She looked down at her hands which still shook.

"I think this is back to the accident."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What accident?"

She swallowed down some fear.

"I was on a stagecoach…on my way someplace and it crashed."

"Were you hurt?"

She paused and then shook her head.

"No…I'm the only one who survived it."

His eyes widened and he moved closer to her on the bed.

"Oh…god…"

She tried to smile and this time she stroked his face.

"I survived Ethan…and I'm here," she said, "Maybe I should go back to sleep."

He moved himself even closer to her.

"Maybe I should join you."

She looked at him.

"Ethan…what are you doing?"

But she moved so he could lie next to her on the bed.

"Look we both need some sleep and it's a bit chilly."

She pursed her lips.

"I'm warm…"

He smiled at her.

"I'm now too," he said, "I don't want you to be alone…with whatever you're dreaming."

She sighed.

"It's no big deal."

"You could have died it sounds like if everyone else did."

She didn't answer that but her face changed suddenly, and what was there, tugged at him.

"I didn't...though…"

But she didn't finish.

"I'm not ready to Ethan," she said, "There's so much I still want…but I didn't know what else to do."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

"You'll do it Amelia," he said, "Nothing's going to happen to you. Reade was a sorry excuse for a human being and he probably got what was coming to him."

"I didn't know I'd ever see him again," she said, "I didn't expect…"

"What?"

"That he'd be a lawman…."

Her voice started getting fainter and he knew she'd be drifting off soon. At least if she had any more nightmares he'd be there.

* * *

Claire and Dakota woke up early at the ranch and then took their horses back into town. She sometime lost patient with her uncle's only deputy but he knew how to do his job. Even if he did exasperate her with some of what he said.

"So what are we going to do?"

Dakota reined in his gelding.

"Ethan must still be out there, maybe he found Amelia by now."

"They can't come back," she said, "Everyone here will be looking for them."

"He's probably holed up somewhere trying to figure out what to do."

Claire knew her uncle was smart; he'd lived this long already through some pretty bad scrapes. But she never lost the fear she had as the one who handled the responsibilities in the family when he took off.

"I just hope they're safe."

"We probably won't hear from them," he said, "Ethan will want to take her to the judge once he's got a plan."

"But they'll put her in jail."

"Maybe not," Dakota said, "Not if he comes up with something good."

Claire hoped so as long as it didn't get him or Amelia killed. But in the meantime she and Dakota had to figure out what to do with the townsfolk who refused to be forced back to work in the mines. They met up with Nellie on the edge of town. Claire slid off her horse as did Dakota to talk to her.

"What's going on?"

Nellie smiled.

"I slipped a wire out this morning," she said, "asking for some expertise on smelters and how they contaminate mines."

Claire nodded.

"The doctor in Paradise was killed," she said, "Is there another one?"

Nellie nodded.

"I sent the wire to Chicago," she said, "But that's further away. I don't know what will come back. But we have to find out the dangers."

"We will…Dakota and I want to go take a look at the mines but they're closed off."

Nellie digested that.

"Are there guards?"

"I don't know," Claire said, "but we can find out…"

Dakota shrugged.

"We could go and look from a distance," he said, "there's one road in and that's where they'd be posted."

Claire smiled.

"Sounds like a plan we'd better get going."

She went to get back on her horse and Dakota tried to keep pace.

"Wait Claire maybe you'd better stay here."

She shot him a look.

"Dakota you need my help and you'd better get used to it because I'm not stopping until I find out what's going on and we've got to hear from Ethan."

Dakota just shrugged again and went to get on his horse to ride out with her.

* * *

Amelia woke up to the smell of more rabbit and some coffee. Ethan brought her a plate of food and a mug of coffee and she ate, feeling suddenly very hungry.

"You slept well."

She nodded as she sipped her coffee. She hadn't woken up again and when she finally did, morning sunlight streamed through the window and she felt refreshed.

"We are leaving today?"

"Maybe…weather's looking better…if we start before midday, I know a town where we can be by nightfall."

"You sure you want to go near it?"

He smiled.

"It's more of an outpost," he said, "but no one will pay much mind to us."

She shrugged and finished her meal.

"How'd you sleep," she asked.

He smiled wider.

"Very well…of course since I was nice and warm…"

She just shot him a look.

"It wasn't…bad having you there."

He rubbed his neck.

"We've done a little bit more than that," he said, "so you shouldn't be shy."

She furrowed her brow and then put her plate down.

"That was a while ago Ethan…"

"Not too long…"

"I've been gone a year…"

"When I kissed you last night, it didn't feel like much time had passed at all."

Her skin flushed pink.

"I know…but I can't feel anything Ethan."

"Why not…I'm not going to let them hang you," he said, "I'll figure out a plan."

She looked at him for a long moment.

"It's not just that…"

"Then what…?

She got out of bed.

"I can't tell you…"

And she walked out of the room while he watched.


	22. Chapter 22

Hannah wanted to scream. She'd dropped by Ethan's house to check on the children. Joseph had been gone for several days and so she thought it's please her future husband if she stayed there. Not that he had proposed yet, not that he'd come close but she was a patient woman…to a point. She'd struggled for years to build her acting career on the road from one place to the next and when she'd been to Paradise last year, she knew she'd be back…for a much longer stay.

Ethan had been lonesome she knew that for his ex-fiancée, the town's former banker. Amelia Lawson who still used her husband's name even after he'd abandoned her for two years before returning from his exile.

She'd heard of Pierce Lawson on her travels. He'd shown up to one of her shows, the perfect gentleman with just a bit of rascal in him. But she figured out soon enough he'd been a conman and he'd been trying to swindle her. She'd lost him after a couple of bigger marks came along and she just didn't imagine him as being the husband of how Amelia had been described to her by others.

But that's not why she wanted to scream. That came when George had asked him to look under his bed because he heard something moving.

"It's a ghost…a ghost that's waiting for me to fall asleep."

She shook her head at his foolishness.

"Oh no George," she said, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Uncle Ethan used to look under the bed," George continued, "to make sure nothing was there."

Hannah sighed. She guessed she could do that if it would get him to go away and leave her alone. So she stooped down on the floor and lifted up the bed cover.

Two little beady eyes and whiskers, the whip of a tail and she felt her heart nearly stop.

"It's a rat!"

George looked at her puzzled.

"There are no rats here."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"It's…it's a mon…monster."

Hannah shook her head.

"Don't be silly…monsters don't exist either…it's a rat and someone's going to have to kill it because I'm not staying in the same house…"

But the children's attention had turned away from her at a figure in the doorway.

"John Taylor…," they said in unison.

He embraced them both and then looked up at Hannah.

"Keeping you busy aren't they?"

She shrugged, looking at the dishes on the dining table and those were from last night.

"I'll help with that," John Taylor said, "George…get a basin of water to clean them."

George scurried off to do that while John Taylor had Ben help him clear off the table while Hannah dealt with the furniture.

"I had it all handled."

His eyes twinkled.

"Of course you did but an extra pair of hands never hurts."

She couldn't deny him that but she didn't want to give him any credit.

"I'm just staying here until Ethan returns…"

John Taylor sighed.

"It could be a while then," he said, "He and the others haven't returned. There was a wire in town today from a Nellie Bly…"

Hannah's eyes widened.

"The fancy know it all writer…"

"You know her?"

Hannah's face tightened.

"She did a story on my acting troupe," she said, "It wasn't very nice."

John Taylor bit back a smile.

"She seems very busy with what's going on in Silver Crest."

Hannah sighed.

"That backwoods town," she said, "I think Ethan and Dakota are wasting their time there. They should just come back to Paradise."

John Taylor smiled.

"He will when he's done," he said, "He left the children with me and Joseph…"

"Joseph's gone…on his way to help his uncle."

John Taylor nodded.

"If you're going to marry Ethan, the children come with him."

Hannah looked miffed.

"I know that…and I can handle it," she said, "I won't run off like his last fiancée."

John Taylor arched his brows.

"Has he asked?"

"Well no…but I'm sure he'll want to make it official when he gets back."

John Taylor looked bemused.

"I guess you'll find out what he's want when he returns."

Hannah nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes and then there'll be a wedding to plan…and a new house to build because we can't live here…"

George walked up to the two of them.

"Who's building a house John Taylor?"

The Indian placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"We'll see…"

But he already knew the answer to that.

* * *

Claire looked at Evelyn after telling her that they needed to hire a doctor who could study the mine and tell them what made their husbands ill.

Evelyn just looked incredulous.

"How can that be…they told us it was completely safe…and now this Brock character is trying to reopen them?"

But Claire remained firm.

"Only a doctor can say and it's very risky. A doctor who did that in Paradise died when he found out the truth. My uncle had to hunt for his murderer."

"I'm not surprised. There's so much money in it though not as much for the miners."

Nellie read off from her notes.

"There's an expert but he's far away," she said, "He can still advise us on what to do but the miners can't go back when it opens. Especially since most of them are so sick."

Evelyn sighed.

"That's going to be hard," she said, "This Brock is so determined…I think he's got others he has to answer to who tied up money in this town."

Dakota agreed.

"I don't think this guy's even spending his own money."

"It all looked so good at first," Evelyn said, "He put money to fix things that had gone fallow because everyone was so ill. It was all the women could do to take care of our homes."

Nellie jotted some more notes.

"I wired out to different places before I got kicked out again," she said, "Including to Paradise…I don't know who's reading but it might help."

Claire didn't know about that but it wouldn't hurt.

"I wish my uncle would return," she said, "just to let us know if he's alright."

Dakota rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"He's probably still out looking for Amelia…and when he finds her he'll be too busy trying to figure out what to do."

Claire knew that but she hoped he'd keep himself and Amelia safe from harm. Then they heard hoof beats from a galloping horse up ahead and her eyes widened as the man who rode it came closer.

"Joseph?"

He pulled his horse up and sure enough it was her brother. What was he doing here?

"Joseph…why are you here? Is something wrong back home?"

He shook his head.

"I'm here to help."

She sighed.

"Joseph I needed you back at the ranch to look after Ben and George…now who's taking care of them?"

He got off his horse.

"John Taylor…and Hannah."

Claire made a face at the second name and didn't think the woman would be up to running a ranch but she knew John Taylor would make sure the boys were safe.

"You need my help…since Uncle Ethan's not here?"

She nodded.

"No…he left to find Amelia," she said, "We don't know when he'll return."

* * *

Ethan reined in his horse at the bottom of the mountain. He and Amelia had left that morning packing some food to get them through the vigorous ride to the next town. He hoped to reach it that night and hide there overnight but if anything slowed them down…

"Well we got that behind us…"

He looked over at her and she'd been just fine, her feet healed up anyway. He didn't know about the rest of her. What she left him with earlier this morning bothered him. He'd trusted her with the most painful experiences of his life especially while growing up. When she had commented to him once that he trusted very few people. He had said back that he trusted her and he'd meant it. Ethan had been with more than his share of women including bar girls in fitting with the image he welded as a gunslinger for hire. But until her, he'd never shared so much of himself with a woman…not since Emma.

"We're making good time…"

They rode alongside each other now that they were off the mountain trail and on one winding through a meadow. Ethan kept a sharp eye out for anyone else including Brant and his outlaw gang but it just looked deserted.

Something about what Amelia had said last night dug at him. He'd always assumed that Reade had been a lawman who had an outlaw for a brother, that Brock hadn't cared who he'd hired to squash the rebellion instigated by Silver Crest's women. But she mentioned a lawman and he knew that she meant Reade the man she'd just killed. So now he knew surely that she'd crossed paths with Reade before but where and how?

She certainly wasn't in a rush to tell him but then she didn't tell him much about herself. He hadn't even known she wasn't from England until they'd been out looking for the children and he was more focused on being intimate with her. Conversation had been a way to get there and looking back, he hadn't realized that in some ways she'd been a stranger even as she had risked her life to protect him and the children even taking a bullet fired by his gun.

"What's this town like?"

He looked over at her.

"It's hidden away…people don't pay much attention to who comes and goes."

"Even those wanted by the law?"

"Especially those…"

She nodded and they kept riding. But in his mind he wanted to find out more of what she kept hidden with him. For one thing, it might be the difference between whether she got hung or came back home with him. But he also had made his decision about what he wanted even though it hadn't been much of one at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Claire looked at Dakota and there were times she didn't think him that bad. She knew she was too young for him at least right now and that he had done things she didn't like including gambling and drinking.

He treated her like a little kid when he first met her. She'd had this huge crush on him and he hadn't taken it seriously. She'd gotten over it and focused on her schooling. She knew she wanted to travel the world, maybe even be a writer like Nellie Bly but she wanted to go to college first. Dakota, he'd just laugh at her if she brought it up. Her uncle supported her in whatever she did…he often worried about her taking on too much around the house and ranch including the bills. But it all came naturally to her and she embraced it.

She worried about her uncle when he didn't come home until late sometimes and the boys when they'd gotten themselves into trouble…Joseph wanting to go run off and join some posse. Like right now, he wanted to ride off and go into the wilderness to find Ethan. Dakota actually had proven to be a voice of reason alongside her this time.

"Your sister's right…"

Claire blinked her eyes at that. She glanced over at the deputy and he winked at her. Joseph just fumed.

"I know how to take care of myself. Why don't you understand that and Uncle Ethan, he needs my help if he's going to get Amelia away from that outlaw."

Claire folded her arms.

"It's dangerous and you don't even know where they are or if Uncle Ethan's found Amelia."

"I handled myself well when those miners beat him up."

"That was different," she said, "He needs us to stay here and help these people so that Brock doesn't force them back to work in the mines."

"He's not listening to you so far."

"No but we've got to make him listen," Claire said, "We've got to come up with a plan."

Joseph sighed.

"Uncle Ethan needs us."

"Joseph you were supposed to look after Ben and George," Claire said, "That's what he wanted you to be doing."

"They're fine with John Taylor…I'm not sure about Hannah."

Claire didn't even want to imagine that. The woman just seemed flighty to her, she'd never handle a life with Uncle Ethan not for very long.

The house probably looked like a wreck right now.

* * *

Hannah had left the boys to clean up the house while she headed into town to go shop in Axelrod's mercantile.

"You saw Ethan?"

She looked at him as she looked through the different rolls of fabric for a new dress. There would be a midsummer dance at some point and she wanted to look her best when Ethan took her. But even in this small town there was so much to choose from.

"He left to go deal with a problem in Silver Crest. He wired once to say that it'd take longer than he thought."

Axelrod nodded.

"Yes…I heard about that from Scotty," he said, "Something about him running off to go look for Amelia."

That shocked Hannah.

"Amelia? What on earth for…she's out traveling somewhere."

Axelrod shrugged.

"I don't know the details. I don't care about either one of them. But she'd apparently killed someone and was set to go to the judge for trial. Maybe he's the marshal who picked her up…it get sketchy at that point."

She fumed. Amelia was supposed to be hundreds of miles away someplace else. Even on a boat to her home in Australia so she'd be gone forever, Hannah had hoped but she'd popped up again.

"Oh don't worry…she took the stagecoach and left him," Axelrod said, "I don't think she'd coming back. Got out of Paradise while the going was good…"

Hannah frowned.

"But if he takes her to the judge then what happens?"

Axelrod's face furrowed.

"I guess they hang her if she killed someone," he said, "I still can't believe it though she did kill a bank robber once…but she was saving all our money…until she gave it to some other bank robbers who held hostages in the hotel."

Hannah realized there'd been much that she had missed but she'd returned to town to see if she could land herself Ethan. She'd finished acting and wanted to settle down with someone in a quiet little town like this one. She hadn't counted on the children but there were special schools for them after all.

"It sounds like an exciting town," she said, "but the two of them were engaged."

"They never made it to the altar," Axelrod said, "Something always happened…to stop it. She broke it off and left anyway."

Hannah wondered what was happening how between them. She knew that Ethan might have a job to do as marshal but he wasn't going to see his ex-fiancée hung.

"Is there a stage that goes to Silver Crest?"

Axelrod just stared at her.

"Yeah…but it's a rough ride."

"I can handle rough," she said, "I used to ride wagons to go to shows where trains couldn't take us."

He just told her the stage came daily and she decided to think about buying a ticket. She'd go to Silver Crest just to see what was going on.

She went back to her house to pack and tried to figure out how she was going to fit it in one suitcase.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan kept riding until they reached the small town that would hide them in plain sight. He found them a small room in a boarding house where no one asked questions.

"Let's go get something to eat."

She went with him and they found a small place that served stew that warmed their insides and filled them up. The traffic wasn't heavy just a few men by the bar. The waitress brought them their food and some ale.

"This is nice…"

"Yes it is," he said, "I used to drop by here for the stew whenever I passed through this area. Madge used to run it but I think she's passed or so I heard."

Just after he saw that a stout woman walked on over and his eyes widened.

"Madge…, is that really you?"

She smiled at him.

"I heard you had dropped by…I haven't seen you since…"

"A long time….look we don't want anyone to know we're here."

Madge understood.

"No one here tells on anyone else or I'd kick them out. You'll be fine here and is this your wife?"

Amelia and Ethan looked at each other.

"No…I'm Amelia…I…we're friends."

"Good friends," Ethan finished, "We're just traveling…"

Madge just shot him a look.

"I know you're both wanted by the federal marshal," she said, "They dropped by this morning. She's wanted for murder and you for helping here."

He should have figured as much.

"But like I said, you don't have to worry about nothing. We take care of our own."

He smiled at her.

"Thanks…we're heading to the judge but we've got to come up with a plan first."

Madge smiled back.

"Knowing you, you'll come up with a good one…"

She walked away and Amelia turned to him.

"I guess news travels fast."

They ate their food and tried not to think about it. If the men had been by once, they wouldn't be back until long after they were gone.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Ethan…"

"I'm not…look you killed him to protect Kristin…I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded, reaching a hand out and he took it one of his own. It felt so good to hold onto him again…she'd forgotten and she didn't want to let go again.

"I know…I wanted to see you so much…just not like this."

He reached over to cup her face and looked into her eyes.

"We'll find a way," he said, "at least Brant's out of it hopefully for good…"

She didn't want to think about Reade's brother because that made her think about the man she'd killed.

"Me too…"

"Amelia, I'm going to figure out what to do to get those charges dropped and then I'm taking you back home."

She just looked at him.

"Home…?"

"Yeah back to Paradise…when you're ready to go."

She smiled.

"Ethan…I know I want to go back but there are some things we have to talk about and that I have to tell you."

"Okay we'll do that…tonight if you want," he said, "I know that there's something inside of you that you're keeping from me and I want you to tell me."

She bit her lip.

"It's not so much what I have to tell you, it's what I have to show you…"

That puzzled him but he nodded.

"Okay…we can head on to the room when we're finished here."

They did that after Madge brought them some of her cake for dessert and the two of them stood alone in the bedroom while he removed his coat and she just stood watching him.

"I don't know where to start…"

"You already did with the stagecoach robbery…those men killed the driver didn't they?"

She nodded.

"They shot him when he resisted," she said, "and then they came for us…it was two other men, businessmen I think and me…"

"Only you survived so they must be dead."

She nodded.

"They…I don't know how to describe what happened because I don't even want to see it in my head like It's just happening again."

"It's already happened Amelia, just tell me and it's going to be all right okay?"

She nodded because she knew he meant it but the words, she'd have to struggle to find them at first. So she took a deep breath and then she began.


	24. Chapter 24

It took Hannah longer to pack than it did to get a ticket on the next stagecoach to Silver Crest.

She had gone back to the house and started putting an assortment of her nicest dresses on the bed to pack in her bag, until she realized that if Silver Crest was anything like she remembered…best to leave all the imported outfits in the closet. She'd passed through Silver Crest to do some revues and the place that they all stayed…quite crude. The people…rustic even more so than Paradise and she doubted anything had changed.

She kept asking herself if she should go and then she remembered that Ethan had gone there with Dakota and Claire and now she knew that Amelia had shown up in the same place for some reason. If Amelia thought that she could steal her man away from her she had another thing coming. Yes, they were engaged in the past but Ethan had said that had been broken off and Amelia had moved away. But somehow…the two had wound up in the same god forsaken town. Maybe rekindling the flames and that would jeopardize all of Hannah's plans. She wanted Ethan to court her properly and then they'd have an engagement and then…marriage. She would finally live the lifestyle that she wanted because he had to have more money than what he put on display. She understood a man like Ethan who was the town marshal with a fiery past had to be careful. But she would be the perfect wife and as for mother? Well, children weren't her deal but there were nice schools to send them to where they'd be educated.

After putting her other clothes away, she reached for some dresses she had worn when she'd been traveling on the road. Some hats to protect her face from the summer heat while traveling and the perfect shoes.

She'd finished packing and then had gone to the hotel to see about securing a ticket. The coach would by in several hours for the mail and she'd take it to Silver Crest. Ethan would be so surprised to see her, but if he'd left to take Amelia to the judge as marshal, she'd just wait until he returned to the woman who'd have a more viable future.

Scotty sold her the ticket and she tucked it away in her satchel.

"Where can I wait for it?"

"By the bar…I could fix you something to eat."

"No…I'll just get sick on the trail," she said, "these coaches are awfully bumpy and it's going to take hours."

Scotty nodded.

"Yes indeed and sometimes they detour if the road's taken out but that shouldn't be a problem."

She didn't like the thought of that but she had to take this trip.

"I'll be fine…I've got to go see him."

"Ethan…well he'll be plenty busy don't you think if he's marshaling."

She shrugged.

"He won't be too busy for me."

Scotty cleaned the top of the bar.

"Send our greetings to Amelia if you see her."

Hannah made a face.

"How do you know she's there?"

"Everybody in town knows and it's not right she get hung for murder," Scotty said, "She's only killed in self-defense or to protect children."

He made Amelia sound like a pious saint, Hannah thought.

"It's up for the judge to decide what happens to her."

"Ethan won't let anyone kill her," Scotty said, "She left him but he still loves her a lot."

Hannah narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Just do…some men only love one woman and he's one of them…can't change that in a person."

She fumed.

"Well I don't believe in that kind of thing and once he realizes that she's got no future, he'll see the light."

Scotty didn't seem convinced.

"I don't think anyone's hanging Amelia…at least while he's around. He'll figure something out like he always does when there's trouble."

She listened and she didn't like it but she didn't believe it either. She knew that once a judge took Amelia out of the picture, it'd set a straight course for her and Ethan.

But first she had to get to Silver Crest.

* * *

Amelia walked by a window and looked out into the street. The night life had begun to quiet down though there were some saloons still open, people and boisterous activity overflowing on the street.

Ethan waited patiently for her to start talking but she stood there looking for a long moment. He walked over to the window slipping his arms around her from behind and she let him. She relaxed against him and he knew that she'd find the way to tell him what needed to be told.

"They are dead."

Meaning the men that had traveled with her on the stagecoach. Ethan figured it'd been held up after the accident or maybe the outlaws had caused it.

"They were killed after they shot the driver. They didn't do anything to stop the outlaws, except tell them to take what they had and move on."

Ethan paused.

"Sounds like the killing was part of it…"

She nodded.

"Yes…there was no reason to kill them," she said, "One outlaw shot them in both in the head and then went through their things."

She turned around to face him and he stepped back.

"Did they try to kill you?"

She shook her head.

"No…I tried to run away but they caught me," she said, "I thought that I'd be shot like the others for sure but instead they decided to take me with them.

Ethan digested that.

"They found money on me," she said, "Money left over from selling the bank. Quite a lot of it and I think that made them greedy…"

"They wanted more and they were going to use you to get it…"

"They were going to Virginia City so they forced me to go with them," she said, "I was with them for a couple days hard riding and setting up camp at night."

She walked away from him and sat on the bed. He walked towards her but not all the way. She didn't look like she wanted to finish but suddenly she started talking again.

"Did they…hurt you?"

She looked at him and then she understood. She shook her head.

"Not in the way you think…maybe if it hadn't been for the night we were near Silver Crest…when they got drunk on some ale and fell asleep."

"You got away?"

She paused.

"Yes…but not before they found another way to hurt me…"

He stepped closer to her.

"What did they do?"

She paused even longer and again, he didn't think she'd finish. He saw the conflict on her face and something inside her struggle to get past it.

"It's something I can tell you Ethan," she said, "It's something I have to show you."

He didn't know to respond to that and she looked up at him. Then she reached up to pull her dress down one of her arms, exposing her shoulder.

She turned slightly so he could see the top of her shoulder blade and his eyes widened as she knew they would.

Her skin had been marred by what looked like a twisted burn or more accurately, a brand.

* * *

Claire and Nellie walked from the wire shop to Dakota. Carlton, Brock and the others hadn't been around for some unknown reason so that gave them the opening. Nellie had wired the doctor with some new information she'd gotten. Joseph had gone to the mine with some other men and was supposed to meet them later.

"Joseph's just being reckless."

Nellie smiled.

"He'll be careful," she said, "He seems smart enough…and those men need help from someone strong enough."

Claire knew that Nellie was right but she still worried about her brother though she wouldn't admit it. Kristin came up to them.

"I think Brock and the others are coming back."

They started walking.

"That's fine," Nellie said, "I heard from the doctor and he can't be here but he's wired Stockton and a doctor who worked with other miners will be here in a couple of days."

Claire felt excitement.

"That's great news," she said, "I know he can help us."

Dakota sighed.

"Still going to have to hold Brock off from trying to force the men to return to work…"

Claire sighed.

"We'll think of something," She said, "There are more of us."

Dakota didn't seem pleased.

"Claire, it could be dangerous and I promised my uncle…"

"I know that you'd take care of me but I can handle myself," she said, "I run the ranch every day."

"This is different," Dakota said, "Brock and his men play serious. Most of them are probably outlaws."

She set her chin refusing to budge.

"I'm serious too," she said, "and these outlaws aren't going to hurt anyone else."

Nellie nodded.

"I'm in too…and I can handle myself just fine," she said, "Handled even tougher situations than this one and wrote about them."

Dakota knew the women had him outnumbered.

"Well then let's wait until Joseph gets back and then we'll sit down with the others and decide what to do."


	25. Chapter 25

Hannah stuck her head to look up at the driver.

"Can't you go any faster?"

Really they'd been traveling at the same slow pace for half a day and still, the carriage bounced over the rocky part of the trail until it reached the flat road through the valley. He didn't respond but he'd told her when they'd stopped earlier to water the horses that last winter's rains had washed out part of the trails which made it more important to move slower. But she wanted to get to Silver Crest as quickly as possible. She knew that when Ethan returned from handing over Amelia to the judge, he'd be ready to go with her back to Paradise and back to their lives. Yes, it might be true that he had some stray feelings for his ex-fiancée but he'd face reality that she'd be hung or sent to prison for the rest of her life if she killed someone.

"Really at this rate it could be a week before we get there…"

The driver slowed even more and she heard his response.

"If you keep yapping, it'll only take longer to get there so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

She didn't feel like being quiet. It'd been more than a half day since she'd left Paradise and this tripp spent cramped up in the carriage seemed to take forever. They stopped at a small town and another passenger joined them. He looked like an earnest man, with dark hair with white sprinkled into it and wearing a stylish suit.

If she had to share what limited space she had, it could be worse than sharing it with a distinguished looking gentleman.

"Where you heading…?"

She looked over at him unaware that he'd been looking at her.

"I'm heading to Silver Crest…to meet someone."

The man removed his hat and put it next to him on the seat before stretching his legs out.

"Your beau…?"

She nodded.

"Yes something like that," she said, "We haven't gone out that long."

He tilted his face and his blue eyes had an intensity to them…he just looked so serious.

"Where are you going?"

He paused.

"Same town…I'm meeting a woman only in my case it's related to my work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor…I was called out to look at some samples taken from a mine," he said, "I started out from Stockton yesterday."

"That's interesting…I knew they had mines there but they were closed down I thought."

"The town leaders want to reopen them," the doctor said, "But it might not be safe for the workers. Many of them are apparently quite ill."

Hannah sighed.

"So you're the doctor who's going to help them?"

"Why yes…I'm Dr. Stewart, Elias Stewart…I interned out in Chicago and then went to Stockton a while back."

"I'm Hannah…I used to be an actress," she said, "but I gave it up and moved to Paradise to be near Ethan."

"Your beau…"

She fiddled with her bun.

"Yes…but he's busy transporting a prisoner to the judge," she said, "He should be return to Silver Crest soon and I'll meet him there."

"Prisoner…What is he a sheriff?"

"He's a marshal," Hannah said, "He and his only deputy rode out to help the law out there with some…problems."

"Oh…Silver Crest has always had its share of problems," he said, "Like most mining towns, for every boom there's a bust."

She nodded.

"Yes well, he's doing very important work and then he's coming back home to Paradise."

Elias smiled at her.

"I don't blame him for a lovely woman like yourself," he said, "He'd be crazy to stay away for too long."

Hannah just beamed.

"I know…and besides his niece and nephew are there with him," she said, "So they'll wait with me in a hotel somewhere."

Elias frowned.

"I heard their lodgings were worn down…I don't know where I'm staying."

Hannah shrugged.

"Every town has one respectable establishment to stay at."

Elias sighed.

"I hope so…I'm not going to have much time to rest when I'm there but I wouldn't mind a real bed."

* * *

Claire put her hands on her hips and looked at Joseph.

"Is that all you got?"

He nodded and had handed over his bag of ore samples from the mine. It hadn't been more than a small bag.

"We need more for the doctor when he gets here."

Joseph sighed.

"The place was guarded," he said, "Three security men by all the entrances…except one but then when I heard them approach from inside…I had to leave quick."

"Okay maybe we'll have another chance to go back…"

Joseph looked doubtful.

"Don't know about that," he said, "maybe we'll have to create a distraction."

Dakota walked up to them with Nellie just behind him.

"The doctor's on the stage," he said, "Already left Stockton yesterday."

Claire smiled.

"That's good," she said, "He'll get her soon and he can look at the samples Joseph brought back."

Nellie seemed excited.

"I know this guy," she said, "Elias Stewart…he's very good at his job and he'll want to help these people."

Claire looked back in the direction of the sheriff's office.

"What about Brock and the sheriff," she said, "What if they try to block him?"

Nellie smiled.

"They won't…Elias knows just how to handle men like that. He'll be more than a match for them."

Joseph looked around them but the area looked deserted. Even the buildings that should be open for business.

"We'd better get back to the ranch," he said, "Maybe Uncle Ethan will be coming back."

Claire shook her head.

"No…he's after the man who took Mrs. Lawson and she's wanted for murder," she said, "That's going to keep him too busy."

Dakota nodded.

"We'll have to do this without him," he said, "I know it's what he would have wanted."

* * *

Amelia covered her shoulder blade again and Ethan just stared at her. She knew what she showed him had shocked him. That hadn't been her intent; she just wanted him to understand why she kept everyone including him at a distance. Her feelings for him…in great conflict because she'd missed him so much but now…she's been changed.

"Amelia, my God…"

She sighed.

"I know…I don't remember all of it," she said, "They were fighting one night about what to do with me and one of them decided to mark me like I was cattle…and next thing I knew I was stuck by something very hot…it burned my skin…I could smell it…and it hurt like…but then everything went dark."

She knew that the pain had grown too intense to stand so her body had opted out.

"I woke up later…and I knew I had to get away…"

He stepped closer to her and sat next to her on the bed…she didn't move away from him but she didn't move closer either.

"You got away didn't you?"

She nodded.

"When they slept…somehow I made it far enough so that I was near Silver Crest…and Evelyn found me."

Ethan nodded remembering the woman.

"She's leading what's going on in Silver Crest isn't she?"

Amelia nodded again.

"As much as anyone is but she's just looking out for her family and the others too."

"So you helped them…"

"As soon as I got better," she said, "What the men did…it took a while to mend."

She knew he was still trying to process what she showed him, the brand that marred her flesh. It would be a permanent reminder of what happened to her…and to him because she'd wanted him back but…no it couldn't happen now could it…? She wasn't the same woman anymore; the scars had been more than skin deep

She paused for a long moment.

"Hannah sounds like a good enough woman," she said, "You can find happiness with her."

He shifted so that he could face her while they both sat on the bed.

"What if I don't want to?"

"What do you mean," she said, "Ethan she can give you what I don't have…a future."

She needed him to understand that more than likely if she went in front of the judge, she would be hung by day's end. If she were lucky, she might rot in prison. Either way she'd never see him or the children again.

"Amelia…I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said, "and no one's taking your future away from you."

She reached up to stroke his face with one hand.

"Thank you but I don't know how to stop it," she said, "anymore than I could stop what Reade did to me…I don't regret killing him Ethan…I couldn't let him hurt anyone else…"

"I wish it could have been me that killed him."

She shook her head.

"No…no you have the children to raise," she said, "You can't leave them alone. You've got to be there."

He reached out and stroked her face back.

"You're a part of that too," he said, "I know that's why you were coming back…to tell me that."

She couldn't deny it.

"I wanted to see you again," she said, "but now…everything's changed and too much has happened…and I'm not sure that it's not too late…"

He leaned closer and one of his hands cupped her face while he kissed her, softly at first and then with greater feeling. She didn't feel like stopping him, being drawn into what he felt for her and she for him.

When they broke for air she looked at him.

"Why…I told you…"

"It's never too late," he said, "I'll do whatever it takes to show that to you…"

He drew her in his arms and held onto her tightly and she responded, not wanting to let him go. But how could they stop the future's current path?


	26. Chapter 26

Hannah shook herself after she got off of the stage in Silver Crest. Actually it had been outside of Silver Crest because the town had imposed a new tax on stages to pay is they drove within the town limits so the driver pulled over on the road outside of town and said the two passengers would have to disembark. He apologized as he went to pull their bags off the top.

Hannah just looked at him in amazement.

"Why are you stopping here in the middle of nowhere?"

He tossed a bag on the ground.

"Because of the new tax…"

"The new what…?"

"Tax…I'm not a wealthy man…got to make a living…"

He tossed another bag on the ground.

"Here take the mail with you," he said, "I'm sorry but you'll have to take any gripes with the town leaders."

Hannah watched as he got up on the wagon. Elias had gotten off too as if nothing unusual had happened to interrupt his trip. He looked up at the driver.

"Just keep heading down this road."

The driver nodded.

"Two miles down it and you'll reach the main street."

Hannah's jaw dropped.

"Two miles…how can I walk that far with my things?"

"It's mostly flat and sometimes you might be lucky and catch a wagon heading into town though with the tax…"

Elias smiled at him.

"Don't worry about us," he said, "We'll be fine from here."

The driver nodded and then tugged the reins on the horses and they trotted off down another road heading through the valley. Hannah just stood there still in shock. How dare this man just drop off passengers in the middle of nowhere?

"Now what…"

Elias picked up his bag.

"I guess we should start walking…maybe we'll catch a ride partway."

Hannah just looked down at her bags.

"I can't carry these," she said, "I guess I'll just have to stay here."

Elias walked over and picked up one of her bags, throwing it over his shoulder.

"We'd better get moving," he said, "any more questions?"

She just shook her head and when he started walking, she fell into it with him. The road led them through meadows and occasional groves of tall trees.

"This…this is the wilderness."

Elias chuckled.

"Not quite…I've been in places where there's no roads just washed out deer trails."

She wrinkled her face.

"Sounds…awful…"

He shrugged.

"I'm a doctor and that's what I do to get to my patients."

She heard the quiet determination in his voice and she didn't doubt it but it had nothing to do with her and what she needed.

"What do you do again?"

She brushed a wisp of hair out of her face.

"I used to be an actress."

He nodded.

"Oh yes…you gave it up for your…fiancé."

She shook her head.

"No we're not engaged…yet…but we will be soon enough."

"Congratulations," he said, "I've never found a woman who can handle my life…my being gone a lot to check on or treat patients…but I love what I do…"

"That's interesting…how much further do you think it'll be?"

"Little more than a mile," he said, "Each step we take will bring us that much closer…"

She just grumbled.

"You think they have nice hotels?"

He paused.

"I'm guessing pretty rustic. It's a mining town after all, carved out of some wilderness by necessity."

"Oh but they got to have at least one major inn or hotel."

He smiled.

"Maybe…I can sleep standing up but I do hope I can find a good meal."

Hannah thought they should have at least a couple of good restaurants. But she probably wouldn't have to wait long for Ethan to come back to her.

They continued on down the road which led to Silver Crest.

* * *

Claire watched as Joseph left the exit of the mine that wasn't guarded and crept back where they hid in the brush. Dakota had told him to keep careful eye and Joseph had just retorted.

"I'm not a child. I can do this."

Claire had just told him to be careful. She stood with Dakota and Nellie. But they'd seen a couple of men carrying rifles but Joseph had seen them too and he ducked back into the mine. Finally he made his way back to them.

"Did you bring any?"

He pulled a bag out with more unrefined ore and dirt.

"Some dirt and rock came down," Joseph said, "I don't think it's safe for miners."

Claire sighed.

"It's not safe for anyone," she said, "I don't want you to go back there."

Joseph folded his arms.

"You can't boss me Claire," he said, "I can make my own decisions."

She sighed.

"You were supposed to look after the boys."

"John Taylor said they'd be fine with him," he said, "and besides Hannah's checking up on them."

Claire made a face.

"I know and I hope we don't have to spend too much time longer here."

Dakota sighed.

"We'd better head back to town," he said, "The doctor that Nellie sent for should be on the stage today unless he got delayed."

Nellie nodded.

"I'd like you all to meet him when he arrives," she said, "We'll have a talk and then have him meet the others."

That sounded good to Claire so they all left the brush to head back to town being very careful to watch for Brock or Carlton and their armed men.

"I hope this Dr. Stewart can really help us."

Nellie smiled.

"He's a great doctor and one of the smartest men you'll ever meet," she said, "We met up some years ago when he just finished college."

Joseph piped up.

"He went to learn to be a doctor?"

"Yes Joseph," Nellie said, "but he had spent time growing up helping out a doctor in his town."

Joseph digested that.

"Sometimes I help the town doctor," he said, "We just got one on account of how many people get gut shot and sick…too much for the barber and besides he's a coward."

Claire gave him a sharp look.

"Joseph…"

"It's true…remember when you and George and Mrs. Lawson were in the hotel with the bank robbers?"

"I do…but that was different."

Joseph just scoffed but then he had a different view of that crisis than she did. She hadn't known that it had split the town in half over money mostly until afterward. They'd been acting like they'd all been heroes and Uncle Ethan had taken Amelia to the bank to sort out while keeping customers orderly that before taking her home.

Nellie looked down the road.

"We'd better get on back," she said, "I don't want Brock and Carlton to find Elias before we do."

* * *

Amelia just looked at Ethan who'd been silent for a long moment after she'd finally released him. She'd clung to him like she'd never done anyone. She'd always relied on herself and refused to become dependent on someone else especially a man…as her husband had taught her well. She'd grown too close to him and defended him even when she'd had her misgivings and then one morning she'd woken up and he'd just been gone. She'd just closed her eyes to the looks the towns people gave her and her ears to most of their idle gossip. The bank mattered because it was all she had left even as it bound her to the town.

When she'd finally gotten her freedom and left, she found out that there were other things binding her just as tightly to Paradise.

He cupped her face and looked at her.

"I'm glad you told me…"

She probably looked as conflicted as she felt. She felt a release when he'd learned the truth but at the same time, she knew Ethan well enough to know that if he took off, it'd be out to get some revenge. Only in this case one of the men who'd done this to her was dead at her own hand…any others she didn't remember.

"Ethan there's nothing to be done," she said, "I took care of it…and even if I have to pay for it, he didn't hurt Kristin."

"The only people who'll pay for it will be the men who did it," he said, "World won't really miss Reade."

"I know but the law says that those who kill…"

"Amelia it was in defending someone else," he said, "The judge is going to see that."

She didn't sound convinced. She knew that the entire truth about Reade being something other than someone enforcing the law might not come to light. If it hadn't been for Brant wanting to avenge his dead brother, she might already be in some jail waiting for her execution if the judge leaned that way.

"I hope so…"  
"I know so Amelia…then when it's done, we'll head back home with the others."

Home.

That word sounded so good to her. Because he was right, Paradise was her home even though it took her a long time to fully realize it. She'd felt so trapped there so long and yet when the town ever threatened to scatter through the winds to the far corners, she always stayed behind even when it meant giving up the man she loved. Though deep inside of her she'd known he'd come to his senses and return to Paradise. After all, like her it'd taken him long enough to realize what the town meant to him. The children's arrival had helped him build a foundation as had the woman he'd fallen in love with.

He kissed her softly on the mouth again and she relaxed against him, as he lay down on the bed pulling her down with him.

"Ethan…"

She tensed enough for him to stroke her cheek with a couple of his fingers.

"Let's just get some sleep okay," he said, "We'll have to leave bright and early in the morning."

So she rested her head against his chest as she'd done before and like before, drifted off to a restful sleep.

Any demons which plagued her safely kept away.


	27. Chapter 27

Hannah sighed as she dropped her luggage at what passed for a hotel in Silver Crest. She had walked most of the couple of miles into town with Elias and just when they'd almost reached the limits, a wagon driving by had picked them up to carry them the rest of the way.

She'd been all dusty by the time she had gotten off the wagon and the spotted dog that lay in the back had rested its head on her lap while snoring. She had just tolerated it while Elias sat across from her looking as tired as she felt and somewhat amused.

He'd better not be thinking what happened to her was so funny. Nothing was funny about being abandoned by a stage coach driver in the wilderness and forced to walk the rest of the way to civilization or what passed for it.

Then to find out the town's one decent looking hotel was…hardly much to look at…she just hoped it'd be better inside. But now standing in the lobby, she just stared at the woman who looked back at her.

"How many…?"

Hannah felt confused.

"How many what…?"

The woman seemed indeterminably patient.

"How many in your group…?"

Hannah looked around her and saw that Elias had entered the room.

"Oh I'm not with him," she said, "I'm alone…well I'm here to meet my…a man I'm sure you've heard of him."

"So you'll just be by yourself then?"

Hannah nodded.

"Until Ethan Cord returns from taking a prisoner to the judge…"

The woman frowned.

"Ethan Cord…I don't see anyone by that name."

Hannah sighed. What she needed more than to be standing in the threadbare lobby was to get herself a room with a nice bed and have someone prepare her a nice hot bath.

"That's because he isn't here yet…he was here but then he had to leave again but he'll be back."

The woman just nodded and finished checking her in.

"Your room's just up the stairs on the right hand side," she said, "Meals are posted at the dining room and there's a curfew in place."

"A what?"

"A curfew enforced by Sheriff Carlton and his deputies. This town has had some…unrest but everything's much better now."

Hannah hoped she had not walked into anything unpleasant. She was just here to reunite with Ethan and await his return so that they could go back to Paradise and move on together towards marriage and then…finding a good school to send the children.

She nodded at the woman and then Elias walked up to get his room. The woman seemed livelier with him but he had a charm about him and she could tell it worked with the ladies. But he just seemed a bit too dedicated to his career for her tastes. He'd been pleasant company on the ride but now they had to go their separate ways.

She started to take her bags up and Elias followed her up the rickety steps. He went into his room while she went into hers and she looked at him before opening her own door. He dropped his bags and then came back out into the hallway in a flash with a small black bag.

"You're going out already? You just got here."

He nodded.

"I have to meet the town's people and an old friend," he said, "I'm here to work after all."

She didn't envy him. No, what she wanted right now was to have someone prepare a good soak for her and then a nap so she could sleep off that unpleasant traveling.

"Have fun..."

He looked at her and then hurried down the stairs. She just opened up her own door and looked with some dismay at her room. There was only a bed that looked uneven and a dresser with a chair nearby. There was no tub and…well it was looking to be somewhat more rustic than she hoped. But okay, she'd settle for a nap and lay down on the bed, feeling exhausted as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Amelia rode along with Ethan as the sun rose behind them. They'd gotten up early so they could leave town and get some distance before light. She'd had a good sound sleep awakening with her arms around him. He stirred and looked at her.

"Good morning…"

Her mouth curved into a smile.

"Good morning Ethan…did you sleep well?"

He nodded.

"You…?"

"Yes I did…I'm ready to get moving."

He got up and they both got ready to go. They did grab some breakfast from Madge who wished them good luck and told them to avoid a marshal's cadre on the south end of town. So they went north instead and headed into the foothills. The air nipped at them but they made good time weaving through the trails that led to the next valley.

"So I think we'll make a lot of ground today but we'll probably have to camp out."

She just nodded; not really wanting to think about where they were going and how each day, each hour brought them closer. So she just kept her eyes on the scenery both taking in its stark beauty and trying to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble including Brant and his gang. She didn't know if he'd given up looking for her but she didn't count on it. She knew blood ran deeply in families including outlaw families and more than once she had been on the receiving end of a vendetta. Ethan had seen more of them than any person she knew so he kept a careful look for signs of Brant too.

"I've never seen these parts."

Ethan reined in his horse a bit.

"I used to chase outlaws through the washes," he said, "sometimes when the storms blew in it got tricky."

She could imagine as she knew while growing up how quickly a dried river bed or gorge carved out through millions of years could became a raging tide of churning water that could kill so quick. Often just a faint rumble that became louder and as it roared around the bend…she closed her eyes remembering what had happened to a couple of her father's friends.

"It's pretty in the spring I imagine."

They rode on through a small meadow and then a grove of trees. She'd missed riding with him so much when they'd gone on trips together and camped out under the stars. Too often one crisis or another got in the way but they'd had their moments.

"After the snow melts in the mountains yes…"

They rode further and then pulled up under a grove of trees by a bubbling stream to eat some lunch that Maude had also given them. They went to the streams to fill water bottles and then sat down under a tree to eat lunch.

"She sure knows how to cook."

Ethan smiled.

"I knew her way back and she's taken care of me when I needed it," he said, "in my younger days."

Amelia leaned back against the tree.

"She seemed very nice…"

He moved closer to her.

"Some day maybe we can go back and visit and try out her entire menu."

Amelia grew pensive.

"Maybe…"

She just couldn't think that far ahead into the future.

"You do know how much I want you to go back home with me."

She nodded.

"I do…I just don't want to think about it, how much I want it."

He slipped his arm over her shoulder.

"Amelia I'm thinking up a plan and it's going to work. I'll make sure of it."

She leaned into him a bit and he hugged her tighter. They still had some traveling left to do and he still had some time to think.

"Okay…I trust you Ethan," she said, "I know you're going to do your best and I'm going to help you but I just have to take it one step at a time."

He nodded and then he started to get up, reaching his hand to get her on her feet, before sliding both of them around her holding her close to him. Their lips met his coaxing hers to return his affection and she did, putting aside the future for a little while.

* * *

Claire looked up at Elias after shaking his hand as he introduced himself. Nellie stood next to her as Dakota and Joseph were going to the meeting place.

"You arrived just in time," Claire said, "Nellie told me great things about you and what you've done."

Elias smiled.

"She and I go back don't we," he said, "we've shared some real adventures together…and if you want to get what's really happening out to people, there's no one better than her."

Claire nodded.

"I know…and she told me about all your work…we had a doctor in Paradise…"

"I heard about him," Elias said, "He was brutally murdered for his efforts but he'd done great work. I know the risks and I'm willing to take them."

"Good…we're on our way to a meeting now," Nellie said, "We'd like you to join us."

With that they took him to the meeting place where the town's women awaited.


	28. Chapter 28

Elias greeted the women sitting in the meeting place which looked like an old saloon on the other edge of town.

Annabelle and Evelyn had organized the meeting and had contacted others who showed up filling the room. Claire and Nellie sat in the back. He walked up and introduced himself to them and explained his background.

"I've worked in many towns where there were mines. Not all of them were causing illness and other problems but a number of them made some men sick and some of them died."

People nodded in the audience.

"But the key to finding out what can be done about this means finding out what caused these men to be ill in the first place."

Evelyn spoke up with Kristin sitting next to her.

"It all started suddenly and then they just got weaker and weaker."

He nodded and started outlining other mines that he had studied that had made men ill. He said it could be toxic fumes either inside the mine or from what was done in there. Something that got in the air or the water or on their skin…he had some ideas of where to start looking but he'd need to do further research.

"I think I can get started in the morning," he said, "I want to start by doing examinations of your husbands and the other miners."

Evelyn sighed.

"I think they'll agree to that," she said, "they just feel so distanced from everything because they've been staying in their homes."

Then he spoke about testing the water supply in the streams and getting closer access to some of the equipment that had been used in the mine.

"That might be tougher," Evelyn said, "They have parts of the mine under armed guard and won't let anyone through."

"I'll make sure I have access," Elias said, "I have ways of doing this even with the most difficult people. Just give me a chance."

She nodded and stirs of conversation moved through the audience. Claire could tell that the women were getting excited. She knew they were careful not to get their hopes up to much but somehow she knew that Elias would turn out to be exactly what they needed. He already impressed her having just gotten just arrived after a long trip and she looked forward to working with him.

But…she remembered what had happened to the doctor in Paradise and couldn't get it out of her mind. He'd been an nice and very skilled doctor, determined to help them and then he'd wound up dead.

Evelyn voiced her concern for her.

"What about you? You have to know how dangerous it's going to be."

"I do…I lost a colleague in Paradise where Claire's from and Nellie knows the dangers that we've faced exposing these secrets that the mine's owners don't want people to know about so they can keep making profits."

Evelyn looked as if that helped.

"We'll give you as much support as we can," she said, "but these men play rough and Carlton's, he's the sheriff is working for Brock."

"Brock's the owner right?"

Evelyn and Annabelle looked at each other.

"Not technically," Evelyn said, "The mine's been abandoned by its owner when it was closed and he's just taken it over. Sent a bunch of armed men over there to seize it just like everything else in this town."

Annabelle continued.

"Yes he put money in this town when he arrived and he wants it paid back and more," she said, "That's what he wants the men to do and he doesn't care that they're too sick."

Elias sighed.

"I've run into his type before….many times but men like him don't always win and neither will Brock."

Claire heard the resolve in his voice but she knew that it'd be tested. Still, he was the hope that the women had that they could put a stop to Brock's plan. So she knew it was time for them all to work together to help him do that.

"I've got to get started with some research tonight," Elias said, "I heard you got some samples."

Claire got up and walked forward.

"Yes…Joseph, he's my brother went and collected them."

She pulled out a small bag.

"The rest are hidden away," she said, "I'll tell you where."

He took the bag and thanked her.

"This will help a lot getting me started. I might need some space to set up a lab. It's going to be primitive but it should work."

Claire looked over at Sally who stood up.

"I have a ranch outside town," she said, "We have some space there and it doesn't get much notice."

He nodded.

"That sounds like it'll work," he said, "I'd better get started. I have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in."

The meeting soon dispersed and Claire thought the women looked much happier than they did when they arrived. She too felt hope that Elias would help them get to the bottom of these illnesses.

* * *

Hannah went down to get something to eat at the dining room. The food was simply prepared, a little gamy but it went down and she'd been starving once her body recovered from bouncing over trails for so many hours.

She thought the town to be quite rustic and not much to her liking but she wouldn't be staying here long, just until Ethan returned and they could head on back to Paradise. That shouldn't be too much longer, perhaps several days. He was just doing his job and yes, it involved Amelia but she felt sure that because he discovered his ex-fiancée to be a remorseless killer, he would be only too happy to get rid of her. After all, they'd already broken up and there was really no reason for him to resume his relationship with her.

So she'd just see the sights what few there were for a few days and just relax as best as possible because once they did return home, he'd propose to her and then there'd be a wedding to organize. She didn't know who'd be paying it, she'd guess he'd have to do it. After all, she knew he must have money in the bank.

Suddenly the door opened and her eyes widened as she saw Dakota and Joseph walk into the room.

"Joseph, what are you doing here?"

He saw her and the men walked on over.

"Hi Hannah," both of them said in unison.

"Hi…what are you doing here Joseph," she said, "You're supposed to be looking after the children and you just take off."

"I thought you were looking after Ben and George…and I had to help my uncle…"

She sighed.

"John Taylor's taking care of them," she said, "They like that better anyway because he lets them get away with more. But I had to find Ethan and await his return."

Joseph and Dakota looked at each other.

"Well that's going to be a while because he took off after Amelia," Dakota said, "You see she was charged with killing a man."

"I gathered that," she said, "Obviously Ethan didn't know her as well as he thought but he's just taking her to the judge right? Being a marshal and all that…"

Dakota hedged that.

"Not exactly…you see the man's brother came for her instead and the sheriff turned her over to him. He had his own plans for her and when Ethan found out, he took off after them. We haven't seen or heard from him since."

Her mouth dropped, thinking this was different than what she had thought.

"But when he catches up with them," she said, "He'll still take her to the judge as the marshal."

Dakota nodded.

"But he won't just hand her over," he said, "If Amelia killed the man it was in self-defense. The judge is going to see that and by the time Ethan gets through with him, he will and they'll come back here."

Hannah didn't like that scenario at all. Because that would mean that Amelia would still be in the picture and there was just no room for her in it.

"Oh…well I guess he has to help her, feeling obligated and all that. After all they were engaged once."

Dakota smiled.

"He's doing it because he wants to do it. Because he can't not do it. Nothing will stop him from getting her back. Nothing. I don't understand it myself because I'm not loyal to only one woman and I think it's crazy but for him that's her."

Hannah fumed inside at hearing that thinking how daft Dakota must be to believe such a thing. A man's attention could be turned away from any woman and Ethan was no different. She would prove that when he returned.

"When she left, she'd taken a piece of him with her," Dakota continued, "He wasn't the same and like I said, it's damn foolish to hang your heart out like that but there's no convincing him of that."

She didn't want to hear anymore so she'd change the subject.

"So do you know anywhere a lady can go here and pass the time?"

She thought that might keep them distracted while her mind generated another plan of action.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan had been riding when they came on a smaller trail and Ethan got off of his horse to walk it a bit, checking it out like a pro. After a few minutes he turned and got back on his horse.

"Some group of horses has been through here…carrying riders," he said, "Last day probably. We'd better take another route."

"Do you think it's Brant and his men?"

"I don't know but I don't want to take that chance," he said, "As much as I want to take care of them it's best just to avoid them for now."

She smiled.

"Ethan you don't have to take care of them," she said, "I told you I don't want anything to happen to you. Someone's got to look after the children and that's you so you need to stay out of trouble."

"I need to get you back home too," he said, "and as long as they're out there…"

She felt his frustration and knew that it didn't stem so much from what he wanted to do to Brant but it was because he couldn't do anything to his brother because she'd killed him. She wondered if she should have told him the truth about what happened but…she didn't want to keep it to herself. She wanted that life that he told her waited and to have a chance to embrace it…she had to tell him what happened so nothing stood between them.

Well nothing except a murder charge that had turned them both into fugitives.

They continued on down the trail away from the one which had seen the recent traffic. He looked over at her.

"We'll ride a couple more hours and then camp out."

She nodded, not minding that at all. She just didn't know what he expected from her. She couldn't think too far into the future until she knew she had one. But she knew what she wanted and it was what she had walked away, no run away from before. It'd taken her months to realize that and when she did…this had all happened that might take it away from her forever.

But she trusted the man who rode alongside her like she trusted no one else. She knew he'd do his best to set her free and she'd have to do what was necessary to help him.

It hadn't been easy to say goodbye to him to go away and she knew that it was impossible now. But so much was in the hands of some stranger.

He looked over at her again and he must have read her again.

"Amelia…somehow we're going to figure this all out to know what to do next…"

She nodded at him because despite all her doubts and fears, she believed him.


	29. Chapter 29

Claire admired the doctor who worked so hard to help the families in Silver Crest. She had stayed with him as he interviewed the miners in their homes while administering medical exams on them. They had gone door to door discreetly so as not to be noticed by Carlton or any of his deputies. Brock had left town to conduct business in Stockton but she knew he'd return by the time the mine would be opened and the men pressured to return to work.

They had to take advantage of the time that he was gone to prepare the offensive that they had to launch.

He pulled her aside after they'd visited about a half dozen families and Evelyn had helped them get the families to trust them.

"I think I know what it might be," Elias said, "It looks like arsenic poisoning."

She'd heard of that before and knew that Paradise had faced that when the copper mine had been opened. It had been related to the owner's decision to cut corners to increase his profit margins even if it cost lives.

"How would they get it?"

In Paradise it had been related to consumption from the streams that supplied water in town. It hadn't caused illness right away but only through a period of time as levels became higher inside a person's body.

"Something's not being done right," Elias said, "You find it in gold, silver…copper mines with unsafe practices…where profits and lower operational costs are more important than safety to a town."

She shook her head.

"I can't believe people operate that way but isn't that why the mine was closed?"

Evelyn spoke up.

"It was instability in the mine too but mostly the illnesses. They thought maybe some toxic gases built up but that would have made them sicker, faster."

Elias nodded.

"Arsenic is my guess based on the symptoms but only blood tests and those conducted on ore collected will confirm it."

"How long will that take?"

He sighed.

"Too long…unless we can find a way to test them here…"

"Can you do that?"

"Maybe…but I'll have to do some more research first."

Claire watched them talk and she knew it'd be difficult especially with such a short timeline until Brock returned but she knew Elias could do it. He was brilliant and so dedicated to medicine. He'd recruited Joseph to help him and had said he'd make a fine doctor which pleased her brother to no ends. Right now, Joseph was helping to set up a lab for Elias in the space allotted to him for his studies.

"How many more people…?"

Evelyn looked at him.

"Six…but they're all the same as the others."

"I'll have to get some samples," Elias said, "to add to the collection. I also need to do soil testing, and that of water from anything that might have been used for drinking or washing."

Evelyn nodded.

"I can get someone to show you all the water supplies, starting with those closest to the mine."

He picked up his bag.

"That'll help a lot," he said, "I believe the answer's probably in one of those two areas. Is anyone else in the town sick who didn't work in the mine?"

"Only a couple of the wives," Evelyn said, "No children…at least not so far…"

Elias sighed.

"If it's the water supply, we'd better isolate it quick," he said, "You have any mountain springs or streams away from the mine?"

"A couple springs," Evelyn said, "bordering some ranchers and none of them are sick."

"Good…you might have to get all of your water there for a while."

"We can do that," Evelyn said, "until the other streams are tested."

Claire thought it was all beginning to come together, that they might figure out the problem and solutions that might help the miners regain their health. But it was likely that the mine itself might never be safe to work in again.

"We'd better head back and get these samples sorted out," she said, "Kristen said that she's gone to help Joseph with the lab."

Elias nodded.

"I'm ready…we'll get started and then check on the other six families…"

* * *

Joseph had been setting up the lab in the cramped space when Kristin joined him. She was about his age and very pretty but also very smart, taking readily to his direction without argument.

"Where do I put this?"

He pointed to an empty corner so she took the box over there.

"They'll be back soon," he said, "My sister joined the doctor in doing the medical exams."

Kristin sighed.

"That'll be good…everyone got sick…a little at first but then it got worse," she said, "I think some of them might die if they don't get better soon."

"They won't…I think this doctor seems like he knows what to do," he said, "He'll solve the mystery and get those men better."

"I hope so…my father and my uncle…they worked in the mines too," she said, "I want to help them."

Suddenly another woman walked into the room. It was Hannah.

"What are you doing here," Joseph said, "If you're looking for Uncle Ethan…"

She frowned at him.

"I'm looking for the doctor," she said, "he got a wire that came in through the hotel."

"He's on his way back I'd think," Joseph said, "I'll give it to him when he arrives."

"It looks important…"

Joseph took it from her and read it.

"It's good news….there's a testing lab in Stockton that will send some equipment…"

"For what…?"

"To perform the tests to find out what's making the miners sick."

She nodded.

"He did mention that's why he's here…so he'll be here soon?"

Joseph nodded.

"But he'll be busy getting to work…"

"Maybe I can help him…"

Joseph's eyes widened and he looked at Kristin.

"Help…you?"

Her eyes lit up at him.

"Don't look so surprised," she said, "I've always carried my load and I can be enormous help."

Joseph didn't respond to that, wanting to concentrate on his tasks.

"Okay…unload those boxes in the corner…"

She went to do that.

"It'll keep me busy at least until your uncle returns."

Joseph sighed.

"I don't know when that'll be," he said, "He was already gone after Mrs. Lawson by the time I arrived."

Hannah shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

Ethan checked the trail after they reconverged with the original one to make sure there were no signs of Brant and his gang. They rode a bit and then pulled over for the night unpacking their bedrolls off of the saddles.

"This looks nice…"

He nodded and after preparing their sleeping area, Amelia decided to go wash up at the stream. The water felt refreshing as she rinsed her arms and then used a handkerchief to clean her face and neck. She undid her braid and let her hair loose for a while around her shoulders. Ethan looked up when she returned.

"I'll heat up some stew."

"I'll get some wood…"

She set out to go find some and followed a faint trail into a clearing. She saw some branches that had broken off of a couple of trees and went to gather them. She didn't want to think beyond what she was doing…to what lay ahead for her. She knew Ethan would do his best to help her but she had to figure out what to do as well. What would happen if he couldn't get her freed.

After she finished gathering some branches, she went back to where Ethan used them to fuel a fire for dinner.

"It'll be chilly tonight."

She helped him cook the stew while he refilled the water bottles. They ate the dinner and it filled them up. The sun set in a myriad of colors and then night came, the sky lit with countless stars and the moon. She snuggled up against him near the fire, his arms wrapped around her their faces inches apart. He kissed her softly on the mouth and she responded taking her own arms to tighten around him. It'd been so long since they'd felt like this…and all those feelings inundated her.

But at the same time she felt conflicted because it wasn't possible to think too far ahead to what she really wanted. If she got too close to him it'd be that much harder to say goodbye.

So she pulled away from him a bit. He looked at her intensely, almost undoing her resolve but she found the strength to talk.

"Ethan…"

"What is it?"

She sighed.

"I don't know what to do…I don't want to start something I can't finish."

He stroked her cheek.

"You're going to get through this," he said, "Nothing's going to happen."

"We don't know that…I don't know that and if I have to…," she said, "I don't know if I can say goodbye to you."

He cupped her face with his hand looking into her eyes.

"Then don't…because it's not going to come to that."

He seemed so sure but she seemed so wary of what might happen. The judge could just as easily throw the book at her…and send her to await the noose.

"I don't know what to believe Ethan…but I…"

Then they heard the brush crackle not too far away from them and the sound of footsteps. Both of them froze.

Then they heard the voices and she recognized one of them.

Brant.


	30. Chapter 30

Hannah watched Elias working diligently at his table. He'd been there for hours breaking only to eat a bite that Claire and Kristin brought him from someone's home. To Hannah's credit, she'd been very busy too, at first assisting him with some reluctance but then becoming more enthusiastic about it.

But then as Hannah had said, it's not like there was anything else in this town to do. After all, it wasn't like a big city where there were concert halls, theaters and art exhibits. She didn't know when Ethan would return and the way Dakota made it sound, it might be more than a few days. So she asked Elias to give her something, anything to keep herself busy.

He'd had her doing the paperwork, writing down notations on different samples that he'd given her and she did that. He told her a little information about each one and she asked some questions.

"So what will these test results tell you?"

He sighed looking up from his work.

"I hope to send them in and have them confirmed as arsenic poisoning," he said, "I know that's what's making them sick…it's difficult to treat but we can keep it from getting worse."

"How…?"

"By lessening the concentrations in their bodies," he said, "There are ways to do that."

Claire walked into the room.

"Nellie and Dakota are sending a wire out to that town," she said, "but the person sending the wires is getting nervous."

Elias rubbed his forehead.

"They'll be bringing more equipment in the next day or so."

Claire looked at Hannah.

"So how long do you plan on staying?"

Hannah pursed her lips.

"As long as it takes for your uncle to return…"

"He's looking for Amelia," Claire said, "and he didn't say when he'd be back. It could be a week or longer."

Hannah recoiled a bit.

"I…well he's just going to take her to the judge right…?"

Claire shook her head.

"He's not going to let anything happen to her," she said, "He'll do whatever it takes to help her."

Hannah looked nonplussed.

"But they're not engaged anymore…"

"Doesn't matter," Claire said, "My uncle's like that, he helps other people even at his own risk and she's special to him like family."

Hannah didn't like that one bit but she hid it with a smile. Once Ethan got to the judge he'd do what the law required and turn her over to the authorities. Then he'd ride on back to Silver Crest where she'd be waiting. If he was at all upset about it, she'd be there to comfort him and soon enough, he'd forget Amelia.

She'd make sure of that.

"But she killed some man…a lawman."

Claire shook her head again.

"He wasn't a lawman," she said, "Evelyn told us all about him and that he had targeted her daughter…Amelia stopped him."

Hannah sniffed.

"I didn't know that but still…if it's against the law…"

"Not if it's self defense or protecting someone else," Claire said, "and the judge will understand that. My uncle will make sure he understands."

Hannah shrugged.

"Maybe…but he might have to come to terms with the reality that it might not work."

Elias looked up at them.

"I've got some preliminary results that I need to test more extensively when I have better equipment."

Claire brightened up.

"That'll be good…"

Amelia and Ethan hid out in the brush watching Brant and his men settle down by the campfire after getting off their horses. They were talking boisterously, while a couple of them cooked a rabbit.

"So after we stashed the loot from that last job, we thought we'd join back with you."

Brant reached to tear off a piece of roasted rabbit with his knife.

"I'm still tracking that woman and the guy who she's with," he said, "They'll turn up soon. Not too many different trails to follow."

"Any sign of them?"

Brant shook his head.

"They can't be far from here," he said, "I know they holed up in a couple places including a town overnight…"

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other.

"But they'd already left by the time I and Deke arrived and the trail went cold fast."

One man paused.

"Why don't you just them go," he said, "We found a bank to rob two days away from here. Join us."

Brant hesitated.

"No Gabriel I can't…I've got to do this for my dead brother. That woman killed him in cold blood inside that church and she's got to answer for it."

"She already got away from you once."

Brant glared at him and looked like he might throttle the man but he didn't move.

"I'll make her pay for that first before I kill her for what she did to Reade."

"But if she's not alone…"

Brant continued without hesitation.

"I'll kill him too," he said, "I heard all about Ethan Cord in these parts and he doesn't scare me. I'll leave him hanging from a tree for someone else to find what's left of him."

"They'll hang you for that."

"Not if they don't catch me," Brant said, "but it's the woman I'm after…"

Ethan bristled when he heard that but he knew they were outnumbered. The best thing to do now would be to go back to pack up their horses and slip away without being seen.

"Come on Amelia," he whispered.

She nodded and taking her hand they walked quietly back, each step taken carefully lest not to give themselves away. They packed up quickly and then they boarded their horses and starting off at a walk, they slipped away into the darkness.

They rode away, putting distance between them and the outlaws. The trail curved lit up barely by the moonlight until it led to a glen near a stream where they got off their horses and got their bedding down on the ground.

"This will be better…"

She walked towards him and slid into his embrace. He held onto her tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You tired?"

She shook her head against him.

"You scared?"

She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"Not really…I just want to be here with you."

He brushed some strands of hair off her face before he kissed her on the mouth. Softly like the brush of butterfly wings leaving her in anticipation of more from him. He settled his hands on her hips pulling her against him, deepening his kiss. She tasted him and it felt like it used to…before she'd left and gone away. Then she settled her hands on his chest.

She broke the kiss looking at him. Her breath came more quickly, her heart beating in her chest as he cupped her face in one of his hands. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want to let go…"

She said that in the next breath.

"Then don't…"

She started unbuttoning her shirt while he just watched. She'd always been beautiful to him in so many different ways. The way her voice sounded, he lilt of her accent, the way her eyes looked at him, and how she felt under his fingers like when he used them to caress her skin as he slid them under her shirt.

"You like that?"

She nodded, speechless.

"You sure about this…?"

She nodded again and then reached with her hands to unbutton his shirt, longing to feel the texture of his skin as it rode over muscle.

It didn't take long for him to coax her onto their bedding and when he joined her, she pulled him closer to her while he kissed her.

Claire met up with Dakota and Joseph after leaving the makeshift lab. Hannah had stayed behind to help Elias and so the three others started heading back to Bud and Sally's ranch.

She felt beat, ready for her head to hit the pillow but she felt better than she had since arriving in Silver Crest. She knew the doctor had already taken important steps in helping the town's people.

"We'll check on him tomorrow," she said, "But I hope he heads back to the hotel to get some sleep."

Dakota smiled.

"I'm sure Hannah will look after him."

Claire narrowed her eyes.

"You think she even likes him?"

Dakota shrugged.

"Seems like it to me," he said, "Maybe he'll help her forget Ethan."

"She's pretty set on getting my uncle to propose to her," Claire said, "but he's not going to do it."

"Hannah will figure that out soon enough," Dakota said, "She seems like a pretty sharp woman."

"I hope so…and I hope Ethan and Amelia return safely."

"They will," Dakota said, "and hopefully by then, we'll figure out what to do to stop the mine from opening here."

Claire knew they had to keep trying. The men returning to work in the mine wasn't an option.

Then they heard footsteps behind them and grabbing Dakota's arm she turned around.

"Now what are the two of you doing wandering around town at this time of night?"

Carlton and two of his deputies started walking towards them.


	31. Chapter 31

Claire sat in the sheriff's office next to Dakota after they'd been stopped and taken in for questioning by Carlton and his deputies. Carlton had asked them to come with him and when they hesitated, made it clear it wasn't voluntary. Dakota knew as a marshal he could challenge Carlton's authority but he might learn more if he played along with him about what he and Brock were up to with the mines.

So he talked Claire into not putting up a fuss, to trust him enough to just play along with him. She finally nodded though he didn't think she liked it much. She could be feisty but she was also very sharp and handled herself very well for being so young. Now Dakota prided himself on having an eye for pretty ladies and Claire certainly was developing into a beautiful young woman but he knew Ethan would tan his hide if he even looked at his niece wrong. It wasn't worth it to rile up the man who'd given him a job so he could stay in Paradise and figure out what he wanted in life. So what Dakota did was to spend his time partying it up in between poker matches with saloon girls. Most of them were pretty enough and kept things casual enough so he could have his fun with him and then walk away.

The way Claire looked at him as they followed Carlton and his deputies to the office, she looked like she wanted to chew him out but he knew she'd keep it to herself at least until they got out of there.

Carlton paced the office and Dakota tried to look noncommittal.

"So what are you doing up so late at night?"

Dakota smiled.

"Just taking my little lady out here for a walk in the moonlight…"

Claire just smiled, not saying anything.

"There's some moonlight out there," Carlton said, "but you've seen one moon, you've seen them all."

"True…but I just felt particularly amorous tonight."

Claire just bit her tongue. She knew it was not really Dakota speaking, it was all an act to try to cover up the work being done by Elias. She knew the longer they could keep his arrival here a secret, the better they would be able to get the information they needed to shut the mines down. If that meant pretending that Dakota was her beau, she'd just have to do it.

"Isn't that right Claire?"

She looked up with a smile.

"Oh yes…and the stars the way they pack the skies," she said, "too many to count."

Carlton just looked at the two of them.

"I don't believe you," he said, "We know you're not wandering around town like sweethearts."

Dakota turned to Claire then back at Carlton.

"I was going to sing to her in the town square," he said, "until you caught up with us."

Claire wanted to roll her eyes. Dakota was taking it too far. That's what she kept telling herself but she had to play along with him.

"Yes…that's what he always does…after we fight."

Dakota smiled.

"That's our little secret."

Carlton and his deputies just looked at him and shook their heads.

"Okay…we'll let you go…this time," he said, "but we have a curfew in place because of all the violence."

Dakota nodded.

"Yes I understand…being a deputy myself how important it is to keep order."

Carlton didn't argue with that but he looked at Dakota like he didn't trust him. Dakota looked over at Claire.

"Come on, we'd better get going darling," he said, "You heard what the sheriff said."

She forced a smile on her face.

"Okay…I'm ready…"

She slipped her arm in his and they walked out of the sheriff's office together. Carlton walked out of his office and watched them go.

* * *

Amelia snuggled up to Ethan after her heartbeat settled down and she felt the elation leave her body. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"You don't know how much I missed that."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I think I have some idea…I never thought I'd feel this way again either…."

He stroked her face.

"You have any regrets?"

She shook her head.

"Not at all…I just don't know what the future holds…and now I remember how much I have to lose."

She felt her eyes sting despite her resolve and she didn't want to show that side of herself even after what they'd shared together.

"Listen to me, we're going to find a way to get these murder charges dropped," he said, "I'm not going to let anything happen."

She sighed, reaching out to brush his hair with her fingers.

"It's up to the judge no matter what we want," she said, "I took a life and I wouldn't take that back if I had to make the same choice again…"

"I know…you were trying to protect Kristin from the same man who hurt you."

She remembered the scar she still bore on her shoulder blade. The one that she felt marred her in more ways than just physically. Ethan had told her in between kisses that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

Just those words husky with affection had made her heady enough and she'd known the way he'd held her and touched her all the love he'd had inside of him.

But was there enough room in her life for love? She didn't know what would happen to her, what with her fate being in the hands of the judge, not to mention Brant and his gang so close to them.

"Let's get some sleep," he said, "We'll have to get up early to get a start on out of here."

She nodded and he kissed her on her mouth, pulling her closer again. Time just kept moving, bringing them closer to the moment of truth but right now, all she wanted to remember was in front of her.

* * *

Hannah met up with Dakota and Claire as they hit the dining room before heading back to the ranch. Elias had finished up his research and was going to spend the next few hours eating and getting some sleep before starting again in the morning.

"So you got a lot done," Dakota asked.

Elias nodded and then Hannah brightened.

"Yes…he worked for hours," she said, "I've never met anyone so dedicated."

Claire and Dakota looked at each other. Elias just dove into his stew, clearly starving.

"I'm pretty close," he said, "I do need to check the rest of the miners tomorrow."

Claire nodded.

"That should be easy enough," she said, "We'll help you."

Elias sighed.

"You had a close call," he said, "It's difficult dealing withHe' the curfew."

Dakota agreed.

"We were stopped and questioned but we passed ourselves off as a couple."

Hannah raised her brows.

"Does Ethan know that?"

Claire sighed.

"It's not for real Hannah," she said, "It's just to keep attention off of Elias and his work."

Hannah sniffed.

"I should hope so. He's too old for you and I know your uncle wouldn't be happy about that."

Claire knew that already but she didn't like Hannah's attitude. As if Ethan would ever propose to her let alone marry her. He'd only had his eye on one woman even when she'd been gone.

"Well, he'll be back soon enough so you two had better straighten it out," Hannah said, "When he's done with his duties he'll be ready to head back to Paradise."

Claire wanted to roll her eyes at the former actress but she just smiled.

"Well Dakota, we'd better head on back to the ranch," she said, "It's getting later."

Hannah nodded.

"Just make sure that you be careful with each other," she said, "I don't want to deal with Ethan's displeasure at the thought of his young niece associating too closely with his deputy."

Claire and Dakota said goodbye to Elias and headed back to Bud and Sally's spread.

* * *

Morning came and Ethan and Amelia got up and packed up their horses after eating what was left of the stew. They'd be hitting the other side of the ridge by nightfall and then head into the town where the judge awaited them.

Ethan didn't look forward to that day when they'd arrive and he'd have to present Amelia to the court. He had to find a way to get the judge to release her rather than throw the book at her for Reade's death. If the judge could understand what Reade had done to her and then threatened to do with Kristin, he knew she'd stand a chance of being exonerated. But he had to come up with a plan.

They got on their horses and rode up the narrow trail into the foothills. She just watched him remembering what it had been like to remember again what it meant to love him. Once she went down that road again, she didn't want to go back and she didn't want to leave him.

Why did life have to be such a mess? When she saw what Reade wanted to do to Kristin, she'd reacted quickly and without thinking. Now she might pay the price.

"Amelia…don't worry about it," he said as they rode, "We'll come up with a plan to convince the judge to set you free."

She clung onto that promise as tightly as she'd clung onto him earlier. She'd hold onto that as long as she could…hopefully forever.


	32. Chapter 32

Hannah sighed as she finished breakfast at the rustic dining room that had lost its charm already. She had slept a fitful night in the bed which had a hard mattress. She didn't like the way that the pillows felt beneath her head. Really, they would have to build a better establishment if they hoped to make a name for Silver Crest. People of her stature were needed to endorse it as the place to go to and soon enough crowds would flock the old mining town.

She looked over and saw Elias looking bright and alert and in his own way, handsome as he ate his breakfast. Looking at him, you'd hardly know that he had spent most of the night working on the samples to find out if they supported his contention that arsenic was the cause of the illnesses. She had to admire his doggedness even if it probably wreaked havoc on his personal life back home. She wondered what kind of woman would want to marry a doctor who spent most of his time traveling around the region treating patients and trying to figure out what made them sick. It must make courting a woman awfully difficult…not that she cared. She was already being courted more or less by a marshal with the same propensity for wandering around to do his job.

But being a marshal was important and it looked awfully good to be associated with someone of that stature…even if he wasn't well steeped in culture and in upper society. She'd been trying to get that element of Paradise to accept her but it'd been a rough ride so far. Acting was something akin to working men in a saloon as far as most of them were concerned and they looked down on her. Well she'd get married to Ethan and show them all.

It'd help a lot if he returned to her. Yes, he had that painful errand of turning over his ex-fiancée to some judge so he could try her to see if she'd be thrown into prison or hung from the town square. He'd been gone for days though and surely he must have completed that chore by now.

She wiped her mouth with the napkin and got up to head on out to see how she'd pass the time waiting for Ethan today. Elias glanced up at her and smiled.

"Hello Hannah…you're looking well today."

"I'm not sick if that's what you mean…"

"No…no you are looking nice," he said, "I'm not very socially adept. I spend too much time in a lab or out in the field. I apologize."

He seemed sincere about it so she just nodded.

"Apology accepted," she said, "So what's next for you?"

He sighed.

"Another day looking at samples," he said, "There's some equipment coming on the stage and some samples that have to go back. It'll take them a day to get there, a day to test and then we'll get wired on it."

"Won't that be a problem? The people who run this town don't seem very friendly or happy that you're even here."

He grimaced.

"You noticed but we do have supporters," he said, "and one woman who works the telegraph office has a husband who's very ill and needs the right treatment. His samples are leaving this morning."

She nodded, understanding that necessity often bred the best alliances. Still he had to be careful.

"It's still risky isn't it? I mean I overheard what happened to the doctor back in Paradise when he investigated the same thing."

Elias looked sober.

"Yes, he was a great man," he said, "but his murder didn't stop the truth from getting out."

"Is it really worth risking your life over," she said, "to be right about the cause of an illness?"

He nodded.

"Absolutely…these people are very ill…some might be dying and we all have a pretty good idea who's to blame for that."

"The mine…"

"Yes and it shouldn't be allowed to reopen," he said, "It might never be able to be open again."

"They're not going to like that much."

"No they're not but we can't allow them to risk any more lives," he said, "or this town really will die."

She heard the quiet determination in his voice and she had to admire his resolve even if it probably would get him killed. If Ethan were back, then maybe he could protect the doctor…at least until it was time to head back to Paradise and their lives there.

But she found herself worrying that he would meet a bad end and that bothered her. Who was he anyway but a lowly country doctor?

* * *

Claire and Dakota rode up after Joseph said he'd join him later. She worried that he might go ride off half cocked looking for Uncle Ethan. She'd told him more than once that Ethan knew what he was doing and that was to find Amelia. After that, they had to figure out some way to get the murder charges against her dropped. It wasn't fair charging her for protecting Kristin from some bad lawmen.

In the meantime, they had work to do here, she told her brother. People were sick and could be dying and they had to help Elias find a reason why. Beginning with what was causing them to be sick and they were on the right path there. She remembered what it'd been like when the illness had struck Paradise and it'd been the drinking water that had been suspected. One of her own brothers had fallen ill which had increased the urgency for finding a cure. The doctor there had been so nice and she'd watched her uncle clash with him at first. For reasons she suspected had nothing to do with his medical skills. He'd been soft on Amelia and that had gotten her uncle's hackles up. Even though he and Amelia were no longer planning to marry.

"We've got to find a way to keep Elias safe while he works so he doesn't wind up like the other doctor."

Dakota looked over at her.

"I can handle that…at least until Ethan gets back."

"We can't count on that happening," she said, "He's probably got his hands full with Amelia."

"Maybe he's found her by now and they're trying to figure out what to do next."

Claire hoped that they'd find a way to come back to them and she knew if anyone could do it, Uncle Ethan would get it done. It just might take a lot more time. They had plenty to do here and right now, Nellie was meeting with Evelyn and Annabelle to try to get testing done on the remaining miners who weren't very trusting of outsiders.

"It's going to be a very busy day."

Dakota nodded, unable to argue with that and he knew they were running against time.

* * *

Ethan caught some fish from a local pond and fried them up over a fire. Amelia had filled up the water bottles from a stream and then pulled out some leeks and other plants to eat for their meal. It tasted delicious and they marveled in the quiet around them.

There hadn't been any sign of Brant and his gang but Ethan sensed to the quick that they'd encounter them soon and they'd face off. Brant's ties to his dead brother obviously ran very deep which meant that he'd be seeking to avenge his death. It didn't matter that Reade got what was coming to him and that the world wouldn't miss him once the truth came out. He wasn't the law abiding deputy like was claimed, he was just another brand of outlaw.

"So how much longer…?"

"A few hours ride to the ridge and then we'll ride most of the morning tomorrow."

She didn't respond to that and he knew that she wasn't looking forward to reaching their destination anymore than he was but they had to do it. They couldn't run and remain fugitives looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. They had lives to go back to in Paradise. They had the children to look after and then they had their own relationship to figure out. Oh, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to do what he didn't before and marry her. A short engagement but not very long…after all, they'd blown caution into the wind last night that they spent together.

"I don't know if I'm ready Ethan…"

He heard the trepidation in her voice.

"It's going to work out Amelia," he said, "The judge is going to hear the evidence and he'll drop the charges."

"What if he doesn't? We have to prepare for that. I have to be ready for that."

They had sat down by the fire even after eating for a spell and he reached over and caressed her face.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he said, "It's self defense Amelia and you were protecting Kristin from a cold hearted criminal. The judge will understand that. He doesn't have a stake in any of this."

He knew she wanted to believe that but something held her back.

"What if he thinks it's just revenge," she said, "because of what he did to me?"

"That'll help your case," he said, "Because he was robbing a stagecoach with a gang. When that comes out…"

"I don't know if I can prove that. I tried to report it but the sheriff wasn't interested."

Ethan sighed.

"Probably knew that it'd trace back to Brock and he couldn't let that happen."

She knew that already but it still left her facing murder charges with no clear way to exonerate herself. She didn't think the judge would agree that killing a lawman was self defense.

"Brant's a known outlaw," Ethan said, "Maybe we can find a way he can help us."

Amelia couldn't imagine that. After all he had picked her up from the jail to go out and kill her himself. But she trusted Ethan and she thought he might be right.

She had so much she wanted to go back to and if there was a way…she needed to find it with time running out.


	33. Chapter 33

Hannah had to marvel at Elias' working at the table tirelessly sifting through what he called different ore samples and he had vials of water including that from a stream that some ranchers used for washing and the wells that fed many of the homesteads. He figured that the arsenic that made miners sick might turn up in measurable amounts in either or both depending on the tests he ran.

The stagecoach had transported the first round of samples back for further testing and Elias worked on the next round. Hannah hung around him because it's not like she had anything better to do until Ethan returned.

Silver Crest had no art exhibits, no music halls or any form of entertainment. In fact, the town did little celebrating since most of its men had gotten too ill to leave their homes. But Elias thought he could turn the tide by proving what the cause was and then taking steps to help them recover. Even then it would take days or weeks because they hadn't built up the levels in their bodies quickly but he had a feeling once they had hope of getting better, then that would help them improve even faster.

"So how close are you?"

He looked up at her.

"I won't know until the wire comes back," he said, "but that might be in the next day or so."

"Then what…?"

"More testing on more of the samples," he said, "I still have more to collect. You sure you want to come with me?"

She shrugged.

"There's not much to do in this town until my beau comes back from his obligation."

Elias nodded.

"He sounds like a busy man, but I imagine being a marshal means not a lot of free time."

Hannah pursed her lips.

"He never had much but still we've managed to become…quite close," she said, "I hope it will change when we get engaged…"

Elias arched his brows.

"You're engaged?"

"Not yet…but we soon will be when we get back to Paradise," she said, "It's only a matter of time."

"I see…I never thought I'd ever settle down in one place long enough to get married," Elias said, "I was tempted more than once but my work's always come first."

Hannah smiled

"So you're married to it right? I felt about my acting like that when I started out, moving from town to town without getting to know anyone…until I came to Paradise."

"That's where you met this Ethan…"

Hannah brightened even more.

"Why yes…and while I was there for a week, I got to know him and the children he's raising," she said, "The ones that belonged to his dead sister."

"He took over their rearing after her death?"

"Oh yes…and she was a performer too," she said, "Cut from similar cloth only she died of consumption while on tour."

Elias sighed.

"That illness has broken up so many families and created orphans."

Hannah heard the tinge of regret in his voice but then illness and death were a part of life and few people were spared in her profession. Some led shorter lives due to hard drinking, hard living and the risk of traveling. But she'd been spared all that and when she'd left Paradise she knew that soon enough she'd be coming back.

She wanted to return and settle down someplace with a man just like Ethan. So he had complications like children that weren't his…she'd help him figure out that there were other opportunities out there for them…like other schools and places that would enrich them. She needed some time alone with him after they got married after all.

Once she made that clear to him, he'd understand and he'd go along with it. Marriage to him would be perfect after all. She had already planned out how it would take place and who would be invited. The party that would be thrown afterward…it would be the biggest gala in Paradise's history.

But in the meantime she had to pass the time until he returned from turning Amelia over to the authorities. That would be difficult, after all he'd had feelings for his ex-fiancée at one time but she would help him move ahead with his life.

* * *

Claire and Dakota headed to meet up with Elias.

"I think we'll get lucky today," she said, "I know he's heading in the right direction with his investigation. I remember what happened in Paradise."

"Hopefully without the fatality," Dakota said, "These men are just as dangerous as those mine owners."

"I know but we'll help Elias…and make sure nothing happens to him. Besides with a famous reporter like Nellie here, they'd be foolish to put themselves on the front page of the newspapers."

"Brock's not going to take it well if the mine can't reopen."

"He'll have to accept it," Claire said, "He can't force those men to work."

"He'll just hire others," Dakota said, "Men who aren't sick yet or from neighboring areas who are looking for jobs. Miners are a desperate lot...who think it's the way to get rich. They don't think about it killing them."

Claire knew that during her time in Paradise. Miners were a certain breed and were often rough around the edges and in some cases border line outlaws. They risk their lives getting blown up in explosions and poisoned by the air and the water.

She also remembered when her uncle and Amelia had been ambushed by miners who were laid off. Beaten nearly to death and lying in the trail when Joseph found him…she'd tended to his injuries with John Taylor. The moment he woke up, all he would think about was getting his gun and his horse and heading off to rescue Amelia who'd been captured by them. Nothing or no one would stop him from doing what he believed needed to be done so she'd just let him ride off and kept her worries to herself.

Ethan had gotten Amelia back and had wound up killing a couple of them including the ringleader. Amelia had been shaken up by her experience for a while afterward.

"They'll just get sick too," she said, "They might not care right now but they'll care later."

* * *

Amelia and Ethan stopped to camp near a river before the sun set behind the mountain range. She tied up her horse and went to fetch some water. They had ridden hard up a mountain trail before coming down through another valley.

She took off her boots and started soaking her feet. They'd healed up almost entirely from their injuries and the water felt refreshing. She savored her time to do so as she knew that once they reached the judge's court, her future might become grimmer. She trusted Ethan to do his best to get the charges dropped but it still depended on the decision and the whim of one man.

Ethan walked up to where she sat and joined her. He knew she had a lot on her mind including what lay ahead so they just sat there quietly together.

"We'll be there tomorrow won't we?"

Ethan nodded, not that he wanted to be reminded of that. She looked down at her hands.

"I wish I knew what would happen."

He sighed.

"You'll get the charges dropped and the judge will know you were protecting someone."

"Will he care…or will he think that Reade as a lawman had the right to do that?"

Ethan shook his head.

"He had no right," he said, "As a lawman he can't abuse his powers and if he did so for someone else it doesn't matter."

"I…we have to prove that."

"It might not come to that," he said, "especially if we can tie his brother Brant into it. Reade might not be easy to label as an outlaw but his brother's got more of a history. The judge will see that and he'll know that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I hope you're right but I have to be ready for anything," she said, "and that includes the end of my life."

She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, the fear, frustration and the love for the man next to her. But it was hard to stay calm and detached from what happened to her. She hadn't wanted to shoot or kill anyone but she felt she had to keep Reade from hurting Kristin.

He reached over and caressed her face.

"That's not going to happen," he said, "I won't let it happen."

She knew he meant it and that he would try but how could he stop it? If the judge wanted to make an example out of her, blame her for the death of Reade then no one could stop him. But she didn't want to talk about it now or even think about it. She just wanted to focus on the here and now and the man next to her, the one she had missed so much when she'd been gone.

He seemed to sense her mood.

"You hungry?"

She smiled at him slightly and nodded.

"River might have some fish," he said, "We can fry it for supper."

"That sounds nice," she said, "I can gather some wild berries along the banks to go with it…"

He nodded and got on his feet reaching for her hand to help her up. As they walked, she thought about this maybe being the last night they'd ever spend together if things didn't go well with the judge.

She glanced over at him and knew he was thinking the same thing.


	34. Chapter 34

Elias patiently awaited the wires to come back on the test results on the first few sample taken from miners. He rode a lot of it on it being arsenic but he needed proof of that before he'd push to keep the mines closed until further testing was done deeper inside.

He knew that there'd been at least one or two methane explosions inside of it that had lead to temporary closures. But if the miners were being poisoned, it could be a permanent shutdown of the mine. Elias knew of the pressures involved with keeping the mine opened as it was likely the strongest economic measure in Silver Crest which was just one of many boom and bust towns in the region. Mining gold and copper had brought out thousands of prospectors which filled the towns to bursting but brought industry along with them from restaurants to supply stores to…places of ill repute.

Hannah spent time with him because there wasn't much else to do in this town while she waited for Ethan to return from his duty and sweep her off of her feet to go back home to Paradise. If he didn't do that at least they'd ride back together and she'd go to work with getting him to the altar one way or another.

Oh he'd be upset a bit over what would happen with his ex, Amelia but he'd get over it with her help. After all, the two had busted up their engagement and had gone their separate ways. Therefore there wouldn't be much love between them. Hannah knew herself to be a beauty, she'd been on the stage after all and being an actress, she could be the perfect fiancée and wife to the town marshal. She knew he'd probably stashed more money away than he showed, having to be discreet with some parts of his life due to the hazards of the job.

About that, she'd sweet talk him into cutting back on the dangerous parts of it, spending much more time in town with her and into shipping the younger kids off to boarding school while keeping Claire behind to look after their house. Now that meant she might have to cut back on her teaching hours but they just needed her so much. Hannah knew she'd be too busy herself to tend to their home, what with anyone of a half dozen pursuits she could choose now that she no longer acted and lived like a vagabond on the road.

Life was looking good for her right now and Ethan would come to his senses and do what was right which was to merge their lives together. He just had to do that as she had everything all planned out for them. She looked across where Elias talked to Claire and thought that she seemed awfully cozy with the doctor. Claire had stayed here while Joseph and Dakota had gone back to try to get back into the mines which were heavily guarded now.

They'd probably be turned away and maybe get arrested which would make things tougher for Ethan when he returned. All of his attention would be focused on them and not her and it might delay their departure. She had spent all this time planning it and she couldn't let them spoil it.

"Claire…"

The younger woman looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you think that it's wise for Joseph to try to get inside the mine?"

Claire sighed.

"No, but it has to be done," she said, "We all have to make sacrifices and take risks. To help these people. It's what Uncle Ethan would want us to do while he helps Mrs. Lawson."

The last person Hannah wanted to be reminded of was her. A little correction was in order here.

"She can't be helped," she said, "The judge will hang her or put her into prison for killing a man."

Claire shook her head.

"My uncle wouldn't ever let that happen to her. He loves her."

Hannah felt revulsion at the words. No, Ethan couldn't possibly still love the woman who had left him months ago. She didn't deserve him and Hannah knew she could give him what the other woman couldn't. Especially if the judge did decide to throw the book at her and thus separate her from Ethan forever…and Hannah knew that at some point Ethan would be ready to move forward with his life…with her help of course.

"Claire…dear…they loved each other…once and then they ended their engagement. Once that's done Ethan's free to marry anyone of his choosing."

"Once he sees her again, he'll forget all that," Claire said, "In fact I imagine that they're back together again and that he'll get her cleared of these ridiculous murder charges."

Hannah didn't even want to think about that. No, Ethan would stand firm and come back to her and she'd be here waiting.

"Can someone help me with this sample…?"

In the meantime, Elias needed her help and he was very kind to the eye and pleasant to boot so she'd occupy herself helping him until her future husband returned back to her.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan lay in each other's arms by the fire and wrapped up in blankets. They'd made love before in the wilderness a few times. Earlier, they'd eaten fish together and they'd talked but soon Amelia made it clear to Ethan that she didn't want to spend their last night together just talking. She walked over to him, slid her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth. His own mouth claimed hers and damn, it tasted so sweet to be with her again.

They'd disrobed as much as both could stand and then they retreated to the blankets. He stroked the hair off of her face and kissed a trail, tracing the length of her jaw and drifting down her neck to that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder that made her gasp and then…

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him as he claimed her in a different way, feeling as close to him as she'd ever felt. Freer than she'd been in so long and as he worshiped her body, he paused to kiss the scar from when she'd been branded and she felt elation that he really loved her, in a way that time and hardship could never change.

They'd been apart and they'd grown in the meantime until they were ready to return to each other. She gasped against his bare shoulder and with each movement of his own body…which she met willingly. Yes she knew that being with him so intimately again brought new complications but it brought joy too and at least a temporary reprieve from the nightmare she faced. As the tempo of his movements against her quickened she came so close, so close and then she…

"Oh god Ethan…"

That was all she could say as waves of elation moved through her and she gripped him even harder as he found his own pleasure.

The world fell away around them, so focused as they were on each other and then as her own pleasure began to ebb; she felt something so sharply inside of her that she felt amazed by it. In a flash of a second, she knew what had happened…crazy as it was to think that way. As they came back down to earth he gently moved off of her and pulled her to his side. The blankets and the fire kept them warm enough and she felt so wonderful…they'd have to face the harsh reality of the world soon enough but for now they'd bask in the love and warmth of each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Amelia woke up first the next morning, nestled in the arms of the man who still slept next to her. She felt enveloped in his warmth and so didn't feel the chill in the air. They were bundled in blankets next to a fire that needed stoking. So she reluctantly found what clothing needed to be put back on and then her boots and then she got up to go fetch some more wood for the fire.

The dawn had arrived but the sun still needed to peek over the mountains to warm up the air around them. She got some branches and then after settling them on the fire, she started up some coffee for the both of them. They had a hard day's ride before they'd reach their destination and her heart sunk just to think about what lay ahead, how important last night might have proven to be but she trusted him, he knew what he was doing and somehow they'd find a way to get the charges dropped.

It'd be up to the judge and whatever state's attorney showed up to press murder charges against her but she'd not know until they arrived there and she turned herself in to the courts. It could be her own imprisonment and death to do so but she couldn't live the rest of her life running from the law and she couldn't put Ethan and the children through that.

He woke up and had been watching her before she realized it and smiled at him. She poured him a cup of coffee when it was done and handed it to him as he sat up. He'd be putting on his clothes though he looked much better without them, she thought with a hint of flush in her cheeks.

"I got some dried beef for breakfast," he said, "unless I can catch a rabbit."

"That'll be fine…I'm not that hungry."

She couldn't stop thinking about what she faced ahead, and she didn't want to be thinking about anything but him. How much she loved him and wanted to share her future…whatever that might be with Ethan. All that time she'd been away, afraid to face her feelings for what a life with him really meant…but then she'd needed that time to get where she'd be able to fully embrace a life without fear…just love towards the man she loved.

Ethan sipped his coffee before getting dressed and getting the beef out of his saddle pack. They ate it with their coffee by the fire as the sun rose over the hills painting the skies a myriad of yellows, oranges and pinks. Soon it'd be sky blue and they'd be riding down the trail towards the meeting with the judge.

"I don't know if I'm ready Ethan."

He moved closer to her and slid his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"It's going to be all right Amelia," he said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

She smiled despite her fears.

"You have a plan?"

He kissed her softly on the mouth, savoring it as much as she did.

"Yes…most of it…I just have some details."

She breathed easier then feeling confident that he knew what to do. She had to trust him and do what he asked. It'd never been easy for her to trust anyone that much especially after her husband burned her but Ethan had always looked out after her.

"What about Brant?"

Ethan sipped his coffee again.

"Haven't seen him…since we just avoided him," he said, 'but if he decides to go to the judge to plead his brother's case, I don't think it's going to help him."

She nodded.

"Being an outlaw himself you mean," She said, "and a more obvious one than Reade."

She knew Ethan believed them to be of the same ilk. Authority given by anyone didn't make a person good and just. Reade had misused the powers given to him by a corrupted man and now he was dead.

"If he does that, he might wind up helping you…"

She nodded at that. But she still didn't want to see him again after what he'd done to her. She knew if not for Ethan she'd be dead long before the authorities would send someone out looking for her.

"I just want it to be over and so we could head back," she said, "and start our new lives together."

He smiled at that.

"That's what we'll do Amelia," he said, "starting with marriage."

She remembered all their failed weddings, interrupted by his job as marshal or his past right at the moment…but she had a feeling that part of their struggle was behind them.

"Maybe we should skip the wedding."

He smiled.

"Could just elope…"

She thought about that and if they did that, then no one or nothing could interrupt them.

"Maybe…and then just have a party for our family and friends."

He thought about that. He knew he just wanted them to get married and get going with their lives, build a new house on the land that waited for it and take care of the children, maybe have their own too.

So much awaited them if they'd just reach out and grab it and he knew it'd be tough to put what had happened with Reade behind them but he'd so whatever it took.

* * *

Hannah just didn't like cooking at all but Claire had talked her into helping her prepare a meal at Bud and Sally's for some of their new friends. Elias would be there along with Dakota and Joseph, Kristin, her mother and some of the others.

"I just don't get why you have to cook the chicken this long."

Claire just sighed, trying to be patient.

"It's so it doesn't make you sick," she said, "That's what Doc Carter told me once."

"Maybe you can do that…and I'll start the vegetables."

Bud and Sally had a garden filled with different kinds and Claire had gone out to harvest some with Dakota. They had talked and laughed, happy not to have to think about the seriousness of the town's situation for a little while.

"Okay…not too long or they'll get too tough…"

Hannah put her hands on her hips.

"I can handle cooking you know," she said, "When your uncle and I get married, I intend to do some…cooking."

Claire just wanted to roll her eyes. She knew that Ethan would never marry Hannah. He'd be thinking about Amelia, trying to help her and Claire knew he'd never stopped loving her even when she'd left him.

"Yes…yes," Hannah continued, "and I'll keep the house…well you'll help me with that won't you and I'll make him very happy."

Claire thought she could just keep on dreaming. She went to go peel some potatoes and stick them in the stove.

"What about you," Hannah asked, "You sweet on Dakota or something?"

Claire bristled.

"I'm not sweet on him," she said, "We're just friends."

"You could do worse," she said, "He's great to look at, got a sharp wit and he seems to like taking care of a woman."

Claire noticed he liked taking care of a lot of women but she just kept peeling potatoes.

"Of course…you're a bit young…"

That just made her bristle as she hated being told that.

"Maybe Uncle Ethan's not interested in marrying you either."

That put a shocked expression on Hannah's face.

"What…how could you say such a hurtful thing! Of course, he'll marry me…when he gets back."

"Did he say he would marry you?"

Hannah paused.

"Well…no but I know he will Claire. He and I…we were so close back in Paradise…I moved back after leaving the revue to be with him. How could he not marry me?"

Claire didn't want to go into all the reasons why, how she knew that her uncle could only marry one woman in his life and now that she'd return…Hannah had some rough surprises ahead of her.

Now if only her uncle would find a way for him and Amelia to come back.


	36. Chapter 36

Ethan and Amelia hit the town limits a few hours before sunset. They proceeded carefully because they had just formulated their strategy on how they would handle the situation with the judge. Ethan knew as the marshal he'd have to hand her over to the authorities of the court but he knew they had to do a few things first.

He went to see a lawyer. A stately looking guy who looked totally out of place in Stockton named Stanley Walsh. He had graduated from Harvard but had fallen into criminal law only when his partner at his old firm ran off with all the cash and left him broke. Given that Hank Thompson had a reputation as a hanging judge, a lot of defendants needed counsel to try and save their necks from the noose. He couldn't save all or most of them but most of them paid him in cash or gold and some in liquor.

Ethan and Amelia got a room at a boarding house preparing to face the judge the next day after they got advice from Stanley. He just looked at him from his desk piled high with old looking books and files. A portrait of some wise looking man in a suit hung on his wall.

"That's it? So you're saying that Mrs. Lawson here killed a lawman in self defense back in Silver Crest?"

Ethan nodded.

"Except he's no lawman," he said, "His brother Brandt is an outlaw whose dodged the noose himself. I know Reade's run with him in the past, just can't prove it. But Amelia knows that first hand."

"I see…well you're going to have to do a lot to prove that Mrs. Lawson didn't kill a lawman performing a lawful address, in cold blood."

Amelia just shook her head.

"There's nothing lawful in that town," she said, "It's been taken over or bought out by a cartel of businessmen who were fleecing the residents dry. Most of them have nothing left; the men were sick from the mines."

"The same mines that they're trying to reopen," Ethan said, "and force the men back to work…to pay back the debt forced upon them by the cartel."

Stanley sighed.

"That's all well and good…but not germane to the case," he said, "Not as Judge Thompson will see it. He's only interested in whether or not Mrs. Lawson murdered Reade or not."

"I killed him but I didn't want him to hurt someone else…doesn't that count for anything?"

Stanley paused and then nodded.

"If you can prove it's self-defense…"

Amelia looked at Ethan and then she started telling him her story of the night she'd met Reade and his gang of outlaws.

* * *

Claire and Dakota ate some of the stew that Kristin had brought from her mother's stove. They had ridden into town and had spent a couple hours helping Elias draft up a report based on the first round of samples which had come back showing what they'd expected signs of arsenic in the water. That was similar to what had happened with the copper mines in Paradise.

"It looks like what happened in your town last year happened here as well," Elias said, "but there's a few more samples that have to come back positive including on the blood tests of the men to know for sure."

Claire nodded.

"They would have gotten it from drinking the water...if it got in the wells…but those didn't come back yet did they?"

"No…and there's different ways to get exposed to arsenic…including in food if it gets into anything the men ate. Including through fish caught."

Claire frowned.

"But none of the women have gotten ill…and the children…so it's not the same as Paradise."

Elias sighed.

"We'll have to keep searching every single angle to find out how the miners got exposed or else we won't know how to stop it."

"Can you cure them?"

"I can treat them," he said, "but mostly it's avoiding the source which is why we need to find it…and soon."

Claire heard the urgency in his voice and she told Dakota about it while they ate together. He listened to her and she'd noticed that he'd done that more lately since they'd been working together on helping the town's people. Hannah had been here earlier but had gone to take a nap so she'd be fresh for dinner. She also wanted to find out how to send a wire to Stockton in case Ethan had arrived there with Amelia yet. Claire knew that the two of them being together made the former actress nervous but she'd just have to face the fact that Ethan and Amelia belonged together and that Ethan just couldn't marry anybody but her.

She wondered how long it would take Hannah to figure that out…and would it only be when Uncle Ethan and Amelia returned? Claire knew that her uncle wouldn't quit until he got the murder charges dropped. Her uncle was nothing but determined and the tougher the fight, the more it just made him fight harder.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan sat and listened to Stanley give his assessment after she'd told him what had happened to her during and after the stagecoach robbery and since then up to the time she next confronted Reade when he'd been about to hurt Kristin in the church.

"It looks like self-defense but how are you going to prove that Reade had been an outlaw? From what I know of him which isn't much he was once a rancher who ran cattle including through Stockton…times got tougher, droughts and the price of beef dropped, then the blight…well he probably went into being a lawman to make a living when his ranch failed."

Amelia hadn't known about the ranching but she didn't care because she knew he was a remorseless outlaw.

"So what can you do with the judge," Ethan said, "What kind of defense would you use…if you took the case?"

Stanley appeared to consider it.

"I'd go with self-defense and maybe the judge if he bought into it, he would spare her a hanging and just give her a prison sentence."

Ethan's eyes widened. Clearly he didn't like that much more than a hanging for her.

"No…she isn't going to prison…not for protecting someone else."

Stanley shrugged.

"It'd save her life…and maybe we could argue for leniency…but that's not her only problem."

Ethan blinked his eyes.

"What else is wrong?"

Stanley paused.

"She's not a citizen from what she told me…now the states don't regulate immigration but the federal government does…it normally doesn't do restrictions but on a murder convict to make an example…"

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other suddenly. They hadn't considered that after all, she'd remained a citizen of her native country even though she'd been married to an American citizen. She'd never thought about changing that.

"If she were married to an American…"

She looked at him.

"Ethan…I don't think…"

He looked directly into her eyes.

"I wanted to marry you for a long time Amelia…if it's going to make a difference…"

Stanley put a hand up.

"Wait…it might help delay it but it doesn't grant citizenship and with a murder charge…"

"A delay will be enough…until we get the charges dropped?"

"Maybe…but we're a ways from doing that," he said, "and if she surrenders to the judge tomorrow, she'll go straight to lockup."

Ethan digested that and then he turned to Amelia.

"Okay that gives us tonight...," he said, "Will you marry me? I don't got a ring or anything…."

She touched his face with one of her palms looking at him.

"Ethan…we shouldn't just get married for this reason," she said, "It has to be something to carry us the rest of our lives."

He smiled at her.

"Oh I plan to do just that Amelia," he said, "I'm thinking of when we're heading back home and start our lives together there with the children."

She pondered that and despite the uncertainty of her future, she felt drawn to that which he painted for her. It'd never been about not wanting to marry the man in front of her, it'd been about the dreadful timing and the feeling that she wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. She didn't know how much longer they had together, whether she'd be hung, locked up forever, deported or…be allowed to go free. But she did know one thing; she wanted to be his wife. With so much of the future out of her control, this was something she could decide on…so she took a leap of faith.

She nodded her head and he slid his arms around her and kissed her on the mouth. Afterward she tilted her face and looked at him and Stanley who hadn't put up any argument.

"Okay then…so how do we go about getting married tonight?"

His face turned more serious.

"I can find a minister who'll do it if you promise to keep your vows under God…"

Both Ethan and Amelia nodded. Then she looked at him.

"I don't have a dress or a bolt of cloth or anything…"

He brushed her hair off her face.

"Doesn't matter…you'll always look beautiful to me and that's a fact."

She smiled and so they left the office to find the minister.


	37. Chapter 37

Amelia looked up at Ethan.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

He smoothed a strand of loose hair off of her face.

"Damn straight I do Amelia," he said, "I've wanted to do this for so long."

She smiled at him and knew he meant it. It's not as if he'd broken off the engagement, he'd left town to get away from her only to find out he couldn't run away from his own heart. She didn't know he'd been patiently waiting for her to come to her senses, to stop running and to return to him. John Taylor had told him that would happen just because…and he'd never been wrong about anything.

They were in the office of a minister at a small church that had a lively congregation. He'd asked them questions about their religious faith like when was the last time they'd gone to church.

Ethan and Amelia had looked at each other; it'd been a while for both of them. But the minister decided to marry them anyway. There was the license but he said he'd fix that. His wife had taken Amelia side when she saw her dreadful clothes and had gotten her ready for her own wedding. Let her have a pretty dress for her own and helped her put her hair up off of her neck.

"A woman only has one wedding, got to make it memorable."

Amelia thought about correcting her on that but just smiled.

"You're right…I've just never managed to marry him without it getting interrupted somehow."

The minister's wife smiled.

"That won't happen here, I promise. Now let me go pick you some flowers for a bouquet."

So Amelia made it down the small aisle to meet her groom and the minister had them saying their vows. She savored every moment of the brief ceremony though a part of her waited for the shoe to drop. Whether it'd be one of Ethan's old friends interrupting it or some cataclysmic event but nothing happened except they declared their love to each other sealing it with a long kiss when the minister declared them husband and wife.

The kiss of course was her favorite part because once they got started…it was hard to stop with him. She just enjoyed it, trying to forget that her fate still remained undecided. They had yet to go before the judge but his kiss on her lips, his hands resting on her waist made her forget all about that. When they broke for air, he slid his arm around her waist.

"Why don't we get something good to eat to celebrate Mrs. Cord?"

She smiled up at him.

"Mrs. Cord, I do like that Mr. Cord and I thought I saw a nice place just down the street."

He nodded and they thanked the minister and his wife and left the church to start a new chapter. Hopefully not a short one...but Ethan remained determined that their marriage would be a long and fruitful one.

* * *

Claire just shook her head at Hannah.

"I can't believe you just said that," she said, "He's not going to just leave her there."

Hannah smiled her lips brittle.

"Ethan won't have a choice," she said, "He's there to do his sworn duty and well, he might have had feelings for her once…strong feelings but it's all in the past."

Claire folded her arms.

"I don't think so and besides, you don't know him very well."

"I know him well enough," Hannah said, "and I know men very well in general and they prefer their women out of jail."

"She's not going to jail," she said, "She killed that man in self defense. He's an outlaw I know it. Look at his brother."

Claire had heard from others that Brandt had run with an outlaw gang and was hardly doing his marshal duty when he'd picked up Amelia from the Silver Crest jail.

"That might be that his brother's an outlaw but Reade worked for the sheriff," she said, "That's what he told me when I ran into him."

Claire looked at Elias who walked up to both of them. He looked weary but happy.

"I'm finishing up my paper," he said, "I'm going to send it on the morning stage to Stockton officials there and then take a copy to this Brock guy."

Claire sighed.

"He's not going to like it Elias," she said, "He won't stop his plans for the mine unless he's ordered to do so."

"Stockton can do that," he said, "they can even send out armed troops to keep him from forcing miners back to work. The mines are dangerous. They should never have been opened."

Hannah just sighed.

"How else would the town had survived," she said, "It's a mining town and mines just are dangerous and those who work them know that."

Elias nodded.

"Yes…but this is a danger that was withheld from them," he said, "and now that it's known, they can't work there. They will die with too much more exposure."

Hannah shrugged.

"Dying is a part of living," she said, "My daddy mined and it killed him but there wasn't anything else to do to raise the seven of us…that's why I got out when I could…one less mouth to feed."

Elias nodded more slowly this time.

"I see…a lot of families have had to make similar decisions," he said, "but it won't help in this case with a known toxin."

Hannah just walked away and he watched her go. Claire noticed and wondered if the serious minded doctor had an attraction for the flighty former actress. She could do a lot worse as Elias wasn't only pleasing to the eye; he had a nice way about him, not to mention the exciting career of being a doctor.

"So you think Stockton will do something?"

He sighed deeply.

"I hope so…it's really the only thing apart from open warfare that can save these people…"

Claire hoped that Stockton would help them, or that he wasn't right about the warfare. Violence appalled her even though she'd seen more than her share of it since coming to live in Paradise which too often had been defined by it.

"We'd better get going," she said, "the stagecoach will be stopping overnight just outside of town. It might be better to ride out and meet them rather than wait for them here."

Elias considered that and nodded.

"I'll have to get myself a horse…"

Claire smiled at him.

"Bud has some extras," she said, "Come with me."

* * *

The meal was lovely, the ambience of the restaurant rustic but charming but Amelia didn't remember much of it. She did however remembered what happened when her husband picked her up and carried her over the threshold of their room at the boarding house where the bed awaited. They undressed each other as if they had all the time in the world…slowly peeling layers and she knew that was more than just clothing falling away. She'd been so unsure of whether or not she'd make her way completely back to him but he'd proven that they were destined to be together no matter what.

She took the initiative drawing him down on the bed, nothing coming between their bodies and after she joined them, they fell into an exciting rhythm which pushed them to great heights. Coming back down afterward, she found herself relaxing as he held onto her. She sighed against him.

"We weren't careful Ethan…but then again we haven't been since…"

She meant since they'd first made love while camped out. There were ways to protect oneself against getting pregnant but all that had gone out the window. He rubbed her arm, kissing her softly on the mouth as they faced each other.

"If I got pregnant now…"

It weighed heavily on her because babies were all about the future and she didn't know yet if she had one and if she didn't…no baby conceived from her love for him would either. He tipped her chin to look into her eyes.

"Now don't worry about that," he said, "There's going to be plenty of time for us…you'll see."

She couldn't stop looking at him and she couldn't hide from him either.

"I…well Pierce and I didn't…or I didn't with him," she said, "so I'm sure nothing's happened."

Only for some reason she couldn't explain, she didn't feel so sure but she wouldn't tell him that. It'd just serve no purpose. They'd spend this night together, maybe their only night and then tomorrow he'd bring her before the judge and she'd likely be taken off to jail to await the hearing that would determine her fate.

"Amelia…if something did…then I'm very happy about that and I'll make sure that nothing happens to either of you…things have a way of working out when it's right and the lawyer will find a way to help you."

She sighed.

"He didn't seem so sure."

Ethan couldn't deny the doubt on the man's face and lacing his voice that she'd escape jail or a hanging…especially if Brandt decided to show up.

"I'm sure…and I'll do whatever it takes…okay?"

She nodded still uncertain but she didn't want anything but a life with him and their family, old and new too. She'd try to have faith in his words as he pulled her closer into another searing kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

Amelia looked at her husband until he disappeared from her sight as the deputy led her to the holding cell. It hadn't taken the judge long before he had ruled that until her trial she'd be spending her time behind bars. She'd expected as much but saying goodbye to Ethan and convincing him she'd be okay had been really tough. He'd wanted to argue with the judge about it some more but after a few statements; Stanley had told him not to say anything lest he upset the judge who held Amelia's fate in his hands.

She had a chance to kiss him goodbye and she made the most of it, and soon so did he and she cupped his face with her palm and told him she'd be fine. She didn't know if she spoke the truth then but she'd do her best. She wound up in a rundown building with a square in the middle where she saw other prisoners walking with deputies and surrounding the squares in two stories were the jail cells. She wound up in one with two bunks and not much else. Another woman, Grace she was called barely glanced at her after the guard left her there.

After the guard left she walked over to a small barred window and looked down at the courtyard as there wasn't much else to see and then went to sit on her bunk. Grace looked at her.

"You're new…"

Amelia paused and then she nodded. The other woman looked like she'd been there for a while. Her features worn but she couldn't be that old and yet, she still looked like she'd seen much in her life and most of it not good.

"Yes I am…just got here…"

"What did you do?"

Amelia looked at her hands wondering how much she would say but then she'd figure news would travel fast.

"I killed a man."

That didn't seem to faze Grace much. Amelia wondered what she had done but didn't ask.

"Did he deserve it?"

Amelia thought about it.

"I thought so…before he'd hurt someone else yes."

Grace appeared to digest that and then she smiled.

"Then you did the right thing no matter what the judge will tell you."

Amelia sighed.

"It's up to him isn't it….what's right and wrong…and what the price will be."

Grace shrugged.

"It doesn't change anything," she said, "I mean I didn't kill anyone…yet but I would to protect myself…or my children…you have children?"

Amelia shook her head.

"Well that changes a lot…the father he left so it was just me and them," she said, "These times and places don't give women like me much in how to raise them."

Amelia knew that and she knew how damn lucky she'd been when Pierce left her that she'd had the bank to not just keep her going inside but also to keep her from having to make difficult choices on how to survive. Many women didn't have what she'd had to keep them fed and sheltered. She'd seen it all around her in her travels.

"You married?"

Amelia smiled at that.

"Yes…not very long," she said, "My husband's out there trying to help the lawyer."

"You got a good lawyer?"

"I don't know…seems like he knows what he's doing…"

"Mine says I got to stay in here until trial…and I don't know when that'll be."

"How long have you been here?"

Amelia braced herself for the answer not sure she wanted to hear it but she liked the woman and what else was there to do locked up?

The woman sighed.

"Two years…give or take maybe a month or two because you forget time in here pretty quick."

Amelia's heart sank. She didn't want to spend two years in here…two years away from her family…the man she'd married. She didn't want to hang either…so what was she going to do? But she had faith in Ethan and knew if anyone could help her it'd be him and he'd be absolutely tireless at it. She'd seen him in action many times after all. The woman must have seen her expression because she smiled slightly.

"It might take that long for you. My case has some…troubles."

Amelia could only imagine. Hers was no different but she just didn't want to think about how much right now. She didn't know how long she'd be locked up here before her day in court.

* * *

Ethan paced in Stanley's office. He'd sent a wire to Silver Crest to Dakota and Claire and anyone else that he and Amelia were in Stockton awaiting the judge. He didn't tell them about the wedding or that she was locked up in jail. They had plenty to do back in the troubled town he'd left and he didn't want them to come rushing to Stockton leaving the people that needed help behind. He and Amelia…and the attorney would handle things the best they could in the meantime.

God, he hadn't wanted to say goodbye to her. He'd turned in and transported numerous fugitives associated with all sorts of crimes but none of them had been his wife, the woman he loved. How the hell was he going to unravel this mess and get her out of here? But leaving her in jail longer than he had to…or letting anything else happened to her, not an option.

Stanley watched him pace from his desk.

"Doing that's not doing anything but wearing a hole in my floor….might as well sit down and rest."

Ethan did that and just looked at the man.

"So how long until the judge hears her case…?"

"I don't know Mr. Cord," he said, "It's backed up a bit right now and unless we can expedite her case it'll take some time. Don't know how much and I'm not sure we want to rush her case right now."

Ethan didn't like that answer much but knew he had to accept it.

"She'll be all right in jail," Stanley said, "The women's side of it's not bad. Not too crowded now since they released a bunch of whores on that robbery deal."

"She shouldn't be there," Ethan said, "She should be with me until her trial date."

Stanley shook his head.

"Wasn't going to happen no how," he said, "Judge doesn't want to look to lenient to someone who killed someone."

"Self defense…"

"You say…but we'll have to prove that this Reade person is not a lawman at all but a criminal."

Ethan nodded.

"We can do that," he said, "He must have a history as an outlaw in a gang…like running with his brother Brandt."

"Any chance of him showing up here?"

"I don't know…when she got away from him…we did nearly run into them again in the mountains."

Bradley scratched his head.

"I can't figure all this out," he said, "so we probably shouldn't rush this unless anything changes."

Ethan sighed.

"Any chance we can get her released?"

He wanted her out of jail right now, in his arms where she belonged. It had taken them too long to get to that point again.

"No…I doubt it but maybe we can set up a visiting schedule for you," he said, "I think the judge will be favorable towards that you being a marshal and all."

Ethan knew he'd make the most of the time spent with her.

"She'll be taken care of then?"

Bradley nodded.

"I'll see to it," he said, "They do feed them though the holding cells are rundown…been through a few tremors and riots."

Ethan didn't like the sound of either but he knew he had little power here as much as he hated that. He didn't often do well in situations where he had to stand around helplessly and do nothing but wait. Those times had truly tried his patience and his will not to go storming into some hostage siege with his guns blazing. But he knew that sometimes doing nothing was the only strategy even though it nearly killed him to think of her locked up like a criminal.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer but they had their job cut out for them to change that.

* * *

Amelia lay down on the bed if it could be called that. She'd been tired and tried to nod off as the day grew hotter. Grace said they'd be fed a meal in late afternoon and then a smaller one at night. The food wasn't bad because they had a cook but if it got hot enough, most prisoners just slept through it.

So she'd nodded off and she'd dreamed of much nicer times. With her and Ethan and the rest of their family together again….and when she woke up suddenly she felt the keen absence of all that. Grace still snored softly and Amelia just lay and looked up at the ceiling which had cobwebs in the corner and cracks running across it. She wondered what Ethan did right now and how close he was to her without being able to see or touch her. She knew he'd be having a tough time right now with their separation and his inability to rescue her from her cell so she had to be strong for him. She'd done that in the past and it'd nearly broken her more than once but she felt stronger now.

Somehow she'd get through this, she'd get out and return to him without looking back. The future awaited them out there somewhere and if she had to fight for a piece of it, so be it.

She'd give it everything she had to find her way back to him again.


	39. Chapter 39

Claire and Hannah walked past the wire office and the woman they knew there walked out to get their attention.

"Wait…a wire just came in just a few minutes ago…it's from an Ethan Cord."

Claire and Hannah both looked excited.

"Ethan Cord's the marshal isn't he?"

Hannah nodded briskly.

"He's also my beau," she said, "He left to go take a prisoner to the judge in Stockton but he'll be back."

The woman frowned.

"I see…well he's there now with…the prisoner and he's going to be there for a while yet."

Hannah frowned.

"Why…it's not that hard," she said, "He just has to hand her over to the judge, get something signed and then head on back here."

Claire pursed her lips.

"He's not going to leave Amelia to face this all by herself," she said, "He'll stay there until the day comes they can return back together."

Hannah snorted.

"Why would he do that? She broke her heart, she just left him and took off didn't she? He should just turn his back on her."

Claire shook her head.

"My uncle would never do that. He always helps people whatever it takes," she said, "That's the kind of man he's been."

"Well that's…true but okay…a few days maybe to process the record and then he'll be back."

Claire wanted to roll her eyes at the flighty actress who couldn't seriously expect Ethan to just leave Amelia and come back to her. Didn't she know that Ethan didn't love her? That he'd always loved Amelia even when she'd been gone? Claire knew that because she saw it on his face whenever her name came up in conversation. When they'd gone to church, she'd catch him glancing at her empty house almost as if waiting for her to join them…before he'd remember she'd left. She knew he'd thought about her an awful lot…and she understood why. She'd not begrudged Amelia for not sticking around even though her younger brothers felt abandoned at first. She knew grownups often had their own issues that weren't for children to know about, now that she was growing up herself.

But she knew that back in Stockton even amidst the crisis, they'd figure out how to make it work between them. That's what people in love ultimately did, she thought though she'd thought her uncle and Amelia to be the two most obstinate of people when it came to each other at times.

The woman just looked puzzled and said bye to them with a smile before disappearing in her office. Claire and Hannah continued walking to where Elias was doing his research to tell them the news.

The doctor nodded when he heard it.

"Hope he can help her," he said, "I suspect this Elias is like the men who killed my colleague back in Paradise."

Dakota seemed pleased but knew that since Ethan wouldn't be coming back soon, that meant he had to carry more of the load of taking care of everyone.

Until Claire reminded him that she and the women who lived in Silver Crest could take care of themselves.

"You know what I mean," he said with his drawl.

She sighed, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I think I do but we're all into this together Dakota and we all need each other…when Brock returns."

He'd been gone on a business trip of sorts for a while now and the town had grown quiet. Not enough people going out of their houses so many of the businesses had shuttered up at least during the hottest parts of the day.

The mine remained heavily guarded though Joseph had slipped past the men to get some more ore samples from deeper inside it. Claire always told him to be careful and he'd snipe at her about it but she knew that underneath it he took her words to heart.

Hannah suddenly had this idea that she'd go buy herself a stage coach ticket. Claire didn't ask where.

"Stockton, it's not too far away," she said, "and Ethan might need me to…comfort him during this difficult time."

Claire felt exasperation fill her.

"Hannah…he doesn't need you there," she said, "He'll be too busy to think of anything else but getting those charges dropped against Amelia."

Hannah shrugged.

"He'll need my support…after all if I'm to be his wife as soon as this is over; I have to do my part to support him."

Claire was thinking, whatever and had a feeling that the woman would just get her heart broke when she got there and the truth stared her in the face at last.

Maybe she should go…but then she'd give Ethan such a headache that Claire knew she had to find a way to thwart her plans.

"Hannah…we still need you here," she said, "Elias needs you here don't you?"

She gave him a pointed look and then he nodded slowly.

"Yes…Yes…Hannah you've been such a great help already."

A smile appeared on her face.

"I have…oh of course I have…well okay, I can help you for a little longer…and maybe Ethan will be back in a few days."

Elias nodded and gestured for her to come to his table.

"I'll need you to take this piece of paper here and copy some figures for me okay? Think you can do it?"

She shot him a pithy look.

"Of course I can…"

She walked on over and Claire shot Elias a smile and he just gave a slight shrug as he showed Hannah what he wanted her to do.

* * *

Amelia ate her meal, some stew that looked a lot what she ate yesterday. But she'd been hungry after she'd been pacing in her cell most of the day until they released her, Grace and other women to spend time in the courtyard after the hottest part of the day became another memory.

She had a court date at last in the morning according to Stanley who'd been there to see her in the morning. Now she stood out there with Grace and the others about some of their cases. Most of the women weren't in there for crimes like murder but for being down on their luck and having to resort to trying to survive by breaking laws. It didn't seem fair because she had always been reminded that unlike most women abandoned by their husbands, she'd not been forced to do drastic things to keep herself fed or clothed or sheltered. Not that she'd not been exposed to plenty of violence done by bad people who wished to harm her or others…and she'd killed a man or several men but not out of malice. Out of self defense or defense of others…

"You've got a visitor," one of the guards said.

Two of them put chained cuffs on her as if she were going to try and escape to take her out to the cramped visiting area. She saw Ethan standing there waiting for her. She knew he hated seeing her like this so she made light of it. But he didn't smile back, she knew that expression and she'd been worried a bit about him going out and dealing with the situation using drastic measures.

But he did smile and the guard unlocked the cuffs releasing her and she went over to slide her arms around him and he did like pulling her closer. She kissed his mouth, their lips coming together in a way both sweet and wanting. She knew she had to savor times like this with him because at least for a while, they'd be too few and with too much time between them…she didn't even want to think about what could happen…that she might reach a day when she'd never see him again.

No, focus on the present and his promise that she'd get out of this situation and that he'd see to that. Still holding onto her, he looked into her eyes.

"How you doing…?"

She just smiled reaching up to touch his face.

"Better now that you're here…but really I'm doing okay Ethan…just taking each day as it comes."

He digested that, some of the tension leaving his face.

"The lawyer's getting ready for tomorrow's hearing," he said, "Said it's just the beginning…"

She nodded.

"I know…this might take a while…are you sure you don't want to go back to Silver Crest to help them?"

He shook his head.

"No, my place is here…Dakota and Claire have a doctor helping them," he said, "I got a wire about it after sending mine."

She smiled.

"That's good…they need someone to help them find out what's making them sick."

Ethan sighed.

"Something about arsenic…like back in Paradise."

Her face darkened remembering back to those bleak days.

"God, I hope he can do something…no one should have to die as a result."

Ethan knew that the town had been lucky so far but if the mines were reopened…but he had to let Claire and Dakota deal with that and do his best to help Amelia here…however long it took.

"How are the boys doing?"

Meaning Claire's brothers.

"Joseph rode up to Silver Crest and John Taylor's looking after the younger ones after Hannah took the stage to Silver Crest."

Amelia put her hands on his chest looking at him.

"Sounds like they'll be very busy," she said, "with both the mine's problems…and Hannah…"

Ethan grimaced.

"Amelia about her and me…I did see her a few times…"

She shook her head.

"No need to explain Ethan," she said, "I know if you wanted to be with her, you'd be with her."

He smiled.

"I'm where I want to be and we're going to get you out of here and go back home…"

That sounded so good to her, much better than she'd ever imagined but they had so much to do first…one day at a time.


	40. Chapter 40

Amelia appeared in the courtroom which was sparsely furnished, not quite what she'd expected. She saw where the judge sat and the clerk seated nearby taking notes. There were benches like in church and a few other prisoners sat in them wearing chains attached to cuffs on their wrists.

She wore the stupid striped uniform that prisoners wore and the cuffs and she sat down where the deputy directed. She watched the judge appear on the bench and a couple of cases where attorneys argued for their clients' release from jail on bail in front of the judge and each time the judge ruled against them. None of them were charged with murder either, most of the crimes were petty theft and simple assaults. If the judge was that harsh with them, how would he handle someone like her who had killed a man?

Stanley walked into the room carrying a file and sat next to her. Ethan followed behind him and sat a distance away. The prosecutor glanced at him and then asked him if he had been the one who delivered Amelia to the courts. Ethan nodded.

"You're also married to her?"

He nodded again.

"Really, that must be quite a story," the prosecutor said, "but it won't get her out of jail."

"That's not why I married her," Ethan said, "I've known her for years and we just didn't want to wait anymore."

"I suggest you end it," the prosecutor said, "for your own future. She won't have one if the judge decides to hang her."

"He won't…there's more to this case than you know yet."

The other man shrugged.

"I'm sure there must be but it won't matter," he said, "I'm going to win it."

Ethan sighed.

"What do you know about Reade.?"

The prosecutor didn't miss a beat.

"Just that he was a lawman but that's more than enough."

Ethan folded his arms.

"Then you don't know anything and you're still going forward with this case."

The prosecutor eyed him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that the man who's dead is most likely as much an outlaw as his brother Brandt," Ethan said, "You know about that?"

The prosecutor paused.

"Brandt's on my witness list."

"Character witness," Ethan asked, "Interesting choice."

The prosecutor shrugged.

"It's true that Brandt used to be a bank robber but he's not been active for some time."

Ethan shook his head not believing it.

"Not active…he's got all his loot hidden in some of the old mineshafts about a day's ride or so away from here."

The prosecutor narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Because when Brandt picked up Amelia with the intent to kill her himself, I went after them and I overheard him and his band talking."

"How do you know he was going to kill her and not just bring her here?"

Ethan thought about how much this prosecutor needed to know, more than he could possibly tell him.

"Because it was an arrangement between him and a man named Brock back in Silver Crest who wanted Amelia out of the picture…they've had some troubles there since he's been trying to force the miners back to work."

The prosecutor smiled.

"That's all very interesting but it doesn't concern me," he said, "What concerns me is that Amelia killed a man in cold blood in a church surrounded by lawmen trying to break up a riot."

"It wasn't a riot," Ethan said, "It was the wives of the miners who were trying to keep their husbands from getting even sicker."

"Again interesting," the prosecutor said, "but not my affairs and it's outside the scope of the proceeding. Amelia's going before the judge on murder charges involving Reade, a man she hasn't denied killing."

"Because it was self-defense…"

"So you say, but were you there?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I know my wife and that's enough," he said, "the truth will come out, that if there's a crook here it was Reade…you do know that he robbed a stagecoach months earlier when she was on it."

The prosecutor sighed.

"Again no proof," he said, "A lot of coaches get robbed. The one she spoke of, could have been other known outlaws."

"She knew it was him…so why haven't you looked into it?"

"It was months later that she killed him," the prosecutor said, "That makes it look less than self defense."

Ethan just looked at him, knowing he just wanted to prove that she'd been a cold blooded murder so he'd win his case. He looked over at Amelia and she sat there talking to Stanley and he thought how much she didn't belong in here. The judge finally returned again and Stanley and the prosecutor went up to the bench.

The prosecutor basically repeated most of what he'd told Ethan with a dose of the law intermixed with his so-called facts. Stanley argued that she had no criminal record, didn't pose any risk to the public and should be released until trial. Ethan hoped that the judge would rule in his favor and Amelia could stay with him at the boarding house instead of go back to jail.

He watched her and she had her head bent slightly, but listened to the proceedings. He knew she didn't want anyone to see her feelings, whether fear, anger or anything else. But he knew what went on inside of her. She glanced over at him and smiled, a beautiful smile even though her eyes looked wistful.

What he wanted to do was go to her now and slide his arms around her holding her close to him but all he could do was sit and wait while a judge decided her immediate fate.

The judge finally cleared his throat and looked out at them all sternly.

"After careful consideration, I'm denying the motion for early release until trial," he said, "Mrs. Cord is facing very serious charges which can't be overlooked just to grant her what at best is a temporary reprieve from confinement…unless the defense provides factual evidence showing otherwise."

Stanley sighed.

"Not yet Your Honor," he said, "I'm still gathering more information on the case…and haven't yet decided how to proceed."

The judge looked at him.

"You best figure that out," he said, "I'll be assigning a trial date next week after I schedule my case calendar."

Stanley nodded and went to his seat. Amelia just looked over at Ethan again and tried to smile. But it was damn hard because she really didn't want to leave him and go back to her cell. She knew he didn't want that either and seeing that in his eyes made it even harder. But she had to be strong, had to be tough to face what lay ahead.

The deputy came to take her back to the holding center and she looked at Ethan one last time before heading back. She wouldn't see him until he visited her tomorrow.

"I'll work on the information with your husband tonight," Stanley said, "and have something to tell you tomorrow."

She nodded and the deputy led her away. Ethan hated seeing her go and when she had left the courtroom, he turned to the lawyer.

"I want my wife out of here…"

"You're a lawman Ethan," Stanley said, "You know why the judge ruled the way he did. He was doing it to people for petty theft…he'd never release a murder defendant."

Ethan did know that but she was also his wife and he already missed her. He just wanted to make sure that they'd have years to spend with each other, which meant he had to get to work.

Beginning with right now.

The deputy led Amelia to her cell and put her inside after releasing her from her cuffs. She walked to her bunk and sat down looking at the ceiling. Grace lay on her own bunk as if she'd tried to nap in the stifling heat. The cell seemed much warmer than the outside world.

"How'd it go or should I ask because you're back here?"

Amelia sighed.

"I didn't get released," she said, "I have to stay here until trial."

"So how did your husband take that? I saw him out the window earlier…he's a fine looking man."

Amelia smiled, knowing that.

"He's disappointed but he and the lawyer are working tonight and meeting with me tomorrow on the defense."

"That's good…always good to have a plan."

Amelia hoped that they'd have a good plan. She knew that Ethan would work tirelessly to get her out of jail. She had to do her part too and she didn't know how he'd feel about it when he found out.


	41. Chapter 41

**A month later…**

Amelia didn't think she'd get released from jail any time soon but she knew that Ethan hadn't wanted her to spend one more day or night there. She knew he worried about her and so when he came to visit her, she just told herself she would keep reassuring him she was all right. Locked up behind bars maybe sweltering under the day's heat with the rest of the women but at least they got fed and for a couple hours each day, they would be taken to the courtyard just as the sun began to disappear behind the foothills.

It had been very hot today and the cell she shared with Grace had stifled with the heat leaving the two women with no other recourse but to sleep. She'd been able to clean up that day so she felt better and the time she spent visiting with Ethan was her highlight.

Because he was a marshal, they uncuffed her and allowed then to touch each other and they made the most of it. Ethan always made sure he was holding her close to him or holding her hand at least as they talked sometimes about the case but being watched, they stuck mostly to other topics. Like the house they'd build in that meadow by the lake after they got back to Paradise and how they'd spend some time together just the two of them.

The way he held her, she never want him to let her go…but the visits weren't that long and He'd kiss her for a long moment and then he'd leave. She always felt some emptiness when he left and as one week moved onto the next, she soon learned just to live each day and not look too far ahead because it could be months or years before the case would ever be heard. Then it'd all be up to the judge and…her heart would beat rapidly whenever she thought of what could happen to her. She could spend the rest of her life in a place like this one or wind up at the end of a noose in a public hanging.

"So is he coming today, your husband?"

Amelia nodded as they both lay on their bunks the only respite from the heat. Amelia knew that when autumn and winter came, they'd be freezing cold instead but hopefully…she'd be back home with her family by then. She couldn't bear to think otherwise. Damn, she really didn't want to think of anything else that could happen.

"He is working on getting you out?"

"He's working with the lawyer," Amelia said, "It's up to the judge and the prosecutor's pushing hard."

Grace sighed.

"That's what happens," she said, "they both eat at the same restaurants, smoke and drink at the same clubs…I worked in one of them before…this and it's like that with the sheriffs too."

Amelia thought if that was so it didn't bear well for her.

"I think they make most of the decisions outside the court," Grace said, "but what do I know? I've been in here forever and a day it seems."

Amelia heard the wistfulness in her voice.

"So you don't have a court date?"

"No…not that I know about," Grace said, "not that there's much to do when I do get out…at least there's shelter in here."

Amelia thought what it must be like to live like that. When Pierce left her, she hadn't really been scared that she's wind up unable to support herself because she had the bank…and after she'd straightened out its affairs covering his latest withdrawal, she'd done fine….it'd been easier actually than living with the stares, the looks of pity and the whispers. The one thing with Ethan even though they'd barely known each other is that he had just treated her like he usually did, polite but they still didn't cross paths that much. He'd even sent some of her husband's angry investors away from her after they came to collect.

When the children had arrived, she'd wanted to help and she didn't really know why. Something about them and what they had brought out in him. Because underneath the gunslinger had been a man she'd never known existed. One she'd grown to love…but as it had grown more serious, she'd been afraid as well because what he did and what he'd attracted even at their own weddings.

Well they had finally gotten married after all and she'd decided that part of being with someone was accepting who they were and learning to live with the danger.

"I can't think that far ahead," Amelia said, "I don't know what's going to happen and what the judge will decide…I've been in here nearly a month already and it hasn't moved very far."

"Time moves so slowly sometimes and at others…"

Amelia knew exactly what she meant and though she knew the scorching heat of the summer would soon fade, it had been getting to her. She felt tired and wrung out from it most of the time. She supposed she just wasn't used to it.

But soon just like every other day, night would replace day and she'd be seeing him again.

* * *

Ethan just threw up his hands at Stanley. He'd come from the wire office to send an update to both Paradise and Silver Crest but apparently something had happened to Silver Crest's lines. Dakota, Claire and Joseph were still down there working with Elias…and apparently Hannah had shown up too. He couldn't leave Amelia but he wished he knew what was going on there.

The boys were fine with John Taylor who had taken them fishing a lot and they'd built a fishing shack made of lumber and scrap. He knew they were happy enough spending time with their best friend so he didn't worry about them. They had grown used to their uncle being away for long periods on business.

"I don't know how much longer it's going to take," Stanley said, "The judge keeps postponing it and you know that the prosecutor's wondering if Brandt's ever going to show up."

"What if he does?"

Stanley sighed.

"We'll have to do our best and fast to make sure that works for us and not against us."

Ethan understood that as well. But it didn't make it easier, all the uncertainty. He only got to see his wife less than an hour a day and it just left him wanting more…but he had to be strong for her.

"So what about the hearing next week…?"

Stanley shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point."

* * *

Dakota and Claire looked up as they saw Brock and his armed men including Carlton. It'd been tense for a week now after Brock had returned from his business dealings and taken the reins of trying to get the mine opened. He had lawyers working on it in Stockton but so far…stalemate. Elias' report on the arsenic poisoning and Nellie's reporting had done him some damage but made him angrier as well.

"You think he'll do anything?"

Dakota looked at Claire who appeared worried. They'd had a couple close calls lately and she knew that some lawyer in Stockton wanted to send someone to talk to Kristin about Reade's death. She suspected that Kristin knew more than she'd told anyone and maybe it'd be better to have someone take Kristin up to see the lawyer given how unsafe the town had been with Brock trying to pressure the miners to work despite the fact that the mine couldn't legally open.

"I won't let anything happen Claire," Dakota said, "I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do…I'm worried about the others," she said, "After someone tried to burn down Bud's barn…"

That had happened earlier in the week and they'd all run out at night to save it and barely got that done. The livestock had been rescued but a lot of repairs would have to be done. Bud and Sally had weathered it well as it made them more determined to help but it had worried Claire that the price for that was getting steeper.

"We just have to keep our guard up that's all," Dakota said, "It shouldn't be much longer."

She looked at him trusting him on that. She'd discovered that there were many layers to the deputy that she hadn't known about…and that he treated her less like a young kid and more like a partner in all that happened.

Elias returned with Joseph.

"Your uncle wired that the case has been delayed again," he said, "and Hannah's got it in her head that she's going to join him in a few days."

Claire and Dakota looked at each other not surprised.

"I might have to go to Stockton too in the next week to defend my report," he said, "But you'll have everything you need here."

Claire nodded.

"Thank you for all of your help."

Elias just told him no problem, it was what he did anyway and she thought him to be a very nice man at all. The only person here with enough patience to put up with Hannah….she knew he'd do in Stockton. While she, Dakota and the others tried to hold the fort here.

So much was going on, her family spread out all over the place and she wondered if it'd be long if they were ever reunited under the same roof again.


	42. Chapter 42

Brock saw the line of women in front of him blocking the mine. Evelyn stood with Claire and watched as Carlton moved his deputies towards them. The situation had been building up all week even as the reports continued to come in over the wire that arsenic from the mine had contaminated both the dust from the ore and the water supply into town. Still Brock tried to pressure the miners to go back to eh mine saying that the town owed him all the money he'd spent building it up and he would collect it one way or another.

"Your wives would pay it off in other ways."

Claire had been disgusted listening to him and wished her uncle was here. She knew he was more needed in Stockton and within a day Elias would be heading down there to present his report to the court to get more firm action taken against the mine. Dakota and she would be staying here with Joseph to help the people keep the mine blocked. Dakota had told her that some marshals would be coming down as soon as the court issued its orders. But that might not happen in less than a week so in the meantime they had to keep a sharp eye out for any aggressive action taken by Brock and Carlton and their forces.

Nellie's articles had gotten more reporters to hit the town and they were stationed at the hotel using the dining area as a headquarters to do their reporting. Brock and his men hadn't liked it much but knew better than to try to stop them.

Claire watched as Dakota walked over to the women to make sure that Brock's men kept apart from them. He was the only man able to help them because though Joseph volunteered, Dakota had him helping the doctor get ready to get his report finished before heading Stockton.

Hannah had come out to watch what was going on and she had made up her mind about something.

"I'm going with Elias to Stockton…"

Claire just looked at her.

"Why…?"

"You know why…to see Ethan of course," she said, "I know he misses me. It must be so awful what's been going on with him having to take his ex there in chains."

Claire thought that a bit of an exaggeration but she knew better than to disagree with Hannah on anything. She'd just get huffy and Claire had enough to keep her busy right now, what with what was going on in front of her.

"Hannah…he's going to be really busy trying to help get the murder charges against Amelia dropped."

The other woman snorted.

"I really doubt that…if she's a murderer, she'll hang and there's not much to be said about that. I don't know what he saw in her anyway. She just seems like nothing but trouble."

Claire smiled.

"You'll have to ask Uncle Ethan that but he's not going to leave until she comes back with him."

"That's what you might think," Hannah said, "But I'm an actress after all and I have great persuasive powers and can get him to see the light on a lot of things."

"Oh I don't think you know my uncle," Claire countered, "He makes his own mind about things."

Hannah shrugged.

"We'll see about that…but I'm sure it won't take him that long to see the light."

Hannah walked away and Claire just shook her head at her thinking the woman had a lot to learn about the man she thought wanted to marry her. But Brock's men caught her attention as they were advancing but Dakota moved to counter them. He really seemed to know what he was doing, she noticed but they still had to wait until the marshals came to help them and she didn't know how much longer they could make their stand.

Elias walked up to her.

"I'm just about packed," he said, "I'll be heading out in the morning."

Claire nodded.

"You might have some company?"

He furrowed his brow.

"Who…?"

"Her…"

She pointed over at where Hannah stood watching the standoff.

"She's coming?"

Claire sighed.

"No, she's going to Stockton to see Uncle Ethan…it's a long story…"

He just nodded as they both watched what was going on before he turned back to head to the hotel.

* * *

Ethan had gone to send a wire to Sacramento and another to Carson City and Reno, to old gunslingers and friends he knew there. He'd been reading about what Nellie had reported in on what was happening in Silver Crest and it concerned him. A siege was taking place there and he knew the people there would need more help. More men with guns than just Dakota so he'd done his part because he knew he had to stay here.

He ate some dinner and then had headed back to the boarding house where he lay back on his bed after washing up. As he always did, he thought of Amelia wishing she were with him but she still remained in the holding center until her trial date. Stanley had seemed somewhat optimistic that if they could get Kristin out here to get her to give a witness statement that it might help the case. But Ethan knew he couldn't wire that request back, he'd have to find another way to get her to Stockton than to help Amelia.

There'd been news in Nellie's article that the doctor who was researching the mines in Silver Crest would be coming to Stockton to give a report. He seemed to be a good man, reminding Ethan of the doctor who'd come to Paradise to help them with similar problems there with the mines. Of course, it had cost him his life as those who didn't want to let the truth come out about their enterprise snuffed it out.

Elias sounded like a man with guts and Ethan looked forward to meeting him and finding out more of what was going on. He worried about Claire and Joseph being in the midst of it but both were doing fine.

He'd been to the jail earlier to see Amelia and she'd looked tired but smiled when she saw him. She said that the jailers were putting the women to work doing chores since most of them didn't have court dates for months. She'd been working in a vegetable garden that had suffered too much from the hot sun.

They'd held onto each other and made the most of each minute of it. But as he left, the frustration hit him harder each day that he had to leave her behind again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand not having her with him where she belonged but she'd always touch his face with her fingers and tell him that she was fine and to not worry about her.

Still it was becoming harder and as the days passed; he didn't know how much longer it would take until she had her freedom. He just couldn't think of any other possible outcome.

* * *

Amelia had been working in the gardens in the mornings before it had gotten too hot. A couple other women named Louise and Melanie helped her. There were vegetable that were ready to be harvested every day and it proved to be hard work.

It tired her and since she didn't feel like eating much most likely due to the heat, each day passed along slowly. She felt restless when she didn't feel tired and she wondered how much longer it'd take before

She'd worked so hard that day and been nearly exhausted by the time she reached the room and had taken a nap mostly to get away from the heat that cloaked the building. After eating some dinner, she went to meet Ethan who once she'd been uncuffed pulled her into her arms where she stayed most of the visit. She missed him so much, it ached when she left him…how had life turned out so complicated? All she'd wanted to do was go back to Paradise and tell him how much she'd loved them and then fate had intervened that night during the stagecoach ride in the form of a band of outlaws.

Now at night, she lay back thinking of everything she wanted in life outside the confines of her cell. She listened to the soft snoring of Grace in her bunk and watched as a pale sliver of moonlight crept through the small window. Ethan had been working with the lawyer so hard to help her but she didn't know what they'd do next. She knew that bringing Kristin might help but it also might traumatize the young woman and even worse…but she couldn't think about what might come out.

The truth about how Reade really died in the church.


	43. Chapter 43

The stagecoach bumped along the road that wound through the hills, eking up the slope around one bend before starting down back into the valley again. Hannah felt as if she'd been inside this cramped box forever, bouncing on the barely cushioned seats until her tailbone felt bruised. She looked and saw Elias there napping as he had been doing the past couple hours.

Back when they'd been traveling by another lake, the coach had stopped to rest the horses and she'd gotten out and walked along the banks with Elias who pointed out some of the native flora growing on the banks, not to mention the names of the trees that grew in throngs breaking up the grassy areas.

They stopped to eat at a small village, a rest stop really with just one store, a boarding house and livery along with a restaurant where slabs of beef were sold along with the freshly caught fish. The two of them had eaten together while the driver had gone to fetch some mail to take with him to Stockton.

But in the past couple hours, Elias had removed his jacket and used it as a pillow resting his head against the back while she had been unable to even get comfortable let alone even think about closing her eyes and wiling away the endless hours of daylight with sleep. The man across from her snored quietly and rarely shifted position while she'd began to feel queasy from the bumps and jolts, the twists and turns as they traveled through the foothills.

The trip would take two days and they were only nearly reaching the end of the first day and it'd be nightfall before they'd stop in a town to spend the night in a small inn. She looked forward to hitting the bedroom and cleaning herself up from the dirt and grime of the trip. Get a decent meal inside of her and then spend the night in a comfortable bed, imagining what it'd be like when she saw him again.

Ethan Cord, the man she'd been spending time with though they hadn't had enough time to get serious. Not with him being gone most of the time on working as a marshal and she just arriving in Paradise not long ago. She'd known that she'd wanted to settle down there for a while when she had been a member of the entertainment troupe that had performed there.

But then the trouble in Silver Crest had started and Amelia of all people had wound up there. The woman was supposed to be some place far away after leaving Paradise and Ethan but their paths had crossed once again anyway. Now he was in Stockton with her somehow tangled up in her murder case. She'd have to find out all the details when she arrived there.

She saw something stir and realized that Elias had woken up. His hair rumpled and his clothes but he smiled at her.

"It's still daylight."

She nodded.

"It won't be dark until later," she said, "then he'll stop to rest the horses overnight."

He stretched his arms.

"I'm ready to get out of here…"

"You've been sleeping most of the time spent from the last stop."

"I'm still tired from that last night spent finishing the report," he said, "Besides I've learned to catch sleep anywhere. Tool of the trade of a traveling doctor…"

"I can imagine," she said, "I used to be able to do that when I was an actress…we spent a lot of time traveling in between shows."

"You sound like you enjoyed it a lot."

She shrugged.

"The acting part…playing someone else for a while," she said, "The traveling part, not so well...but I'm past that, I decided to settle down for a while."

His mouth twitched.

"With Ethan Cord…he must be an amazing man to attract the admiration of a woman like you," Elias said, "Hopefully I'll have a chance to meet him."

She smiled.

"Oh you will…he's going to be close to where you'll be staying," Hannah said, "He's very good at his job."

"He's helping that woman accused of murder," Elias said, "He'll need to be good at his job."

Hannah sighed.

"He's got to move on from what he shared with her…I thought he had after she left," she said, "but he insists on helping Amelia with her troubles."

"The mark of a good man is to help someone he cares about who's in trouble…even if they're no longer together."

Hannah looked out the window.

"It's just an obligation he still has…nothing more than that…I'm the one he wants."

Elias smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," he said, "he'd be foolish if he wasn't…you're a very beautiful woman."

Hannah almost flushed a bit at that. Not that she knew Elias that well but he seemed nice and had treated her with respect…like a gentlemen and she hadn't seen too many of them. They had worked together in Silver Crest putting together the report and he seemed grateful for her help. Not that she did much and it was partly to pass the time until she saw Ethan again. But not entirely…she had started seeing the importance of his work in the lives of others.

The stagecoach continued onward to their rest stop for the night as the two of them continued talking.

* * *

Amelia walked with Ethan in the courtyard. He being a marshal had earned him more privileges in terms of spending time with her. The day had started to cool off some of the heat that had been roasting everyone earlier, a breeze coming off the mountains…it almost reminded her of Paradise and once again she'd realized how much she'd missed it.

Not that she'd wanted to miss it or admit it but there was nowhere else on the world she'd rather be right now. All she wanted to do was to head on back here with the man walking beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist as she showed him the garden.

"There are chilies and tomatoes," she said, "They've gotten popular in the local restaurants so they come here to buy them at harvest."

"Do you enjoy it?"

She shrugged.

"It passes the time but I used to garden when I first came to Paradise…but I got so busy with the bank. Pierce wasn't much help…even before he left."

She stood there and looked at the other women who were congregating there.

"You eating well enough?"

She looked over at him.

"Yes, why…it's been hot Ethan and no one here has an appetite but I make up for it at night…why?"

"You look like you lost weight."

She smiled.

"It's wearing simpler clothes Ethan," she said, "I'm fine…when it gets cooler…"

Ethan squeezed her waist and she knew he'd hoped that she wouldn't be here when the seasons changed.

"Stanley says that the prosecutor's been looking for Brandt."

Amelia sighed looking away.

"I don't know if he'll find him."

"He's not going to help his brother," Ethan said, "since he tried to kill you."

"It doesn't sound like he cares Ethan," she said, "I'm a murderer to him and Reade, an innocent victim, a lawman doing his duty and his brother, a reformed outlaw."

"I think we need to get Kristin here…"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No…she's already been through enough."

"She's a witness…she saw what happened."

Amelia drew a deep breath and let it out.

"The prosecutor will just rip her up," she said, "and she's just a young girl."

Ethan paused, seeing the conflict on her face.

"Who you were trying to protect," he said, "It doesn't have to cost you your freedom…or your life."

She bit her lip.

"You don't know what they'll do…and she might not be able to handle it," she said, "She's fragile in some ways."

"She'll be fine; I'll make sure of it."

Amelia didn't know about that. If Kristin was interrogated by the prosecutor or the judge, the truth that came out might destroy her life. It hadn't been her fault that Reade had shown up in Silver Crest but when he did, Amelia knew she had to stop him from doing to someone else what he'd done to her.

Only…then…but she couldn't think about it right now. She just knew it might prove devastating to Kristin if she came here.

"Ethan I'm trying my best to get through this and have faith…I can handle it whatever happens much better than a young girl."

He drew her close them into an embrace that she fell into so naturally because she loved him that much. She'd had to make a difficult choice that might jeopardize her future but spare that of another. If only she could find a way to live with it.


	44. Chapter 44

Hannah watched Elias as he sat down at the table after he'd gotten her seated. They were at the boarding house where they'd be spending the night until they were ready to get an early start traveling in the morning.

It'd been a long day and she hadn't been able to nap in the stagecoach like he had done so she felt achy and exhausted yet too wired to sleep. She'd taken her bag up the flight of stairs to her room and had tried to nap after washing up but it still felt so damn hot without enough of a breeze to cool the air. So she'd just lay there looking at the ceiling relieved at least to be in a real bed. It felt firm and nice beneath her and she knew that when the sun set and the coolness filled the air, she'd get a restful sleep.

But she felt hungry too and went down to meet Elias for supper as she'd promised. He looked like he'd freshened up and smiled when he saw her. They both followed the waiter inside and when he led them to a table, he'd been the gentleman and seated her. Now looking at him she thought he looked nice enough, handsome in a way much different than Ethan but…she couldn't stop thinking of the man she'd wanted to marry since before she'd come back to Paradise.

Still it'd be a day or longer until she'd even see Ethan again and until then she could enjoy Elias' company. After all they'd worked together diligently back in Silver Crest on trying to solve the mystery of whether or not something in the mines had made the men who worked them too sick to leave their homes.

"They said the trout's good…and there's bass."

She sighed.

"I'm not into fish…do they have any beef?"

Elias nodded.

"They just killed a steer," he said, "They should have some of it served up on plates soon with some garden vegetables."

"Sounds good enough," she said, "I see they brought us a pitcher of cool tea."

"Yes…it's a bit warm but tastes good…"

She'd sipped it and found it refreshing. The dust being kicked up by the horses had coated her clothes and her throat had felt parched most of the day. She finished up her tea and then poured herself another glass of it. The waiter took their order and they just relaxed, enjoying the ambience of the dining room after the long day of traveling.

"You think we'll make it tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Night time we should reach Stockton," he said, "I'm meeting a colleague there who'll help me on my report."

She sipped her tea.

"I'll be meeting Ethan I'm sure…I didn't tell him I was coming of course. He'll be so surprised."

"I imagine he will be…I hope things are going well with Amelia Lawson's case…"

Hannah waved a hand.

"I'm sure it's moving forward but if she murdered that man, there's not much to be done except for him to just say goodbye to her and move forward with his life…which is with me."

"Easier said than done," Elias said, "It must be hard on him even though they're not together anymore."

She paused.

"Life is tough but like I said, she's the past and I'm the future," she said, "I think we'll be married not long after we return home."

He glanced at her hand.

"You're not wearing a ring."

She set her mouth in a fine line.

"It's not official…yet but it will be," she said, "Ethan needs a woman who he can rely on in these difficult times…what with the children."

"Yes I imagine…you will be an asset to him no doubt."

"I hope so…," she said, "I know he'll be busy but hopefully we won't stay in Stockton too long."

"I'll be there for as long as it takes," Elias said, "Other doctors will be here to help with the filing of the court papers. If the judge puts an order on the mine to stay closed, then Brock and his men won't be able to do much."

"I hope you're successful…I hope we're both successful…."

He nodded.

"Here's to Stockton…"

They both raised their glasses and clinked them.

* * *

Amelia worked in the garden a bit later that afternoon into early evening. She'd be seeing Ethan later after supper. She felt quite hungry since she'd not eaten much so far, not having much of an appetite. Grace had walked by on her way out to the courtyard.

"You working late today…I'm done with sweeping in the halls."

Amelia looked up.

"They want extra tomatoes," she said, "I'm trying to find ripe ones…and then make sure there's enough water on the lettuce."

"It's too hot for it."

Amelia plucked off two plump tomatoes to put in her basket.

"I know but the dining room near the train station wants extra for their supper menu."

Grace looked around the courtyard.

"Where's Melanie?"

"She's sick…and back in her cell."

Grace kneeled down next to her.

"I'll help you…"

"You sure…this is your free time?"

Grace shrugged.

"Not much to do out here," she said, "Besides you look really tired."

Amelia stopped working and looked at her.

"I'm all right," she said, "It's just been so hot this past week."

Grace grimaced.

"This whole summer so far," she said, "Your husband coming by later."

Amelia nodded.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him," she said, "I don't know when I'm going back to court."

"It might be a while like it's been with me."

Amelia started attending to the lettuce.

"I hope not…either way I think I want to know what's ahead," she said, "but I just wish…"

"That you hadn't done it?"

Amelia had thought about it a lot lately. She'd had so much time including at night when she tried to sleep but there was no point in thinking about changing the past. What was done, was done…she'd just made a tough decision at a critical point and now had to live with it.

"What about that other witness?"

Grace meant Kristin who'd she mentioned and Amelia just looked down at what her hands were doing.

"My lawyer wants to talk with her but so does the prosecutor…I don't know…she saw what happened and she knows why…but she's a young woman, quite fragile…I don't know how'd she cope under pressure."

Grace picked chilies from several plants.

"Maybe she's tougher than you know," she said, "If she's your chance of getting out of here and going home…"

"I don't know if her testimony would do that," Amelia said, "It might make it harder to get out from under this mess."

Grace paused.

"Damn you got some tough choices," she said, "But you don't seem the type who'd kill someone without a reason, I mean to protect yourself…maybe someone you loved."

Amelia smiled at her.

"Thank you for saying that…I have killed in my life and I did it to protect other people," she said, "not because I wanted to…it was always self defense but…it still really bothered me when it happened. I felt like an accomplice to something…I didn't have a choice about but this, I had the choice and I made it…and I'd make it again."

"The same…"

"Yes…what am I supposed to do when he's going to hurt someone," she said, "I know what it's like when he and his gang robbed the stagecoach. They didn't hesitate to kill everyone but me…for a while I wished they did but I got away."

"Men have ways of making you wish they had killed you."

Amelia heard some very old emotions in her voice, as if she referred to some long ago history. She didn't know much about Grace. Just that she didn't belong in here.

"I…well I escaped and I thought I got away…until I saw him again in the church."

Amelia stopped there because she didn't want to think about it. She relived it every night in her sleep and woke up in a sweat. She wanted Ethan there with her to hold her in his arms, nestled in his warmth so she could fall asleep again but they were far apart now.

She missed him so much and wondered if they'd be close together again.

* * *

Ethan picked up a wire about Elias reaching Stockton the next day, late in the evening. He did want to talk to him about Silver Crest. Maybe something could help with Amelia's case…he needed to get her out of there. He'd even thought about busting her out so she'd escape but he knew that wasn't an option. One way or another they had to face what was going to happen.

But as he walked to the jail center, he worried about her. He'd asked her if she felt sick and she'd just told him the heat tired all the women out, just sapped the strength out of them but by nighttime she felt her energy return and felt like eating. He'd hoped that was it but he wondered…maybe he should get a doctor to look at her.

He knew what she'd say to that, not to fuss with her. That she was fine and would be okay until they were reunited again and could leave together.

The sun was setting so he'd know she'd be waiting in the courtyard and that they'd walk together for a little while, his arm wrapped around her waist and they'd talk as if they weren't there. As if they were an ordinary married couple…he'd want nothing more than that.

But he felt like he couldn't be further away from that point and he knew he had to change that.


	45. Chapter 45

Hannah couldn't believe it. She'd just arrived in Stockton and Ethan hadn't arrived to meet her. Of course she'd just sent a wire from one town ago and didn't know if he'd even received it. But he must know that she'd be here by now.

Elias and she had watched as the driver unloaded their bags from the stagecoach. At least this time around they'd made it to their destination and hadn't had to walk a long distance or hitch a ride like when they first met.

"Where is he?"

Elias looked around the building next to the train station.

"Who?"

She sighed deeply.

"Ethan Cord…he should be here somewhere."

Elias shrugged and picked up his bag again.

"He might be busy…you know helping Amelia, maybe they're meeting with her attorney."

Hannah picked up her bags as well to take to the hotel room where she knew that Ethan must have reserved a suite. There was one classy hotel on the main strip of Stockton and she knew he must be staying at that one. Elias had booked a suite there with two bedrooms and a work area for when other doctors or specialists would be meeting with him before they headed to court.

They walked up the steps to the front desk just inside the entrance. A huge floor filled with chairs and tables and artwork on the walls…and people milling around greeted them. Hannah was used to hotels though and she suspected that Elias had seen more than a few as well. She just wanted to soak in a nice tub and get the day's grime off of her and then settle with a nap before dinner.

Maybe Ethan would show up and they could eat together in some nice restaurant. She noticed several that were open while riding in the stagecoach.

The clerk just gave her a blank look when she mentioned Ethan's name to her. The woman flipped through a book and then looked up at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…there's no one by that name registered here," she said, "Perhaps you got the wrong hotel."

Hannah sighed, trying to be patient but it'd been a long day and an even longer journey.

"Are you sure? I know he's expecting me and must be staying here," she said, "This is the nicest hotel isn't it?"

The clerk smiled.

"But of course and there are rooms available.."

Hannah sighed.

"I don't have much cash on me for a room," she said, "Ethan was to cover the costs."

Elias cleared his throat.

"Excuse me…it's probably a misunderstanding but Hannah, there's two bedrooms in the suite and you can use one of them until you get this straightened out…if you don't mind my colleagues and I working in the main area."

She shook her head.

"Oh no…when I traveled with the revue, we often bunked six to a room," she said, "All girls of course but it got crowded…this will be much better and it won't be long before I see Ethan."

Elias nodded and the bellboy picked up their bags and they followed him up the stairs. She looked around her at the design and décor of the hotel. The place looked lovely and when the bellboy opened the door to the suite, it looked even more so.

She moved over to one of the bedrooms while he took the other. It was nice and actually spacious as she put her bags on the floor. They actually shared a wash room and a tub. If she could get a good soaking to ease the tightness of her muscles…

"I'll just be a bit if that's okay."

He smiled at her.

"Ladies first…I have some reports to review before I'll eat dinner…care to join me?"

She paused.

"Perhaps…unless Ethan shows up of course," she said, "He must be booked at one of the other hotels."

He opened up his briefcase bag.

"They're some boarding houses too," he said, "You might want to check them out to see if he's staying at one of them."

She nodded.

"Right now I want to get a bath…if you'll excuse me…"

He watched her go and then settled down to do some reading of the reports, in preparation for his meeting with the other doctors. They didn't have much time before they had to appear in court and so much to do.

* * *

Ethan paced the room where Stanley had his office. He'd been doing that for a while and the lawyer had been watching him.

"Be careful of my rug with those boots…"

Ethan just looked at him but didn't stop walking.

"I wanted to get her looked at by a doctor," he said, "She's lost some weight and I'm not sure she's eating much."

Stanley shrugged.

"It's what happens when people get locked up," he said, "She's probably okay…some people lose weight in jail while others gain."

"I don't want her to get sick."

"She's healthy and young," Stanley said, "Those types fare best in lockup."

"She's not a type…she's my wife and I want the best for her…"

Stanley flipped through a file.

"That's going to be getting her out of jail," he said, "the prosecutor might be sending for Kristin soon…might be good, might not be good."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think that she's the best eyewitness to why Amelia shot and killed Reade."

"Maybe, maybe not…you're operating under the assumption that you know who killed him," he said, "That Amelia's confession is accurate."

Ethan's eyes widened a bit.

"Why wouldn't it be? She knows she can hang for this if the judge wants it."

Stanley shrugged again.

"She might have her own reasons," he said, "Someone to protect besides herself. Some people confess to crimes they didn't commit and this might be one such case."

Ethan considered that possibility but dismissed it. He knew Amelia didn't want to spend the rest of her life in prison or get hung…so why would she risk it? Who would she be protecting if she hadn't fired the lethal bullet?

"Maybe Kristin has the answer or someone else…we'll have to find out and fast…which means finding a way to get her here."

"Might be a while," Ethan said, "They're all caught up in that mess going on in Silver Crest."

Stanley nodded.

"Heard about that and some doctor that's going to appeal in court to keep a mine from opening there."

"Yeah I left there after Amelia just before the doctor arrived," Ethan said, "but they've been sending wires about what's going on…he's doing some good work."

Stanley closed the file.

"Maybe we'll find out more about that," he said, "if it'll help our case."

Ethan figured it was worth a try. Anything to get Amelia one step closer to getting out of jail.

* * *

She walked to dinner with Grace and Melanie very hungry. Odd how her appetite had her famished at the end of the day but that's when the sun had set and much of the heat had dissipated with it.

Mornings though were tough. She had some dried bread and weakened tea to get her energy up but found herself lagging in the afternoon.

"The heat will let up soon," Grace said, "Then we'll worry about the cold…if you're still here at all."

Amelia didn't even want to imagine that but she didn't know what would happen to her. Ethan would be dropping by and he'd wanted her to see a doctor. She'd lost weight and her appetite wasn't always good but that was just part of being in jail she guessed and the only cure for it would be to leave it. She knew he worried but she didn't know what to do about it.

Except to tell him not to do it.

She had to be tough and she had to be brave or she'd lose control of her emotions that she kept locked up inside of her just to make it each day in this place. Sometimes just seeing him, wrapping her arms around him nearly set her off…but she kept her emotions under wrap.

Someday she might be able to share them with him but for now, he'd been working so hard to help her that she didn't want to worry him.

While they walked down the hallway, she nearly stumbled. Feeling a bit dizzy she guessed from the scorching temperatures earlier.

"You okay?"

She nodded at Grace.

"Just glad this day is over and ready to see my husband later."

The highpoint of her day and what she lived for…it's just that it was hard letting him go and watching him walk away each time without her.


	46. Chapter 46

Hannah woke up from her nap at the suite and then went down to have dinner with Elias. The dining room had been elegant and the waiter seated them. Elias proved to be good company and attentive to her. They talked about an assortment of topics. He'd been very busy with the doctors helping him, who often came up into the suite to gather around the table and pore over documents. They discussed what argument to present before the courts and who would testify about what.

It was all foreign to her and most of the time she'd spent time reading through books that she'd picked out of a library downstairs. She hadn't heard from Ethan yet and didn't know where to find him, having checked the different hotels and not finding him registered at any of them. She didn't know the name of the lawyer working on Amelia's case who might know how to find him.

Stockton wasn't a large city but there were a lot of buildings including ones she didn't recognize. Still, she knew she'd find Ethan and he'd be very happy to see her again. Just like she'd look forward to reuniting with him.

In the meantime, Elias met up with her at breakfast and dinner even as he disappeared from the hotel during the time in between. She looked at him right now as they sat across from each other at dinner.

"The food's good isn't it?"

She nodded, having to admit that she hadn't eaten this well in quite a while.

"It's just what I need after these long days in the lab," he said, "Dr. Wynn is generous to lend us his space and all his equipment."

She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That's nice of him," she said, "So how's your work coming?"

He smiled.

"Fine but I don't want to talk about that right now…"

She sighed.

"So what would you like to discuss instead?"

He swallowed another bite of his stew.

"How about you," he said, "What are your plans? You are going back into acting?"

She shook her head.

"No…those days are behind me," she said, "I decided one day I'd had enough of it and wanted to stay in one place for a while…so I quit the troupe and went back to Paradise."

"Why Paradise…?"

"Ethan of course," she said, "I was very drawn to him when I did a show there and he seemed interested. He'd just been abandoned by his fiancée…former one. Amelia."

He nodded.

"Oh yes…the one that Ethan's helping now…right here."

She paused and then nodded.

"It's his job…his obligation I suppose," she said, "but he's over her and he's moved on with me."

"I see. So you haven't found him yet?"

She shook her head.

"I will…I checked the hotels," she said, "and didn't find him registered at any of them. There's still inns and even boarding houses…quite a few of them."

"I hope you find him," he said, "If I see him, I'll tell him where to find you."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you…you're most kind Elias."

He looked at her carefully.

"You're a very beautiful woman," he said, "I hope you get what you want."

"You too…We're both here for a reason and I hope we both succeed in our endeavors."

They finished eating their meal together. Both enjoying each other's company as another day passed.

* * *

Claire looked at Kristin who'd been standing next to her mother.

"You don't have to stay here," she said, "If Brock and Carlton bring their men back…"

Kristin shook her head.

"I can stay here with the rest of you," she said, "I'm not afraid."

Claire looked at all the women who were lined up in front of the mine, some of them carrying rifles ready to act if Brock's men advanced against them. More reporters filled the hotel rooms after arriving to Silver Crest from different corners of the state. Several even came from other states to cover the standoff.

Nellie kept busy wiring her accounts back and her articles appeared in newspapers all over the western part of the country and territories and Claire knew that it would soon spread even further, generating interest in what these women were doing to protect their families. She'd told Claire that her publishers had hooked up with others at a conference in San Francisco and now there was word even going overseas to England and France.

But Dakota worried about the women even as he tried to protect them. Claire knew that he thought it might be a mistake but when she told him that these women were fighting for their lives, he had relented.

"Your uncle will hunt me down and kill me himself if anything happens to you."

She smiled at him, touching his face with her fingers.

"Nothing's going to happen," she said, "We're going to win."

He didn't seem so sure but so far, they'd kept the mines closed with their bodies and pretty soon…they would get word from Elias. The last wire sent by him said he and the others were preparing for their day in court. She had faith in him and them that they would prevail and once the judge issued the order and it was sent to Brock, Carlton and the others…they would comply or face an army of marshals to enforce it.

She looked over at Brock and saw the anger etching his face. She knew he wanted to force them aside even if it meant hurting or killing them but he was too smart for that. Too many reporters had shown up to bear witness and report on it to people all over, which forced the hand of those who wanted to open the mine.

But Claire knew they couldn't ever take their eyes off of Brock and his men even as the women had taken their stand. She wondered about her uncle and how he and Amelia were doing in Stockton. Ethan had wired to say that Amelia was still in a jail unable to be released but doing as best as could be expected.

Claire and Dakota had to do their part here but she hoped that they'd all soon be together again.

* * *

Ethan helped Amelia onto her feet. They'd been walking in the courtyard talking about the latest news in Silver Crest and she'd suddenly felt faint and had fallen. He's bent beside her immediately and her eyes fluttered.

"Amelia…don't move…"

She looked at him suddenly.

"Why not…I'm fine Ethan…"

He frowned and when she insisted on getting up, he helped her. She still looked a bit pale and unsteady so he took her to go sit on a bench.

"Why won't you see a doctor?"

She sighed.

"I don't need one…I'm perfectly fine," she said, "It's just the hot weather, that's all. It saps the strength of everyone here."

He didn't look like he believed her.

"I still want to get you a doctor."

She shook her head.

"I don't need it and besides, doctors are scarce in jail…it'd take days or weeks to see one."

His jaw tensed and she knew he didn't like that.

"Still…"

She smiled at him.

"I'm okay…I just need to get some sleep," she said, "I worked hard today in the garden."

She'd put in seven hours but had gotten a lot done with Melanie. The guard came soon enough and told Ethan that visiting time was over. He embraced Amelia once she got on her feet and kissed her goodbye, never wanting to leave her.

She watched him go before the guard cuffed her back up and took her to her cell where Gracie sat on her bunk. She frowned when she saw Amelia.

"What happened to you? You sick again?"

Amelia shrugged, sitting on her bunk.

"I'm fine…just felt a bit faint in the heat."

Gracie shook her head.

"No, it's more than that," she said, "Something's going on here and I think we both know what."

Amelia didn't say anything because she didn't want to think about what Gracie was suggesting. Not right now, not with her future left in the hands of a judge to dispose of as he wished. Because if Gracie were right, if her own suspicions were true, then it wouldn't be just her own future the judge would be deciding.


	47. Chapter 47

Ethan looked up and that's when he saw Hannah walking down the hallway of the court building. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here? Oh…yes a recent wire had mentioned that she might be heading in this direction with Elias the doctor. That meant he must be here to present his research findings to the court to get the mine shut down. He hoped to see him to catch up with what had been happening there.

But first there was Hannah. She smiled when she saw him and her stride quickened.

"Oh Ethan…I can't believe it's you," she said, "I'd looked all over for you but you're not registered in any of the nice hotels."

He looked at her wearing one of her dresses that made her look pretty. She picked something off of his suit.

"Are you here to see Elias and the others present to the court?"

He shook his head.

"No…but I wish him the best of luck. I'm sure he won't need it."

She beamed as she embraced him tightly. He stiffened a bit but she didn't seem to notice before breaking away and looking at him.

"No he won't…he's the most brilliant man next to you of course. He's been working so hard on this and I've been helping him."

"That's great…"

"Why don't you sit in on it," she said, "It's going to start in a few minutes."

"I can't…Amelia's got a hearing on some evidence in her case."

"I see…how's it going for her?"

He sighed.

"She's been locked up in jail since she got here but her lawyer's hopeful."

"That's good Ethan, you're very generous to help her after the way she treated you," she said, "You're a kind charitable man."

He just looked at her not knowing what to say to that. There was so much that she didn't know, so much that had happened since he left her behind in Paradise. She'd been helping to watch over the children but then had taken the stagecoach to Silver Crest to look for him but he'd been trying to find Amelia after Brandt took her.

Elias walked up to them and smiled when he saw Ethan standing there.

"I'm glad to see you," he said, "Hannah if you want to watch, it's starting very soon."

She nodded.

"Ethan's here to help Amelia with her murder case," she said, "Isn't that nice of him?"

Elias nodded back.

"Good luck with that. I know that it's not fair what happened to her but I'm sure she'll get through it."

Ethan thought that Elias seemed eager to get started on his report. Amelia would be arriving soon for the hearing and he wanted to be there waiting for her.

"The lawyer's going to ask for a witness in Silver Crest," he said, "Kristin who saw it happen. She was the one who Amelia was trying to protect."

Elias nodded.

"I see…I met her, a very smart and resourceful girl," he said, "I'll see you later. I'd like to talk with you if that's okay as you were in Silver Crest."

"I'll be here after we're done," Ethan said, "I've been trying to get Amelia to see a doctor but she won't hear of it."

Elias brows shot up.

"Doctor…is she sick?"

Ethan shrugged.

"She fainted when I went and visited her but she blamed it on the heat."

"It's pretty relentless in these part, can really sap a person's strength if they're not careful," Elias said, "but something else could be causing it."

Hannah smiled.

"I'm sure Amelia's fine Ethan," she said, "and we'll see you later."

She and Elias went to go back to court and Ethan turned to where Stanley would be preparing for his appearance in front of the judge.

* * *

Claire looked at Dakota, as once again he pressured Brock's men to retreat. They had tried to creep up the side flank near one of the mine's entrances and some of the gunslingers who had ridden in from Carson City had pushed them back.

Ethan's doing because she had received a wire from him that he'd be recruiting some of his old friends to ride on in to support them. The media led by Nellie were busy bustling around covering the latest standoff.

"Dakota…it's getting dangerous for you."

He grinned back at her.

"Don't worry about me…this is just what I do," he said, "It's not too bad."

"It could get worse," she said, "I know Brock's going to come up with a plan to try to get his way."

Dakota sighed.

"Look, Elias and his friends are doing their part up in Stockton and we've got to help them down here."

"I know but I don't want anyone to get hurt," she said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

He just touched her face with his thumb looking at her.

"I know how to take care of myself…been doing it most my life," he said, "but it's time to take care of these guys."

She knew he was right.

* * *

Amelia sat in the holding area still wearing the damn cuffs on her wrists. The bailiff would come for her soon to take her to the courtroom were Stanley would be trying to get the judge to help bring Kristin to Stockton from Silver Crest.

Not her idea at all. Most definitely not her idea but she couldn't say why. Ethan seemed determined to get her out of jail and get the charges dropped but there was so much he still didn't know about what had happened.

The truth…it didn't matter not for the damage it'd wrought and she knew there was a young girl to protect.

She felt queasy having not eaten that morning and she suspected the reason why. Gracie had told her before she left that she couldn't ignore what told her that she'd gotten herself pregnant. Not alone of course but she'd felt alone with it. She didn't know how to tell Ethan in a way that wouldn't make a bad situation even worse. She didn't know what he'd do at the thought of not only losing her but a child…it might drive him to something drastic and dangerous to him.

She didn't know at this point if she could save herself but she knew if she could drag the case out long enough, she could save their child. He or she was an innocent party to what had happened and shouldn't have to pay the high price in case the judge decided to hang her for Reade's murder. Damn all this had turned to such a huge mess. It hadn't supposed to happen this way, she had taken that stagecoach that night to return to Paradise and the man she loved.

Fate had other plans but somehow she and Ethan had reunited and now they were married and…but she had some difficult decisions to make and alone.

The bailiff came to her and took her to the courthouse where both Ethan and the attorney were waiting for the judge to return to the bench. Stanley walked up to her after the bailiff had her sit down.

"We're going to go through with it," he said, "We're going to have them bring her to Stockton."

Meaning Kristin…Amelia tried to think fast.

"I don't know…she saw me kill Reade and that's all the judge is going to care about…not that it was in self defense."

"It might help…and the judge will have to care once we present the argument and evidence."

"He doesn't seem to even believe that Reade was an outlaw not a lawman."

"He'll change his mind," Stanley said, "I almost hope Brandt would resurface. He might be more useful to us than the other side."

Amelia didn't know about that or whether she wanted to see his face again. But she had to prepared for that day if it came.

She looked over at Ethan and their eyes met. She knew that he worried about her and he had to know that she was okay.

They both looked forward as the judge came out and they all stood before him until he took his seat to begin the hearing.


	48. Chapter 48

Amelia sat back and listened to the judge. He'd been arguing with both attorneys over what would happen with Kristin. Both sides wanted her to be brought to Stockton from Silver Crest to appear before the court.

That didn't work for her because she knew that it would be traumatic for the young girl even more so is she talked about it. But her arguments had fallen on deaf ears with Stanley because he told her she needed her testimony for her self-defense argument. The only thing that stood between her and a hangman's rope or spending the rest of her life locked up in prison away from those that she loved. She had to want better for herself.

But Amelia knew she had to prepare for the future whatever it held and she had to make sure her baby was born. Life offered up tough even heartbreaking choices and she had one to make her regardless of what happened because the truth of what happened could prove the most of all. She had to stick to her plan no matter what and if they brought Kristin here…that could complicate matters more. She glanced over at Ethan and his eyes were on the judge as if the man held his own life in his hands.

Her eyes stung and she hoped that someday he'd understand what she'd done and why she did it.

The judge said that he'd get a marshal to go and fetch Kristin from Silver Crest. Stanley said that might be difficult because the town was under siege due to a legal battle being fought in another courtroom. The judge remained unmoved and issued the order anyway. Amelia sat back in her bench knowing that he'd set forth a chain of events that could be devastating to Kristin.

After he left his bench, Ethan went over to her before the bailiff removed her and hugged her tightly to him. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes.

"Ethan…"

"What Amelia?"

"I don't know if this is the best course of action," she said, "Kristin's very young and she's been through a lot already. To bring her here in the midst of this, who knows what it'll do?"

Ethan sighed.

"You need her to get out of here," he said, "If she tells the judge what happened, he'll know it's self defense."

Amelia felt unsure about what would happen but she couldn't explain to Ethan why. Anymore than she could tell him her suspicions about being pregnant…and she didn't like keeping so many secrets from him. But this might not end well and the less he knew the better. He released her and swept some tendrils off her face kissing her goodbye.

She knew he hated leaving her but he'd be busy with Stanley on her case and now that Elias was here working on keeping the mine closed, Ethan could help him too.

"Go help him Ethan," she said, "That mine needs to be closed and he's going to need all the help he can get."

Ethan nodded leaving the courtroom and heading next door to sit in on Elias' argument before the judge about his test results on the ore inside the mine and the water outside of it. The judge listened patiently and other men sat just behind Elias. The owner of the mine and his attorneys sat at another table. They argued that the miners weren't sick but simply too lazy to work to pay for the town's future.

"You see your Honor Brock and his investors paid a lot of money to improve the town and simply want a return on it that's all. The mine's perfectly safe."

The judge looked up from the report submitted by Elias.

"It doesn't seem like it based on these preliminary tests," he said, "Arsenic showing up in the water and over time it's been making people sicker and sicker…if given long enough time they'll be deaths."

The lawyer for the mine shrugged.

"It's naturally occurring," he said, "You know that sometimes happens in these parts. My client has committed himself to doing some clean up even though his mine's not causing these high levels."

The judge looked over at Elias who leaned over to talk to his attorney who then spoke up.

"The levels are too high your Honor to occur naturally," he said, "the stream comes from a mountain spring that's close to the impacted mine. We're not sure how the arsenic's getting in the stream but that's a likely point."

The other lawyer just looked at the judge incredulously.

"Not sure…then why are we sitting here arguing over this your Honor? Send them back and have them return with more conclusive results."

Elias stood up.

"Those will be forthcoming soon your Honor."

The judge sighed and after a moment, turned to both parties.

"This is a temporary injunction so it'll stay in affect during the hearing," he said, "but I need more of those results to make a final decision."

Elias turned to his attorney and they both nodded.

"You'll get them," he said, "these people need relief and they can't wait much longer."

Afterward everyone gathered up their material and Elias headed back to meet up with Ethan and Hannah who beamed at him.

"You were truly brilliant," she said, "The judge will have to rule in your favor."

Elias sighed.

"I don't know about that," he said, "We're off to a good start but we've got a ways to go."

Ethan smiled.

"You had me convinced," he said, "It doesn't seem like the lawyer for the mines is well prepared."

Elias nodded.

"Caught them by surprise with the injunction," he said, "but they're really starting to fight back."

Ethan had a feeling that the judge would rule in Elias' favor, it'd just be a matter of time.

"How's Amelia?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Judge wants to bring Kristin in on the case," he said, "She witnessed the shooting."

Hannah frowned.

"That poor girl to witness such a traumatic thing," she said, "What was Amelia thinking?"

Ethan folded his arms.

"She was trying to protect her from a dangerous man," he said, "One who'd already hurt her."

Hannah pursed his lips.

"I didn't mean anything by it," she said, "I just mean it's traumatic for all around and with Amelia either going to get hung or spend the rest of her life in prison…"

"It's not going to happen. Kristin's testimony will get the charges dropped."

"I hope so Ethan but I wouldn't get my hopes all wrapped up in it," she said, "You need to prepare for what will happen if she doesn't prevail."

Ethan didn't want to think about that and didn't want to be reminded of it. He started to leave after congratulating Elias again.

"Wait Ethan…"

He turned around to face her.

"What Hannah?"

She smiled at him tilting her face.

"I thought you'd take me to the restaurant," she said, "It's been so long since we've seen each other after all and we have so much to talk about that."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes we do…I have some news for you," he said, "so let's go and get something to eat."

She smiled and then turned to Elias.

"You did very well," she said, "You're a great doctor and a good man Elias."

He thanked her and then prepared with his lawyers to leave to go back up to the suite no doubt and do more work. The man was absolutely tireless in his quest for justice. Ethan had to really admire him for that but he realized he really did have to tell Hannah what he and Amelia had done. He wasn't sure how she'd take it but she needed to know the truth.

Amelia worked in the garden under the sun. It helped her forget the morning's events in court. She didn't know what to do now. If Kristin showed up to testify…it'd mess everything up and it'd come out what she'd really done. What would happen to the young girl who'd already been through so much in her life then?

She had to come up with some strategy to stop the judge from hearing it. She'd already planned to delay the process long enough so that her baby would be born. She knew that Ethan would love him or her and would raise their child. He'd proven to be such a great father to his sister's four children…it's just that so much she wanted to be there with him to see their baby for the first time and to watch it grow up…to raise him or her together.

Being a mother wasn't anything she'd thought would ever happen but suddenly it was what she wanted more than anything. But she had to ensure that her child would survive even if she didn't and that meant a lot of work in front of her.

She came from a family far away that had to make all kind of tough decisions the kinds that broke hearts in way that couldn't be mended. She knew she had what it took to do the same thing too.

She just didn't want to do it.


	49. Chapter 49

Amelia walked inside the dining area where she saw Gracie and the others. They had lined up to get some stew and water from the well. She felt parched from working in the heat and sipped the water when she got back to the table.

Grace looked up at her.

"Is he coming today?"

Amelia sat down across from her and another woman, Chloe joined her.

"Later on…after supper."

"You going to tell him this time?"

Amelia started eating her food.

"I'm not sure yet so there isn't anything to tell him."

"I think you are pretty sure," Gracie said, "So why not just tell him?"

Amelia sighed, putting her fork down.

"It's not that easy… I'm here locked up in jail and I don't know what's going to happen me or to…I just have to take it one day at a time and keep my head."

"You tell the judge he won't hang you," Gracie said, "at least not until after it's born."

Amelia figured on that but she still hadn't decided on yet how she'd handle it. She just still couldn't believe it was happening to her. After all during her marriage to Pierce, she'd never gotten pregnant which was probably a good thing since her husband had often been like a little boy himself. Something that might have attracted her to him at first but then became another thing that drove them apart. She hadn't realized that until he returned into her life and she'd been early in her relationship with Ethan and couldn't help comparing the two and while Ethan had that spark of what he'd been like as a boy inside of him, he was very much a grown man.

She knew he'd be a great father for their child…even if that meant raising him or her by himself. She knew that Claire and the boys would help him because they always stepped to the plate when needed even the littlest. Some sadness filled her when she thought that she might be locked up or even hung and not able to raise her own child, to watch him or her grow up.

"I don't want to tell anyone until I'm absolutely sure of it."

Gracie shrugged.

"Okay but don't think I don't know the truth," she said, "Look I know how hard it's not to be able to see your children. Got two myself and haven't seen little Clyde since he was a baby."

"Where are they?"

Gracie sighed.

"They're being raised by my sister Cynthia and her husband Jack," she said, "My sister and I…we're so different from each other but I know even though she says she feels obligated that a part of her at least…she loves the boys."

Amelia heard the wistfulness in the woman's voice that she couldn't hide. She knew that she missed her children and given that she'd been in here more than a year…she couldn't even imagine that about a baby that hadn't even been born yet.

"I'd give anything to see them again," Gracie said, "Just to hold my little boy…he must be getting big like his brother now."

"Maybe that'll happen…you'll get out of here."

Gracie sighed.

"I don't know when my case will come up," she said, "I've served most of the time I would anyway…but once we get in here they don't care."

Amelia knew she was lucky to have people helping her on the outside including her husband. She just didn't feel ready to tell him her news.

So much uncertainty lay ahead for them both and so she'd stick to taking one day at a time and not thinking too much about the future.

* * *

Ethan looked at Hannah who just stared at him from across the table. Her eyes wide and her lips quivering.

"You did what?"

She had sat down at the table happy enough and clearly glad to see him again. She'd started talking about how great it would be for them to head back home together after all this was over. So he knew he had to just tell her the truth right off.

"I got married to Amelia," he said, "We did that when we first got here."

She still stared at him like she still didn't believe it.

"Ethan what has gotten into you to say such a thing?"

"It's true…she's my wife."

Hannah sputtered.

"But she's in jail and she's going to be hung for murder."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Well you don't Ethan," she said, "I know you care about her but her fate's in the hands of a judge and why wrap up your own life and put it on hold just for her?"

"I love her. I always have," he said, "When she came back…It was like a part of me coming back to life."

Hannah appeared to digest that and Ethan could tell she didn't like his news much but it was better to tell her the truth now rather than cause any more pain or disappointment. He could only love one woman, and he'd married her. The rest of it, they'd figure out how to deal with it so they could go back home together.

However long it took.

Hannah just shook her head.

"Ethan I just can't buy into this idea that there's going to be a happily ever after for you and…her…she's a murderer and she'll be hung like one whether you want it or not."

Ethan looked at the woman in front of him but he saw another reality.

"That's not going to happen," he said, "She killed a man in defense of Kristin and saved her from a world of pain if not her life. The judge is going to have to understand that."

"What if he doesn't?"

Ethan fell silent because he couldn't seen any other way.

"It could happen that way Ethan," she said, "Come on, Amelia has nothing to give you and I've got so much."

"I don't love you Hannah," he said, "and I'm married to the woman I do."

He knew how blunt that sounded and he saw Hannah flinch a bit but he was a man who spoke the truth and he knew it'd be better for her in the long run. She'd understand that soon enough if not now. But she just kept shaking her head.

"God I don't believe this," she said, "Such foolishness to throw one's future away on a fantasy and not the truth."

"I'm sorry Hannah but I made my choice and I know it's the right one."

She just put her napkin and left the table, walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Amelia waited for her husband to come and visit her. She'd eaten well and felt much better. The mornings were the toughest and then the heat of the summer afternoon but as it started to cool down with the sunset, she found that part of the day the easiest.

Ethan walked into the courtyard after the guard undid her cuffs. She rubbed her wrists as she always did and just looked at the man in front of her. Taking in every detail of him before they moved closer together and embraced tightly. Until he relaxed just enough to kiss her and she tightened her own arms around him.

Afterward they took their walk around the perimeter of the yard, watching the other women congregate in small groups talking.

"Elias did a great job in court today," Ethan said, "I believe he's going to win."

Amelia smiled.

"I hope so…those people in Silver Crest really need someone to fight for them," she said, "and he sounds like a great man…like…"

She didn't finish but Ethan knew she meant the doctor who had tried to help solve the mystery of why the copper mines had been making people sick…and been brutally murdered for it. Ethan also remembered how this doctor had made a play for Amelia telling Ethan he could give her a much better life.

But Amelia hadn't loved him back and Ethan had still been reeling from the broken engagement to know what to do. It'd taken them a long time to find their way back together and they faced so much hardship.

It was worth it just for these stolen moments together. Somehow they'd find a way their way back home though he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I think that'll make the difference," he said, "and I told Hannah today about us."

Amelia seemed to process that before nodding.

"Oh…how did she take it?"

He sighed.

"Not too well but it's better she knew the truth," he said, "She'll come to terms with it and move on."

Amelia remained quiet, just enjoying the time they spent together not knowing what the future held for them.

Not to mention the secret she still kept from him.


	50. Chapter 50

Claire just looked at Dakota. They were standing in front of the women and children who packed what had been left of the church after the explosion. They met at night knowing that most of the men working for Brock would be at the mine getting it ready for what they thought would be its big grand opening.

But Nellie had just brought the latest wire to them which read that Elias had survived his first hearing date in court and it had gone as well as to be expected. There were more presentations to make and then the opposing side would launch its argument of which Elias and his team would then rebut. The judge would be left at the end of the evidentiary proceedings to make the final decision but it definitely looked hopeful to them.

All they had to do was to remain strong in their commitment and hold out until the judge issued the decision and a team of marshals was sent down here to enforce it. Claire longed for that moment when she'd see them riding into town to take over but knew they had to be patient. All of them including the men who felt helpless unable to do their part but soon hopefully they would be sent a prescription of medicine to prepare to undo the effects of the arsenic poisoning. They stopped using the contaminated drinking water and headed off to collect barrels and canteens of it at a couple mountain streams away from the mine.

Elias had told them that would help stop the damage being done to them so that it could be reversed with treatment. Claire hoped that to be true and knew the others did too. Dakota walked away to stand at the double doors in the back keeping an eye for Brock, Carlton or their armed men but they hadn't shown up all day. There was talk that Brock had dispatched a team of lawyers to Stockton to fight to reopen the mine if not on schedule close to it.

"It looks like there'll be another full day of testimony and evidence tomorrow," Claire told them," and then after a couple of days, then the other side will start."

Evelyn sighed.

"Then the fun begins," she said, "I know that our evidence is the truth but what if the judge believes Brock's lies. He's got the money to hire the best lawyers…how will we fight that?"

Claire knew the frustration but she knew her role was to keep calm. She had faith in Elias' ability to successfully plead their case, it was as simple as that.

"He'll do what's right in telling the story of Silver Crest and what's happened here," she said, "I know he'll do his best."

"Will it be enough?"

Claire paused.

"It has to be. The mines can't be reopened and that's a fact."

The women talked among themselves and Claire walked over to join Dakota and Nellie who were talking among themselves. Dakota looked up at her when she joined them.

"You did good Claire," he said, "Nellie says we'll know a lot more tomorrow."

The reporter nodded.

"I've got a contact who'll be in court," she said, "He'll send us a series of wires and I'll be there to take it down."

Claire brightened because increased attention in Stockton had been what they hoped for when Elias left.

"Good…oh and I'm glad Uncle Ethan watched part of the hearing."

Nellie had passed that information along to them and that Amelia's case was at a standstill. Claire sensed from a previous wire that it had to do with whether or not Kristin was needed there to testify as a witness. Her mother had been worried about that but not Kristin. She had said she'd do whatever was necessary to help Amelia.

"She saved me and if it's needed, I'll save her."

She'd said that softly and so matter of fact that it had caught Claire's attention. She knew there were things that happened when Amelia shot Reade in this church that she didn't know. But she knew that Amelia wouldn't kill anyone unless it was to save a life. The judge just had to see that and let her go. Ethan seemed confident that it would happen but said it might take a lot of time, meaning he wouldn't be returning to Silver Crest soon.

John Taylor still looked after Ben and George back at the ranch and she knew they would be fine though they'd miss their uncle. Not as much as they would if she were looking after them instead of their best friend.

But they'd be safe and that was what mattered.

* * *

Ethan knew he'd hurt Hannah when he'd broke the news of his marriage to Amelia and hadn't been surprised when she'd walked out on him leaving him alone in the restaurant. But to him loving Amelia had become as natural as breathing and he couldn't ever walk away from that.

No matter what happened.

He'd been worried about her in jail these past weeks which could easily turn into months. She'd looked pale when he saw her but she told him she was just fine. Refusing to see a doctor or let him make too much of a fuss over her.

He just missed her so damn much. They should be on their way back home to pick up Claire and Joseph in Silver Crest and be heading back to Paradise to the life that awaited them there. Of course they had to make time for a proper honeymoon. The night they'd spent together hadn't been nearly enough and the hour or so they spent together each day, just left him wanting much more but he had to be strong for her. Somehow they'd find a way to get her out of this mess.

Stanley had told him earlier that it'd be tough and they'd have to take it one day at a time, one legal step at a time. He thought about that as he sat in the saloon not too far away from the boarding house. He'd taken a walk not wanting to be alone and missing his wife so he'd dropped by to drink some ale and just unwind before heading back to bed.

Elias and another doctor named Dutch had been there talking at a table and they asked him to sit and join them. They both seemed excited about how the first day in court had gone.

"We have another strong day," Elias said, "and it'll put the other side at a disadvantage going after us…if the judge is leaning our way."

Dutch nodded.

"Tomorrow's the strongest presentation yet," he said, "We broke down some of those tests further and found the correlation strengthened."

Ethan understood part of what they said but it sounded good to him. He knew how important it was to stop the mine from reopening in Silver Crest. He wanted them to win that fight here and back in that town.

He wanted to win his fight here for Amelia as well.

* * *

Amelia had trouble falling asleep. Her mind filled with the time spent with her husband before he left her. The day spent under the hot sun in the garden, her muscles aching and that dreaded sickness in the morning that faded as the day went by leaving her famished at supper. She knew that soon her baby would grow enough inside of her so that it'd become more obvious that she was expecting.

He'd told her that Hannah now knew about the two of them and though she hadn't been happy at the news it was for the best.

But it was getting harder for her to not miss Ethan. Her lawyer had said that they might soon send for Kristin to come here by stagecoach and give her statement of what she saw and heard the night that Reade died.

Amelia felt apprehension fill her at just the thought of putting the young woman through all that. She didn't know what would happen if they put her on the witness stand in front of the judge or just interrogated her.

What would happen to her under pressure? Would she crack and reveal more than she should about what had happened?

Amelia didn't know if she could take that chance. Kristin wasn't prepared for this type of ordeal and she hadn't been that night.

But if the judge sent for her to appear in front of him as a material witness then that could put everything at risk.

Including the truth.


	51. Chapter 51

Hannah hadn't meant to go to the saloon that evening but it wasn't every day that she got dumped by the man she loved. Now she wasn't totally sure that she'd loved Ethan but she'd wanted him to marry her and to take care of her. It would have worked nicely too. The two of them could have gone back to Paradise and tied the knot after an engagement of suitable length. Built a nice and bigger house for the two of them…oh includes some bedrooms for the children but really, there was nothing for them in Paradise.

Sending them away to a boarding school would be the best option for them. Ethan had done his good deed by taking over their rearing but he had his own life to live and he'd come to realize how much more cultured the children could become if they were sent away to school.

She'd break it to him gently; broach him with the topic when they got settled back in Paradise. But now, all those dreams, all those plans for the two of them had turned to dust. She thought about that as she sat in the bar and ordered up a whiskey, her drink of choice when times were tough. Not that she was a heavy drinker but she'd imbibed when she'd been a performer traveling from one town to the next never settling down with the rest of her troupe.

The bartender gave her one whiskey and then another and she looked around the bar. She saw Elias and a man sitting at a table discussing something. She thought about going over there but didn't want to interrupt them.

No, they were too busy for her company. Everyone was too busy for her. She'd just have to sit by herself enduring her own hell.

She'd tired of the acting life and had wanted to find a good man and settle down, have someone take care of her for a change. But it was all ruined now and she didn't know what to do next in her life. She hadn't prepared for failure. Ethan had left her to go to Silver Crest and then when she'd traveled to reunite with him, he'd already been gone chasing off after some man who'd taken Amelia. Then he'd found her and taken her to the judge as a murderer to be tried and convicted, so Hannah figured she'd be out of the picture for good. But then she shows up here to be with her man and he'd gone off and married her! Maybe Ethan hadn't been the brightest of men and he certainly had his weaknesses especially for one woman…but she thought she could bring him around.

But it'd all been for naught. Now she was alone in a dumpy city barely above the size of a town.

"Excuse me…"

She looked up and saw Elias standing there.

"Hi…"

She didn't know what else to say to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

She furrowed her brow in hesitation and then she nodded.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now," she said, "but I'd like the company."

He smiled and sat next to her.

"I heard you did well in court today," she said, "Congratulations…"

"Thank you, I've got a great team here and back in Silver Crest," he said, "including you."

She felt a blush in her cheeks.

"Really I didn't do all that much…I just took notes."

"That's a very important part Hannah," he said, "and you were very willing to play a smaller part without expectation of anything in return."

She sighed.

"You think because I used to be an actress I always wanted to play the starring role. I actually enjoyed myself helping you."

"Hopefully it'll bear fruit for the people in that town," he said, "The judge looks tough and fair which is exactly what we need. Speaking of which I ran into Ethan earlier…"

She grimaced.

"So did I. We had dinner together and he…well how should I put it, dropped me."

He looked puzzled and then nodded.

"I see. I heard he's married to Amelia," he said, "though that seems to be a more recent development."

She shook her head.

"They got married their first night here for some odd reason," she said, "I really don't know what he sees in her especially since she's murdered someone."

"I heard there was a good reason," he said, "not that I condone killing. I'm here to save lives but sometimes…and besides he clearly has strong feelings for her."

"I know that. I just thought he'd get over them by now."

He smiled.

"A man like Ethan, I wouldn't think so," he said, "He strikes me as a man who knows what he wants and goes after it."

She nodded slightly at that knowing he was right.

"I just wished it was me that he wanted," she said, "though I'm sure that sounds foolish to someone like you."

He paused looking down at his glass.

"Not really…I've been in love before but my work and all the traveling," he said, "It's tried many a woman's patience."

"You seem like an interesting man," she said, "and wouldn't have any difficult attracting a woman's attention."

He smiled.

"I don't…but when they see how devoted I am to my work and how much time it consumes," he said, "It's not what they want and I understand that."

Hannah shrugged.

"Not all women are like that," she said, "I'm sure you'll find someone who appreciates you are someday."

* * *

Ethan looked at Stanley who sat at his desk.

"So the judge wants to bring Kristin here from Silver Crest?"

Stanley nodded.

"The sooner the better," he said, "We know she'll say that Amelia pulled the trigger but hopefully she'll explain why…that it wasn't due to malice and forethought but in self defense or defense of others."

"That's what happened," Ethan said, "She killed him to protect Kristin."

"Good then, if we can get Kristin here to tell the judge that, it might go a long way in getting him to realize it was justified what Amelia did and drop the charges."

Ethan was all for doing that, anything to get Amelia out of that jail and free again so they could head on back to Silver Crest to meet with the others and head back to Paradise. But he knew that Amelia seemed hesitant in having in having Kristin brought to Stockton and he didn't understand why. If the young woman's testimony of what happened that night could help get the charges dropped, then she'd be released from jail.

He wondered what she wasn't telling him.

She'd been a bit distant when he'd brought the issue up and yet it was her one main chance…he would just have to keep broaching the subject with her.

"We can have her brought her by stagecoach by the end of the week," Stanley said, "I know the judge will make the arrangements."

Ethan nodded.

"You think it'll be enough to push the judge to drop the charges?"

Stanley sighed.

"I don't know…we still have to put together a case," he said, "and that won't be easy even with Kristin. We'll have to discredit Reade as a lawman."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Ethan said, "Amelia said he robbed the stagecoach with a gang."

"She said…but there's no proof," Stanley said, "Did she ever report it?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No…sheriff wouldn't take a report," he said, "but he was probably on Brock's payroll by then."

"The guy that Reade worked for," Stanley said, "came to Silver Crest with him?"

"I don't know," Ethan said, "but he did his work."

Stanley sighed again.

"We'll start with getting Kristin here and then we'll decide what to do next," he said, "A lot of it will be based on what she tells us."

Ethan knew that the lawyer was right but he'd have to come up with a plan either way.

* * *

Amelia tried to sleep but her mind raced with all the things that had been happening. She remembered how Ethan had said that the judge had wanted Kristin to travel to Stockton to appear before the court to provide her account of what had happened that night.

She didn't know what to say but she had to find a way to stop the judge from doing that. Kristin wouldn't withstand the rigors of being brought to court and put on the witness stand. She was fragile, more so than Ethan realized.

If something happened to her as a result, Amelia didn't know if she could live with it. She was stronger than Kristin, could withstand much more even spending her life in here.

She just had to think up a plan.


	52. Chapter 52

Claire and Dakota stood by the wire office waiting for Nellie to come out of it. They had seen Brock and Carlton leave the sheriff's office to get on their horses with a couple of men to head back to the mines. The security there remained formidable but most of the people stayed in town.

It'd been quieter since the meeting last night but Claire had found herself wondering when she'd gone to bed. She thought about how the boys were faring back in Paradise and whether they were giving John Taylor any trouble. She worried about her uncle Ethan and Amelia over in Stockton trying to get the charges against her dropped. The judge had put her in a jail with other women but she was doing okay, according to wires. Ethan just didn't know how long it would take. Elias was of course arguing their case in court in front of a judge with others who helped him. It had been going well for three days now but the other side had started presenting their case. Brock hadn't taken off for Stockton confident to let the lawyers handle it all for him. He still seemed to believe he would win this fight.

Claire and the others had talked about their strategies and Joseph had gone through some of the research material left behind. He'd thought about being a doctor someday so he got interested in it. They all made sure that no one drew water from the streams closest to the mines but they found springs further away instead that had tested fine.

"You think it'll be good news today?"

She smiled at him always feeling hopeful.

"Yes I do…Elias knows what he's doing and the judge will just have to see it his way."

Dakota sighed.

"I hope you're right," he said, "but things can get complicated once you get inside a courtroom. Never know which way the judge will go or if he's leaning one way or another already."

"You mean making his decision before he hears the facts?"

Dakota nodded.

"Happens sometimes…I've seen it."

Claire took a deep breath.

"Well it won't happen this time you'll see," she said, "I have faith that the judge will do the right thing and help these people. They deserve it Dakota, they've worked hard their whole lives in this town. They should have better."

"I know how you feel and I agree Claire," he said, "but whether the judge will is another thing altogether."

She didn't respond. She knew Dakota was just being realistic but she didn't view failure as an option. They'd both been working hard since they got here and they worked well together. Not something she knew before they got here and were put to the test.

Nellie came out with a smile on her face.

"It's looking good," she said, "The other side started presenting yesterday but they're not doing well."

Claire smiled and glanced over at Dakota. '

"That's great…I knew that Elias would have the stronger case," she said, "This will be great news for the people here."

Nellie sighed.

"I know but Brock's a wealthy man and could use his money to influence the judge's decision," she said, "I've seen that before."

Dakota nodded.

"So have I," he said, "It's not fair but sometimes money talks louder than the truth."

Claire bit her lip.

"I know but that can't happen here," she said, "The judge just has to listen."

Nellie saw the emptiness around them as most of the businesses had closed again.

"I hope you're right," she said, "It's out of our hands now and Brock's still here so he still thinks his lawyers don't need him…but they might need his money."

They started walking down the street and then Nellie remembered.

"Oh yes, there's another wire," she said, "The judge in Stockton on Amelia's case wants Kristin to travel there to answer questions in the murder case."

Dakota and Claire looked at each other.

"I don't know if she can handle it," Claire said, "Would she need a lawyer?"

Nellie shook her head.

"She's just a witness," she said, "Besides she can help Amelia. That killing was in self defense and she can tell them that."

Claire digested that.

"So when does she have to go?"

"As soon as possible," Nellie said, "I'd put her on the morning stage."

Claire nodded.

"I'll go tell her and her mother," she said, "though her mother might not like it."

Nellie smiled.

"She'll be fine," she said, "Elias and the doctors have a couple of suites at the hotel. They'll be room for her to stay."

They continued walking to go give Kristin and her mother the news.

* * *

Amelia smiled when she saw Ethan in the jail. He had come here with her lawyer who had told her that the wire had been sent to bring Kristin to Paradise. It didn't make her happy but she didn't give that away to her husband. She knew he was only trying to help her, to get her out of this jail for good. A huge part of her ached for that more than anything but she couldn't destroy a life to do that and if she told him that…she'd have to tell him everything.

They'd been eating a meal in the dining area before the other women filled it and she had half listened to Stanley talk about how Kristin would be brought here on the stage and that Ethan told him that the doctors working with Elias on his case would give her a place to stay. She smiled at that but mostly her mind worked hard to think what to do next.

"Ethan…I just don't know if Kristin's strong enough to go on the stand and testify."

He sighed looking at her as they sat in the courtyard as the heat of the day started to fade. She'd put in some time in the garden watering it before he and Stanley had arrived for their meeting.

"I think she is Amelia and I think her testimony will get the charges dropped."

Amelia paused knowing that it might do just that and then turn the young woman's life upside down. She couldn't do that to her. What had happened that night in the church…it had brought back her own experience galvanizing her to act and if that meant taking Reade's life then that's what she would do.

"I don't know…it sounds risky…"

"Risky to who," he said, "Amelia it's your best chance of saving your life or your freedom. I can't let you stay locked up in here."

She softened when she heard his voice laced with fear for her. She had put him through so much already without meaning to do so. She hadn't known that he'd show up in Silver Crest and he hadn't known that she'd be there but it had brought them back together and now…she smiled, they finally had gotten their wedding off without a hitch and were married.

As married as they could be with her locked up in jail but they made the best of their time together. Life had gotten so complicated so fast since…her hand reflexively went to her abdomen. But if she could just find a way to put this nightmare behind her they might just be able to build a life together. She wanted to go back with him and start a new life with him and the children…and the little one now growing inside of her. But if she couldn't do that she wanted her baby to live and to do that it had to be born. That'd be months away and she couldn't let anything happen to her until then. If she could just have that…though she wanted so much more…

Life was tough though and often brutal. You had to take what was given you and do the best with it. But looking at the man sitting next to her on the steps, the fingers of one of his hands interlaced in hers, made it so damn hard.

"I know Ethan but there's so much we have to consider here," she said, "and I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"It's going to be all right," he said, "Kristin will be all right and we're going to get you out of jail."

She wanted to believe him but she knew that the costs could wind up being very high. Could they live with it? She knew if she told him he was going to be a father, it would up the ante even more, making him even more determined. If things didn't go well would he act rashly? Sometimes she felt overwhelmed not knowing what to do.

"Not a great way to start our marriage."

He smiled at her.

"Maybe not but we'll make up for it when this is over."

Her mouth quirked upward.

"I hope so…Pierce and I started off better but we didn't end up well."

He squeezed her hand and placed it on his lap, putting his other hand on top of it. She glanced over at him.

"Build a new house without someone setting it on fire this time…"

She chucked now though she hadn't back then.

"Only larger because we're going to have lots of children."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can handle that," she said, "It's a full household already."

He turned his face and kissed her mouth tenderly and fully. She liked that a lot.

"Sure I can…now let's get you out of jail okay?"

She paused and then she nodded, caught up in his determination. She still had so much to tell him if she could find the words.


	53. Chapter 53

Amelia looked over at Grace who lay on her bunk. They'd been returned there over a fight had begun in the courtyard of the jail. It hadn't involved them and it hadn't been much of a fight. But the new assistant warden who had been sent there had cracked down on the two women who had been scuffling over a misunderstanding at the last meal.

So the guards had herded everyone out from the courtyard and pushed them back into the corridors that housed their cells. Grace had tripped and fallen in the rush and she had injured her ankle. Not much beyond some bruising and swelling but she had been resting it.

"He's a bit rough don't you think?"

Amelia glanced over at Gracie who sat up and just reached to rub her sore ankle.

"It wasn't much of a fight," Amelia said, "He should drop by Paradise sometime."

Gracie chuckled.

"He must have ordered the guards to act quicker and harsher," she said, "Maybe there's been complaints that they're too easy on us women."

Amelia didn't know about that. She just focused on getting through each day and night away from her husband and far away from the rest of their family…and on the baby growing inside of her. She was certain now if the mornings that left her waking up feeling sick weren't enough. She knew it'd be a while until it'd be obvious to those around her and then what would happen then? How would they handle her once they realized she was pregnant?

She hadn't told Ethan yet because it'd only complicate everything. It'd upset him and he might do something crazy like break her out of jail. So she'd kept quiet though she felt guilty about it because she wanted him to know about his child but she had to keep it safe and right now that meant keeping it a secret.

"What about you," Gracie said, "You going to tell the new warden about your baby?"

Almost no one knew that she was pregnant but she wasn't worried about Gracie.

"No…no reason to do that," she said, "I won't show for a while yet and I hope not to be here."

Gracie snorted.

"You planning to escape," she said, "You know they slowed your case down and they won't let you go unless they drop it or you win at the trial."

That could be months, years away but Amelia knew at the very least she had to buy time for her baby. That's all she could do right now, her lawyer had to do the rest and she'd heard that they were going to send for Kristin.

That upset her but she said nothing about it. She couldn't explain to them what that would do to her case. Not to mention the young woman who would be on her way here soon.

"I know it'll be a while."

"A long while…after all I've been in here for over a year and I don't think I'm getting out."

Amelia went to sit on her bunk.

"Of course you will," she said, "They can't keep you in here forever."

"They will…they don't care about us once we're here," Gracie said, "it's easy to forget us after a while and that's what happened to me."

Amelia heard the trace of resignation in the woman's voice but Gracie would be loath to admit it or accept any pity or sympathy.

"You're lucky you have him you know," Gracie continued, "A man like that would never forget the woman he loves."

Amelia knew that more than anything but she also knew that Ethan had his limits of what he could do on his end and he'd stretched himself so far. She missed him whenever she thought about him remembering their last night together after they'd gotten married.

She longed to be with him again but knew she had to be patient and do her best to survive on her end.

* * *

Ethan had finished talking to Stanley again and headed to the restaurant to get a bite to eat. He'd gone to the jail to visit Amelia but visitors had been barred even lawyers until the following day. Something about an incident in the courtyard that led to a lockdown and he'd been worried about Amelia. The guard who spoke with him told him she hadn't been involved and had simply been sent back to her cell with the other women.

He felt relieved by that but frustrated that he couldn't see her for himself to know that she was all right. That he couldn't take her in his arms and hold her against him tightly, stroke the skin of her face enjoying its softness.

The restaurant had already seen the end of its supper crowd so he sat at a table and a waiter took his order. He looked up to see Elias walk in with Hannah and they both walked over to his table when they saw him.

"You want to join me?"

They both nodded and sat at the table with him. Hannah didn't look nearly as upset as she'd been when he told her about his marriage to Amelia, in fact she looked happy with Elias. The doctor smiled too and they glanced at each other.

"So how's it going in court?"

Elias smile wider.

"Very well…Brock's attorneys are presenting their case but the judge doesn't look impressed."

Ethan sighed.

"Looks can be deceiving."

Elias nodded.

"I know but they didn't even bother to put together a coherent case," he said, "and we've got our rebuttal to it in a couple of days."

"So you think he'll rule in your favor?"

Elias looked cautiously hopeful.

"I think so…and Hannah here has been a big help."

Ethan glanced over at a suddenly shy former actress.

"Now Elias…that's not true," she said, "You and the other doctors…you've been amazing. "

There was flush in her cheeks he noticed.

"No Hannah," Elias said, "You helped us figure out what the missing piece was with your notes."

She didn't know how to respond to that. Elias turned his attention to Ethan.

"How are things going with Amelia?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"They wouldn't let me see her tonight," he said, "Something happened at the jail."

"Something serious?"

"I don't know but it didn't involve her," Ethan said, "but they locked up the jail down until tomorrow."

Elias shook her head.

"She shouldn't be in there," he said, "so what about that witness?"

"You mean Kristin?"

Elias nodded.

"If she could give testimony it could help her those charges dropped."

Ethan agreed but it would take days for Kristin to reach Stockton and then there was a matter of getting her before the judge. Amelia seemed reluctant to let that happen and he didn't understand why.

The waiter brought them dishes of food and they all settled down to eat but Ethan couldn't stop thinking about Amelia in jail and about how they should be together.

* * *

Amelia jolted awake from her sleep from a nightmare where she'd been in the stagecoach after it crashed. Then the gunshots and laughter after the outlaws had killed the driver…then everyone else in the coach had been shot dead.

But not her…they'd taken her alive.

Her breathing came quickly and she felt damp through her clothes. Gracie still remained asleep and didn't stir. Amelia just lay back looking at the ceiling in the darkness imaging that he was with her, right next to her and she closed her eyes imagining his arms around her. She could almost hear the sound of his voice whispering at her that she'd be safe next to him while she slept and then the sound of his own breathing as he drifted off.

She wanted so much to be with him now but they were so far apart and the only person who might help them…a young girl might be destroyed in the process. She didn't want to do that to Kristin but how could it be avoided?

There didn't seem to be any answer let alone an easy one and that kept her up for most of the night.


	54. Chapter 54

Amelia woke up the next morning to see Gracie getting ready to go to breakfast. Rinsing her face in some water that had been brought into their cell earlier by a guard before they had awakened. She knew that she didn't feel like eating breakfast which these days was a slab of dried beef and some gruel, and day old bread. She felt famished at night but in the mornings…she just managed to keep from losing her breakfast. That had been possible by nibbling the bread and avoiding the meat but sometimes she'd tuck some away to save to eat later when the morning sickness had passed.

"You think they'll allow visitors today?"

Amelia looked over at Gracie and she didn't know the answer. It'd been three days since she'd seen Ethan due to the lockdown at the jail facility after some fighting in the courtyard. She'd avoided it but they had punished everyone. That's how it happened here, when one woman violated a rule all of them paid the price. Amelia hadn't minded the time spent in her cell because it had cooled down for a few days as rainy weather washed through the valley, leaving the air fresh for a change and they could stand in the courtyard during the hour they spent outside of their cells. She knew the heat would return soon enough until summer turned to autumn for good.

Then she imagined the stifling heat would be exchanged for frigid cold. It didn't snow much in these parts but it got below freezing during parts of the winter months. She hoped she wouldn't still be here then because they didn't give the women much to keep them warm. Maybe an extra blanket at night and coats that were often threadbare from so much use. Gracie had grumbled about how she'd nearly caught the death of herself with a cold and Amelia knew she couldn't chance getting sick…not with a baby on the way.

"We better get ready before they open the door so we can get down there…"

Amelia got up to get ready finding that her muscles ached and she still felt tired. But she knew she had to get up, get her breakfast and then spend another day working in the garden. The rain had stopped and so it would be the first full day working in it.

"So you think you're up to it," Gracie said, "You've been sick…don't worry it'll get better…not long before you start getting bigger."

Amelia didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't want anyone to know so she hid the sickness and the tiredness that sometimes became so difficult to shake, but once she started showing then everyone would know.

She hadn't even told Ethan because it'd just worry him all the more. God she knew he'd been restless enough with wanting to get her out of there. But Stanley told him they had to be patient and he'd been working with helping to get Kristin to Stockton on the stage. She'd been stranded at a small town on the way when it'd started raining and one of the roads got blocked but they'd clear it soon enough and she'd be back on her way again.

Not that Amelia really wanted her here at all. She knew what would happen. The young woman who was more fragile than most people knew would be destroyed by what played out inside the courtroom. It might allow Amelia to go free but at what cost? She didn't want to ruin the young woman's life. If there was only a way…but she'd picked the only way she could live with and if it cost her freedom…at least maybe she could make her child made it. She knew she couldn't tell anyone as long as possible, it might make her a target inside the jail and the courts…well they wouldn't care they had already labeled her a killer. A killer's child wouldn't get any mercy either.

Even though there had been some religious fervor in recent years about preserving the unborn child, it didn't extend beyond women who were poor and destitute or of unsound body and mind. And none of these people who promoted these values cared about a woman locked up in jail. She knew her husband would take her of their child if she never got out of jail or lived to see him or her grow up. It saddened her in ways she couldn't begin to describe to anyone to face the reality of missing out on raising her son or daughter.

"You ready to go? I heard the guard coming…"

Amelia tried to wrench her mind away from all this gloominess that served no purpose. She had to survive and she had to find a way to protect Kristin…and her own baby to have a future…if there were just some way…she could have her own.

Maybe Stanley could figure out a way but he had told her that the prosecutor wanted to hunt down Brant and she didn't know why. He was every inch the outlaw that Reade had been and his gang robbed and pillaged so she didn't know how Brant could help the other side's case unless…he managed to fool everyone. Ethan promised that it wouldn't happen that way and Stan did say there were ways to use Brant's own past to nail his brother as the same ilk. If they could succeed in doing that, they might not need Kristin's own testimony. But there were still so many unknowns….

* * *

Ethan had received a wire from Claire and Dakota that they were successfully holding off Brock's men, Carlton's deputies and just about everyone else…Elias and his friends had been successful in court and it wouldn't be too much longer for the final ruling to be issued and to make its way to Silver Crest. Not that Brock and his partners would like it. They didn't seem like they'd take a disappointment any other way than out on those who would benefit from closing the mines for good.

Dakota added that he'd await the federal reinforcements that the court had promised to send and that once they took over…he and Claire would head on out and join them in Stockton. Ethan had also heard from someone who said in short terse words that John Taylor had Ben and George doing all of their chores and their studies.

That left him time to focus on getting his wife out of jail. He hadn't seen her since the lockdown at the jail earlier in the week and it had driven him crazy. Unable to sleep and left pacing at night after eating a meal with Elias, Hannah and the others…he couldn't concentrate. Stan had told him the jail would relax its restrictions once it made its point to the women held there. Amelia would be just fine until then as she hadn't been involved. Ethan had been relieved to hear that because she'd been looking pale lately and had lost some weight.

"I need to get her out."

Stan looked up from where Ethan had joined him in his office.

"I think they'll let you see her tonight…for a little while."

Ethan felt relief hit him at that but it wouldn't be enough. He missed her too damn much, holding her, kissing her soft mouth and her quiet breathing and warmth beside him at night. It was like a part of him had been ripped away and he knew it could be months…and her fate wasn't set at this point. All he knew is that they had to win…to convince the judge she wasn't a murderer so she'd be set free. Otherwise she'd be convicted and locked up the rest of her life if she wasn't hung. He closed his eyes and his legs nearly buckled at the thought of that…no he had to push all of that out of his head. She would be set free and they'd be able to head on home.

Even before Claire and Dakota joined them…but that seemed less and less likely.

"So Kristin will be here in a day or two."

"Yes…she'll be at the suite with Elias and Hannah," Stan said, "and allowed to rest up before seeing the judge."

"He'll just question her himself first right?"

Stan nodded.

"He'll ask the easy questions but she'll have to be prepped…by me first," he said, "One wrong inflection in her voice, or look in her eyes and the questions will get much harder quick."

Ethan had watched the judge during Amelia's own appearances at the court and knew that he was no nonsense; he ran the court with an iron rod and had no mercy for fools. They had to do whatever they could do to help Kristin feel like she could tell the truth without wavering.

"It won't be easy," Stan said, "from what Amelia told me…and Elias she's not a very strong girl."

"She'll be able to handle it," Ethan said, "We'll help her."

"I hope so…because she could either help or hurt Amelia's case and we won't know which until the judge starts questioning her."

Ethan knew the gravity of that but he didn't know what else to do. He had to find a way to free Amelia.


	55. Chapter 55

Claire watched as Carlton sent some deputies to surround Evelyn and the others who were standing in front of the mine. Some of their husbands had actually stepped foot out of their homes to help even though several could barely stand.

It'd been so hard for Evelyn since Kristin traveled by stage to Stockton to go appear before the court but it'd help Amelia. Claire knew that and she knew that despite her fear, Kristin wanted to help her friend. Uncle Ethan had wired that she'd be staying with Elias and Hannah in a suite at a hotel while she was there and would be fine. He'd told her that Amelia still remained in the jail.

He hadn't been able to get her out nor could the lawyer. The judge seemed determined that she remained locked up until trial whenever that turned out to be. She and Dakota and the others had been very busy here dealing with the unscrupulous Brock and Carlton and his deputies. They knew if Elias prevailed in the courts that the federal marshals would help enforce the court order against the mine…if Brock and the other owners tried to cause problems.

So far they weren't listening and they'd been in this standoff with Carlton's deputies for two days. Claire felt so exhausted and sometimes thirsty…but some of the younger people including children brought them fresh water taken from a spring away from the mine.

"Any word yet?"

Nellie had come up to join them after wiring the latest news to her boss and soon it'd spread all over the land. Thankfully the woman who did the wires in her office was on their side and had managed to secretly send them when no one was paying attention. Brock had been busy with the lawyers up in Stockton and the woman briefed them on the wires sent. That helped Claire and the others know what was going on in Stockton from the other side of it.

Nellie had wired Elias and the doctors with some of those strategy plans by Brock and his attorneys. Hopefully that would help them keep one step ahead.

The reporter shook her head.

"No…but Brock sent another frantic wire to his lawyers to not lose this for him," she said, "It sounds like he could lose everything if the mine stays closed indefinitely."

He'd put a lot of eggs in his basket to invest in Silver Crest hoping to turn it into a boisterous mining town again but there hadn't been enough money to pay him back since the copper poisoning from the mine had weakened most of the town folks who had brought in the money.

"I hope it's not much longer," Claire said, "and if Brock brings in more hired men…I don't know how we'll counter that."

Evelyn smiled.

"We've got some more of the ranchers on board," she said, "as soon as they're able, they'll come out and join us."

That pleased Claire and she'd been amazed at how many people had all come together for a common purpose. It happened even in the most fractious towns, even Paradise. But her town had also had crises which tore it apart like when she, Amelia, George and the others had been held hostage by bank robbers. All Ethan had cared about was getting them all out alive and yet some of the town folk had turned against him…once again and even tied up Ben to keep him from divulging their plan to ambush the hotel where the hostages had been kept.

Amelia had kept them all calm inside as she skillfully played the inborn antagonism and rivalries of the robbers against each other. Not that it had been easy for her but she'd been determined and Claire had learned from that experience that she had to do whatever it took to keep her family safe and together. She'd do what she could for the families here and she knew Ethan would do what he could to get Amelia out of jail and back home with them.

Dakota walked over to her.

"I think that they're afraid to move against the women," he said, "but they will once they see the wait's not tiring them out."

"There's nothing else for them to do," Claire said, "even if they were tired, they'd still be here. It's their lives they're fighting for and their homes…"

Dakota nodded and stood there next to her as he'd done often in the last several days. She'd seen a whole other side of him than the easy going man who liked gambling and cavorting with women at the saloon. Sometimes he almost seemed like the opposite of that…but she was smart enough to know it might not last after they went home.

Amelia felt nauseous that morning like the rest but her stomach really bothered her and she'd not kept down her breakfast even as she went outside to work in the garden. The day had sweltered and she'd be putting in a few hours before going to court this afternoon again.

She didn't know what was going on but she assumed that would be when Kristin would be appearing. She'd heard from Stanley that Kristin had made it to Stockton and was settling in the suite with Elias and Hannah. Amelia arched her brows at that and knew there had to be a story attached because she knew that Hannah had her designs on Ethan before Amelia had reunited with him.

But she knew that Ethan loved her like no other and she loved him back just as fierce. For whatever reason, they were each the other's half and that hadn't changed during the time apart. She knew it hadn't for her which is why she'd been heading back when everything changed in a flash when her path crossed that of Reade and his gang's on that road.

Now married to the man she loved and with his child, their child…she had to focus on a way to protect the both of them. If her fate was going to be sealed by that judge then she had to ensure that their child would have a life with his or her father.

Gracie walked by her as she had been assigned to work the gardens now that one of the woman had been released. Amelia knew she'd hated sweeping the corridors and washing the walls and liked her new assignment much better. But she'd been worried when she saw how pale Amelia looked.

"You need to tell him…and your lawyer about your condition."

Amelia had been pulling some weeds out and didn't glance over at Gracie.

"I can't…Ethan…he'll be so worried and I don't know what he'll do," she said, "But it might get him into trouble and I can't let that happen. My baby needs a father even if I can't raise it."

"You'll get out of here," Gracie said, "I saw your husband and he looks like he gets what he wants…"

Amelia had to smile at that.

"Yes he does…I should know," she said, "but when I needed some time away…he gave it to me."

"You're married now so you'll have to spend your time together," Gracie said, "That's how it works though I didn't do it right myself."

Amelia heard a trace of sadness and wistfulness in her voice and she knew the woman next to her had seen a world of pain though she didn't talk much about it.

"I don't know what's going to happen with Kristin…the eyewitness," she said, "She's going to be in court the first time this afternoon."

Gracie nodded.

"That's why you're going to court later today…"

"She's just a young girl really…her father's very ill from the mines and her mother's struggling," Amelia said, "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I'm sure it'll go well…if she can say something that can get you out of here…it'll be worth it."

But Amelia didn't feel too sure about that.

Ethan joined Hannah and Elias when they took Kristin to the restaurant down the street from the hotel. The young girl had napped some after her arrival and then freshened up for the rest of the day. She'd be going before the judge but they decided that she should have a nice meal first. Kristin had been in awe of everything in Stockton when she first arrived even though Stockton wasn't a really big city…like San Francisco. But he supposed to someone like Kristin who'd never ventured outside of the mining town that raised her it must seem enormous.

He missed Amelia so much but he'd be seeing her later today. He'd been worried about her locked up in the jail but Stanley told him they had to be patient. She'd be just fine there until they got the case sorted out, especially if what Kristin had to say helped them.

But what if it didn't? Ethan knew he'd never let anything happen to his wife, he'd do whatever it took to help her no matter what.

He just hoped it didn't come to that.


	56. Chapter 56

Kristin looked tiny when she walked inside the courtroom and appeared before the judge. She looked shy and uncertain of herself gazing over at Ethan where he sat in the audience just behind where Amelia sat next to Stanley.

The prosecutor sat at his table as they both awaited the judge to enter and sit on the bench. Ethan had met Kristin after she came for lunch in the restaurant before her court appearance. She looked rested after some sleep and ate heartedly. She talked about how Elias had told her about his own appearances before the court on the Silver Crest mine and that it wasn't anything to be scared of or worry about, all you had to do was tell the truth.

Elias and Hannah had left to get the final paperwork on the ruling issued by the judge in their favor. That had been great news that was to be celebrated but Ethan knew that until the federal marshals were sent down to the town to enforce the order that men like Brock and even Carlton could still be dangerous. Still he knew that Dakota would manage to keep down the fort until they arrived and that he'd keep Claire and Joseph safe. He'd been so proud of both of them for working so hard and being fearless enough to ensure that the mine remained closed until it could be done officially. Not that he hadn't worried some but he'd been following Nellie's reports in the daily Stockton paper along though he wasn't the fastest of readers and she'd written some great stories.

After lunch, he and Kristin had met up with Stan at the courthouse and he waited for Amelia. The guards brought her in chained up with her hands and feet as if she were some great threat and he ached to go up to her and slide his arms around her pulling her close. She'd lost some weight and looked pale, but she'd smiled at him and it had warmed his heart as always. After all, she'd been the light to his darkness so often enough.

They all sat down and waited for the judge who came in and looked around the room before sitting. He cleared his throat and called the court together.

The prosecutor stood up and reported that he had heard from Brant who was otherwise occupied but would travel to Stockton to assist in the investigation. Ethan just listened believing it likely at the time that Brant was out with his gang robbing banks. Stan didn't respond to it much, just nodding and saying he looked forward to asking Brant some questions himself including about his background.

"Objection…not relevant…"

Stanley just glanced over at the prosecutor as he stood up before the judge.

"Of course it's relevant. If he's going to call my client a remorseless killer of an innocent lawman then I'm going to reserve my right to question the integrity of his witness."

The judge considered that and then nodded.

"So move…now when do you expect Brant to arrive in town?"

The prosecutor shrugged.

"He didn't give me a specific date of arrival Your Honor," he said, "I'll try to nail him down on one the next time he wires."

"You do that…I need to know when to expect him," he said, "and the defendant's lawyer has a right to question him fully as well."

The prosecutor didn't look too happy about that but just nodded before sitting down again. The judge turned towards Stan.

"Your witness has arrived?"

Stan stood up again and nodded.

"Yes and unlike Brant, she's an eyewitness."

Kristin walked up in front of the judge, her hands behind her back and Ethan knew she was nervous. The judge looked down on her as she stood in front of him.

"You came all the way from Silver Crest to appear here?"

She nodded.

"You need to speak up in court…to get on the record."

She tried again.

"Yes…Yes Sir. I came on the Stage. Amelia…she's my friend. She's a good friend to me and my mama. She can't stay in jail. She's got to go home."

The judge paused.

"That's for the courts to decide young lady," he said, "and you're here to tell your side of it and answer questions from both the attorneys and me…you understand?"

She nodded then remembered his advisement.

"Yes I do…sir…"

"Then let's get started…"

Amelia sat and watched as Kristin stood there and haltingly told the judge her account of how she, her mother and Amelia had been in the old church, the one damaged in the explosion. They had been surrounded by Reade and the other lawmen and hadn't known what to do. Any moment the men might rush the church and forcibly remove them…or worse.

"We didn't know what would happen…when the men came and when they did…Amelia tried to grab me to go hide in the annex…my mama…I couldn't see her…she was the closest to the door where they rushed in…"

Amelia felt a wave of dizziness hit her and she tried to clear her head. She hadn't eaten that morning because of the sickness and hadn't slept well the past couple of nights…it'd been hard to what with being so worried about Kristin.

"The men…they rushed in and found us…they wanted to…hurt us and Amelia…when they tried to grab me and…well she told them no and to let me go…then they struggled and then the gun went off…Reade…he fell on the ground."

Amelia had closed her eyes while listening to Kristin relate the events in halted sequence and then when she realized how it would go, she felt relief rush through her. She opened her eyes and watched as Kristin stopped her tale and just waited for the judge to tell her what to do next. Amelia glanced over at Ethan and his focus was on her too, his face wore a frown as if he were trying to sort through Kristin's version of events.

Did he believe her? Did the judge or prosecutor believe Kristin's story? Amelia couldn't tell but then Stan stood up and started asking her questions, gently probing through her account to flesh it out and Kristin provided more details of what the men had done, what they had said and what they intended to do with the women before removing them from the church. After all, as Reade had said, no one was there to tell about it…and no one would believe the women's version of it anyway. Amelia tried to read the judge's face but it was as if it were made out of stone for all it revealed.

Stan asked his final question.

"Kristin, do you feel that Amelia here shot the man accidently in the struggle?"

The young woman paused almost as if distracted and then nodded.

"She tried to get the gun so he wouldn't hurt us," Kristin said, "but I heard a loud bang and then Reade fell down in a pool of blood."

"So then it was a horrible accident as part of an attempt at self defense," Stan said, "You can see that Your Honor that my client didn't commit the killing with malice and forethought."

The judge flashed Stan an irritated look.

"I can see that I've heard one woman's account of what has happened and I need to hear more accounts," he said, "Unfortunately the man that was killed…Reade isn't here to tell his side of it but perhaps the other lawmen."

Amelia knew that if they were rounded up to testify then they would all get their stories straight to make her look like a stoned cold killer. It couldn't be a numbers game because there were more people on Reade's side than on hers.

The prosecutor stood up.

"How do we know this woman's not lying to protect her friend and get her out of jail?"

Stan stood up and turned to the prosecutor.

"She came all the way, spent three days traveling just to tell the truth," he said, "and that my client killed Reade not through malice but in the act of defending herself and the woman here."

The prosecutor folded his arms.

"We don't know that at all," he said, "For all we know the women could have conspired to lure the men into an ambush."

"What proof is there of that?"

The prosecutor sighed.

"What proof is there that it's self-defense? It's my turn to question her and I'll get to the truth…and through all these lies."

He turned to Kristin.

"Do you know what happens to witnesses if they lie before the courts?"

Kristin just stared at him.

"I don't lie…sir…"'

"Well you better not because if you do get caught lying, you'll be in a jail cell next to your friend."

Stan objected.

"Your Honor he's badgering my witness."

The judge pounded the gavel.

"Silence…both of you," he said, "I'm declaring a recess. The witness is to be here bright and early in the morning to be questioned by the prosecution. Did you hear what I said young lady? The court orders you to appear in the morning and you are to be here on time, do you understand?"

Kristin nodded.

"I understand…sir."

She went to sit down looking visibly shaken already and Amelia wished she could console her. Stan stood before the judge again.

"Your Honor…I do believe that this young woman told enough of the events to get my client at least released from jail."

The prosecutor stood up again.

"Objection…she's a murder suspect and can't be released until trial based on what one witness has said."

The judge sighed.

"I'm inclined to agree with the prosecution. More facts need to be entered and weighed before granting that motion."

Stan nodded and sat down. Amelia saw the guards come towards her to take her back to the jail but when she tried to stand up, she couldn't. She felt suddenly very weak and her legs rubbery. She tried to grab hold of something to keep from falling.

What was happening to her? She had no idea as everything started to spin around her just before going dark. The last thing she saw before she fell was the expression on Ethan's face as he jumped out of his chair to go to her before Stan stopped him.


	57. Chapter 57

Amelia fell into some place filled with darkness where she struggled to see around her. She'd been so tired to the point of exhaustion and her muscles ached but suddenly all that was lifted when she wound up in this place.

She heard muffled voices from above her…a man's baritone intermixed with others less familiar to her. His voice was as familiar to her as her own heartbeat and she instinctively struggled to get closer, to trace a course through the darkness to where she knew he must be.

"_What's happened, why isn't she waking up?"_

A calmer but just as determined voice.

"_She's exhausted and probably what we'd call dehydrated," the voice said, "how long's she been sick?"_

Then the voice that made her heart beat more rapidly.

"I don't know…She's been locked up in that jail for about two months…I only see her once a day if that…"

She knew from the wistfulness in his voice it was nowhere near enough. She silently agreed. The voices faded away and she saw something appear in front of her instead. But it wasn't the man, it was a vast ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see, all the way to the very edge of the earth some claimed. She didn't believe that of course, the world wasn't flat after all. She'd learned that with what schooling she was afforded by her mother when she wasn't out on the ranch riding horses and herding cattle with her father, brothers and the hands.

It'd seem like forever since she first boarded the ship in the bustling city of Sydney and headed off to the America, but unlike her homeland no longer a colony of the Crown. But she had been marking the sunrises and sunsets each day in notches etched on the post of her bunk in a room that she shared below deck with five other women, most older than her. She spent each day watching the sun set over from the deck of the boat on days when the seas were relatively calm. Now, the air was drenched with moist heat, almost stifling at time from what must surely be the tropics. Sometimes the ocean breeze would stop and they'd spend a day or two moving not much at all and the heat would be unbearable especially inside the cramped cabins.

They'd be hitting a port soon to replenish their dwindling food supplies most of which were afforded those passengers in the upper staterooms above deck. The ship mostly served as a freighter filled with goods in its cargo holds but also turned a tidy sum of money carrying passengers in conditions less pristine than the passenger ships. But Amelia had come from hardy stock so she weathered the conditions just fine and spent her days weaving tales about what her future would be like in America.

A sailor that she knew as Hank came up to her and pointed his weathered fingers that had hauled plenty of line for many days and nights towards some animals which leaped out of the water in tandem.

"You see those…they are dolphins…they're leading the way for us."

Amelia had heard such stories from the other sailors during the voyage. She marveled at the sleekness of the animals as they swam effortlessly alongside the ship and remained alongside sometimes for hours. She often wondered what it must feel like to move so quickly, effortlessly through the ocean and to be able to be unencumbered and free.

Many months still remained in her voyage, humans being somewhat slower with their big ships in the ocean. When she first walked on shore on shaky sea legs on the sturdy dock in the harbor near San Francisco, she'd nearly gone down in shock at what she considered splendor in front of her, the stories she heard practically had the streets paved in gold and jewels adorning the buildings made of materials that shimmered in the sunlight. But the reality in its own way was grand to a young girl who grew up on the edge of the Outback and had spent months at sea with not much to look at but where the blueness of the water met that of the sky.

She remembered what it had been like to feel the tenderness of the sunlight on her back, the ocean breeze rustle her curly hair that needed to be washed and with that voyage finally behind her.

* * *

Ethan sat beside where Amelia lay on the bed in the boarding house. They had just brought her here because she was his wife and she couldn't go back to the jail but they had a guard stand outside the door while a doctor examined her. A kindly man as it turned out named Baker who fussed over her vitals declaring them strong and steady as could be.

"So what's wrong with her?"

Baker looked at Ethan.

"She's too thin and dehydrated," he said, "The guard who works at the jail said that she's been ill lately. Dizzy spells and vomiting…"

Ethan didn't like the sound of that at all. Had she gotten sick from something inside the jail, the food or water perhaps? Was the water contaminated as it had been in Silver Crest?

"Mostly in the mornings from what I understand…"

Ethan glanced up and saw Baker give him a pointed look. He blinked his own eyes.

"The mornings you say?"

Baker nodded.

"I do believe you know what that probably means."

Ethan did at that and the reality of what the doctor had just told him hit him quick, overwhelming him so that his own body felt the weight of it.

"You mean…"

He couldn't finish. He was shocked by it but then a wave of emotions hit him that he'd never felt before in his life, just swept through him like a tide that changed everything in his life in that instant. It'd knock him out of his chair if he hadn't been made of strong stuff. Somewhere among the swirl of emotions that gripped him, he suddenly thought of his sister Lucy, smiling at him like she did when she first saw him.

But one thought of clarity hit him too.

"She's not going back to that jail and I'll make sure of that whatever it takes."

Baker sighed.

"I tend to agree that in her condition…it's not the place for her," he said, "Besides they usually place women in…her condition elsewhere."

Ethan felt relief about that but 'elsewhere' wasn't good enough for him. He wanted her with him where he could keep an eye on her and take care of her. She'd been alone in this mess for far too long and the thought of her being pregnant on top of everything else…it just overwhelmed him but one reality hit him strongest.

The fact that she hadn't told him about it.

"I didn't know…"

He read compassion in the doctor's eyes.

"She likely only did recently," he said, "and it seems she's had a lot to deal with what being in jail. Maybe she was trying to spare you additional concern over her fate."

Ethan knew that if she hadn't told him it was to protect him. But he'd make it clear when she woke up that he didn't need protecting. Everything was going to work out; it had to because he loved her too damn much to lose her. Even being apart from her now had been brutal, not seeing her face and feeling the warmth of her next to him in bed at night…no this was going to end soon for both of them…well the three of them now.

"She needs a lot of rest now and plenty of good food and drink," Baker said, "That's the best for her…as for the other I'll see what I can do."

Ethan nodded but he remained firm.

"I want her to stay here with me," he said, "I'm her husband and best suited to look after her. I'm a federal marshal sworn to uphold the law. She'll be safe with me until her trial."

Baker clenched his jaw.

"I've seen even federal marshals turn a blind eye to the law to protect those they love…"

Ethan sighed.

"Please do this…we're not going to run off," he said, "spend the rest of our lives running…looking over our shoulders for the law…not subject our child to that kind of life."

Baker paused and then nodded.

"I'll talk to the courts," he said, "My recommendation will carry some weight. In the meantime, I don't suspect she'll be out much longer. She's healthy otherwise, she just needs some good care and the jail's no place for women let alone those with child."

Ethan nodded and then the doctor left them alone. He slipped one of her hands in both of his own, rubbing and squeezing it.

"Amelia…it's going to be all right," he said, "Everything will work out, you'll see…."

He remained determined to make sure of that as she began to stir.


	58. Chapter 58

Amelia woke up and looked around her. She thought she'd see the familiar surroundings of her cell at the jail, the one she shared with Gracie. Instead she lay in a bed underneath some covers and the room remained dimly lit save for a light near the doorway.

She didn't know where she was or how she got here. The last thing she'd remembered was being at the courtroom watching Kristin testify before the court. She'd been so concerned about the young woman and what would happen to her as a result of her decision to provide her side of the story. But what the young woman had related wasn't the entire story of course. It'd been enough to make life more difficult for the fragile girl but she seemed to be holding up just fine…until the end when it got to her and she'd looked almost scared.

Stan had seen what was happening and shut down the questioning effectively enough to declare a recess for the day. They'd all return tomorrow or whenever the judge had decided. Her attorney had pushed her for her release too and then something happened…the judge had ruled against her release meaning she had to return to her jail cell.

Yet she clearly hadn't wound up there at all. She was in bed someplace else. Who had brought her here and why?

Then it hit her. She'd fallen on the floor feeling overwhelmed by dizziness and heat. The last thing she remembered seeing was Ethan trying to get to her and a couple deputies blocking his path.

Where was he, and what had they done to him? What had knocked her off her feet like that? She'd been feeling dizzy and very tired, had been sick that morning before she even made it to court. Suddenly a thought struck her.

She sat up suddenly, her hand on her abdomen feeling sudden panic. What if…

"Hey you're awake…"

She turned to look at the voice and saw him standing in the doorway looking at her. The best looking man in the whole world right there in the same room.

"What…?"

He moved quickly towards her sitting beside her in a chair, reaching for one of her hands, gripping it tightly.

"It's all right Amelia…you're just fine," he said, "You had a spell that's all. Doctor checked you out and said you just needed a lot of rest and good food."

"I didn't eat…since yesterday."

"The doctor said as much…one of the guards said you've been sick in the mornings."

She just looked at him.

"Oh…did he tell you anything else?"

Ethan smiled, rubbing her hand between his own two hands.

"As a matter of fact he did…"

She looked down at their hands, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Then you know…Ethan I was going to tell you about the baby but…"

He nodded.

"I know that…you didn't want to worry me and I understand that…I do."

She sighed.

"Ethan I don't know what's going to happen to me," she said, "Whether I'll spend the rest of my life in prison or worse…but I promise you I'll do whatever I can do to protect our child."

He reached over with one hand to caress her cheek, looking straight at her face.

"I know and the only thing that's going to happen is that we're going to get you out of here and head on home."

She smiled at the idea of that but her eyes held doubt.

"Kristin, how is she? I know she testified and gave her side of events."

Ethan nodded.

"That she did and she's not done yet but the judge's postponed the hearing until you get better."

"I'm fine Ethan…why am I here and not back in the jail?"

He sat back in his chair.

"Because you're with child and can't stay there," he said, "The judge will decide on whether you'll be allowed to stay with me until the case is done."

"He'll let you do that?"

Ethan nodded again.

"I might have to put up the ranch as collateral," he said, "but that should do it…whatever it takes."

She looked away for a moment unsure of what to say. He was putting everything on the line for her, even the home belonging to him and the children.

"Ethan…"

"I know it's going to work out Amelia…how you feeling by the way?"

She smiled patting the bed so he'd join her.

"Better…I didn't sleep much at the jail most nights."

He slid into bed alongside her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. Now that felt much better, she decided.

"You are feeling hungry?"

She nodded.

"For the first time today…yes…"

"There's a restaurant down stairs," he said, "I can bring some food up here…they make a nice stew."

"That sounds lovely…"

She snuggled against him closer and he rubbed her arm as she closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

"Ethan…"

"What?"

She paused choosing her words carefully.

"How do you feel about my having a baby…I know the timing is not good…I don't know what happened."

He smiled.

"I think we both know what happened…maybe the timing's not what we had in mind but when the doctor told me…I just felt very happy…"

Her heart swelled from the emotion in his words.

"So you're okay with it…I know we don't know what the future holds but I wouldn't change anything…not as soon as I knew."

He paused.

"I'm sorry you had to face that all by yourself in there…but you're not alone Amelia."

"I know…and I'm where I most want to be right now…"

* * *

Claire and Dakota looked up at the armed men who had just arrived on horseback.

"They must be the federal marshals," Dakota said, "coming to enforce the court order against the mine."

Claire sighed.

"I hope so…Joseph hasn't returned yet…he went to go tell the others."

"He's fine…everyone's going to be fine…"

Claire felt very tired. It'd been so close there for a while what with Brock's men and some of Carlton's deputies pressing to get them to leave their blockades by the mine's entrances.

"I thought they were going to start shooting."

Dakota didn't challenge her assessment. Some of Brock's men had their guns aimed at the lines of men and women. But when Nellie and some of the other reporters showed up, they backed off not wanting to look bad in the press especially since they had already lost in the courts. Brock hadn't returned to tell them what to do yet. His lawyers were still tied up in Stockton trying to decide whether or not it was worth appealing the decision.

"I'd never let that happen."

Claire shot Dakota an arched eyebrow.

"You really think you could stop them?"

"I know how to outthink them and that's more important."

She couldn't help but smile at his confidence. One of his hallmarks and one that had exasperated her at first but it'd grown on her since.

Suddenly Joseph ran up to them.

"I saw more of those marshals arrive on the south side road," he said, "They're posting closed signs on the mine right now."

Claire looked at Dakota.

"Hopefully that means we'll be able to head to Stockton."

Dakota frowned at her.

"You mean back to Paradise don't you?"

She shook her head.

"No…the boys are fine with John Taylor for a while longer," she said, "Uncle Ethan needs us there. Besides Elias is there too and I want to hear the story first hand from him on what happened in court."

Dakota shook his head knowing she had her mind made up.

"Okay…as soon as things settle here, you, I and Joseph will ride on up there," he said, "and see whether life there has been more exciting than here."

Claire smiled in agreement.

* * *

Amelia ate up plenty of the stew feeling full for the first time in several months. Ethan made sure she ate plenty of it and she drank water too…to deal with the dehydration. She hated the morning sickness but knew soon it would pass and she'd feel normal again…except for the fact that her body would be changing in other ways.

Ethan had left to get the latest newspaper and she had napped in the meantime, feeling much better when she woke up. He'd returned with the paper which he handed to her. She saw the story on Silver Crest right on the front page including a piece reported by Nellie.

"It looks like the marshals will get things sorted out there," she said, "which means we might be seeing Claire and Joseph soon."

"They might be joining us soon."

He joined her in bed as she read to him from the article in the newspaper and they both savored the fact that they were back together again. Ethan listened to her read about how the people in Silver Crest had been spared future poisoning from the mine and knew he'd do whatever it took to make sure he never lost her again.


	59. Chapter 59

Dakota looked back at Claire who was clearing out the campsite. They'd built a fire and eaten some rabbits that Joseph had trapped, roasted on a spit and with some leeks that she'd discovered by the stream, it turned out to be quite a meal. They even had some sweet cookies that Sally had baked for them before they left.

"Rabbit's great," Dakota had said, "Tomorrow we'll be camping by a stream where there'll be fish."

Claire nodded as she packed up the saddlebag no her horse. She got aboard as did Dakota and Joseph on their horses before taking off. They'd started riding but then Dakota got off of his horse to look at some broken branches and some hoof prints on the trail.

"What is it?"

He looked up at her.

"Must have happened when it rained a couple nights back," Dakota said, "Might be three, maybe four men on horseback."

Claire nodded.

"Plenty people traveling through here to Stockton I imagine."

"Maybe…but they might be outlaws too," he said, "We best be careful and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Okay…but we'll be in Stockton day after next so we'll see Ethan, Amelia, Elias and all the others," she said, "I can't wait to see them all again."

Joseph smiled.

"It'll be great to be able to see how Elias did it," he said, "Got the courts to rule in their favor against the mining company."

"He's very smart and resourceful," Claire said, "I also see that he and Hannah are getting along quite well too."

Joseph snorted.

"She's been after Ethan since she arrived in Paradise."

Claire shook her head.

"Even before that…when she came in as part of that revue…that's why she left it and came back into town to live…she wanted to marry our uncle."

Dakota smirked.

"She's a pretty young woman…a bit excitable but there are cures for that."

Claire shot him one of her looks…just when she thought Dakota might not be such a bad guy after all, he'd revert to his carefree and fun loving behavior. She really didn't understand him at all she realized…though there were times. But no, they never lasted that long and right now she imagined him spending time with Hannah.

"I think she likes Elias a lot," Claire said, "Maybe she's got her designs on him now."

Dakota laughed.

"I don't know if such a serious doctor like Elias could hold her interest for long."

"You don't know that Dakota," Claire said, "and besides now that Uncle Ethan's back with Amelia, Hannah might want to find someone else…"

Joseph sighed.

"Why are we talking about Hannah," he said, "I'd rather talk about Elias and the work he did in the courts."

Dakota just rode on ahead, keeping his eyes out for any sign of trouble ahead. He kept his guns close to him.

"Elias did a great job," Claire said, "Nellie's going to be up in Stockton soon to interview him and the others."

They'd parted ways with the reporter but Nellie had told them that she'd join them once she cleared it with her publishers. Her stories that had been sent by wires to the newspapers and then published all around the country had been very well received and widely read.

"I want to go to college someday and learn to be a doctor like him."

Claire studied her brother noting the determination in his voice. Joseph had always been a serious young boy who turned to his studies when the school had reopened in Paradise. He'd finished his studies there and enjoyed working with Doc Carter helping him in his office and with his patients, learning so much. Doc Carter had been impressed with him too, promising to try to help him

"It's going to take years of study…"

"I can do that," he said, "You think I can't?"

She felt exasperation flow through her.

"No…that's not what I said," she said, "It's just that it's going to take sacrifices."

"I can handle that Claire…it's what I want to do with my life. Paradise will need a doctor when Doc Carter retires some day."

She knew that and she knew her brother if he applied himself could achieve that goal. Just like she wanted to go to school to train to be a better school teacher….she'd been working two to three jobs to earn money to go after that goal.

Dakota stopped and got off his horse again. Then he walked back to the others.

"I think there's someone up ahead," he said, "They might be friendly but they might not so we're going to have to be careful."

Claire nodded looking at her brother who did like.

"Okay…we'll go slowly…"

They rode and soon enough she heard the sound of men talking behind the glen of trees. Dakota palmed one of his guns to prepare for anything that might happen.

* * *

Amelia ate up some stew in the restaurant with Ethan after she'd spent two days cooped up in the hotel room. She'd been so tired she'd spent a lot of that time sleeping and felt so much better when she woke up each time. Her husband made sure she had plenty of food to eat and she savored each bite of it…though in the mornings she stuck to bread soaked in broth made by the kitchen. She knew the morning sickness would pass soon enough; it was just difficult believing it at the moment.

Kristin had felt much better after her testimony but her reappearance kept getting postponed. The judge had to leave town on a family situation so that delayed the process even further. Not much she could do about that so she enjoyed her time with her husband as she regained her strength. She might not have as much time as she wanted if the judge ruled against her. Kristin's testimony had helped but she sensed that the judge had doubts about its veracity.

They looked up and saw Elias and Hannah walking towards them. They had plans to eat together now that Amelia felt well enough to venture out. Hannah smiled as she sat down at the table and Elias took a seat as well.

The waiter took their orders and Hannah focused her attention on Amelia.

"Nice to see you out and about," she said, "Though I had no idea you'd be so frail."

Amelia smiled.

"I've been a bit under the weather. Jail will do that. But I feel much better now."

"You look better," Elias said, "More color, how have you been feeling?"

So much like the doctor, Amelia remembered but she sipped some water and smiled at him.

"I'm feeling great…I get to spend time with my husband for the first time since we got married."

Hannah nodded looking sympathetic.

"I can only imagine how rough it must be to have been separated from him so long," she said, "but what if the judge doesn't rule in your favor? What if you have to go back to jail?"

Amelia set her jaw and the smile didn't leave her face.

"I'll deal with whatever happens as best as I can do," she said, "in the meantime, I intend to make the most of my time on the outside again."

Ethan nodded.

"We're going to check out the sights here after we eat," he said, "Haven't had much time to do that since arriving."

Hannah pursed her lips.

"Oh Ethan…really you can't be serious," she said, "You have to face reality that Amelia's freedom might only be temporary…then what's going to happen?"

Ethan paused, his eyes growing serious.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her," he said, "She didn't belong locked up in jail. Reade deserved what he had coming to him…it was self defense."

Hannah shrugged.

"Maybe so…but the judge makes the final decision."

Amelia sighed.

"What's this to you Hannah? It doesn't involve you what happens to me or my husband."

Hannah smiled.

"I don't plan on getting involved…I just don't think you should get your hopes up," she said, "These things often don't go as planned."

Elias cleared his throat.

"There's some gardens where there are some flowers still blooming," he said, "It's a nice walk until it gets too hot."

The days had started to cool down but occasionally, more blistering heat sunk into the valley. Amelia thought Elias' suggestion a good one.

"We might go take a look," he said, "We've got a meeting with the attorney later that day…we're trying to find out if Reade's brother Brant is going to show up in court."

Elias nodded.

"I heard about him," he said, "He's an outlaw isn't he?"

"Yeah…but the prosecutor thinks he's just a grieving brother," Ethan said, "just enough of one he hopes to win him his case."

Amelia knew that Brant remained out there somewhere and that it seemed likely he might make an appearance in Stockton. She didn't know what would happen or if he'd remain just as determined to seek vengeance for his brother.

She knew she'd have to wait to find out and be ready for anything. There was more than one life to protect.


	60. Chapter 60

Dakota, Joseph and Claire helped a couple of men repaired the wheel on the stagecoach which had fallen off just outside of a town named Thistle, which was even smaller than Paradise. The driver had done a patch job to get them in front of the restaurant but more repairs had to be done there and they'd be stuck overnight along with their passengers.

The three of them had wandered on the coach and after helping fix it decided to spend the night at a boarding house in separate rooms. But first there was dinner which was a hearty stew mostly of vegetables since meat had been scarce in that area.

"This won't delay us by much," Claire said, "and we can head out early tomorrow."

Dakota smiled at her.

"You've got this whole trip organized," he said, "You'd make a good trail leader. You think so Joseph?"

Her brother just looked at her from the piece of bread he had dunked in his stew and started eating. They'd all been very hungry having finished the food that they had with them. They'd stock up on just enough basics to get them to Stockton.

"Claire likes to butt into people's lives whether they like it or not. Useless to argue with her about it."

She just shot him a look.

"Joseph…it comes from having to run Mama's household for her when she got sick or was traveling for those shows."

Their mother had taken them sometimes with her on the tours but for the ones further away, she'd left them in a house with a couple of servants in St. Louis and Claire had slipped into the shoes of her mother easily enough. Her mother had tried to hide her illness from them as long as she could, not wanting to worry them but she'd never fooled Claire. The paleness of complexion, the shortness of breath, her inability to climb stairs without pausing to rest…none were lost on the daughter who still had members of a more vibrant mother.

She still missed her so much…it never went away maybe faded sometimes with the business of living life in a rugged mining town. She also busied herself with running Uncle Ethan's affairs especially since his reading and writing still were meager at best.

"I can't wait to see Elias and hear all about what happened in court."

Claire heard the excitement in her brother's voice and his admiration for the doctor who had tirelessly researched the illness that plagued the men in Silver Crest until he'd tracked down its cause. He'd survived the experience and now the mine had been shut down. The federal marshals had ridden into a precarious situation but had taken over quickly enough. Brock would wind up in jail if he messed with them and Carlton had just surrendered as soon as the full Calvary had ridden in to take charge. Claire had been relieved and happy to be riding to Stockton in the first step of reuniting their family. Ben and George were still in Paradise at the ranch hopefully not running John Taylor ragged. She didn't know when she'd see them again but hoped it'd be soon.

"We'll head out early tomorrow at first sunlight," Dakota said, "With a full day riding we should be there by late nightfall."

Claire nodded, forking more stew into her mouth. The riding had worn her out but she knew with a good night's sleep she'd be ready to do it all again tomorrow. They'd be staying in a suite adjacent to the one Elias shared with Hannah and the others including Kristin.

"We'll meet up with the others," she said, "and it'll be so good to see them again."

Dakota stretched his arms.

"In the meantime, we'd better head to the boarding house and get some sleep," he said, "I know you're tired."

She smiled at him.

"Yes I am but I'm excited too," she said, "I've missed Uncle Ethan and Amelia so much…I haven't seen her since…"

Since she'd taken off in that stagecoach not long after Ethan had nearly died from a gunshot wound given to him by a man who Claire knew to be her father… She didn't know how she'd known but she'd sensed it. She wondered if she'd ever see him again or if she'd be able to ever share her news with her brothers about seeing him again. She'd tried to spare them the pain of being abandoned all over again…but didn't know if she'd made the right choice.

But family was her uncle, Amelia and her brothers…and to an extent others in the town like Dakota and Mr. Lee, even Mr. Axelrod though she didn't want to admit it. Soon she'd see them all again and life would go back to normal.

She just didn't know when.

* * *

Hannah looked at Amelia who sat at a table in the dining room. Amelia smiled at her and invited her to sit with her so Hannah did just that.

"Where's Ethan?"

Amelia unfolded a napkin.

"He'll be here shortly," she said, "He's meeting Elias who's talking with Nellie."

Hannah looked surprised.

"She's here? That was fast."

"Her publisher wanted her here to cover this part of the story. It's proven to be popular with readers."

Hannah smiled.

"Elias is really making a name for himself," she said, "He'll come out of this a powerful and wealthy man."

Amelia frowned.

"I don't think that's what he wants Hannah," she said, "He wants to help people and he saved lives."

Hannah nodded.

"Yes…yes…of course but the fame and fortune…that will just come with it and his life will change forever."

Amelia just shook her head at the former actress. She wondered if Hannah would ever appreciate what was important in life, love and family above all else. Hannah had scraped for her living as an actress so Amelia understood why material things like stylish clothes and delicious food in the finer settings attracted her. But it all got hollow and meaningless after a while…in comparison to the love of a good man and sharing a family together. Amelia rested a hand absently on her abdomen relishing the fact that she had an appetite. The morning sickness was still present but Ethan had talked to a woman at the hotel who made sure she had bread and weak tea to drink in the mornings to get her through it.

She'd been eating so much better and already put on some weight. She'd be doing that through the rest of her pregnancy she imagined and had to start thinking about clothes soon.

Hannah brightened suddenly.

"Here they come…," she said, "and they look happy enough."

Amelia smiled as her husband bent over to greet her and kiss her on the mouth before sitting down. Elias greeted them too and Amelia noticed that Hannah seemed really attentive to him, asking him how his day went and whether he'd taken care of himself. He'd worked himself so ragged, keeping late hours preparing for court but now that it had passed, he had some time to relax.

"Elias…you did dress warmly enough. It's getting a bit nippy at night."

He nodded.

"I'm doing just fine Hannah," he said, "Ethan was just telling me that there's a theater not too far away."

Hannah grew excited.

"Yes… I know…I want to go to a show before we leave," she said, "I heard it's quite good."

Elias smiled.

"We got tickets for the five of us tonight," he said, "including Kristin. She'll be back soon from her outing."

Kristin had grown more animated during her stay in Stockton. Ethan looked at his wife.

"You sure you're up to this? You're getting plenty of rest?"

She smiled and reached to cup his face with one hand.

"I'm doing just fine…and I'd love to go to the theater," she said, "I want to enjoy my freedom and it's fine as long as you chaperone."

His smile warmed her heart.

"My pleasure Ma'am…we've still got some time for dessert if you'd like before we head on over."

She nodded.

"What kind of show is it?"

Ethan furrowed his brow, thinking. She didn't know if he much liked the theater or knew much about it beyond having a sister who performed in them.

"I think it's a comedy…"

"I think that'll be very good about now," she said, "It's always good to have laughter in one's life."

Ethan agreed and the way he looked at her now…she knew that he loved her with all of his heart and that he'd do anything for her. She also knew that her future, their future was uncertain still but she remained determined to put it out of her mind as much as she could and enjoy time spent with her husband.

The future couldn't be put off forever but they'd stay it as long as they could for now.


	61. Chapter 61

Amelia tossed and turned in bed which woke Ethan up. He knew it was another one of her bad dreams that she'd been having presumably since her future remained undecided. He knew that she tried so hard during the daylight not to let it get to her…and affect her interactions with others but at night with all her defenses down, her concerns and fears returned.

He also knew there were still parts of that time in the church that didn't make much sense to him. Being a marshal and a gunfighter for most of his life before that, he knew the logical sequence of events…or illogical which led to a gunfight. With the version of events that had Amelia shooting Reade in the church…not everything fit neatly. He'd been used to the times when it happened that way but something nagged at him. Kristin's testimony before the judge for one thing…what she said and what she didn't but left hanging in the air. He knew from her words and the emotions that laced them, her body language that she'd been traumatized by what happened. Amelia had said she wasn't the strongest of young women but she'd come all this way from Silver Crest to testify. On the surface, she seemed fine if a bit overwhelmed by Stockton the rest of the time…but then she'd only known the small town where she'd grown up.

"The church…they're coming inside…"

He gazed down at his wife whose body had tensed up beside him, her brow knit on her face.

"No…they can't…"

His own wife had been through hell with Reade and his men when they crashed the stagecoach she'd been riding in and robbed it after killing most everyone else but her. She'd been on her way back to him, he knew after deciding that she couldn't live without him.

And he'd been waiting for her. Now they were together after more months but mired up in this murder case and he knew she wasn't at peace about it. She woke up suddenly and her body rose…looking at him but it took a moment for her to see him and that she was lying in a bed at the hotel and not back in the church.

"Ethan…"

He slid his arms around her holding her close against him as her body trembled until it relaxed.

"It's okay…Amelia you're safe…we're in Stockton in the hotel with the others."

She sighed against him and then he felt her nod slightly.

"I know…I was dreaming," she said, "I can't stop…about the church and Reade and…"

He stroked her hair while she talked, putting words together which made some sense. Her body molded against his own and he eased them both back on the bed so that her head lay on his chest.

"Amelia…it's going to be just fine…it's going to work out..You'll see…"

She sighed again curling against him.

"Then we'll go home…with the others and life will be…"

"Very nice Amelia…we'll build that new house…the one that got burned down and it'll be done before the baby arrives."

"The baby…"

He knew that she was haunted by whether or not she'd raise their baby with him…if she didn't get out of jail. He knew they wouldn't hang her until after he or she was born and he knew that he wasn't about to let her spend the rest of her life in jail…he just had to figure out what to do.

"Nice…"

She drifted off to sleep again against him and he closed his own eyes…but his mind was filled with the overwhelming sense that he had to find some plan to put into action…and that meant getting to the bottom of his doubts about Kristin's story.

Claire eyed Hannah who seemed awfully attentive of Elias that morning at breakfast. She wondered not for the first time if anything was going on between the two of them. She and her brother had just arrived earlier than expected and while Joseph went to get some more sleep in his room, she went down to get some breakfast. She couldn't wait to see Uncle Ethan and Amelia…who were likely still in their room and Dakota…he'd just taken off on some business.

She couldn't quite figure him out sometimes. Other times she almost felt like she understood him but then there were these times…when…well never mind that.

"So you look like you've been through the ringer."

Claire felt like that as she ate her meal. They'd ridden fast and hard to make it here. But she wondered what Hannah was getting at…the woman always had an angle.

"I'm doing well…I'll wash up after I eat," Claire said, "I heard you went to the theater last night."

Hannah brightened.

"Yes I did with Elias…and your uncle and his wife…we went to see a show which was quite good."

Claire had been happy that her uncle and Amelia had finally gotten married even if they hadn't held a formal wedding with family there to witness it. She understood the circumstances hadn't allowed it…that it had been done out of immediate necessity but that didn't change the love between them. Elias smiled at Claire.

"Ethan's been very determined to get Amelia freed," he said, "The court's been in recess for several days but they'll be back continuing with Kristin's testimony."

Claire had run into Kristin who had already eaten and gone out on a walk to the garden park where she spent a lot of her time. Maybe it reminded her of home in the midst of a bustling city. Claire missed her own home in Paradise…hoping they would return soon and see Ben and George and John Taylor again but she knew they had work to do here.

Dakota wandered in finally and she shot him a look. He cleared his throat.

"I ran into some old friends near the saloon."

She sighed, figuring as much. She wondered if any of them had been women and figured that he'd returned back to form with socializing with the ladies. It wasn't any of her business anyway, no not at all. If he wanted to do that, then who was she to say no?

But it irked at her anyway and that reality bothered her too. Not that it meant anything. He was her friend after all.

Dakota shot her a look back.

"Some ex-gambling friends from Reno days…not that I have any plans to do so while we're here."

She looked at him coolly.

"Dakota…you can do whatever you want while you're here and if you want to go out and gamble at cards with your friends than do that."

He didn't respond…he just sat down in a chair while the waiter came to take his order. Then smiled at her again.

"Lot to do in a city like this Claire," he said, "There's a museum too if I remember…"

She nodded.

"Yes and I plan to take Kristin out to see it later today."

"Do you want company?"

She just looked at him furrowing her brow, not knowing what to make of that. Really, Dakota didn't seem the type into higher brow pastimes like visiting museums.

"If you'd like you might join us."

He smiled and then the waiter came to take his order.

Amelia held her husband's hand as they went down to join the others for breakfast. Ethan had fussed over her a bit to get her to eat breakfast but she'd reassured him that if she took it slowly, she could probably eat something light. The doctor had been firm in that she had to eat better than she had inside the jail.

"You want to go out today…for a walk?"

She nodded at him.

"It'd be good to get out," she said, "I enjoyed the theater last night…it's been a while since I'd gone. I did in San Francisco in my travels…"

"Maybe someday we'll get one in Paradise."

She chuckled.

"That'd be really something," she said, "Maybe in the next boom cycle."

"Paradise has been growing when you left," he said, "If it wasn't for the drought and the plague…"

"I know…there were tough times," she said, "But tough times do end sometimes and are replaced by something much better."

She felt hopeful when she said that and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand as they went down to breakfast…to see Claire and the others for the first time…Amelia couldn't wait to see them. She felt some nervousness because of the way she'd left Paradise those months ago…leaving not just Ethan but the children who she'd felt like were her own. She'd just been scared but now everything had changed.

She wouldn't be running away again.


	62. Chapter 62

They walked together in the park in the middle of Stockton. She didn't know that this growing city had its own park, a small patch of gardens in the midst of a bustling business center. It had been created using labor from the jails including the one that had housed her when she'd first arrived in town. Now she walked free and unencumbered at least for now with Ethan who had an arm around her as the looked at the last of the season's flowers.

"They're pretty aren't they?"

He smiled at her as they both moved on towards an orchard of fruit trees that had been planted there to sell at the open markets. She recognized the citrus trees which were a more recent arrival than some of the others that bore different fruits. She'd tasted oranges and grapefruit when she'd breakfasted in San Francisco and had enjoyed both.

"I miss having a garden," she said, "I loved growing flowers back at my house in Paradise. It helped me forget about the bank and all its problems for a while."

Ethan remembered her garden and how it bordered the sidewalk in front of where she lived. He remembered how Claire had helped her tend her flowers when the children had stayed with Amelia when he'd been out of town.

"We'll be going back before you know it."

She smiled at that and leaned closer to him.

"I miss Paradise…I never thought I'd say that," she said, "but I thought about it most of the time I was gone."

"I know everyone missed you…"

She arched a brow.

"Even Axelrod…?"

His mouth curved into a smile.

"Almost everyone…"

She sighed.

"I had some good times Ethan but it wasn't home," she said, "and I didn't realize what I'd left behind in Paradise until I got far enough away to think about it."

He shrugged.

"I didn't realize either until I had the children…and you…we're all one family Amelia," he said, "You're my wife and when this is over we'll all be heading on home."

She looked back at the flowers.

"We have to get through what's happening with me," she said, "Ethan I didn't mean to drag you into all this…I mean I just did what I had to do inside that church…"

He thought about that but that's what troubled him. A lot still didn't make sense to him about she said had happened in the church with her, Kristin…and the men including Reade. But he didn't know how to broach the subject with her…how to challenge her version of events without upsetting her. She'd been through so much already…and had so much left to face.

"I know but there's no other place I'd be Amelia," he said, "We're together now and we'll get through this…"

"But if I go to prison…I've got to focus on our baby," she said, "Making sure it's safe and when it's born that he or she will be given to you to raise…if I can't be with you…"

Ethan didn't even want to think about that. It wasn't going to happen and he'd make sure of it. There were many ways to make sure she didn't spend the rest of her life in prison…but without the truth it'd be harder.

He wondered who she was protecting. He didn't think it was herself because if that were true, she might not have admitted shooting Reade. Maybe she thought she was protecting him but he couldn't let her do that because he didn't need protecting…he could handle anything that happened or that they faced. So that left one person left and that had to be Kristin.

He knew Amelia had soft feelings, protective towards Kristin who was a young woman with a sense of fragility about her but Ethan knew that inside her she was stronger than she looked. She'd faced having a father too ill from the mines to leave the house let alone support the family. She'd helped her mother take care of her father who spent much of his time bedridden. She'd even worked to help tend other people's houses to bring home some money to help them feed themselves and get medicine.

Remembering all that made Ethan realize that Kristin didn't need protection from much but that didn't mean that Amelia might not try to do that anyway. He realized not for the first time that this meant that something else had happened inside the church…something different from Amelia's version of events.

He had to find out what really happened, the freedom and future of his wife depended on it. He knew he'd have to talk to Kristin and find out what really happened.

* * *

Claire and Kristin went inside the mercantile to buy some dress material so that Kristin could stitch up an outfit. She missed her sewing and had grown restless. Dakota and Elias had gone to the federal marshal's office to check on the progress in Silver Crest and whether or not more men needed to be sent down there to enforce the court order.

The men trying to make money out of the miners were stubborn after all. Claire didn't trust them to comply with the order any longer than they had to do so before going back to their way of doing business.

"Do I have to go back to court soon?"

Claire looked at Kristin as they had checked out all the types of fabrics, the different colors and materials.

"I don't know…Amelia is going to meet with the lawyer soon and we'll find out."

The judge had recessed the case while Amelia recovered her health but she'd been doing so much better lately. Claire knew that Kristin remained nervous about going back on the witness stand to give her version of events especially when the prosecutor cross-examined her in front of the judge.

"I just wish it'd all be done and I can go home," Kristin said, "My mother can't take care of my father by herself…she needs me.'

Claire sighed.

"I know…I miss my younger brothers and worry about them," she said, "but I know John Taylor's the best person to look after them…to get them to behave without Uncle Ethan there."

Kristin furrowed her brows.

"I hope you can see them soon."

Claire smiled.

"I hope so too but we can't leave until Amelia can go with us," she said, "and she needs your help Kristin…you need to tell the court what happened."

"That's what I've been doing," Kristin said, "but it's hard…I don't know if the judge believes me."

Claire frowned.

"Why wouldn't he believe you," she said, "if you're telling him what happened, the truth."

Kristin grew silent then and Claire looked at her.

"You are telling the judge the truth aren't you?"

Kristin bit her lip and then nodded.

"I am but that doesn't mean he'll believe me…but he's got to and he's got to let Amelia go…she didn't do anything wrong…he was a very bad man…"

Claire saw that Kristin was starting to grow upset so she patted her shoulder with her hand.

"It's okay Kristin…it'll work out, you'll see. You have to have faith, that's the most important thing."

She looked up then and saw Dakota approach them.

"I talked with the marshal," he said, "Everything's going well in Silver Crest…no sign of resistance to the order."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief and even Kristin smiled but then they heard the sound of hoof beats and men's voices as a group of them on horseback rode into the main strip. Claire and Dakota studied them.

"Who are they?"

Kristin stared at them frozen in place.

"It's the other bad man…"


	63. Chapter 63

Amelia snuggled up to her husband thinking there was no place she'd rather be right now. They'd headed to their room early to be alone. She had missed him so much when she'd been locked up in the jail away from him those months.

She felt his warm hand on her abdomen where their baby grew apart from all the craziness of the world outside its own. She closed her eyes wondering what it'd be like to give birth to her first child and she was so happy that its father was a man like Ethan. Her first husband hadn't seemed to want children because she knew now; he'd been too much like a little boy himself. He'd just never grew up and once she did, she realized that they'd drifted so far apart that even if he hadn't bailed on her she didn't know of their marriage would have lasted.

Being married to Ethan was a world different than what it'd been like with Pierce or what she'd expected at all. Truth was, she had been leery of getting married though she'd never admit it. Even when she'd been at the altar with Ethan who looked so handsome in his suit and she'd been dressed in ivory lace, a part of her had been afraid. They hadn't made it to their vows before the wedding was interrupted and the way that Ethan just took off running towards trouble and away from her, it had torn her up inside. But a part of her had been relieved that it hadn't happened because she harbored such doubts about them…and fears that she knew she hadn't been ready to marry him though she loved him beyond reason.

This time she'd been nervous and yes, the marriage had been out of necessity to keep her in the country but she hadn't realized that she had been so ready to marry him until it happened.

"I think I feel something…"

She chuckled at him and placed her hand on top of his that still rested on her abdomen.

"It's too soon yet," she said, "but I might get quite big…"

He kissed her softly on the mouth in a way that made her dizzy with it…and him. She'd been infatuated with her husband and the freedom she thought he represented…she knew that now…but she loved the man with her now. But there was still so much ahead of them…she wouldn't ever be free until the murder charges were dropped.

He knew that but kept her from worrying, getting her mind off of it in different ways including…some that were very pleasurable. Her cheeks flushed warmly as she thought about them and she looked at him seriously.

"I want to be home before the baby's born…"

She felt him reach with his fingers and stroke the damp hair off her forehead. His eyes were looking directly at her.

"You will be Amelia…I promise…"

She sighed and wanted nothing more but to feel his warmth embrace her like a cocoon as long as possible. The truth was neither of them knew what would happen with her. She bit her lip every time she remembered what she hadn't told him…the entire truth about what had happened at the church. But there were others involved besides herself…and if he knew the truth…she just remained quiet in the here and now.

* * *

Claire looked over at Kristin who'd fallen asleep, remembering what she'd said earlier that day about the other bad man. They'd seen a group of men riding in on horseback earlier when they'd been at the mercantile. She knew she should have told Dakota about it but she hadn't seen him…he'd been out drinking and gambling again she guessed. The man was incorrigible. Yes, he was brave and had been risking his life to do what was right…but he was still unbelievably incorrigible.

Ethan and Amelia hadn't shown up for dinner and she knew her uncle spent every moment he could with her because who knew what the future held? She hoped fervently that the judge would just decide not to try her on murder charges but she knew a lot of that rested on the girl sleeping in the other bed.

She wondered about the bad man and knew she'd have to tell Ethan and Dakota in the morning but right now she was having trouble falling asleep. She had seen Elias later on and he'd seemed awfully solicitous to Hannah during dinner and she knew that the two had grown closer. Hannah must have realized that Ethan was a lost cause and moved on to a man who could make her happy…though Claire wondered if the former actress would wind up driving the busy, dedicated doctor crazy.

Oh well it was up to them to sort that out. Claire wondered if she'd ever be in that situation herself finding herself a man to court her but then she figured she was still too young for that. Not that girls her age didn't marry all the time but she wanted more for herself before she settled down. She wanted to travel and see the country and she wanted to go to college…she enjoyed teaching at the school and wanted to be better at it.

It wasn't an issue for her because it's not like boys have been interested in her. Being raised by the town marshal didn't help as Ethan had been the protective father she'd lacked for most of her life.

He certainly wouldn't like it if Dakota were interested in her…not that he was of course but just suppose…no Ethan would be showing even his own deputy the door. She didn't have to wonder about what it'd be like with Dakota much because it so wasn't happening anyway.

But she still wondered anyway…

* * *

Amelia rose and got up feeling better that morning as she got ready for breakfast. Ethan still slept, wrapped up in the bed sheets. He had held her close to him as she'd drifted off to sleep and so she hadn't dreamed.

So she went down to the restaurant and saw Dakota there with Claire. They looked like they'd been talking about something serious.

"What's going on," Amelia asked, "Anything happen?"

Dakota sighed and she could tell he didn't want to answer.

"Brant and his men just arrived yesterday," he said, "I saw them outside the saloon when I left last night."

Amelia felt the iciness of fear permeate her.

"Oh my god…"

Dakota nodded.

"I'm guessing they're here to help the prosecutor…though I don't know what he'd want with outlaws."

Amelia felt her mouth go dry.

"They're here to see what happens to me," she said, "I'm sure since he couldn't hang me himself, Brant wants the law to do it."

Dakota shook his head.

"It's not going to happen," he said, "The judge isn't going to want to hear from a known bank robber…I think he's going to make Reade look like the outlaw he really was when he wasn't pretending to be a lawman."

Amelia thought quickly.

"Ethan's not going to like it," she said, "I don't want him to do something that'll get him into trouble."


	64. Chapter 64

Amelia and Ethan looked at Stanley. They were sitting in his office meeting with him in the wake of Brant's arrival to town. They knew he was there to avenge his brother's death by testifying for the prosecutor in court.

"So what do we do," Amelia asked.

She felt her husband's fingers wrapped around her own and knew he'd go to war for her but didn't want it to come to that. She wanted him alive and with her…and there to raise their family including the baby if she…but she couldn't think like that. No, she had to be positive that they'd have a future together.

Stanley sighed,

"He's the main witness."

Ethan frowned.

"He's an outlaw…more blatant about it than Reade's the only difference."

Stanley nodded.

"That's true but if his story is compelling enough…the judge might listen."

Ethan didn't like that.

"He was going to kill for his brother if she hadn't gotten away."

Amelia squeezed his hand.

"We both made it. I just don't understand why a judge would even listen to him let alone decide based on his words."

Stanley shrugged.

"We'll have to wait and see and I will cross examine him vigorously. Shouldn't be too difficult to strike holes in his story."

Amelia hoped so. She knew Ethan did too. Still she knew just about anything could happen in a legal proceeding.

"I'll give you more information when I learn it," Stanley said, "could be a couple more days…how you two doing otherwise?"

Amelia and Ethan looked at each other, both smiling.

"We're doing just fine," she said, "some family traveled here to join us."

He nodded at them.

"Enjoy yourselves then and our fine town."

Amelia wondered if he meant while they still could, while she remained a free woman but looking into her husband's face, feeling his hand in hers she put that out of her mind.

* * *

Dakota sat in the saloon looking over at where Brant sat with a couple other men drinking it up. They'd been there a couple of hours. Claire came in and joined him.

"What you doing here?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Same as you are…to keep an eye on Brant of course."

He sighed after sipping his ale,

"Too dangerous…"

She folded her arms.

"Just to look…he won't do anything."

"I hope he does…so he won't be able to testify,"

Claire flipped her hair back.

"He's smarter than that and you'll get yourself into trouble."

Dakota didn't argue with her.

"Maybe he'll get himself too drunk to say anything."

Claire just smiled.

"I just hope that what Amelia and Kristen say matters more than an outlaw's words."

Dakota sighed.

"That's for the judge to decide…not much to be done about that but hope."

She furrowed her brow.

"I didn't know you believed in all that. I thought you were a man of action."

He tipped his hat.

"That's true…and much more."

She smiled at him but then she saw something on his face,

"What worries you then?"

He paused.

"Nothing…except Kristen…"

That surprised her.

"What about her?"

He paused longer this time.

"Her story…it just doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Claire narrowed her eyes.

"What…you think she's not telling the truth about what happened?"

He just looked at her.

"I didn't say that Claire…I think a lot of what she said is true…just not all of it."

She digested that.

"Then what about Amelia then…because their stories match?"

He didn't answer which left her thinking.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan walked to the hotel both thinking about the meeting with Stanley.

"I hope he's wrong."

Ethan glanced at her.

"I know he is Amelia…besides you've got Kristen as a witness,"

She didn't respond and he looked over at her.

"Did I say anything…"

She just shook her head.

"No you didn't Ethan… I was just thinking about how much I want to go home…I never thought I'd miss Paradise so much."

"We'll get done with this, put it behind us and be back home before you know it."

She smiled as if she almost believed it.

"When the baby's born…if it doesn't work out…I want you to take him or her back with you."

Ethan's body tightened.

"It's not going to be like that. We're both going to raise our family…you understand that?"

She nodded slightly.

"I just…"

"I know trying to be practical but it'll all work out…I can't wait to see our baby born."

She squeezed his hand at that.

"Me neither…I just don't want to see him or her…hold our baby and say goodbye."

He stopped, turned toward her and drew her in his arms.

"I won't let that happen no matter what."

He meant it with everything he had and she looked like she almost believed him.


	65. Chapter 65

Amelia woke up with a start, breathing heavily and struggling to get her bearings. She'd reached up to feel her neck where it had been burning from the rope squeezing itself from her own weight…but it wasn't there so she knew she'd been dreaming.

Damn, it'd seem so real…she'd worn a noose around her neck on the stage with people around including the judge getting ready to make her pay for murdering Reade. Ethan had been standing there to and she'd just given him the baby.

Their baby.

He'd been holding onto it watching them drag her up there in chains to trade them in for the rope which felt coarse against her skin. She knew that the first instant it'd hurt more than anything until her life ended.

Almost anything…nothing had hurt more than saying goodbye to him and their child.

"You awake?"

His voice sounded heavy with sleep but she felt him shift next to her and hold her face in his hand looking straight at her. He knew what dreams did when they grabbed hold of you and didn't want to let you go.

She felt so damn shaky still…she didn't want him to hear it in her voice.

"I just…I just woke up to get some water."

He stroked her neck then which felt damp but when his fingers caressed it, she closed her eyes. She felt her body relax as it always did when he touched her like that.

"I'll get you some…."

She watched him get out of bed and go to where they'd kept some water in a pitcher. He poured her a cup and brought it back to her. She gulped it down suddenly thirsty.

"I get them too…."

She put the cup down and looked at him.

"Get what?"

He paused.

"Nightmares…where I don't know the difference between what's real and what's not."

She sighed.

"Ethan…it wasn't that bad really," she said, "I know it's never going to happen. I know we'll be heading back home when this is all over."

He tilted up her chin with his fingers.

"That's a promise….

She smiled at him.

"Kristin seems stronger, she did very good in front of the judge."

Ethan hesitated, not wanting to be nagged by suspicions in his gut that Kristin hadn't told the court everything about what happened. There just seemed to be more to it than what he'd learned so far…even from Amelia. He'd wondered about a few of the details behind the shooting of Reade and what had led to it.

But for now as he slid his arm around the woman next to him he kept them to himself.

* * *

The judge looked at all of them in the courtroom the next day. Amelia sat next to Stanley with Ethan and Kristin sitting nearby and the prosecutor had been conferring with Brant who arrived with a few of his men. Amelia's heart nearly stopped when she saw him and she clenched her hands into fists, not able to help herself.

She'd never wanted to see him against since he took her out of the Silver Crest jail to exact what he'd believed to be his own band of justice.

Brant kept looking her way during his conversation with the prosecutor and his expression looked evil…sending chills through her. But she knew she had to not show that he intimidated her. Ethan kept an eye on the man too and she knew he kept his gun close…even being inside a court of law. He didn't trust the outlaw any more than she did. She didn't understand why the prosecutor gave him so much credence in his words, his account of Reade being a reformed outlaw. Even though she knew otherwise…but then what mattered most was what the judge believed.

The judge called the court to order and everyone grew quiet. Brant sat down near the prosecutor with a scowl.

Ethan listened to Brant talking about Reade and how he'd changed his life from being an outlaw to a respected lawman.

"It's not what I would have picked for him but he made his own choice and lived it…I didn't see him much after that."

He knew that couldn't be true and not just the part about his brother reforming. The two must have been in close contact but he didn't know how to prove it. Amelia hadn't seen Brant there when Reade and the other men had attacked the stagecoach.

"He worked for some men who ran a business," Brant continued, "Protected the towns that they invested their money in to bring to life. Silver Crest was just one of them and that's where Reade was working when this bitch murdered him in cold blood."

The iciness of his statement belied his anger at Amelia and why he'd come after her. The judge nodded.

"So you went to pick up the prisoner and those men handed her over to you to bring to Stockton?"

Brant paused.

"The sheriff did…he made the decision," he said, "and I was on my way to delivering her to you when that man…"

He pointed a finger at Ethan who sat there listening to his story.

"That man attacked us and helped her get away…before she was going to be brought to you."

Ethan sighed, knowing that he'd had all this time to come up with a version of events that would satisfy the judge. He glanced over at Amelia but her face remained frozen on Brant's. Stanley stood up.

"Objection your honor," he said, "This man and his gang were interested only in avenging the death of his brother and had other plans for her."

The judge looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Like killing her themselves," Stanley said "He told her what he'd planned to do to her. If she hadn't gotten away, she'd be dead right now."

Ethan knew as much and his body clenched at the thought…that if he'd been hours or a day later in reaching her that he might have never seen her again.

The judge just sighed and told the prosecutor to continue. He continued asking Brant questions about his brother.

"Reade wasn't a saint but he didn't deserve to be shot dead like an animal," he said, "He was there to enforce the law of the town. The women…including this one here…they were plotting to take over…they'd blown up a building"

Ethan saw Amelia react to that and saw how the outlaw spun the truth. But then what was the truth exactly? He glanced over at where Kristin sat in stoned silence and still didn't feel like he knew the answer to that.

* * *

The judge declared a recess and they all left the courtroom. Amelia and Kristin went to join Ethan in the hallway.

"That was interesting," she said, dryly.

Ethan nodded.

"He's had time to work on a story and no doubt the prosecutor's been helping him with it."

Amelia nodded.

"There must be more to this between them than what appears but I just want this to be over," she said, "and if the judge believes him."

Kristin looked worried.

"You think the judge will take his side over ours?"

Amelia didn't know how to answer that question.

"I hope not Kristin."

Ethan glanced over at where the prosecutor still conferred with the outlaw not liking the closeness either.

"We'll have to come up with a plan to make sure that doesn't happen….let's go find the others."


	66. Chapter 66

Amelia couldn't stop thinking about that day in court as they ate with the others. Hannah and Elias looking awfully cozy had joined them at a neighboring table as had Claire and Dakota. Kristin had been so weary after court she'd taken leave of them to get some rest.

So much trauma, Amelia thought knowing that it still weighed heavily on the younger girl. Amelia had her own ways of dealing with it which was to just bury it deeply inside her where it couldn't hurt anyone. If she surrendered to it, she'd never be able to face each hearing inside the courtroom. She'd be too damned scared of winding up back in that prison or at the end of a rope. Sometimes…she could literally feel the rope chafing her neck, shutting off her breathing.

She ate now, very hungry but then the morning illness had passed and her appetite had increased. She didn't show any signs yet and it'd be a while longer until everyone around her knew she was with child. At least they were married…it'd been done mostly to keep her from being deported but it'd been something she'd wanted much longer than that.

Looking sideways at Ethan she couldn't think of a better husband than him. Certainly not her first one, Pierce who had abandoned her the moment things had grown too hot for him with some upset land investors who had just figured out the land they'd just put a down payment on didn't exist. He'd skipped out on her and she'd been left to explain her husband's absence. She'd done the missing person's report with the marshal but didn't think he'd ever show his face again…though he had if only to try to swindle the bank's money out from her.

She'd been hurt if she had any feeling left for him but she'd been in love with the man she'd marry next. But now they might be forced apart…especially if the judge believed Brant's ridiculous tale. The man had practically kidnapped her to kill her at his leisure as revenge…not to take her to face the judge. Who could believe otherwise considering he was no better than an outlaw?

"You thinking about today?"

Damn she could never hide anything from him. It'd been like that since they'd gotten to know each other better with the children serving as the catalyst.

"A little…It went as well as it could considering."

"Amelia…you're going to be just fine," he said, "I don't think that Brant will be able to stick to his story once Stanley gets to question him."

She hoped that were true. So much depended on it…her future…their family including the newest.

"I want to raise our baby…is that so wrong?"

He gazed at her and what his eyes held…they soothed her in the worst of moments. He reached his hand out and caressed her hand with it.

"Can't think of anything more wonderful…once we get the new house finished."

She smiled but what if…she couldn't think that way. She had to think positive and she could imagine what it'd be like for them back in Paradise. Their last time together as a family had been so long ago...and so much had changed since then.

Elias looked over at them.

"It sounds like a wonderful town."

Hannah sniffed.

"It's not bad I suppose," She said, "I mean I did leave the acting troupe for a life there with Ethan…not that it worked out of course."

She didn't sound like she minded all that much. Elias and she were clearly taken with each other and maybe they'd found their life partner. Not that it would be easy being married to a doctor as committed to his profession as Elias but hopefully they'd find a medium between his work and their building of a life together.

After all, that had once been a major stumbling block for her and Ethan but they'd gotten over that.

"But I'm so happy with Elias…he's quite a good man…not that you weren't Ethan but…it never would have worked."

Ethan smiled at that and glanced over at Amelia winking at her.

"I suspect not…"

Amelia looked over at Elias.

"So how long are you staying in Stockton?"

He smiled back at her.

"About a month…we'll be done with all the final paperwork by then…Silver Crest mine will be closed for good…there's no way to clean it up and make it safe."

"Not even with time?"

He shook his head.

"That town's going to have to find another livelihood," he said, "and I imagine the current power brokers there will soon cut their losses and move on."

That'd be a relief, Amelia thought but then what would the town do to support itself? After all, many of its men were still sick though Elias' recommended therapy had caused most of them to improve. Evelyn's husband most of all which had made Kristin very happy.

"Amelia…it's going to work out and your husband…I suspect this Brant character won't be able to hold up the charade for long…any better than the men back in that town."

"I hope not," she said, "but we'll see what happens tomorrow."

She knew that it'd be her attorney's turn and he'd ask the tough questions hopefully breaking the resolve of Brant.

"It's going to work out for you Amelia…you'll see."

* * *

She thought about that later at night as she lay in the arms of her husband feeling so safe there. His breathing soft against her neck.

"You get to sleep now…"

She sighed nestling against him.

"I will….that dinner was very nice. I'm happy that Elias and Hannah found each other."

"Me too…she's a nice woman. She's just not the one for me."

His lips tickled the back of her neck as he kissed her there. It made her smile and remember all the times they had spent together. She felt his hands resting on her abdomen protecting the life which grew there.

A product of their love for one another that she couldn't wait to see born. She hoped it would be away from here.

"Oh really…"

She meant to tease him but his answer when it came was filled with emotion that stung her eyes with tears.

"Yes really Mrs. Cord…"

Some beautiful words which she held closely to her heart as she drifted off to sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

She could almost imagine it as she slept. The three of them together riding in the wagon, her husband driving and she holding onto their baby.

Boy or girl, she didn't know not that it mattered. Just that they were together. Along with the other children living in the same household. A life she'd once ran away from out of fear she couldn't handle it but now in her dream she embraced it.

Dark curly hair and eyes like the man next to her. When she woke up, she saw him still sleeping next to her snoring softly, his hand resting on her hip. She snuggled against him because she couldn't think of anyplace she'd rather be than with him.

She'd married so young the first time…to get away from her life which had been so different than what had been promised her family back in her native land. They'd wanted her to leave the ranch where she ran wild like a boy though she worked harder than most men.

Time to know what it was like to be a lady. To be educated in book learning but also social graces so she could have a future much brighter than what she left behind.

Instead she'd been turned into a domestic, stuck spending her days cleaning house, scrubbing floors and washing linens with the other girls who had been promised similar to her. They were all so far away from their homes, some had been from Canada, others further north than that.

Some from south where the sun blazed the land, parching it and drying up river beds. She'd seen pictures of those places in books on the shelves of the library where she dusted.

Pierce had been her means of getting out of there. He'd attended a garden party where she'd been carrying trays of sandwiches cut in interesting shapes out onto the area behind the house. She'd been so much younger and yet he'd paid attention to her.

So they'd gotten married when she'd barely known what that meant and left the city. He'd promised to fulfill her dreams of traveling around the vast country exploring different places and having all kinds of adventures.

Then he'd invested in a silver mine not far from Reno and then another closer to a town called Paradise in the area of California that bordered Nevada. The town had been bustling on the cusp of major change and it'd been exciting at first. She'd helped him purchase the town's only bank and restore it to good standing.

It'd been so much work and hours spent with the ledgers and dealing with an increasing customer base. She hadn't even noticed she'd been seeing less and less of her husband who had business dealings of his own he kept from her.

Then he'd been gone after a huge blowup one night. She thought she'd caused it and then slowly realized he'd set it up that way over weeks which turned into months.

"Amelia, you up?"

She looked down and saw that he'd opened his eyes and moved so he could see her better, the sheet falling away from his chest.

"Just for a little bit," she said, "Did I wake you?"

"No…I was dreaming about being back in Paradise…all of us together including the baby."

She smiled.

"Me too…it seems almost real."

"It is real Amelia. We're going to get through this and then we'll be going home."

He'd checked the wires yesterday and discovered one from Mary that said the boys were still with John Taylor at the ranch and were doing fine. Including John Taylor.

Ethan missed them fiercely and he knew Amelia did too but he knew they were in good hands. They all had to make sacrifices.

"I wish that Brant would be discredited like he should be. He's an outlaw and yet his word means so much more than mine…or anyone else's."

He ran his fingers over the silky skin and he knew she liked how it felt to be touched by him.

"The truth will come out…Kristin's version of events…"

She sighed.

"You don't believe her do you?"

Her question startled him.

"Why do you say that?"

He didn't deny it but he asked for more clarity. She took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Because there's some details that don't make sense…or conflict."

Amelia grew silent suddenly and he felt the difference even if he couldn't see it.

"Ethan…she was in shock. We all were…but the shooting…it had to happen."

"I know that but if you shot Reade, I don't know…but something about Kristin's story…"

She sighed deeply. He didn't want to make an issue out of it especially in the middle of the night but it troubled him.

"She's a young girl Ethan with her whole life ahead of her…"

"You've got a life too Amelia…we both do and then there's the baby."

Her body tensed.

"I know that…don't you know that? I'm the one who might have to say goodbye without a chance to even hold my own child…"

"Our child…"

"Yes but I want more than anything to raise him or her and not have to hand her over to anyone…even you to handle it alone. You don't know what it's like to feel your baby inside of you…I know it's still got some months to go but it's very real to me Ethan."

"It's real to me too. But you won't be giving him or her up…we're going to get the charges dropped and you'll be released for good but Kristin's a big part of that and if she's not being completely honest…it'll come out."

Amelia fidgeted and he held onto her more tightly.

"So is she….?"

She sighed again.

"I can't talk about it right now," she said, "We both need to sleep. We'll be back in court tomorrow with Brant, the star witness."

"Okay but we're going to have to talk about this before they question Kristin again."

She paused and then agreed. Something about the way she did it…told him that there was much more to what had been happening than he knew.

And he didn't know what to do about that.


	68. Chapter 68

Ethan listened to Brant tell his version of events to the judge again and wanted to just pull out his gun and shoot him.

Else he could pick him up and thrown him across the room. He didn't understand why the prosecutor just ate it all up…or perhaps it was just a means to an end. That man definitely wanted to put Amelia away for a killing that was in self-defense of another person.

He just didn't understand why he didn't believe Kristin's version of events. Something was off and it was his childhood spent not believing in the words of adults then his brief outlaw period, years as a gunslinger and then later as the town marshal.

So he'd pressed Amelia a bit and she wasn't buying. There was definitely something going on here and as far as he could tell, it'd cost his wife her freedom and her life.

"So my brother was gunned down in cold blood by this woman here," Brant said, "That's why I went and got her from the jail like I told you. So she wouldn't escape…"

He pointed Ethan.

"Or her husband over here couldn't violate his own code and aid a killer in her escape from the law."

Ethan bristled thinking that Brant knew very little about how to obey the laws, let alone enforcing them. But he just sat there and watched. Amelia sat beside her lawyer, focused on Brant.

The man who tried to kill her.

He watched the prosecutor pace in front of Brant peppering him with the most mundane questions as if trying to avoid soliciting answers that might actually incriminate him. Ethan wondered who lined his pockets. It's not as if that never happened with the system. He'd seen it enough with marshals assigned to Paradise. He might not be the best of them but at least he wasn't up for sale.

Claire sat next to him. She leaned towards him.

"Uncle Ethan…why don't they ask any real questions?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Claire."

She went back to listening to the testimony. Ethan went back to wishing he'd be able to make short work of the man testifying.

"I took the longer way to Stockton with the prisoner because the main road was washed out by the storm."

What he failed to mention of course is that he'd already lost Amelia by the time that storm hit because she was up in the ghost town with him.

"And I wasn't going to harm her," Brant continued, "She was safe in my custody up to the point that her husband took her away from me."

Ethan knew that telling the truth wasn't one of Brant's strong suits.

"So if she's been harmed how do you know it's not from him?"

Ethan just sighed. Stan stood up to object several times but the judge ruled in favor of the prosecutor. This wasn't looking very good for Amelia.

* * *

She sat there watching Brant sow another tale of lies to protect his brother. Her hands were clenched in her lap as he answered the all too easy questions from the prosecutor. The judge didn't look at him in disbelief, but kept his face stern.

Brant made it look like his brother was a saintly law man when they had both been outlaws. Brant still robbed banks with his band of men. He'd taken her from the jail as a vigilante to pay back for taking the life of his brother. If it hadn't been for Ethan…he would have caught her when she tried to escape. How could anyone believe the words of an outlaw?

But then she'd shot a man, that's why she was in court. Only it wasn't as clear cut as it seemed to be. There were people to protect after all. She rested her hand on her abdomen, early that morning when she'd been lying in bed she'd felt the subtle changes in her body. Her baby had to be safe, even if she didn't raise him or her.

"Any more questions?"

The prosecutor shook his head and then the judge announced they were done for the day. At the rate they were going, she'd be giving birth before they ended the proceeding. She left with her lawyer and met Ethan and Claire in the hallway.

"He didn't give anything away."

Ethan sounded not pleased by that at all. Amelia slipped her arm in one of his as they walked towards the exit.

"Prosecutor's protecting him it seems. I wish I knew why."

Ethan sighed.

"He's beholden to someone. They all are…learned that at a young age."

She heard the twinge of pain in his voice and she drew him closer to her.

"Come on…let's get something to eat."

"You hungry?"

She smiled at him.

"Ravenous…maybe we can get the others to join us."

* * *

Later on, they all ate in the restaurant. Elias and Hannah had joined them and Dakota was joking with Claire about something. Ethan knew he'd have to keep a close eye on that pair given his deputy's history with the ladies. But Claire had a good head on her shoulders and didn't tolerate nonsense.

Amelia enjoyed her meal, eating all of it up. But then she had another mouth to feed besides her own and when he glanced over at Kristin, she seemed subdued…more so than normal. He knew she harbored secret including about that night in the church.

"Kristin…how did your morning go," Amelia asked, "Did you like the museum?"

The girl perked up and smiled though it seemed a bit forced.

"Oh yes Amelia…the paintings were pretty…I wish I could draw like that too."

"Maybe you could go get some training someday," Amelia said, "There's an art program in San Francisco."

Kristin shook her head.

"Oh I don't have that kind of talent…and the money."

"There are ways to get where you want to go Kristin if you believe in yourself."

She just looked at her meal and Ethan knew something troubled her…something that he needed to discover before much longer.

He didn't know how he was going to get the truth out of her. Not with Amelia being so protective of the younger girl but he knew he'd have to do it somehow.

And sooner rather than later.


End file.
